Buu On You
by Demod20
Summary: What happens when an Ancient Terror meets the Clown Prince of Crime? Pure Chaos and Mayhem is Unleashed! Will victory be on the side of Justice or will Darkness finally overlap the world of DC? (Update: I recently edited in some Review Response for Chapter 11. Sorry for forgetting for those who've already read and wondered what happened. Hope you like them )
1. Chapter 1

**It has been two years since the effective resistance against Darkseid's scheme, following his abrupt disappearance into the void with Lex Luthor. More heroes, wards, and allies were forged from the ashes of conflict, with remnants of the villains previously aligned with the two put away in high class prisons at undisclosed locations. But a certain supervillain had awoken from a deep, troubled slumber of madness. **

**This day of awakening also marks the appearance of a force none has seen in their lifetime. A terror lurking behind a deceiving form of innocence. With deep evil rooted within this entity, will it and the Joker's schemes become one in the same?**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Madness Meets Chaos**

* * *

**Gotham - Twilight**

* * *

It was a quiet night in Gotham Harbor. All seemed well within the eternally blood hued skyline that made up the coastal city's vista. Smog and clouds filled the air where very little natural lunar light could leak through. While the smell could get to the newcomers at times, those who've lived long enough to call the crime battlement their home an "all-natural wafer" to encourage those who intend to neighbour next door.

If they only knew where the smells really came from, they'd be less inclined to listen.

But one said man of questionable sanity ignored the foul odors that lingered in the air of fair Gotham. One that was currently driving a Harbor Patrol Boat, piled with the disturbing deceased bodies of those forever grinning in a grotesque manner. A particular infamous individual that turned the boat to and fro through the red-refracted waves of his favored place to commit atrocities and madness on all within his nights.

A particular man dressed like a clown in purple and green, whistling Steamboat Willie as he exaggeratedly rocked his hips back and forth like a favored cartoon character all have known since time immemorial. His purple gloves crinkled with every tightening grip on the wooden handles, quickly releasing and returning the grapple on his steering tool, laughing all the while he had his maddening fun. His yellow toothed grin reflected on the main window in front of his observation port, with even darker golden eyes homing in on the waters ahead of him.

He had no real plan ever since his sanity had miraculously returned to him, deep within a less than safely protected cell within the bowels of Arkham Asylum. Being practically his own personal clubhouse it didn't take long for him to find a way to escape without arousing suspicion. After all, without a gang of super-powered thugs like the Royal Flush Gang or his reliable sidekick Harley Quinn, he couldn't draw too much attention less a band of costumed do-gooders rain on his parade.

Tipping up the Captain's hat atop his impeccably perfect crest of green-highlighted black hair, Joker looked over his shoulder at the prior owner of his favored crown perched article of attire. A disturbing tooth-ridden grin stretched from ear-to-ear, with eyes blankly staring ahead, body slump within a blood-stained stool Joker had used to incapacitate a few of the crewmen. Doing a complete turnaround, Joker waved his left arm theatrically while keeping the right idly on the wheel of the ship.

"My apologies for being a bother to you, Cap'n, for I have no clear destination in mind. Touring with a band of merry souls is what I truly desired tonight and how could I deny myself such fine company. Wouldn't you agree, Cap'n?" The Joker asked the grinning and immobile Harbor Patrol Captain.

"_Oh yes, Mister Joker! I'm having quite the whale of a time being in your classy company!_"

"Stop it, you flatterer!" Joker laughed with a wave, feigning embarrassment while keeping his dark grin intact.

"_But I mean it, Mister Joker! You're the best man a Captain could sail under! Your brilliance and carefully coordinated maneuvers on this fine night have shown me I am but a mere gull in the presence of a pelican of true sailorship!_"

"Why, thank you kindly, Cap'n!" The Clown Prince of Crime bowed dramatically, tipping the ship to the left with a turn of his right hand while his left hand crossed over his bowing chest. With his body still bowed, he bent his head up to cast an eerie gleam on the poorly mimed character he constructed in his mind. Chuckling, he continued his conversation, "I must say, you're much better company than I've had in a long time. It's sad to say my sweet Ace is beyond my grasp but I'll find good use of you too. You'll see! You won't botch it up like that other one."

"_Hey, Mister Jay, I had a questio_-"

The sound of a gunshot followed by meat being shredded by a 45 caliber pistol round penetrating the forehead of the permanently grinning face. While brains and gore splattered across the back of the cabin, the body only tilted slightly back, still lazily aloft on the stool with arms limply slack on either side. Blood oozed down his face, mixing within his gum's juices while giving a more horrific visage to project from his face.

"Rule one, Cap'n," Joker said in a lower, angered tone as he raised a smoking barreled pistol upright to tap the underside of his hat's lip, "never call me Mr. Jay."

"_Understood, Mister Joker._"

"Goody!" The Insane Genius said with a renewed hearty tone, holstering his gun within the inner recesses of his auspiciously fashionable purple suit jacket.

It was during that moment that Joker felt the entire ship bow forward at the same time of a thunderclap of force striking him at the back. The glass shattered and he was sent tumbling forward, unintentionally tackling the dead smiling man to the back of the cabin. After the ship rocked back and forth until it settled, an undeniable pink hued light seemed to shine through the shattered observatory of the cabin, shining brightly all across the shaken vessel he commandeered.

Blinking at the light, he mumbled out loud with a shocked expression, "What have we here?"

"_Is it the Justice League, Mister Joker?_"

"If it is, then I'm pinning the blame on you!" The Clown Prince said gratingly, taking off his cap and placing it over his bleeding, smile-adorned face. Staggering up to his feet, the infamous Gothamite stood tall, raising a hand to shield the opaque rays of light shining from the front deck of the ship. As the rays dimmed, something seemed to be wedged into the deck, as if stuck upon arrival.

Strangely enough, it wasn't what he could have expected.

Rushing down the stairway, taking care to avoid tripping over the various bodies he left astrewn with their comical expressive smiles, it didn't take him more than a minute to make his way up to the source of the disturbance. Clicking his heels to a halt on the deck, he noticed it wasn't really an impact as it was a sign of teleportation gone wrong. A pudgy midsection stuck upwards, with a purple cape splayed out across the moist deck's flooring, while yellow booted feet along with a baggy white linen bottom stuck up without any sign of movement.

Then, after awhile, the feet began kicking.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" The Joker laughed out loud, finding the scene all the more humorous to see the being actually alive and segmented into the ship's hull itself. Clapping in a snarky fashion, he complimented in a sarcastic tone to the being, "congratulations on flunking Teleportation 101! Always know where you're going before you port. Otherwise, well, you may lose your head...haha!"

Hearing a squeal emanate from under the deck, Joker could tell very well that the creature was alive yet very much in a predicament. Tapping his foot, he stroked his chin as he put the situation under consideration. The lack of any able bodied henchmen or goals was nagging at him something terrible. Perhaps this was the break he needed?

"It's alright, fatso! I'll free ya!" Joker jeered aloud, reaching into the confines of his jacket for a tool that could help free his new associate. After shuffling through an assortment of odd devices and menacing murder weapons, the Clown Prince of Gotham finally found what he was looking for. Pulling out what looked like a purple dyed HE-Grenade, decked out with a menacing red-lipped toothy grin and black eyes.

Tossing the grenade forward with its pin pulled, the Joker ran back laughing with exaggerated waves of his arms and legs to escape the blast radius. In the wake of a orange-golden blaze of fire and shrapnel, Joker leaped comedically forward, an ecstatic expression stretched across his face as his body carried forward to an assemblage of crates. After his dapper clothed frame crashed through the wooden boxes with no ill effects, surprisingly, to his person he stood up from his haunches.

Freed at last, the creature who's body was segmented into the hull flipped upwards with a surprising display of grace and dexterity. Landing heavily enough to cause the ship to bow forward once again, Joker had to steady his footing before the boat realigned itself. Looking at it, he had to struggle not to laugh at the being's appearance.

As rotund as its lower half was, its upper half was just as packed with fat as the rest of his form. Strange holes were puckered on his arms and head, with a physical complexion comparative to gum. The sides of its head were tubular in shape, like open cups, with narrow slitted eyes and a small childish mouth. With a mock ponytail of sorts protruding in a tentacle to hover laxidasically behind its head, a black sleeveless tunic wrapped over its bulbous chest attached with a purple cape covering most of its backside. Yellow boxing gloves matching the boots covering its feet and a black belt sporting golden buckle with a black M on its center, it looked like the perfect mock effigy of a superhero.

"_Perfect_," The Demented Supervillain thought as his grin widened at the creature standing a good head above him. Placing his hands around the inner trim of his jacket, he smiled up at the creature as it looked down at him curiously.

"Who are you, Smiley Man?" The rotund being asked, his voice childish in tone, befitting his pudgy stature and choice in attire.

Laughing a little at the nickname given to him, Joker waved it off and simply pointed to the hole in the deck of the ship, "My name is Joker, my boisterous friend. I freed you from that hole that put you in a pinch."

"Smiley Man free Buu?" The creature asked, idly turning his head around to look at the hole where he was originally trapped within. Raising a gloved hand to rub his chin, he nodded, as if it slowly coming to him. Turning around, he grinned happily, followed by a guttural giggle emanating from his throat, "Smiley nice to Buu! You Buu's friend now!"

"That's good to know, _Buu_! I like making friends!" Joker laughed aloud as he bounced up and gave Buu a casual slap on his arm.

In return, the creature slapped him on his left arm, causing an audible snap followed with his body cartwheeling across the deck. Barely able to rise up from feeling the pain swelling from his broken arm. Glaring over at the ignorantly giggling creature, Joker clung to his injured arm, feeling up the tear in his jacket with indignation.

"That's not funny," He snarled, gesturing towards his arm with an incredulous look of anger, "look what you did! My suit is ruined and you broke my arm ontop of that! How am I supposed to walk around in style like this?!"

"Oh, sorry," Buu apologized with a quick bow of his head, "Buu didn't mean to hurt Smiley Man. Buu forgot that Smiley Man is human. Humans are weak while Buu is strong."

"Is that so?" Joker arched a brow up curiously as he clung to his injured limb.

Posing in a ridiculous fashion, Buu flexed his arms and smiled proudly, "Yes! Buu's strongest there is! Buu's never lost a fight once!"

"Oh really? That's funny coming from the guy who got himself stuck inside the hull of a ship, ha-ha-ha!" Joker quipped back with a grin.

Pouting his lips, Buu crossed his arms and turned his head away from the Archenemy of the Justice League, "Buu wasn't stuck!"

"Whatever you say, kiddo," Joker shrugged, wincing again at his incapacitated limb. Arching a brow, he realized he had no clue what kind of abilities his to-be henchman possessed. Looking over at Buu again, he gestured towards his arm with his working gloved hand, "hey, Buu!"

"Hm?" Buu craned his head around, arms still crossed and pouted expression fixed on his face.

"Can ya fix my arm?" The Clown Prince asked with a fetching grin spread across his pasty white face.

"Mhm!" Buu nodded, a grin reappearing across his face almost as quickly as it had disappeared seconds before.

After an elongated pause, the Joker cleared his throat and gestured more so on his injured limb, "Can you fix it now as opposed to later, Buu?!"

"Okay!" Buu said with a happy nod, causing his head tendril to stand upright and bend down towards the Clown Prince. A brief sparkle of scarlet light emanated from the knob end before a stream of pink electricity sprayed out, covering the mastermind's arm and suit jacket sleeve in equal volume. An audible pop comically sounded as any sign of damage to the custom woven linen and the bones that had shattered within his distorted limb vanished entirely.

Gaping at the lack of pain and the visible sign of even his prized jacket repaired, the Joker couldn't help but let out an ecstatic giggle escape his lips. Punching the air and swiveling the arm in circular motions, he found that nothing was wrong with it at all. Looking over at Buu, he propped his hands on his hips and smiled approvingly at his new pal, "You're a magician, I knew it! Thanks for fixing me up, Buu!"

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Buu laughed happily, mimicking the same pose that Joker did, craning his back to puff his rotund belly outward.

"_This is really just like dealing with a giant kid. I have to make sure to coddle and reward the little scamp, less he decides break my whole body_," Joker thought cautiously, making sure to keep an outwardly pleased disposition to not disturb the giant alien laughing in front of him.

It was only during his pondering that something seemed to cast an enormous shadow over the Harbor Patrol Boat. An object of such colossal proportions that he could only blame his fascination with the teleported guest on his claimed vessel for ignoring it. The Gotham statue, Lady of Justice, holding a book of the law under one arm and a sword pointing to the far seas in the other was directly in the path of the chugging aquatic vehicle.

"Huh, who put that monument there?" Joker was able to comment dryly out, just short of the ship crashing into the island that held up the proud monument of Gotham City. A screech of metal, rocking of momentum shaking the ship, and a tumble forward Joker went straight into Buu's immovable body. For the oddest of reasons, he didn't tumble over or fall down. He remained cemented in place, almost like he couldn't be moved by the terrible wreck.

Pushing himself off the marshmallow for a body, Joker turned on his heels and shook his fist angrily at the cabin's broken observatory shield, "Hey, Cap'n! Why didn't you take the helm?! You crashed us straight into the statue!"

"_But Mister Joker, you didn't tell me to-_"

"No excuses! What do I pay you for?!" Joker asked incredulously with a foot stamp. After a few long moments of silence, the super criminal righted himself, tapping his chin with a sudden dawning, "wait a minute. I don't. Ha!"

"Who is Smiley Man talking to?" Buu leaned forward curiously, causing Joker to look over his right shoulder at the pudgy faced being.

"Oh it's nothing, Buu. Just some guy who let me use this boat. Apparently he doesn't know how to drive it very well!" Joker yelled insistently at the cabin, shaking his fist as he stepped forward in a dramatic manner once again.

"_I'm sorry, Mister Joker!_"

"Well you should be! Do you realize how hard it was to get aboard your ship? How much laughing gas I had to use to make this dreary vessel a ride of fun and happiness? How many times I had to bash in the brains of your first mate with the stool I took from Arkham?!" Joker rattled off, stamping the deck each and every time.

"_I_-"

"Of course you don't! My, I've never had such a worse colleague in my professional company in my life! I'd fire you if I hadn't already blown out your brains!" Joker straightened his suit jacket, giving the cabin the cold shoulder as he faced Buu's left flank directly.

Hearing no response, Joker felt like he accomplished something. Turning to pat his newest accomplice on the shoulder, he began walking towards the crumpled front of the ship, "Let's blow this popsicle stand, Buu!"

With no sound coming from his new henchman, he stopped in his tracks. Tapping his foot impatiently, he balled his hands tightly at his sides and bared his teeth. Just about to snarl, he turned a complete one eighty to see Buu looking into the distance to his right.

"What?! Are you ignoring me?!" Joker asked incredulously.

Buu silently leaned his head to the side, his body turning to face the port side of the shipwrecked boat. Turning on his heels to see what the robust entity was looking at, he found his eyes blinking and his mouth forming a nervous smile. A small fleet of Gotham PD ships numbering up to six with nearly half a dozen officers each along with three helicopters, the latter spraying blinding spotlights onto Lady of Justice's base where the wreck was.

"Gotham's Mediocre Division? Why, how did they know where I was?!" Joker shielded his eyes as he questioned aloud incredulously.

"_That's him! He's the one! Mister Joker's on the vessel!_"

Dropping his jaw, Joker turned to stare disbelieving at the cabin, "Cap'n! You called them?!"

"_Yes, I did! You're going to be locked up for all the mean things you said about me, Mister Joker! This is my Justice!_"

"Huh, that's a surprise," The Joker murmured out. After processing the situation, the Clown Prince of Crime clapped both sides of his face as he squatted for dramatic emphasis, "Holy Twists, Buu! I've been Shyamalaned!"

"Shama...lan?" Buu worded out with confusion.

"Ah, forget it," Joker waved dismissively as he sighed disappointedly.

"THIS IS GOTHAM PD! YOU'RE SURROUNDED!"

True to the words of Harvey Bullock, the Detective in charge of the Police Operation responding to a disturbance had nearly all of the police ships surrounding the downed one. He was riding in a helicopter, holding a megaphone while sitting co-pilot, sticking his head out to shout down at the infamous criminal. The look of grim awareness of what he was dealing with was only combated by the snarl of annoyance with his teeth chewing a cigar in the side of his mouth.

Lowering down till he was only two dozen meters above the ship in question, he peered suspiciously at the strange looking entity next to his prime target. It looked like a pudgy alien, given he didn't look human and wore clothes that not even a cosplayer would be caught dead in a convention. If anything, he'd laugh if it wasn't for the fact it was staring right at him as if he was dinner.

"_The fuck is that thing? Supervillain new in town?_" Harvey thought with a few blinks of confusion. His mouth almost opened all the way agape, releasing the cigar captive between his rotten teeth.

"Well, it looks like we're completely surrounded, doesn't it, Buu?!"

Looking down back at the Joker, he heard his obnoxiously self-entitled voice over the beat of helicopter blades. He looked as if he was on cloud nine, with a grin as loathsomely disgusting as he was psychotic. It was a wonder to him why they even kept the bastard alive after all the lives he's claimed and the many more he threatened.

Seeing him nudge the pink behemoth, thankfully distracting him to stare down at his benefactor, the Clown continued, "Time to break out the big guns, eh?!"

Tilting his head to the side with confusion, Buu blinked dumbly at his new friend.

Seeing that he wasn't getting it, Joker gestured with outstretched arms, making signs with his hands with exasperation to make him understand, "Ya know! Use some elbow grease! Knock them silly! Give them a good ol' whoppin'! Plug 'em! Does any of that comprende to you, buckaroo?!"

Shaking his head plainly, the Supervillain slapped himself on the forehead. Dragging his hand over his face, he sighed, "Well, that's okay. Here, lemme show you something."

Withdrawing his handgun from the holster inside his jacket, Joker cocked the weapon before pointing it at the boats facing him. Inhaling a deep breath, he then shouted at the top of his lungs, "I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU BUFFOONS! EAT SHIT AND DIE!"

Firing his gun at the flak jacketed officers across the bay watery distance, he managed to hit one in the jacket and nick one across the neck. Seeing the rest of the shots ricochet wildly but do little more than make the Policemen panic, he saw them take out their standard issue rifles and shotguns to bear against him. Other boats did as suit, despite the fact Detective Bullock had yet to issue an order.

"Protect me, Buu!" Joker howled out, diving comedically underneath the silk bottomed hindquarters of the pink Djinn.

"Hey, what the Hell are ya idiots doin-?!"

Harvey's words came out too late and ineffectively due to no megaphone order being made, let alone the radio he had at the co-pilot's console. A hail of assault rifles, shotguns, and pistols fired out, all aimed to take apart as much of Joker's cover and his alleged partner in crime. Sparks and debris flew up for whatever stray shot that didn't hit the bulbous figure that acted as the living shield for the mastermind, disallowing any other cover from being utilized effectively.

The most morbid thing was, the creature didn't seemed to be phased by all the gunfire. On the outside, his body was being indented and contorting in odd directions by the hailing projectiles riddling his person. But the same impassive look of boredom and hunger remained plastered over his face as the dozens of Gotham PD forces continued to fire maddeningly.

It wasn't until after a full minute until Harvey regained his bearings and shouted over the radio and megaphone simultaneously, "HEY! JACKASSES STOP SHOOTING! I SAID STOP IT! HOLD YOUR FIRE OR I'LL FIRE YOU!"

Handful of seconds later and all the firing had ceased. Those with smoking barreled weapons just looked agape at the thing Joker hid under. On a comical note, it looked like gum humanoid shaped punching bag that took one too many hits from a boxer; with large indentions and pin pricks indicating where bullets had struck but ricocheted shortly afterwards. On a more darker note, Buu simply laughed in a shrill tone as he raised a single gloved thumb up to his mouth and wrapped his lips around it.

"What is he-?" One of the Officers began to mouth out.

Before any warning could be uttered, Buu's body expanded, blowing out the irregularities that could have signified as damage on his person. This meant that all bullets that had remained trapped in his doughy skin were released simultaneously. Flying at speeds comparable to their earlier gunfire, boats and choppers were struck by the haphazard metal, hitting officers and their transports wildly.

"What the fuck?!" One of the Officers exclaimed in a boat not too far away, ducking down and peering over the stern of the ship.

"He's a monster!" Another shouted with gun trembling in his hands, "none of that worked?!"

"I told ya not to fire, didn't I?!" Harvey shouted at the Officers below through his mike, "we need to sit tight and wait for backup. Give this bozo some distance and make sure not to get too close. Once Gordon gets word of this we can...do...some...thing?"

Trailing off, he saw the pink creature smile devilishly as a similar hued light began to dance around his gloves. Pulsing inward with audible thrums that deafened the idle panicked conversations of those surrounding the ship, the bay's waters seemed to be drawn to the vacuum of pressure flowing towards the captured vessel. Incidentally, wild air currents began to rock choppers and boats alike, while the thrumming became more constant and the hum much louder.

Beads of sweat trailed down Harvey's scalp as he looked down at the manically grinning creature. Something told him to abandon ship in the most literal term, and he couldn't explain why. Even as he heard the faint radio call of Commissioner Gordon over the speaker, he was already unbuckling himself and opening the co-pilot door before hearing his last words, "-status, Bullock?! What's going on out th-?!"

Harvey didn't even fall two meters before feeling the heat of the venting plasma ballooning outwards. His body barely registered pain before his coat covered body became engulfed in flames, the chopper ripping apart before succumbing to a expanding wave of dome-shaped light discharging from the vessel in question. Waves of water rised up with the blazing force of pressurized energy, overlapping the ships and crew, sending them all flying before their persons and the debris alike were lit up in orange-crimson mantles of flames. What little was left of the force that had been assembled was sent flying across Gotham Bay's horizon, crashing into the dock and water coated structures with deafening power, lighting up flames across the water's vista.

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Majin Buu exclaimed with a childish leap off the surprisingly intact ship, legs outstretched along with his arms. Giddily he he pumped his arms up and down, chanting his own name as he kicked idly in the air. Laughter echoed the now silent bay, while distant rumbles of damage to the city and alarms rang out from his massacre.

With his hands lowering from his fetal positioned head, Joker warily stood up and gaped at his surroundings. There had been a full squadron of law enforcement, armed to the teeth, ready to nab him in the harbor. But in under a handful of minutes of their attacks and a single instant from his new sidekick, they were all wiped out. Not a trace of them was left that he could see.

"You killed them all," Joker said in a lower whisper, out of hearing range of Buu's antics that danced over his head. Looking down at his gloves, a look of forlorn despair crossed over quivering lips and big sad eyes. "w-what have I done? I've unleashed a monster upon the world that can kill so easily and with such glee. What horror have I unleashed?"

Then, in an instant, he threw his arms up in the air and laughed loudly with maniacal joy, "Oh who am I kidding?! This is wooooooonderful! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm unstoppable with this guy on my side!"

* * *

**EDIT: **I fixed the Weab"uu" clarified mistake. Instead of the literal translation for Majin Buu (Which literally means, "Demon Man Boo,") I replaced it with Buu. I hope it was totally vital that you mention it within the story rather than anything else written.

**A/N:** And here's the end of the First Chapter of a Crazy Ride!

First off, let me clarify to those who took the time to be curious enough to read this pilot chapter. This isn't a comparison Fic where I take a Crossover element and try to make it superior or lesser than the element I'm crossing it over with. This is just a fun idea I decided to have a go with and wanted to share with the rest of you. Take it with a grain of salt and some suspension of disbelief, as something like this could NEVER happen with the given characters involved. With that being said, please keep debates, rage-filled comments and negative criticisms to a minimum.

With that out of the way, let's talk about the Chapter!

I want to clarify that this, within the _BruceTimmVerse_ (also known as a good chunk of the DCAU) is about 2 years after the end of JLU (not the Batman Beyond tie-in episode, but the episode before that). Darkseid and Lex have been announced to be "dead", and only as of recently did Joker regain his sanity and break out of Arkham. How? Muffin Button (Don't question the how, it's comic book logic! LOL)

A good deal of this series is going to have a bit of Dark Humor, mostly from the Clown Prince of Crime himself. The rest is supplemented with nice bouts of action when I'm not setting up for world building and character development for those are carrying on from the series as well as those who were never mentioned or existed in said series.

Hopefully I provide enough insight for those who ask questions but get them answered IN those who are wondering a few things, please hit me up in the PM and I'll be happy to answer any questions possible. If you'd like to leave them in the Review section below along with your thoughts of the Chapter, I can add a Q and A section at the end of the next Chapter to answer questions for THIS Chapter. Enough people read, and I'll do it for every Chapter onwards.

Okay, I think I covered everything! I apologize if my geography is a little off for Gotham, it's hard to get an exact replicate map online so I can narrow down precisely where most of the scenes take place. It will be mostly relying on guesswork, but if anyone has any good geographical description of Gotham for any Animated series that I like to use as a base for this story, I'd appreciate it!

Until then, I'll see you on the next update of Buu On You!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Dance With the Devil**

* * *

The night was young and the moon was bright in the crimson sky. This meant most of the red overcast city was already undergoing a much needed rest from the day's endeavors. While the night shift took over and more nocturnal elements ignited, all seemed relatively peaceful for Gotham City.

That was, for these three young sidekicks.

Cassie Sandsmark, a recently annointed heroine gifted with powers from her Olympian father, Zeus. Going by the hero identity as "Wonder Girl", she has been able to perform a number of heroic feats as both Wonder Woman's partner and biggest admirer. Since her mother was a good friend of Diana's, it was only happenstance she was staying in Gotham for a museum exhibit basing around a few articles transferring from her own to the city's resident displays. Sporting a pair of slim blue jeans and a black t-shirt, with a special piece of linen concealing its trademark golden insignia, her silver bracelets and goggles were on display unlike her lasso she kept stashed behind a belt she had tied around her waist.

Tim Drake, aka Robin, accompanied her in the crimson overcast night stroll. Having been told by his surrogate father and boss that his routine patrol was enough, he was eager to invite his friends on the outing he felt was going to be enjoyable for all. Even though all were capable of deducing his identity, he insisted on wearing a pair of specially designed black shades over his eyes. A Gotham Knights' hoodie in sporting yellow and purple lettering was wrapped over his ever-present Robin suit, with a pair of baggy black pants overlapping the skin-sinewed leggings.

Last of the trio was busy chewing on a number of candy bars, Bart Allen, formerly Kid Flash and now referring to himself as Impulse. The brunette had his hair slicked back with a middle divide that arched over his temples like waves. A pair of orange-tinted glasses were affixed over his eyes, for which he put were "classy" and sided with Robin with keeping part of his identity a secret. A red t-shirt was worn along with a pair of black jeans, retaining his costume ring in the event of an emergency.

But the three adolescent pre-teens were hardly caring about the state of the world. They cared about things more mundane, like their destination and the validity of its existence. Not to mention why Robin insisted on wearing shades in the middle of the night!

"Seriously, don't you find those a bit too much, Rob?" Cassie mentioned with a gesture with her free hand, being situated on the far right of the trotting trio.

Sighing with a smirk, Robin pushed the glasses up a notch on his nose before explaining readily, "It's part of the Rule of Cool, Cass."

"Really?" Cassie crossed her arms, arching a brow up with doubt.

"Yeah, the Rule of Cool is essential when planning out your look. Isn't that right, Bart?" Robin asked with a brief turn of his head.

"Mhm, Rf uv kewl!" Bart answered while chewing on a candy bar, brofisting Robin for acknowledging him.

Rolling her eyes, she played with the pair of goggles on her head as she looked on beside the warehouse mentioned. Even from a block away, they could hear the steady thrum of blaring music and see a glimmer of techno lights through the cracks and dirtied windows of the abandoned building. Turning away from the spectacle, Cassie snapped her goggles briefly on her head to return back to the choice topic.

"At least my goggles obstruct more than my eyes. They take focus and have a unique fashion behind them. Opaquing your glasses doesn't really count for a disguise," Cassie remarked with a wry grin.

"Y'know, it's talk like that keeps you from being included in the Rule of Cool," Tim quipped with a cheeky tone.

"Dork," Cassie murmured as she put her hands into her pockets while pouting her lips forward.

"She's just jelly," Bart says with a sing-song tune, crinkling up the remaining of his candy bars into his hand before stuffing them into his pocket.

"Yeah, I'm real jealous of not being included in the Obvious Identity club," Cassie quotated with her fingers as she flung her hair in a circle to give them both an annoyed glare.

Upon hearing that, Bart couldn't help but lean over and whisper too loudly to his friend, "Are our disguises that obvious?"

"No, they're cool, thus deflecting their obvious nature," Robin reassured his friend.

"You just admitted they're obvious," Cassie said with a blank tone.

"She's got a point," Bart pointed with emphasis at Cassie, earning a smile from their blonde friend.

"I don't care if she has a point!" Robin began to emphasize with an exaggerated wave of his hand, "the Rule-"

By this point, Robin's speech became too impaired by the loud thrum of the music beating within the warehouse. Having stopped only a dozen meters away from the entrance, a tall thuggish looking teen seemed to be leaning against the side of the entrance. With white painted letters written as "Security" on a normal faded grey shirt, the jean-clad young man looked like he was being hired-on rather than a pro.

"So again, why are we here?!" Cassie asked, trying to raise her voice over the obviously loud music from within.

"A few of my friends Online gave me the scoop on this rad party," Robin explained, already earning a look of exasperation from Cassie for his terminology. Seeing Bart paying attention to him halfway, he continued, "it's got free drinks and snacks for members of the Guil-er-group I'm a part of. I'm a relative newcomer, but they're nice people all the same. They just have a thing for inclusion of outsiders, so be prepared to be given a few sideglances."

"Right," Cassie sighed, rubbing a hand through her bangs as she walked forward with the pair of sidekicks, "I really hope this party doesn't end up being a total waste of time."

As the three stepped forward, the teenaged guard pushed off the side of the entrance and became a towering wall of muscle and linen. With arms crossed over his staunch chest, a serious glint crossed over his eyes as he regarded the three pre-teens. After a bout of silence, added by Bart's curious blinks and Cassie's eye twitching, the older teen directed his gaze to the stoic shade-endowed Tim Drake.

"Cities I scour, my own people I plunder," He began to speak, his voice retaining a theatrical tone of deep octave which caused Cassie's eyes to bulge with incredulity. "yet not man I be. What am I?"

"Uh-" Bart began to raise his hand, briefly catching the glance of the bigger man. He was interrupted by a swift left handed wave of dismissal by Tim, halting his speech directly. Looking over, he could see a smirk forming on his friend's face as his hand lowered to his side.

"A female bandit," Robin responded in a smooth tone.

The guard, upon hearing this, smiled at hearing this. Unfurling his arms, he looked at the two standing beside him. Cocking a brow up he pocketed his hands into his jeans, not stepping aside so soon till he asked, "Friends of yours?"

"Don't worry about them," The shade-adorned teen said with a dismissive shake of his head, "they aren't in, but they're my friends nonetheless. Comraderie is what the Blood Scales are about, right?"

"Blood Scales?" Cassie murmured dubiously.

"Spoken well, fellow Blood Scale," The guard said with a grin, gesturing over his heart before making a cutting motion over his chest with his thumb. After seeing the young member perform the same ritual, they parted ways, with him leading his friends inwards. As the three walked within, he leaned next to the entrance and returned to being imposing as before.

"Man, that was so cool, Rob!" Bart said with a hoot, his voice barely competing with the music that now vibrated their skin.

"Thank you, Bart, but no need to applaud," Tim said with a halfhearted bow, smiling at his friend's compliment.

"No, really, there's no need to hold your breath," Cassie said with a huff, unheard by the pair of boys geeking out. Placing her arms behind her head, she pouted her lips as she examined their environment.

Black cloth covered the walls, with banners of similar hue with a deep crimson dragon taking flight while drops of blood oozed off its scales. Stereos set up on tables were hooked up to a number of wired up speakers, creating an ambient surround sound system to make the whole interior thrum with its beat. Even colored lamps were set up to create a blood red overcast within the warehouse's interior, casting an eerie color over the tables filled with food kept in bowls and plates alike. Seeing others in casual clothing while others seemed to be endowed with full-on robes that made them look somewhere between a cultist or a cosplayer it was clear to Cassie what kind of "group" Tim was a part of.

Shifting herself on one foot to the other, she was practically tuning out Tim and Bart's animated dialogue with each other as they ventured further inward. Looking over at her shade-toting friend, she half-heartedly asked, "So what, you're part of some Online Roleplay club?"

"Way to suck the fun out of what the Blood Scales do."

Turning around, she was surprised someone picked up her comment, especially within the porous sensing beat of the music that continued to rage on around them. It was a boy that looked about Tim's age, wearing a dark hoodie with a customly woven inscription of the Guild placed over his front. With the hood pulled back by either of his hands, his dark hair looked more disheveled, messy even. It somehow complemented his fair skin and bright blue eyes, though this was detracted by the frown he shot at Cassie. His darker jeans and sneakers seemed to be bathed in the red light of the warehouse as he balled his fists by his hips.

"Excuse me, but I don't spend hours of my day online," Cassie shot back, turning on her heel and waved her hand around while using her spare one to place over her chest in a proud manner, "I'm a productive member of society. You could say I help others more than I help myself."

"Pardon me if I don't find your humility to be entirely genuine, Miss Sarcastic," The boy spat back in about as an eloquent tone he tried to muster.

"And of course it's too much to ask for you to speak like a normal person," Cass murmured halfway, rubbing her temples with either of her hands.

"Look, if you don't like it here-"

"I know that voice!" Tim stepped forward, timely intervening as he reached out his hand invitingly at the boy of similar height, "Night Drake. You wouldn't happen to be the Blood Scale's Guildmaster, Zeus?"

"Nice to be recognized, even if its by a newcomer," The boy flashed a mutual grin at Tim, clasping his hand in a firm handshake before lowering it back to his side.

"I knew it was a Online gang!" Cassie snapped at hearing this, turning to point with a humored grin on her face to the boy, "and _Zeus_? Really?"

"If you must know, most of our characters in the Blood Scales are part of a race that is infused with the blood of gods and dragons. My character happens to be derrived from a drake that breathes lightning and roars like thunder-"

"Awesome!" Bart said with an excited grin on his face. Earning a quizzid look from him, he stretched out his own hand, shaking his hand rapidly. After looking like he was going to be shaken silly, Bart retracted his grip with a sheepish chuckle, scratching his head as he introduced himself, "name's Bart. Tim's just explained that you're part of the Titans and Beasts. I've played it myself, but I always get sidetracked with other stuff. I heard you guys are one of the top Guilds that hold the highest score among others. I can't seem to land myself in a Guild, probably because I'm so busy. By the way, mind if I take a snatch a few grubs from the tables over there? I'm starving!"

"Uh, sure," The Guildmaster said with a winded expression, "help yourself. Just make sure to thank the members who brought the food out here before wolfing it...down?"

Before he could finish, Bart was already racing to the nearest table, already pouring contents onto a plate before moving onto the next dish. Blinking, he looked over at Tim and thumbed over at him with a nervous grin, "Does he have a condition or is he usually that spastic?"

"Don't worry about, Bart. He just can't sit still for too long, otherwise he'll fall asleep with boredom," Robin explained with a nonchalant wave and a smile.

"Ah, got it," He nodded with affirmation.

As the music died down, becoming more thematic and less volumed, Cassie looked questionably at the hoodie-clad boy. When she saw his gaze return back, she asked with a tap of her foot emphasizing her doubt, "Don't you guys try to keep your normal names a secret from your online pals?"

"Some people do, but we don't," The Guildmaster said with a sigh, "the Blood Scales welcome people who want to be more personal with each other. Strengthens our bonds as comrades both in game and real life. Comraderie is what we're all about in the Guild after all."

Rolling her eyes Cassie stuck out a hand and forced a smile on her face, "Sorry for jabbing at your game. I didn't mean to make fun of it. It's just not my passion. Name's Cassie if you want to know."

Nodding with understanding, he stuck out his own hand to grip it into his own palm, softly shaking it back, "Apology accepted. Name's Billy, Cassie. Pleasure to make your acquaintence."

"Likewi-" Cassie began to speak before a shimmering pink light shined through the building's highest windows. Just as sudden as the crimson was overlapped, it vanished, like a flash of lightning. What followed was a seismic shake that rocked the entire foundation of the partyhouse, like tangible thunder snapping at the warehouse.

"What the Hell?!" One of the partygoers shouted as he tried to steady himself against the wall.

"Was that an explosion?!" Another asked as she tried to push herself from her sprawled form.

"Is everyone okay?!" The guard from in front raced inside with a look of alarm.

It was during the midst of chaos that Cassie and Tim looked up, catching a glance of something burning heading towards the skylight of the warehouse. Enormous in scope, easily a third the size of the warehouse, molten metal still burning with trails of pink light following its form. Seeing the piece of debris rush downward, only their instincts remained as they threw caution to the wind.

When the glass shattered and the roof began to cave in, Cassie leaped upward and braced the burning wreckage from coming down any further. Levitating, her blessed strength protected her palms from the searing heat and the contorted metal. Looking down, she saw smaller pieces of debris tear through other parts of the roofing, spiraling haphazardly towards the crowd below.

In a blur of crimson with coiled electricity running through the streaking figure, people were pulled and pushed out of the way accordingly. Even the raining projectiles seemed to slow in their descent by mere contact by the figure who rushed by. By the time the figure had halted in motion, a third was already vaulting along the wall up to the ceiling.

Firing one grappel gun after another, tables were hauled by the hidden gas-powered wire guns up to the ceiling, crudely patching up the ceiling's damage and reinforcing Cassie's strain against further hailing debris that rattled against the cheap roofing. Hanging beside her, was Tim, still clad in his bright colored hoodie that was now dimmed by the dark interior of the warehouse. Locking gazes, Cassie knew from the sound of things of whatever caused the unwarranted attack was finished.

Pushing herself into the air she hefted it back before hurtling it into the waters just beyond the warehouse's reach, watching it uproar with a bounty of water pelting the shore. Taking time to look around, she gasped at what she saw. Fiery debris had struck all over the dock proximate part of the city. Blaring sirens and alarms sounded all around, both nearby and far off in the distance.

Turning her gaze towards Lady Justice, she noted a single boat rocking unsteadily. Hovering above it was a figure, clad in what looked like a strange getup, complete with purple cape and white bottom. It was shouting in a shrill voice and seemed to be pleasantly pleased with itself. Grinding her molars together, she lowered herself back through the small opening of the barely sealed ceiling of the warehouse, landing beside Tim's expectant side.

"What did you find out?" Tim asked in a more serious tone, joined by his left with Bart while a wary Billy stood by his right.

"It's bad," Cassie dumbed it down, waving her hands around to emphasize the look of dread and frustration filling her expressive face, "whatever sent that chunk of debris at us is celebrating near the Lady Justice. Might be a new supervillain in town and blew away Law Enforcement. I can't say how many casualties there are yet..."

"We can't worry about the structural damage caused to the city. Priorities dictate we contain the threat and detain it," Robin explained, planting a fist into an open palm, cracking his knuckles with emphasis of his resolve. "if it doesn't go down easy, we'll put it down hard."

"Sounds like a plan, boss," Bart said with a smirk, thumbing towards the dimly lit exit, "want to skedaddle before we have to explain to too many people what just happened?"

"Probably for the best," Tim nodded, already in step to walk out. A firm hand grasping his shoulder halted his exit, causing him to look over at a surprisingly knowing stare by Billy. He didn't shake or shudder as the others who were still stunned by the sudden plunge into darkness and the attack to their party place. If he didn't know any better, it seemed normal for someone like him.

Relaxing his grip somewhat, Billy gestured to all three of them, "You...are with the League?"

Taking a few moments to process this, Tim narrowed his eyes at him, whispering lowly, "You know what we are?"

"I don't know but I have a good idea who your bosses are," Billy took time looking at each at them, giving them a morose expression. Biting his lip, he took a step back and asked further, "are you their sidekicks?"

"You could say that," Bart said with a thumb's up, unabashedly ignoring the glare Cassie shot at him.

"Can you keep this a secret?" Cassie asked as she returned her stare back at the Guildmaster of the Blood Scales.

"You have my word," Billy said with a smirk, pocketing his hands into his jeans as he gestured to the others that were still collecting themselves, "I would have even if you weren't friends with a Blood Scale. You guys go out there and stop whatever's causing this. I have an obligation to get my friends out of here and back to their chauffeurs."

Reaching out, Tim gripped his hand in a tight grip before parting ways with him. As the three ran out the open exit, they didn't hesitate to adorn the proper attire. After all, they needed to look official when they bring this evildoer down, right?

Robin quickly shed the baggy pants and hoodie, revealing the majority of his costume was intact. Removing his shades, he replaced them quickly with a eye-protective mask. Looking over, he saw Cassie pull her own goggles over her eyes and rip the cheap linen patch over her shirt, revealing its golden W insignia. As she unpocketed and restrapped her lasso to her hip, Bart pressed on his ring, spraying the rapidly expanding contents that was his uniform. Spinning around in a blur of motion, he returned to his crimson and white appearance, with trademark bolts adjoined over his ears while his chin was strapped around his cheeks, leading up to a pair of golden tinted lenses that covered his eyes.

"Should we backtrack to get your ATB?" Cassie asked as she saw Robin affixed protective gloves over his hands up to his elbows.

"No time," Robin said with a serious demeanor, turning his form to face her completely, "I want you to carry me instead. Bart can follow us."

Sighing, Cassie levitated up into the air before grabbing him by his upraised pair of wrists, allowing his own palms to clench tightly at her forearms, "You know, if you keep this kind of thing up, girls are going to think you have no sense of manners."

"Keep lecturing me and you're going to start sounding like Bruce," Tim quipped back with a smirk as he felt himself lifted off the ground. When the feeling of propulsion kicked in, he felt his cape flutter behind him and trail behind his outstretched legs. Soon he could see himself crossing the bay's water and towards their objective.

Before they returned to complete silence upon their approach, Bart couldn't help but comment as his feet rapidly sprinted across the surface of the water, "You know, if you two keep that kind of talk up, people will start thinking you're a couple!"

"We're not a couple!"

As both voices chimed in at once, cueing a pair of blushes across their faces, Bart simply laughed it off as he shrugged in motion.

* * *

Watching his newest partner in crime descend with a thud onto the beached boat, Joker couldn't help but let loose a series of excited giggles escape his throat. He had the perfect weapon for his plans. Whether this Majin Buu would admit that or not, he could possibly tangle with the League itself.

"_Now the only question is where will I find a few candidates to volunteer themselves? I mean, those spandex sporting freaks should be aware of what we're doing here. It should only be a matter of time,_" Joker mused inwardly, stroking his chin as he continued to plot.

Whatever his plans were, they were interrupted by a loud and obnoxious growl. Blinking a few times, he noticed Buu laughing slightly, rubbing his rotund belly. Another chorus of gurgles were heard before it became a bit too obvious.

"Say, are you in the mood for some grub, pally?" Joker asked with a jubilous tone.

"Uh-huh!" Buu nodded his head enthusiastically, "Buu hasn't had anything to eat yet. Buu would like to eat now!"

"Haha, if you say so," Joker said with a chuckle as he turned on his heel, walking around the deck of the ship. Thinking of a menu to cater to the pink monstrosity was easier than he thought. A number of bodies, haphazardly piled near the staircase of the boat, were ripe for the taking.

With a shrug, Joker pointed to the smiling corpses beside his feet, "Yo handsome! Care for a buffet of smiling people?!"

Waddling forward with curiosity, Buu tapped an open mouth as he looked on at the collaboration of Harbor Patrol suited bodies. Drooling, Buu smacked his lips and envisioned something far more delicious the pile of linen clothed meat could be. Giggling, Buu nodded and bent his head forward, pointing his antenna towards it.

"Buu make them all into chocolate!" The Majin shouted as he let loose a spray of magical energy to crackle over the pile of bodies. In a matter of seconds, all of the bodies stiffened, straight and erect like boards. Following that the entire texture of each body darkened till they appeared like giant human figured chocolate bars.

Feeling his jaw drop, Joker's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets at what he saw. Seeing Buu clap at his own handiwork as he tiptoed comedically towards his prize, he whispered out to himself, "What is he? A Wizard?!"

Horrific to all but the Clown Prince of Crime, Buu lifted one candy bar after another, shoving them into his elastic mouth. When all dozen bars were shoved into his ridiculously puffed up mouth, he placed both gloved hands on either end of the bulging cheeks. A sickening series of snaps were heard as he pressed it back to normal size, allowing him to chew their remains before swallowing. Breathing out with content, Buu hummed happily as he stroked his belly with happiness.

"Huh, what do ya know. You can turn things into candy, can you, Buu?" Joker asked with a curious tone.

Turning his head around to face Joker, Buu waddled around and said with a smiling nod, "Mhm! Buu can make any candy Buu wants!"

"Oh reaaaaaally?" Joker asked with a sick grin stretching across his face.

"_Uh...Mister Joker? You aren't thinking about...letting him eat me?_"

"Follow me, Buu! I got one last treat for ya!" Joker ignored the voice, racing past him up the now clear staircase.

"Okay, Mr. Smiley!" Buu agreed with a happy tune, humming cheerfully behind him as he pretended he was an airplane, hobbling up each step in a child-like manner.

"_Mister Joker! Please don't let him eat me! I'm begging you!_"

"Sorry, Cap'n," Joker said with a demonic grin, hopping over him before spreading his arms out to display his body before his bulbous accomplice. Seeing him laugh insidiously with a hungry gleam in his eyes, Joker couldn't help but join him in cruel laughter. Watching the head tendril lean forward and spark with preparation, he said in finality with a low tone, "I think it's time I say goodbye to you forever."

"_NOOOOOOO!_"

Hearing one last pathetic plea echo in his mind, Joker watched with delight as his body was transformed into hand-sized cookie, cut-out in morbid exact likeness of him. As he clattered noisily to the floor, next to the pool of blood that had gathered from his flesh and blood body, Buu cheered to himself with triumph. Watching him walk forward and bend down to pick him up, Joker crossed his arms as he watched on with delicious satisfaction.

"Go ahead. Eat'em up!" Joker encouraged with a dark smile crossing his face.

"_No! Anything but this! Stop him, Mister Joker!_" He heard Cap'n plead as the cookie was raised in front of the devilishly grinning creature's face.

However, before they could continue this Shakespearean drama, a brief tap of feet touching down on the opposing door of the cabin was heard. Looking over, Joker looked genuinely surprised, not expecting to be interrupted in his fun. Neither did Buu, who simply looked up from his snack at the intruder.

"Hey you," Robin said as he crouched on three of all fours, holding a quarterstaff behind him as he looked up with a smirk on his face, "put that cookie down!"

"HA! Good one, kiddo!" Joker laughed, getting the reference almost immediately. He recognized the pint-sized hero-wannabe. Was this the second or third Robin? He couldn't keep track. Strangely enough, he felt no foreboding feeling of the Bat nearby. Looking around, he straightened his tie expectantly and smiled as he turned his head back and forth, "so, where's the real man in tights, Bird Boy?"

"He's busy with bigger problems than yesterday's psycho," Robin bit back as he shifted his body a little forward, not yet pouncing as he noticed Buu was a little distracted by his presence. He didn't know the significance of the human outlined cookie, but he knew if the monster wanted it, importance must be staked upon it.

"What? You think because little Acey scrambled my noggin' that I'd be out for the count? Well sorry, bucko, it looks like I got a reboot for the pink matter in my head!" Joker flaunted proudly, pointing at his right temple with his right hand accordingly.

"Too bad for her that you came back at all," Tim spat back as he narrowed his eyes, his smile turning into a face of grimace and determination, "tell your tub of lard to drop the snack and put your hands in the air. Otherwise I'm going to lay down the hurt!"

"As if my lingo could sound annoying, heh!" Joker quipped back, pulling at his suit jacket with a dark smile. Looking over at Buu, he said with a sing-song tune, "c'mon, Buu! Eat up! We'll have fun knockin' this one around!"

Nodding his head, Buu smiled as he returned his salivating gaze to the cookie in his grip. However, in a rush of wind and crackling air currents, the snack was gone. Blinking in awe and confusion, Buu looked around in confusion just as Joker himself caught on.

"Looking for this?" Impulse asked as he lazily tossed the cookie from one hand, leaning against the doorway of the cabin the two villains came from.

"The Speedster's spawn? Well how about that!" Joker laughed with excitement, already envisioning something truly wondrous to behold within his mind. Looking back at Robin, he turned to ask, "any others I should exp-GAH?!"

He didn't get far into his query before feeling the blunt end of Robin's quarterstaff bludgeoning into his solar plexus. Feeling the wind rush out of him, Joker briefly hunkered forward to grip at his gut. A rightward spin on Robin's heels allowed him to smack him in the right jaw, sending him sprawling across the cabin to slam into the console left of the steering wheel.

"Speedy take Buu's cookie!" Buu exclaimed in a shrill tone, eyes heatedly glaring while his face scrunched up into a surprisingly intimidating snarl. "Speedy make Buu mad!"

"It's Impulse, not Speedy," Bart corrected with a visible twitch, rapidly juggling the cookie between both hands as he pushed off the doorway to face him fully. Casting a taunting smirk, he watched as the pink blob bulged up around his limbs and face, finding his appearance ridiculous. "and what are you going to do about it, ugly? Sit on me?"

"Buu not oogly!" Buu snapped back with a shriek, further inflating till he was nearly twice his normal mass. Just as Robin turned to swing his staff at his body, a high pitched scream was heard followed by a wafting cloud of searing steam. It was enough to force Robin to throw up his cape to protect himself from the scalding wave of heated moisture that smelled of gum and chocolate.

Spiraling his limb forward to push back the steam in a controlled turbulent vortex, Impulse held the cookie with his left free hand as he smiled on with amusement, "So you can throw a tantrum and spray steam. Is that all you got?!"

"YOU TAKE COOKIE FROM BUU! YOU CALL BUU OOGLY! YOU MAKE BUU MAD!" Buu shouted at the top of his lungs, stretching his arms up with firm declaration. Pumping one fist after the other he began to chant in rhythmic sync of his arms flexing. It was almost comical, if the being wasn't allegedly responsible for the damage for Gotham, "POW POW POW! OW OW OW! BUU BEAT YOU UP!"

A guttural laugh is heard behind Robin as Joker pushes himself onto his feet, wiping away the trickle of blood leaking from his mouth. Looking down at him, he waved his finger in a reprimanding manner as he clucked his tongue in his mouth, "You really shouldn't have made him mad. You're all in a heap of trouble now, hahahahahahahaha!"

"What the heck do you me-?!" Impulse barely got out what he was saying before a yellow gloved fist slammed into his face. Even with his enhanced reactionary speed, he was taken completely off guard by the retaliatory strike, feeling his body following his left impacted jaw. With spittle flying out of his mouth, he dropped the cookie onto the floor as he was sent flying out with a crack of force, his body skipping across the bay's water before sinking out of sight.

"Impulse!" Robin shouted out with alarm.

"Watch out for yourself, little sparrow!" Joker jeered out as he landed a kick to Robin's back, sending him skidding behind Buu. As he saw Robin struggle to get back up, he noticed Buu waddle out of the doorway he sent Impulse flying, ignoring the fact he had dropped his prized snack. Hearing the sound of a gun's safety being released, Robin turned away from the monster peering at the bay to look over his shoulder at his mentor's archnemesis pointing his gun at him.

"Say hello to the other Robin, won't you?" Joker jabbed darkly as he pulled the trigger.

What he didn't expect was the sight of another figure blurring into view, intercepting bullet with a flick of her bracelet endowed wrist. The supervillain barely had time to utter a gasp before squawking in fright as the ricocheting bullet narrowly missed his head, striking the windshield behind him. Withdrawing his gun up, he narrowed his eyes at the girl with a lasso and goggles, spewing back in a sneer, "Who the Hell are you supposed to be? The Wonder Lass?"

Not given the chance to fire another gun, Cassie dashed forward faster than the Clown Prince could follow. With one hand she grabbed the barrel, clenching it hard enough to become thinner than a paper straw. The other grabbed him by the collar, shoving him hard against the windshield with an audible crack followed by the Joker's choked gurgle.

"Wonder GIRL to you, jerk!" Cassie emphasized with a visible snarl as she kept a grip on the villain's collar.

"Thanks for the save," Robin said with a smile as he warily stood up, noticing Buu had yet to pay them any mind. Thumbing over at Buu, the ward of Batman quipped to Joker, "your partner is a bit slow, isn't he?"

"D-Dammit!" Joker choked out, squirming under Wonder Girl's grip. Looking over, he glared incredulously at Buu whom simply stared at where he sent Impulse flying. With a growl, he shouted out, "Buu! Can't you see your friend is in trouble?!"

A distant upheaval of water caused all three of them to catch a glance at what Buu was looking so intently at. In the distance, one could see Impulse spinning in a cyclonic fashion, creating a crimson-white blur within the torrent of water that rose up high into the air. Seconds later, dozens of waterbed rocks were thrown like bullets towards Buu, flying out with impeccable accuracy towards the pink blob.

Reaching up, Buu laughed as he casually caught each of the rocks as if they were underhandedly tossed to him. When he caught them all, he reared back his arm in preparation, shrieking out as he threw them in return. A pink aura of light escaped the projectiles, seeming to fly faster than they had at him.

"Yikes!" Impulse exclaimed, able to kick himself off the water twister just in time to see it be torn apart by the streaking pink lit rocks. Like effigies of shooting stars, they arced up and darted into the sky, leaving small blinking impressions in the heavens before disappearing outright.

With an outstretched hand, Buu formed as best as he could with his gloved constraints a finger gun. Pink light began to overcast himself and spray colors into the cabin as the energy primed itself for firing.

A brief bout of hesitance in releasing her captive occurred before Cassie let go of him and kicked off the ground to appear behind Buu. Thrusting her shoulder with a great deal of force, she sent the startled Homunculus tumbling out of the ship towards Impulse. As he began spiraling out, Cassie turned her head over her shoulder to call out before taking after their greater enemy, "Watch your back while I'm gone!"

"Don't worry about me," Robin reassured her even after she was long gone. Collapsing his staff, he placed it back on the magnetic sheathe on his belt. Spreading his legs out, he initiated a come-on stance as he smiled at the Joker with a teasing grin, "I got this guy."

"Hmph," Joker grunted as he tossed away his useless gun. Straightening his suit jacket, he grinned with a bout of excitement before pulling up his sleeves proper. With pasty arms exposed he lifted up his arms up in a boxer fashion, bouncing to and fro across the deck of the ship, shadow punching the air as he taunted Robin back, "if its a whoopin' yer a wantin', bring it tiny!"

* * *

Impulse took the opportunity of a flying enemy as a chance for payback. Leaping up in mid-sprint, Bart spun his left arm in a rapid fashion as the two approached. Just before passing him fully, the speedster thrust his rotating fist straight into the pudgy man's face, causing it to distort and indent inwards. The event caused him to recoil with confusion if not halt his swift ascent altogether, pushing him back down to the water before he could right himself.

"What the heck?! Was that flesh or playdough I just punched?!" Impulse asked himself as he rapidly kicked at the water while turning to face his enemy. Seeing him dunk head first into the water, he readied himself for anything. Some part of him hoped that he'd sink to the bottom and that be the end of it.

Unfortunately, as he noticed Cassie's timely arrival above him, he saw the rotund villain rise up in a burst of water. Shaking the moisture off himself like a dog, the creature chuckled insidiously as he looked at the two. Palming a fist into one of his gloved hands, he grinned menacingly as he eyed both of them, "Buu gonna have fun beating you!"

"Any ideas?" Impulse asked hesitantly, unsure what to do against an enemy like this.

"I have one. Attack!" Wonder Girl shouted, propelling herself soon after with her arms drawn back at the ready.

"Somehow I knew you'd say that," Bart mumbled to himself with a sighing smile, running after her towards their opponent.

When the two reached their enemy, Impulse swung out a dozen punches upon arrival, spiraling around his body to continue pelting him with punches. To his surprise, Buu simply ignored the small dents he made to his bulbous frame. Instead he focused on reaching up and catching the pair of flying fists Wonder Girl sent towards him. Gawking at feeling the momentum of her attack stopped dead in her tracks, Buu took advantage of her disorientation by lifting her head over heels before smacking her into the water with a loud clap. This sent her body spiraling deep into the bottom of the bay with a pillar of water rising in the wake of her descent.

While the impact of the water caused Bart to skip across the surface a dozen meters, it didn't stop him from upping the ante of his assault. Rushing past Buu with enough velocity to cause the surface to split beneath his soles, Bart swung a punch that caused the Dijin's face to stretch to one side a good meter to the right. Running around he returned favor by hitting the mangled face back the other way, lapping himself to hit him again.

By his fifth round of face punching, Impulse skidded to a halt on the island Lady Justice stood prone. With a grin, he saw that Buu's face was like a mangled piece of pink puddy, barely recognizable. His smile deteriorated, however, when Buu raised a gloved thumb into an open orifice and blew into it. An audible pop later, his head returned to normalcy, and shrank down to proper proportions.

"Alright, that didn't work," Bart breathed lowly to himself as he saw the nefarious pink creature turn around with a evil grin on his face.

Before Buu could enact a plan of attack, however, a speeding form outlined in black, blue and gold rose up like a missile from the water that conformed around her. A fist thrust up its chin with enough power that the rising wave of moisture evaporated, creating a two dozen meter wide pop of air pressure in the wake of her punch. A look of indignation crossed her face as Buu was sent only a handful of meters into the air from the power of her punch.

"Let's see how much punishment you can take!" Cassie shouted as she threw another punch to indent deep into its gut, propelling it further into the air. Thunderclap after thunderclap of force was generated from the series of divinely powered knuckles that struck the menace. Slowly but surely they gained altitude, leaving Bart to look up in awe and hope that Wonder Girl could take it down.

"What the-?!" Joker exclaimed, hearing a number of thunderous impacts that rattled the boat as much as it did the island. Catching a glimpse of the sole superheroine's barrage of upward attacks, he felt a momentary pang of fear. But after seeing what the thing could live through, he could only wonder if the Wonder Lass could stop him-

"Don't lose focus, clown!" Robin warned as he roundhouse kicked Joker in the abdomen, forcing the Clown Prince to grimace but not keel over as he did before.

"What? Aren't you curious what's going to happen to your pallies?" Joker inquired, as he rushed forward with a few swift jabs that his target batted away easily.

"They're more than capable of handling themselves!" Robin bit back, stepping forward low with a palm-heel stretched out to hit the villain's injured chest. When he felt his head pummeled by a two-handed hammerfist, the momentum was lost and his hit hardly stunned the Joker. Feeling his chin get jabbed by an upward knee kick, he barely spun to the right avoid a wild haymaker sent his way.

"C'mon! Is that the best you got?!" Joker rushed after him, fist readied to land another hit on the sidekick.

Seeing Robin not halting in his sprint towards the rightmost wall adjacent to the starboard doorway of the cabin, Joker briefly recoiled at what he saw. In an impressive feat of acrobatics, Tim ran up the vertical surface until he performed a vaulting backflip to land in a pelvic grapple around the Joker's shoulders and neck. The force and jarring impact of his armored body brought the supervillain yelping off his heels. The young hero quickly twisted in a sliding motion, just in time to somersault sideways away from the Joker's head smashing into the metal surface of the cabin's flooring.

"I shee starz," Joker mulled out in a daze as he saw spots in his vision from the throbbing crash his head made.

"You're going to see Arkham bars when this is over," Robin announced firmly, pushing the inert mastermind over onto his front. As he began fishing for compacted cuffs in his belt, he could feel the punches lessen as much as he heard it grow quieter. Grabbing one of Joker's wrists and then the other, he began locking the links together as he murmured to himself, "you must have been wailing on that thing pretty hard. I hope you know what you're doing, Cass."

Far above the heads of both her friends, Cassie had volleyed up her enemy with a barrage of punches she felt like would never end. Beads of sweat flew off her brow and arms equally, feeling the burn in her arms from keeping up the relentless attack to keep the creature from counterattacking. Her eyes burned with determination and anger equally, aiming to beat this entity into submission.

"Ow-Ow-Ow-Ow-Ow-Ow-Ow-Ow!" Buu squealed out intermittently between every punch, feeling himself bouncing up like a ping pong ball. His whole body was warped and indented, barely distinguishable besides the childish garbs wrapped around his pummeled skin. After feeling one lasting double-snap kick, he shrieked in pain as he flew even higher than before.

"Time to finish this!" Wonder Girl thought as she took flight higher, passing by the evil Majin till she was just above it. Reaching for her lasso, she unwound it and began spiraling it around over her head, feeding more and more string into the space over her blonde-tressed crown. Nary before the empowered minion could descend, she swung her magical binding around to wrap around the entity, pulling it taught around its upper arms over its damaged torso.

"Haaaaaaaaaaah!" Cassie used both hands to begin a slowly accelerating spin, hearing the pitiful screams of Buu as his body became trapped in a constricted vortex of motion. Faster and faster did the line of golden string holding the pink demon, soon becoming lost in a visual blur that only Impulse from below track. It was during the height of the high velocity rotation that ebbs of electrical light traveled down the expanse of Buu's bindings, cascading tendrils of electricity to and fro that echoed mightily through the heavens.

Bart gasped as he raised a hand to shield his eyes from inexplicable flashes of sporadic discharges up in the heavens, shocked as he gasped with awe, "Cassie, what are you-?!"

"HAAAAAAA!" Wonder Girl, with a final swing, let loose a final shout as the hoop of her lasso unleashed a fissure of lightning upon the foul beast. Elliptically painting a brilliant blue clap of thunder and electricity, an azure overcast of light briefly colored the bay and city of Gotham, briefly overwhelming the crimson skyline's toxic aura. Just as sudden as the flash of light vanished, so too was Buu sent hurdling into the bay like a rocket, creating a magnanimous expulsion of water that sent pyres of steam and waves of the bay's water in all directions.

"Whoa!" Robin felt himself tumble within the ship, his back striking painfully into the haphazardly strewn chair within the boat's cabin. Wincing, he tried to rise as the boat shook and detached from the harbor of the isle bordering the city's monument. Steadying himself back onto his feet, he rushed to one of the exit doors, no longer caring of the ground prone criminal he had cuffed a minute ago.

As waves of water lapped over the deck of the ship, shaking it violently, he noticed off the turning portside that Bart was taking time from staring at where Buu was sent and back up to the heavens. More concerned about the state of his friend, Tim looked upward, seeing a distant figure that was undoubtedly Cassie. What he didn't see was the line of bruises outlining her knuckles or the look of sheer exhaustion. All he saw was a mighty young girl, hovering within a sky that now began to rumble with thunder and crackle with ambient lightning within the dark clouds.

"Cass," Tim whispered out, a brief smile of relief stretching over his face as he raised his fist up victoriously, "you did it! Wonder Girl you beat him!"

"ROB!"

Turning to grasp at the stair railing, young Drake looked over at the nearby isle footing of Lady Justice. A look of visible horror crossed the speedster's face, readable even from this distance. Cold pins spread from his stomach as he realized what the heir to the Flash family legacy was looking at. Turning over to the now bow area of the spinning ship, he saw a bright pink glow emanate from the bay water's surface where Buu had been sent flying into.

What followed mere seconds later was a series of high pitched screams as the water erupted in what looked like dozens of body sized orbs of energy rocketing at an upward angle. They parted the water, vaporizing and stretching it up in rising torrents of heated moisture. Screeching through the sky, it was clear who was its target.

Twisting himself to look up at the heavens, he could imagine the accurate picture of horror and intrepidation. Pink cast an eerie glow of doom before her gaze and gave her a glimpse of the infinite power her enemy possessed. Still, as she balled her fists, she refused to back down as she dove forward to rapidly punch the projectiles what her bracelets couldn't deflect.

But, for every five she sent awry, ten took their place. The ones that spiraled out of control crashed into the continually rising ones, creating a cacophony of thunderous explosions that began to overtake Gotham's upper vista. As the ominous rumbles of the blasts followed by the fireballs of blazing light continued, one managed to get past the winded demi-goddess' guard and strike her directly.

A violent blast sending Cass upward a few meters wincing, trailing smoke and embers of the energy's residual dying light cast over her. Before she could manage to realign herself back, another struck her, followed by another and then another. Soon her body became embalmed within a maelstrom of explosions that were of orange, pink, and red in hue that blazed brilliantly over their heads.

As the bullets of light began to die down, one being rose as another fell.

Majin Buu rose up with a pleased grin on his face, looking completely recovered from the beating he took from Wonder Girl. His hands dusted off in a mock sign that he just cleaned up something beneath him. All the while he took the time to shake himself free of the moisture clinging to his body and clothes once again.

The other was a smoke trailing figure of Cassie. Sparks flew off her hair, fingers, arms, legs and lithe waist as she spiraled head first down. What parts of her exposed skin wasn't scalded was bruised and bludgeoned brutally. Eyes were closed and mouth parted, showing signs she was thrust into unconsciousness from the damage she received.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what would happen if she hit the water's surface in the state she was in. With this in mind, Robin took the opportunity of the ship turning back around to Lady Justice to leap off the railing onto the deck of the ship. Rolling with his drop, the ward of Batman continued his sprint towards the bow, already whipping out a grapple gun to point at the statue itself. Firing off with a audible whir of gears and puff of discharged gas, Robin rose up swiftly in a whipping inclining arc towards the falling Cassie.

He timed it just right, an outstretched arm wrapping around her inert waist, pulling her tight to his frame with her legs over his shoulder and her upper body hanging down. Gritting his teeth at the sudden jerk of weight on his part, he tried to lower himself to the ground while looping around the statue. It was only to his dismay that when he turned around to the other side was none other than the pink terror himself.

"Oh-" Robin barely got out before a yellow gloved fist caught him in the chest fully.

"Buu!" The Majin yelled out with a playful laugh, sending him looping around with his grip slackened almost immediately. Spittle and blood escaped his mouth as his breath left his lungs, feeling as though all of his ribs were on fire in the moment of impact. He fixated a glare at the horrible creature before realizing it vanished from sight.

"Hahahaha!" The gum skinned entity laughed, materializing behind the pair of barely living young adults. Raising a gloved hand, he bludgeoned down on Robin's caped backside, causing what last threads of restraint he had was let loose in a throat tearing scream. Looping around at the last moment, he ensured that he took the impact for what he saw was the ground of the isle's surface, not wanting Cassie to suffer anymore than she had.

A sudden gust halting their descent gave a final breath of relief in Robin's lungs before he gave into unconsciousness. With a pair of rotating arms held up to catch the slowly falling pair, suspended by his briefly manifested twister, Impulse grunted with effort as he held the two of them.

"Rob! Cass! You alright?!" Bart exclaimed in a panicked tone, gently shaking one and then the other to try to earn a response. When he heard none, he swore silently to himself, looking up at the creature as he lazily performed a mock ballerina spin downwards. When his bootie covered toes touched the water, he placed the other beside it as he laughed happily to himself.

"Speedy's friends all beat up!" Buu said, quickly raising a hand to form what his gloved fingers could make up a finger gun shape, "now it's Speedy's turn to be powed!"

"Ah crap!" Impulse exclaimed, finding himself staring dead-on into a scarlet colored beam of finger wide energy. Twisting his body to one side, he narrowly escaped the air searing energy with his friends unscathed. By the time he got his footing on the ground again, he had to dodge again and then again. Soon, it became apparent that the Homunculus wouldn't stop firing till he was out for the count and the three of them were dead. It left him really one option.

"RUNNING RUNNING RUNNING!" Bart shouted at the top of his lungs, finding himself turning around and running as fast as he could with two passengers over each shoulder. His blur of white-&amp;-red with trails of friction borne electricity cast behind him, he could see that Buu was following them fists first, performing a mock Superman pose. Even as his feet sliced through the surface of the water as if it was a field of grass, Buu's mere proximity warped it around him into a funnel as he made hot pursuit.

It was a scene that caused great delight to the now freed Joker.

"That's it! Keep at'em! Don't let them escape, Buu!" Joker called out as he spun the pair of handcuffs in one hand, while halfway cupping his mouth with the other. Chuckling at the look of sheer fright the last of the annoying sidetwerps had, he could only imagine what the thief of Buu's snack was in for. Tossing the pair of cuffs lazily to land onto the deck, turning around to notice a lone cookie that had remained surprisingly unharmed.

"_M-Mister Joker,_" The Clown Prince heard a brief gasp in his mind, as Cap'n still held the last vestiges of life his fabricated existence withheld. "_please...spare me..._"

"After turning me over to the fuzz? Why should I forgive you after everything you did to me?" Joker asked dubiously, crossing his arms and tapping a foot impatiently at the sickly grinning, man-shaped cookie.

"_B-But M-Mister Joker...I didn't actually call the Police!_"

"What?!" Joker recoiled, as if legitimately shocked. Unfurling his arms, he growled, taking a threatening step next to the cookie to cause it to rattle next to his black hued soles, "you take me for a fool, hm?!"

"I-I couldn't have called them! I couldn't move at all!" Cap'n confessed, almost looking sad in the supervillain's eyes. "I just said those things so you didn't leave me alone for that other guy! I was just jealous!"

It all made sense, in a demented way, for the Joker. He left Cap'n exactly where he lied when he went to extract the teleporting stowaway. Even when he had the police dispatched and showed Buu where he was, the body was in the exact posture he left him. Even the hat, now transmuted into part of the cookie, was still over his face.

"My...dear...Cap'n!" Joker acted aghast, placing a hand over his heart, looking sympathetically down at the cookie before his feet. Reaching down, he scooped it up into his hands, cradling it up before his face. Stroking his face over it, he shushed the mental cries in his head, "shhh, there there. I won't let you leave my side again. Buu could never be as special as you, Cap'n."

"_Y-You really mean that, Mister Jo-?_"

A sickening crunch later, and the head of Cap'n was bitten off by his supposed benefactor. Thoughtful chews followed with the rest of the cookie tossed into his mouth, chewed into tiny bits. With an audible hum of surprising joy at the taste, he swallowed the snack before making an audible burp with a smack to his chest.

"Nope," Joker said with a dark grin, wiping his lips as he turned back towards the steering wheel and restarted the engine. With a loud rumbling whir, the ship began to turn at his command, heading towards shore at where he now saw the racing pair stride towards. With a dark laugh, he called out with a half-cupped gesture over his smiling face, "don't worry, Buu! Imma comin', hahahahahahahaha!"

* * *

Buu wouldn't hear what Joker shouted in the distance. He was too busy streaking past the docks of Gotham and further into the cityscape where the fleeing Impulse was just barely ahead. He giggled with delight, finding joy in this little race of theirs, aiming to be the victor. And in the end, he'd hurt the little boy who decided to mock and steal from Buu.

Such motives were almost palpably felt by Impulse as he strode in an arc of swift yet contained motion. Unlike the monster who seemed to rip the ground apart, lift vehicles upwards, and send people flying backward with his own unrestrained motion, he caused no disturbance to the environment. Something he found sickening to his stomach.

"Sorry guys!" Bart thought as he blinked hard at a nearby alleyway, banking left to let Buu trail off through the street down the way they were traveling. Huffing and puffing, he found himself yelping as he felt as much as he saw Buu bulldozing through the buildings separating him from his speedy target. Skidding to another street, he walked over oncoming traffic, apologizing inwardly how he put everyone in jeopardy.

An inward wince was made as he heard people scream and yell in pained surprise as Buu knocked them all aside, vehicles and pedestrians alike. It was enough to force him to fix a steady glare up ahead. He was nearing the edge of Gotham again, facing the docks, and the bay where it all started. Halting a good distance from the last line of buildings, Impulse turned to set down the pair of stirring frames before turning to face Buu's flying form.

Taking in heavy gasps, he knew he had little left in him for a prolonged fight. So he really had a single alternative, something he rarely had much control over. It was something Wally had taught him which was taught to him by his Grandfather, the first Flash. Balling up his fist, his limb began to contort, rapidly shimmering out of view and replaced with a crimson tear through the air.

"BUUUUUUUUU!" Buu shouted gleefully as he found himself bowling over the shrimpy speedster. That is, it looked that way, till his gloved outstretched fists felt nothing. Opening his eyes, he traveled a few feet further before seeing a blindingly swift Impulse reappear in an arc of hyper-friction electricity.

"EAT THIS!" Bart shouted as he thrust his rapidly vibrating fist into his face, driving it deep through his flesh, cleaving through it as if it was butter. In its aftermath of such rapid vibrations over matter, the rest of Buu seemed to spontaneously combust, sending his lower half spinning backwards while sending Bart skidding backwards.

"Nnnnnngh!" The sidekick of Flash bit down on his lip till it bled to suppress a groan of pain. He felt as much as he heard the shoulder dislocate from his right arm from the exertion. It was a rare measure he ever used against an enemy, notably due to its lethal capabilities and its kickback power it possessed. Looking on at the topless body of Buu lying on its caped backside, limp and unmoving, Bart managed a grim smile despite his condition.

"How did ya like my Infinite Mass Punch, you fat ugly freak?!" Bart shouted with a loud jeering tone, clenching at his arm as he limped forward.

As his words carried on, the sound of rain beginning to pelt the earth was felt before a downpour was in the works. Sheets of moisture began to lap over Bart, giving him a shivering breath as he looked onward with trepidation. Did he see it twitch?

Sure enough, the feet seemed to squirm and shake around. Soon the whole lower body was writhing around, as if trying to squeeze through an invisible tube. It was disturbing enough, but didn't come close to the morbid display of body horror what Bart saw. Pink goo seemed to ooze up like a pseudo-branch, spreading outwards to form arms and a head. Pop after pop, features returned to normalcy along with the blown apart attire, undoing the damage done by Bart's attack.

"N-No..." Impulse gasped, feeling weak at the knees at whe saw. With no strength left to resist, he felt himself fall to his knees as the wet rain continued to pelt him relentlessly. Seeing Buu rise, he clenched his eyes and bow his head with shame, resigned that he failed his friends. "I'm sorry...I did my best guys..."

"You hurt Buu, Speedy," Buu grinned maliciously as he approached him. Every waddling step almost sounded like a giant's, shaking the ground as he crossed the water downed ground before him. Towering above the kneeling boy, he raised a fist, balling it up in readiness to punch him into oblivion, "now Buu make you hurt!"

"HEY YOU!"

Buu halted, a young voice all too familiar to the speedster as his eyes opened with shock. Raising his head up as the Homunculus turned his form towards a short boy in the distance, hood drawn over his wet matted hair. A blood christened dragon was emblazoned on his hoodie's front, making it even from the distance of three dozen meters away all too clear through the rain who it was.

"Billy!" Impulse shouted, his voice now hitched with panic, "what are you-?! How are you-?! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"I'm not leaving friends behind!" Billy shouted back, walking forward uninhibited and fearlessly forward. Sneakers wetly slapped at the puddles forming along the debris ridden road, his eyes shooting daggers at the inquisitively staring Buu. A look of unadulterated rage crossing the boy's before he shouted again, "YEAH, I'M TALKING TO YOU, FATSO!"

It was a word Impulse knew all too well pushed the creature's buttons. Looking over, he saw Buu's stature tighten and grimace with boiling anger. Eyes glared through slits as his fists clenched tightly. Steam began to hiss out of his holes as a pink aura of light began to shimmer around him in the shape of a bubble.

"You call Buu fat...Buu no like stupid boy!" Kicking off the ground, Buu rushed forward in a blur of force, kicking back Impulse onto his backside from the force used. The air warped and twisted, the rain siphoning around the Majin's body as his cape lapped behind his bulbous backside. With a fist pulled back, the terrifying demon swung it forward to clock the boy in the chest, intent on sending him flying, "Buu MAKE YOU DEAD!"

In that moment, time seemed to slow down as Billy raised an outstretched palm to grasp the golden glove. Mere instants passed as his mouth moved slowly, but fast enough that he timed it correctly. A single word escaped his mouth that signified his confidence and his courage outright. It was a word he thought he'd never say again, since years past. A name of a powerful being...known as...

"_**SHAZAM!**_"

In a single exclamation, the clouds twisted above, spiraling around as a bolt of golden lightning struck the ground where Billy was. Encasing the boy's body, he radically transformed in the blink of an eye, removing the sign of a nerdy yet intellectual young adult. Now it was a red suited man, with a white insignia of a lightning bolt flashed over his chest, a white cape with golden embroidery flapping behind his shoulders and golden boots fitted over his feet.

A small hand was replaced with a staunch, powerful set of digits, palming the glove easily as a pair of dark eyes met Buu's widened and perplexed eyes.

"W-Where did stupid boy go?!" Buu swung his head back and forth, still blinking through the blinding flash of light that obscured his vision for a moment. A man of tall stature had caught his fist and made the boy disappear. Where did he vanish to?

"I am him," A deep voice said softly, clenching tightly as he pulled back his left fist, bringing it forward with a titanic collision towards Buu's chest. What was let loose was a magnanimous thunderclap, rippling the surface of the buildings as if they were water that continued to pelt the environment around him. Air ballooned out, sending the droplets of rain scattering like bullets, crashing the ground with a mighty thoom. A single flash of golden lightning emanated from the point of contact, sending Buu screaming into the horizon, skipping across the bay's water before mightily smashing into Lady Justice's base hard enough to send it falling atop the mighty Djinn.

Retracting his fist, he blew on his knuckles and smiles as the rain fell back onto his body, "But you can call me, Captain Marvel, fatso."

* * *

**A/N:** The second chapter of awesome is done!

Wow, this Chapter is roughly twice as big as the last one, with much more action packed within the hilarity. Needless to say, I had a blast writing on this Chapter even more than the last one for obvious reasons. Something about writing on a series I grew up watching and enjoying strikes a nice chord of nostalgic value for this piece. Couple that with the more recent bout of nostalgia I have for using a character like Majin Buu, it just opens the doorway with tons of humorous situations and action packed, dark and hilarious moments!

Couple things I wanted to mention in this Chapter before I sign off.

First off, it's quite apparent that Cassie Sandsmark was never mentioned or seen in any of DCAU. I wanted to bring a semblance of Core Member sidekicks together if only to set the stage for how well they can hold off Buu and how strong Buu appears in the eyes of the Joker. While Impulse is very, VERY loosely Canon (he appeared in what can be considered a one-shot OVA) showing up for a brief few moments and Tim Drake is at least mentioned in JL and JLU to some capacity, I decided to make Cassie a recent addition over the course of the Two Year Timeskip. This also means that Billy Batson, over the course of two years, has also aged up and become far more efficient in managing his powers since his unfair beatdown by an obsessed Superman. Whether this means he'll pose a threat to Buu or not, only time will tell.

Second, if anyone can spot any easter egg rhetoric I laced into the dialogue of this series, please let me know in the comments below and I'll give you cookies -w-

Third, if there is any particular DC characters you'd like to see go up against this invincible Homunculus, let me know and I'll try to work in an appearance if possible ;)

With that being said, time to respond to some Reviews for this story.

* * *

Kalkarot: Thanks, hearing that from my first Reviewer makes me so happy with what I've started! I aim to please you in showing just how dark this story can get thanks to the Joker partnering up with Buu -w-

Perfect Carnage: Glad to see you too, Carnage :) I promise I won't abandon this story. It may undergo a week or two lag at times, but it will never be abandoned. Hopefully you'll get to see plenty of action that you're looking forward to. Can't wait to hear from ya in the next chapter as well ^^

SuperSaiyajin4Vegeta: Yes, I know it's spelled that way. I tried spelling it by the literal translation (Boo) instead, but I didn't want to hear it again in the next line of Chapter Reviews so I removed my choice spelling. Just so that no more weaboo mistakes are made, I'll have most if not all spellings be CORRECT involving DBZ. Glad you liked the Chapter btw XD

Kazuma Bushi: Happy to have you be a part of this experience. Thanks for the compliments and can't wait to hear from ya in the next Chapter ^^

Guest: No need to be rude about it. I fixed the problem, so please, let me know your thoughts about the CHAPTER'S CONTENT and not my misspells or choice in grammatical style

Comic: LOL Indeed -w-

* * *

Alright, that marks the end of this Author Comments section. I'll be posting another Chapter next week for it is already finished and just undergoing some previewing/editing at the moment. Lemme know how I've done in the Review section below and what your thoughts are about the Chapter. Until then, I'll see you in the next update of Buu On You! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Naive Evil**

* * *

**The Watchtower**

It was busy within the headquarters of the Justice League. Dozens of personnel scrambled to bring about reports and man stations for a number of currently ongoing missions or conflicts. Whether it was to bring about tech support for damaged Javelins, manning the teleporters for incoming and departing Leaguers, or report to those currently directing high alert priorities, everyone was scrambling with a given task.

Screaming alarms were almost constantly blaring for the hangars, with ships constantly prepping for take-off and arrival. The chaos that continued to ensue blended into a chorus of inaudible dialogue with the occasional shout from one colleague to another. Despite this, no one seemed the least bit alarmed, as if this was a normal happenstance.

The only individual who seemed immune to the ongoing rhetoric and rushing bodies was Diana, most commonly known by her heroine moniker of Wonder Woman. As her tall amazonian body parted and walked past a number of moving individuals, it became clear to those who hadn't seen her in the past two years of Darkseid's defeat she had undergone changes in appearance.

While her form-fitting armor of Athena remained, additional aesthetic were placed over her person. Her shoulders and upper arms are armored with blessed golden brands in an arrow shape, with rounded silver pauldrons with red stars emblazoned in their centers. A beautifully detailing of the trials of Achilles is placed over a blessed bronze shield is hung over her shoulder, with a bronze sword sheathed within a hidden scabbard laced underneath the shield's handles. In addition, her pauldrons were sinewed into a star-outlined blue cape with a crimson interior, carrying with it the colorful scheme her armor was modeled after. With her hair angled in a high-rise ponytail that was hung by a feathered jewelry piece, her changes perhaps looked the most significant of the core League members.

But her appearance was the least on the blue eyed, black haired beauty's mind. She had recently gotten a report about an incident that had escalated into a level of alert she knew one person would find imperative to look over. Something like this unnerved her, especially with the people most likely involved.

Passing through a long-winded corridor through another cropping of Watchtower personnel and a handful of Leaguers, she soon crossed through an automatic door leading to the main observatory deck that served as the Command Room. From there, she found herself staring at the back of a crowded control team within the chamber, all staring at various small monitors and the larger screens displaying the situation up above their heads. The sight was enough to remind her of the big threat they were all facing to contain, and the horror of what would happen if they failed.

There, on the main screen was the star called Genova, crackling and shimmering a brilliant silver glow over the solar system it hung within. It was near complete instability, on the verge of collapsing and exploding into a supernova. For this very reason, the life of hundreds of billions were placed in jeopardy.

Scanning the various screens on either flank, not to mention the smaller monitors near the less vital computing systems showed signs of familiar Leaguers working alongside dozens of Green Lanterns. While the vast majority seemed focused on crowd control, helping as many as they can evacuate from their homeworlds in the event the star can't restabilize. Among those using delicate panels and shielding equipment was Superman, Captain Atom, Doctor Light and a number of others the mobile Deep Space Cameras couldn't track.

"How's the integrity of the star? Anything?" The tattoo faced Mr. Terrific asked one of the purple jumpsuited workers.

"Declining but at a slower rate," The blonde haired man responded.

"Damn," Terrific said with a grunt, looking to his right at another colleague, The Atom, "what about the repulsor fields? Are they working?"

"They seem to be doing their job, but that can only last so long," Atom responded as his hands were a blur on the keyboard in front of him, looking up at the main screen and then at the smaller monitor below. Typing in a series of mathematical equations while watching charts rise into a Danger level, he narrowed his eyes with apprehension. Sighing, he swiveled his chair slightly to the left to face Mr. Terrific, "they're keeping the excess radiation from leaking out and hitting the evacuating planets. Though at the rate of the star's decay, this could cause spikes of instantaneous change. I doubt we could even correct the issue before solar flares hit Genova V or Yintauri. The other worlds beyond will likely not be affected until a full explosion is caused."

"That doesn't give us a lot of breathing space to maneuver," Terrific admitted as he clasped his hands to form a bridge for his chin to rest over. Casting his eyes at the screen showing Superman, donned within his own specially modified suit rushing back and forth, practically bathed in an aura of the light the Sun he was combating against. His hands adjusted and manufactured arching metal panels that hooked around, forming an azure barrier around the shrinking star. "the only advantage we have, at the moment, is that Superman's powers have shot through the roof when he got close to Genova. It might be the fact the quality of the star is at its peak and allows him to absorb its Solar Energy. He can counter most things he normally wouldn't be able to back here in our system."

"But still, could he stop a Supernova if the star completely destabilizes?" Atom asked, almost rhetorically with a wave of his hand. The topic caused almost everyone in earshot to grow morbidly quiet, damning the conversation to its end. They were quick to return to what they could do instead of hypothesizing on the given situation.

It was during this bout of silence that Diana chose this opportunity to approach the most quiet yet engrossed member of this team. Bruce Wayne, aka Batman, worked hard over a monitor that coordinated communication between most of the Leaguers. He spoke into a headset wrapped around his cowl and pressed against the lobe where his right ear was located. She figured he would be the one to volunteer such an arduous task and most likely handle it.

Knowing this, she decided it was better to interrupt him now rather than later.

"Bruce," Wonder Woman said in a lowered tone. Seeing him visibly tense at the shoulders at hearing her voice, but not turn, realized he was trying to ignore her. Furrowing her brows, she placed a hand on her hip while balling the other at the opposing hip. "we need to talk."

"I'm busy, Diana," Batman responded coolly, his eyes slitting forward with unseen concentration, "if you haven't realized, I'm trying to mitigate a crisis here."

"Can you put that on hold?" Diana inquired with an upraised brow.

"Depends if this is an absolute emergency," The Caped Crusader said with a disarming if not completely dismissive tone.

"Does the fact Gotham is under siege by a new threat heralded by the Joker warranted as one?" Wonder Woman asked grimly.

It was here that Batman's attention to the situation at hand was thwarted completely. Fingers stopped typing, mouth opened agape and eyes widened with shock. The last time he saw the Joker, he was incarcerated in Arkham but showed no signs of capable recovery. Not from a catatonic state he was injected in by Ace, anyways.

"Mr. Terrific," Batman called out to his left with a slight turn of his head.

"Yes?" He turned away from his own calculations and research to look at the grim gaze of the Dark Knight.

"I need you to take over managing the field," Batman commands in an authoritative manner, pushing himself off the desk, presenting his newly fashioned suit and tall stature. Crimson trim seems to be naturally imbued within his cape as he turned away from his station to face Diana. A crimson, glowing bat is placed over a midnight dyed breastplate, interwoven by a veined network of glowing creases mapping out all the special augment plating over his body. Red pouches and compartments are aligned around his waist, matching the red tipped talons outlining his gauntlet and extendable nails activated upon reflex. The new suit gave many advantages that many considered useful, if not increased his intimidating factor ever moreso.

"Uh, sure," The genius tactician replied to the mutual intellectual. Rising up from his station, he quickly grasped the ear-piece that had been attached over Batman's cowl. After adjusting it, he exchanged a quick glance with both Core Members and saw the grim countenance of both. Narrowing his eyes as he queried to the point, "what's the emergency."

"Gotham is under assault," Batman's voice grew colder, his teeth practically gnashing with venom as he spoke in a lower tone, "by the Joker!"

"Say no more," Mr. Terrific quickly nodded and ended the conversation. Quickly side-stepping around the pair, he sat down at where Bruce's seat was and began tuning into the chatter. In under a minute, he began coordinating with both Green Lanterns and Leaguers in the field.

As he busied himself, the two founding members were already en route out of the station. Walking down a corridor, they quickly rounded over to an elevator for which Batman pressed a button for. Two seamless doors separated and quickly admitted them, allowing for quick entry with the entrance sealing behind them.

Hitting a floor button, the Caped Crusader turned his head, immediately addressing Wonder Woman in a business oriented way, "Give me the details."

"I happened upon the information while finishing up some diplomatic work for Themyscira when I picked up news in one of the Watchtower's incoming broadcasts. I thought we'd be all over it, but then I saw the state we're all in," Diana explained with a sigh. Sharing a sideglance, she placed a hand on her hip as she leaned back to give a half-hearted smile at her closest friend in the League, "busy day?"

"We were approached by The Guardians through Kyle Rayner's long-distance broadcast through his power ring," Bruce explained readily, his eyes staring at the descending order of numbers the elevator went through. One after another, a flash of light ran up and over their forms, casting a glimmer of light to opaque the blackness of his suit. He continued after the fifth oscillation of glistening elevator light, "most of the Green Lanterns are scattered in their corresponding sectors, dealing with their own forms of unrest or interstellar cases. With the lack of available manpower, the League agreed to help quell this threat of a collapsing star. Our calculations say it can produce a supernova, if unleashed, with the power to destroy several systems beyond its reaches."

"It's that bad?!" Diana asked with a look of shock as a rising beam of light crossed up and over her crown.

Batman nodded without skipping a beat, noticing the numbers were slowing in descent as they neared their destination, "Most of our space worthy members were sent out with Superman to assess the situation while we assembled in the Command Room. Ever since then, all non-essential staff have been having a field day handling potential disasters and taking down hostile threats to the planet. It's been going on for I think about half a day by now."

Despite hearing this, Wonder Woman couldn't help but quirk a wry grin, crossing her arms at the lattermost comment, "It's a good thing our Dark Knight doesn't need sleep, otherwise I'd be worried."

"I got in a power nap before I was beamed on-station," The Vigilante said in a dismissive shrug.

"I'll bet it doesn't count for more than a handful of blinks compared to the rest of us," She continued to prod, leaning closer till they were shoulder to shoulder.

"I'll be fine," He remarked with a opposing turn of his head, not even bothering to count the slowing transport's floor numbers.

"Do I need to tuck you in to make sure you're getting enough rest?" She joked lightheartedly, placing a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. Much to her surprise, her grip was shrugged off, earning a growl from her dear friend's throat.

"Now is not the time, Diana," Bruce said between tightly pulled lips. Casting a sharp glance at her behind white lenses from his cowl, he narrowed them with a pointed glare. "we have more important things to focus on than personal desires."

Recoiling her grasp, the Amazonian Princess shot a slight hurt look before drawing it into a focused glare forward. The final minute of the elevator's arrival at the proper floor was in mute silence, with any sign of mutual hospitality erased. Casting one hesitant glance at the Dark Knight, Diana thought better than to bring up the precise details at the given moment.

By the time they arrived, a familiar couple appeared and were taken aback by the melancholic vibes coming from them both.

"Uhhhh," John Stewart drawled out awkwardly, feeling the chills escape the elevator as if Killer Frost was in it.

"Wow, I don't need an animal's nose to smell dread coming from the two of you," Vixen said with an attempt to lighten the mood. Catching an uncomfortable averted stare by Wonder Woman and then a blank stoic gaze from Batman broke any form of jocular attitude being accepted.

"We've wasted enough time anyways," Batman brusquely replied, walking forward in a way that made the two in front of them part ways as he passed by them. When he gestured to the two with an outstretched hand, the two shrugged and followed, with a less than happy Wonder Woman less than a few feet behind. It didn't take long, during their walk, for Batman to brief what he knew of the situation to the pair of superheroes.

"Damn, he's back?" John asked with a serious tone.

"And in possession of something that'd put him on a high alert status for all of Gotham City," He replied without turning.

"Sounds like we got another supervillain on the loose," Vixen mused out loud. This comment lacked the witty charm, as she did well to hide her humored side at the irony of Batman using the Joker as an excuse to evade the obvious social embarrassment.

"Make that two Supervillains," Diana made sure to remark.

This stopped Batman a few feet away from his personal chambers, a miniature cave away from the Batcave. Complete with a near duplicate of the same system he kept back in Wayne Manor, a spartan stylized bed with a small array of accessories and available equipment, it was the perfect place to analyze the situation in privacy from the chaos of the Tower's ongoing situations. Hearing this, however, gave him enough thought to turn around to look at Wonder Woman with an annoyed scowl.

"And you didn't make this known until now?" Batman growled out.

"The sight of you handling a massive League and GL Corps operation made me forget," Wonder Woman narrowed her eyes, matching his scowl with her own equally impressive glare.

Snorting, Batman crossed his arms over his chest and asked further, ignoring the pair of Leaguers practically in between them, "I want a rundown of what you know."

"It isn't much, but from what the reports say he took down a full squadron of GPD armed to the teeth like he was nothing," She explained readily, crossing her own arms over her bosom as her lips grew purse, "they also said there was a number of casualties. They don't know how many."

"Anything else?" Batman asked once more, his eyes narrowing further, as if trying to pry more information through sheer will.

Her gaze softened at this, looking to the side. Relenting after a few seconds, she returned his gaze with a worried stare as she exhaled her answer, "It looks like Robin and two other sidekicks are combating the creature and the Joker."

With his cowl-covered eyes widening for a split second, Batman's mind went into full alert. Looking to Vixen, he commanded immediately, "Vixen, gather as many people in the Hangar you think are available and fresh. Green Lantern you check the dormitories and rec rooms. Get as many available Leaguers back here as soon as possible."

"Got it," Vixen immediately took off, understanding what that tone of voice meant. She knew better than to argue with Batman when he gave an order.

"Is this necessary?" John began to ask as he took off back towards the elevator with Mari.

"When the Joker is involved, expect the unexpected," Batman repeated his mantra he once said to Superman years ago as his answer.

"Good point. See you in five," Green Lantern nodded with affirmation, quickly lighting himself with an emerald mantle of power, hurdling himself after his girlfriend back to the lift's doorway.

With the two left alone, the Greatest Detective turned on his heels to enter his personal quarters with Wonder Woman hot on his heels.

"Sorry I didn't let you know right away," Diana apologized as the two entered his dimly illuminated chamber, with only the brightness of the massive computer screen taking up the majority of the room's luminescence. By the time he pulled a seat out from his desk's front, he saw Diana take the seat next to him.

With a sigh, he nodded grimly, "There's a lot going on. It's easy to get distracted," Seeing her smile at his reassuring words caused him to relax a fraction in tension. Turning his face, he quickly turned the idling computer on and began accessing vital files he deemed necessary, "Let's see if we can use the Watchtower's Satellite imaging to get to the bottom of this."

The screen quickly dimmed as it took upon a number of precise lines and colors as it shifted into an orbital view of the planet. It was their luck that they were, more or less, hovering over the United States, making it easier for him to home in on his birthplace. A number of expansive waves of blue allowed the screen take a more realistic view of Gotham's skyline. After clearing the dark skyline, distortions of electrical made it difficult for them to look precisely.

But then, they saw it.

A city burning, debris scattered along in a ring-like fashion and quickly growing. Panic seemed to be most prevalent the closer to the coast the cityscape was. Collapsing buildings were becoming a norm thanks to two high-speeding objects. It proved difficult to slow down the visual blur created by said two entities, but after a few modifications and enhancements, they were able to see whom was rushing through the city.

Impulse, donned in his uniform, racing across the streets of Gotham in a blue-white blur of hyper velocity. While his speed was self-contained in a streak of space distorting currents, what chased him however had no care for the destruction left in its wake. It crashed, billowed crowds and traffic, and bludgeoned through all forms of obstacles as it was imbued with a blinding pink light around it.

"Cassie?!" Diana breathed out in alarm, almost standing up at the sight of an unconscious Wonder Girl slung over one arm of Bart's.

"Tim," Batman whispered, almost letting himself get lost at the sight of a bruised and clearly unconscious Robin carried over the opposing shoulder.

With both of them watching, they saw the speedster move through street after alleyway, trying his best to avoid the thickest of panicking crowds or stilled compilation of vehicles. But it was clear by the relentless nature of the pursuer and the weight Impulse had over each shoulder that he'd give out sooner or later. It was a losing battle unless he found someway to evade or lose his enemy, something that didn't bode well for his companions.

"They need help!" Diana practically cried out in Batman's ear.

"Hold on," He breathed out coolly, pressing a few buttons before touching the right side of his cowl. After a few muted rings later, he patched in to the one man he could count on in the city. Calling aloud, he announced his intentions to Wonder Woman while he looked across the cityscape for the more important archnemesis of his, "Jim, it's me."

"_Batman? Thank God, your timing couldn't be more perfect! Where are you?!_"

"Elsewhere, but close enough to see what's happening. Can you tell me how this happened?" Batman asked as he multi-tasked by pulling the tracking image of Impulse and his pursuer in one end of the screen while performing a search protocol across Gotham.

"_It's madness! One hour we're right as rain and the next Joker was spotted by one of our patrols driving near the harbor. Somehow the Joker got out of intensive treatment in Arkham after being incarcerated there for years in catatonic care_-"

"I heard," Batman quickly interrupted, his eyes narrowing as he saw Arkham was devoid of the cell he had on watch at all times. Disengaging, he moved to look over towards Gotham Bay, based on what Gordon reported. As he did this, he verbally gave the go ahead, "continue."

"_Because of new exhibits opening in Gotham Museum gathering involving Helena Sandsmark's articles from her own exhibits, I was busy attending the ceremony and ensuring it was properly secure. Harvey decided to get his hands on a fleet of our choppers and what available Harbor Patrol boats he could find. Arming them with enough firepower to take down a citywide riot, they surrounded Joker and what's reported as this...creature wreaking chaos right now_," Jim reported, his voice growing haggard and soon quiet, "_it was a slaughter. No one taken out to the bay survived and I doubt there are any remains saying otherwise._"

"And now?" Batman smoothly transitioned the conversation, not wanting to dwell on the fate of the Gothamites mentioned and not who were caught in the crossfire. By the time he did so, he saw a moving vessel, heading quickly towards shore without aiming for any adjacent docks. Zooming in, he saw the Joker, looking like he was as high as a kite with his own deranged way of enjoying mayhem.

"_It was incredible! You should have seen them, Bruce. They took on the Joker and that monster so quickly I almost thought they were from the Justice League. Lightning everywhere and thunder shaking the city, it was all we could do to keep our wits about us as we tried to secure everyone in shelters for who had none._"

"Judging by what I can see, they couldn't put up a good enough fight," Batman informed Jim grimly, glowering at the figure that kept laughing unheard upon charging at his protege and the two young heroes.

"_From what I can see, it's all they can do to run. It's already done two passovers from just a block away from where I've been hold up. Man they sure do move fast..._"

"I'll take care of the Joker and this new entity. Make sure you evacuate as many people from Gotham's harbor and riverside as quickly as you can. Those who can't move should continue getting underground," Batman advised as he zoomed in on Impulse's position, seeing him quickly setting down the pair of friends before taking a stand against the creature.

"What is he doing?!" Diana gasped out loud incredulously, seeing the creature head straight towards him, bearing upon him in seconds.

"_I will. And Batman? Be careful._"

"No promises," Batman said, ending the call just as he witnessed Impulse's Infinite Mass Punch connecting with the creature's head. Watching it separate, like fleshy gum of sorts, it soon after exploded with the power recoiling both its lower half and the young speedster's. With the latter skidding back and the other tumbling onto its back, it looked like victory had been achieved.

"That's...excessive," Wonder Woman commented with widened eyes.

"That's a powerful move for someone like Bart to use. He must have been told never to use it unless as a last resort," Batman surmised as he watched Impulse cling to his immobile arm he used for the technique, realizing it must have injured him in the process, "no speedster uses that move unless they're facing a powerful opponent."

Their line of dialogue would unravel the reason the new menace was so feared. Its body, still missing half of it, began flailing its legs in annoyance. Within the moments that followed its doughy body stretched out and contorted, spreading out to fill the empty space left behind from the blast. Arms, a head, a bulbous chest soon came into existence. Pops that followed even restored features of a man-sized child, with a idiot grin and attire befitting a parody of a superhero.

Turning upright with an unnaturally flexible forward flip, the creature approached the last conscious member of the sidekicks. It loomed over him, easily over twice his size and moreso in mass. A sinister grin spread across his face as he giggled insidiously, preparing a fist to punch him into oblivion under the ceaseless sheets of downpouring rain.

But then, the creature's attention and Bart's was gained by a newcomer. It was someone neither Bruce or Diana recognized. A young boy around the gifted adolescent children's stood, hoodie soaked by the rain that continued to fall onto the city. It looked as if he was calling out to it, averting its attention.

After what looked like a comedic show of rage, with steam exuding from visible pores on its body, it rushed forward within an instant of rapid movement. What came next was obscured by a distortion over the Watchtower's imaging, with high voltage crackling through the cloud-filled skyline. When it finally readjusted, a single crimson-white endowed figure stood firm with his hand gripping the entity's.

A few eye blinks later was shared by both observers before the pair of verbal responses were made as the newfound arrival landed a city block shattering punch.

"Hera! Is that-?!"

"...Captain Marvel?!" Batman gasped out as he saw the creature sent hurdling into the horizon.

* * *

"Captain Marvel?!" Bart repeated as he shook his head clear of the ringing in his ears. The punch, courtesy of the godly empowered hero, had sent him careening back unintentionally along with his two unconscious teammates. After doing a quick glancing check, he noticed that neither were seriously hurt during the clash. He couldn't say the same, as he grimaced at feeling another fiery wave rush up and down his limp arm.

"Yo!" Billy waved casually, smiling through the rainfall as it started to lessen in intensity since his arrival. Becoming only a casual drizzle, the hero's smile and stare was clearly belonging to the young boy who befriended the speedster not an hour ago. Now clad in a crimson body conforming suit and a white cape with golden embroidered etched into the silk, he stood heroic and impeccably on time as he always had in a crisis such as this.

"Man...I'd be really geeking out right now if I wasn't in so much pain," Impulse quipped with a chuckle, shortly after wincing at the throbbing that had been constant around his shoulder.

Appearing by his side readily, Marvel readily examined the young boy's covered shoulder, noticing slight swelling underneath the suit. Placing one strong arm over his shoulder and another just below it, he looked to the young man's face, "This is going to hurt for a second."

"I can take it," Bart said through clenched teeth, practically looking away from what was to come.

With a brief inhale, the Captain pulled and pushed at the same time, pushing the shoulder back into socket with a popping crack. A muffled shriek of pain hissed between Bart's clenched teeth, closing his eyes as he reared his head back towards the drizzling heavens. After a few seconds of searing pain a dull throb settled before it began to numb, the inner workings of the Speed Force's healing factor already hard at work to repair what damage was done to his muscles and skeletal structure.

"Thanks," The young speedster breathed out in a relieved sigh, gingerly rolling his arm in a few half circles.

"Anytime," Captain Marvel replied with a bright smile.

Their brief moment of respite was interrupted by a distant rumble that was the toppled statue. Lady Justice was laying face first, partially cracked in half, buried in the water that surrounded the miniature isle it once stood upon. But now even from a distance it was clear that the monument began to shake and contort irregularly.

What followed was a high pitched shriek that sent blistering waves of wind jettisoning from the cracking statue. While the Captain and Impulse raised arms up to shield themselves from the air that pressured against their skin, beams of pink light pierced through the cracks of the metal derbis. Radiating out till it formed a singular column of energy that shined a brilliant gleam over the bay and glared over the rows of burning to demolished buildings that made up the city.

Rising up from the demolished isle, having eradicated Lady Justice, Buu levitated up into the air that radiated in his own power. With the column swirling around like a serpent, it soon turned into a sphere of three meters in diameter, with Buu at its epicenter. Thin eyes peered forth with an alien glare, with a smile spread out ever-so menacingly. With its cape fluttering behind it with its head tail, it hung in the air, staring down at the two beings that infuriated it as well as hurt it the most.

"I don't suppose you have any juice left to pick those guys up and run?" Marvel asked in a hopeful tone.

Looking over at the two still inert friends of his, Bart's expression dropped as did his shoulders. Turning back to shake his head at the taller superhero, he muttered out ashamed, "I burned out what I had left in that last punch. I'll pass out if I try to make it out of the city limits with both of them under arm."

"Figured you'd say that," Billy responded with grim expectancy. As his eyes peered up at the glowing creature, he could see the aura was starting to swirl, shrinking as it warped into two outstretched golden gloves. Pulling it back to its side, he saw the glow of the compressed orb splay out in dozens of rivuletting beams, causing the bay water below to twist around in a air pressured cyclone fashion.

"Whatever happens, stay right here," Captain Marvel ordered. As Impulse cast a glance, he could see him standing resolute and unafraid even as the wind lapped at his cape, making it flutter wildly behind him along with his black locks of hair. Faint golden tendrils of energy synapsed and crackled around his person as he prepared for his confrontation.

Then, Buu attacked.

"HAAAAAAAA!" Buu screamed out with demented glee, shooting out a brilliantly lit Kamehameha. Its white glare cast a blinding overcast across the city, warping the air as it funneled towards the four targets. The speed it traveled to any ordinary onlooker would happen at the speed of a discharging thunderbolt; to the two standing observers, it looked like it was a slowly oncoming train of incinerative force.

Where Impulse hesitated, Captain Marvel took instinctive action. Blurring upwards in an arc to meet the pink painted attack, magical currents crackled along his body as his arms stretched towards it. Open palms collided with the pillar of Ki, causing a cushioning thoom of force that sent an elliptically shaped shockwave, shattering the tops of buildings.

"Whoa!" Bart exclaimed with hands crossed over his face, hearing the glass pop in the air before it even had a chance to fall from the windows that were ripped apart by mere proximity. Even from here he could see the pink tendrils of energy collide and entwine with the golden ebbing currents Marvel produced. It was an awesome and terrifying sight to behold to the young hero.

Billy's hands slowly pushed back the head of power thrusting towards him. With eyes glaring and teeth gnashing, he began focusing power around his palms, causing them to glow a bright golden in the center of a blazing pink-white. Clenching them tightly as if it were fabric, he bowed his body forward, pulling it down for the briefest of moments; followed up with a loud exhaling shout as he hurdled it upwards into the sky, causing the entire current to arc upwards into the heavens above.

Buu could only follow the path of his own diverted attack with dumbfoundedness. The dark clouds parted before its searing movement, forming a twisting funnel within the clouds that shined scarlet and white. When it finally petered out, a large hole within the eerily dark sky shined down a vast array of stars and slight moonlight.

So distracted was he by the phenomena, he failed to see the aerially racing figure of Captain Marvel appearing in front of him. His eyes widened for a split second before a left set of knuckles struck him across his face. The air-splitting shockwave ballooned out as Buu spun out of control across the sky towards the far sea.

"_I'll make sure to take this fight away from the city_," Billy thought as his eyes furrowed with determination. His body, still crackling with magical power, coasted forward in an aura of lightning to catch up with the flying figure of Majin Buu. Eyes glared at the pink skinned figure as he caught up, rearing back another fist as he quickly caught up, "_no one else has to get hurt. Not the Blood Scales or my new friends!_"

During his last meters of approach he noticed a sudden distortive phenomena. Buu's entire momentum ceased to be, his body pulsing a kinetic force from his whole being, halting him in midair. This did little to halt the speeding champion of the gods, his shock only conveyed through his eyes while his cocked back fist was swung forward. A brief look of annoyance flashed over a frowning face just before it gasped out at feeling a thunderous punch connect with his bloated belly.

What transpired next was a rebounding effect, the equivalent of an ordinary man punching a rubber wall. Recoiling with a quadruple spin, Captain Marvel righted himself in the air with fists drawn back, and a look of uneasiness crossing his brow. Through the water that slid down his crown, cold sweat mingled as he saw his magical energies that crackled within the slightly indented gut vanish and transform into pink volts.

"_This creature...it's not an alien or artificially made. It must be magic in nature!_" Billy realized as the creature took a brief inhaling puff, pushing the injured skin back out to its normal state. Noticing this caused the magic-based meta-human to glare at the monster anew, "_so you can renew yourself from damage, huh? I wonder just what your limit is..._"

"Buu felt that! Buu think you stronger than the others!" The evil Majin spouted with a pointed declaration of a gloved hand.

"Buu, huh? Well I guess you may be right. Compared to my friends, I'm a lot stronger than they are," Captain Marvel admitted with a grim smile. With a rise of both fists to hover around his pectorals, the Captain's eyes glistened a brief flash of gold as magic currents consistently thrummed upward in elliptical pulses. "which is why I suggest you give up and leave while you still can."

Shaking his head, Buu began pounding his fist into an open gloved palm, giggling as he did so, "Buu not scared of you. Buu beat scarier people than you!"

"Is that so?" He asked, his smile remaining if not because he was humored by the remark.

"Mhm!" Buu nodded enthusiastically. However, what traces of childish tone was removed as his eyes opened, revealing a pair of dark, hungry eyes. With teeth bared, he giggled with an ominously deeper tone that belied his child-shaped exterior, "**Buu beat them all dead and ate those he found delicious!**"

"What?!" Marvel recoiled at hearing this, almost feeling nauseous at the thought of this insidious being did to its past victims.

"Buu done talking! Die time now!" The Homunculus declared openly, rushing forward in a surprising display of speed. Thrusting a right jab, Buu found his punch connected with an upraised forearm. To follow up, the Majin swung with his opposing gloved fist with a surprising elastic stretch, driving it through an opening through the Captain's guard and directly into his face.

"Ngh!" Captain Marvel grunted with pain, feeling the visible scuffs over his face as his head was snapped back along with his body. Righting himself with an outward swing of both arms, he narrowly saw top spinning Buu spiral towards him. When his right foot came around with a vicious side kick, Marvel seized the opportunity and palmed the incoming boot with both hands. Growling out, he spun around in a radical demonstration of acceleration and strength, forming an electrical twister in the air. With a final turn, the Captain discharged a voluminous bolt of electricity from his palms, sending Buu screaming in a pinwheeling spin into the ocean.

"_I shouldn't let up! Not even for an instant!_" The superhero decided with a flash of golden light left in his wake as he charged into the brief hole in the water left by his quarry. With his right fist stretched out, only Captain Marvel's electrical aura kept his deep sea descent alight. Aquatic life scattered as they neared the bottom, with Buu spiraling further below to strike the seabed with an uproar of oceanic soil and seawater. Passing through it in a moment, Billy's outstretch fist struck Buu's gut, followed by a magnanimous discharge of magical energy.

With the dark abyss parting in a ballooning fashion, spreading chaotic golden currents through the waters that swirled and billowed out. As a secondary punch followed by a quick third, the effect heightened and replicated, flowing all the way back towards the surface kilometers above. To those watching, it'd appear as if the ocean seemed to spew titanic hydrogen blasts that equivalated to the size and mass of a skyscraper. Spiraling currents of magical electricity coiled and boiled the ocean as the kinetic force funneled upward with every thunderous ascending exhale of power.

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" Captain Marvel shouted with every thunderous punch he floored into the grounded Majin. Every impact he witnessed the ocean floor crack and fissure out, sending streams of heated vapor up with contact of his magical energies being expended with every attack. The crater in the dark depths quickly became a kilometer in diameter, mounting up pressure as his bubble of air continued to expand and grow larger.

But with every attack, he didn't see himself making any progress. Large dents and preforations through the flesh was witnessed began vanishing quicker with every strike. Even Buu's protests were starting to become muted, like he stopped acting like it was all painful. The only sound that seemed to echo with the quaking punch he'd throw was high pitched whistling coming out of the air holes.

"_I don't get it! I'm hitting him with everything I got and yet he's taking it in stride!_" Billy thought as he felt himself start to tire with every punch he threw his hardest. Even the indentions in the creature's belly was starting to rapidly shrink quicker than he could throw a follow-up attack. After the countless strike was thrusted forth, a gloved grasped at halfway, clenching it like a vice at his wrist.

"Buuuuuuu's turrrrrn!" Buu sang out in a sickly sweet tone as his dark eyes gleamed at his enemy's. Before he could free himself or throw another punch to ward off the closing blanket of darkened waters a gloved palm was thrust into chest. Just as he felt the coldness lap over him a brilliant magenta light was cast just before bludgeoning him with searing might. His scream would be silent in comparison to the roar of the Ki column that accelerated him past the barrier of the deep sea to the surface within seconds.

Upon the split second of returning to the surface, the tower of water was split apart, erupting in its place with a energy blast sending Captain Marvel even higher. Mustering all of the strength he could, the godly superhero grappled the front of the energy wave and pushed it to the side. In a move akin to a barrel roll, Marvel spun off the wave before it inclined higher into the sky, leaving him panting and heaving with effort amidst the dark clouded skyline.

"_Damn! How strong is this guy?!_" Billy thought as he watched the beam dissipate in the far reaches of the heavens. He could only thank the Wizard's power for dampening the energy's affects, feeling the steam waft over clearly touched skin through his suit and where it didn't cover. Returning his gaze to the settling ocean's surface below, he kept his attention on seeing any hint of a speedy object or a bright light coming from below.

It was when he heard a slight whistling sound emanate behind him, followed by a secondary flap of a cape other than his own, that he felt his blood chill. With wide eyes, he turned his head around to look over his right shoulder. What came towards him was a high-speeding gloved fist, issued out by a laughing Buu. The impact hit him square in the back, causing a wave of pain to run up and down his spine as he exclaimed with a shout during his body's unintentional propulsion forward.

The same whistling sound happened again, and Buu seemed to teleport instantly in front of him. For the briefest moments Marvel noticed the creature lower his right gloved hand from his forehead. That moment ended when he felt a kick plant swiftly and heavily into his abdomen, sending him the opposite way with a thunderous crack. The action was repeated several times over, issuing gasps and yells of stabbing pain from every hit. A punch to the face, a kick to the kidney, another hit to the face, a palm-thrust to his lower back, and finally with a double-hammerfist over his head.

"_Everything hurts!_" He thought as his body raced towards the body of water below, eyes grimacing open to clear away the blurriness in his vision. As he could make out the faint reflection of himself bowling downwards, he inwardly remembered the last time he was beaten so much. It was by a man he revered and respected, someone who went out of his way to hurt him so badly that he could barely stand afterwards. The wake-up call that he didn't belong in the Justice League and how he was the only real hero left in the world. But now, as he spiraled towards his own fate headlong into defeat, he began to doubt his own credibility. "_am I just not cut out for this? Was the Wizard wrong in picking me? Am I just going to let down my..._"

It was during this moment that he snapped out his self-reverie. Time slowed as he saw the dark waters race to break his fall. Just as he saw himself fall head first, the reflection reached up at the same time he pushed down. A sudden surge of electrical power discharged from his palm, steadying himself and outright levitating him through magical will. As golden tendrils struck the water, pushing it aside as he narrowly kept himself from hitting it painfully, the boiling water that shot up vapor gave way to the sight of a downward charging pink man.

With a grunt, he pushed himself with a sideways bodily spin, missing the silk bottom that smashed into the water but didn't descend past the surface. A large wave of water followed the pink flash of light emanating from the power used to attack, giving him a chance to distance himself from the creature. Raising his hands back at the ready, he saw the evil being skip across the water happily, slowly approaching him with fists propped against either hip.

"_I don't have time to think that right now! I have my friends-no-Gotham City and the rest of the world depending on me right now!_" Captain Marvel mentally steeled himself, feeling his body coiled with magical currents of power that snapped and cracked across the ocean water mere meters below his hovering feet. "_I'll stop this guy, no matter what it takes!_"

Humming to himself, Buu hopped towards his prey with a sickening delight. Each time his boots lightly tapped the water below, giving the impression he was walking over it. The mere sight gave way to a dawning light crossing Marvel's eyes before a cunning grin spread. It was a sight that caused Buu halt his approach, querying out while hands remained propped over his bodacious hips, "What's Sparky Man happy 'bout?!"

The Captain didn't answer with words, but with a pair of outstretched digits towards the water below. Forked lightning shot from his fingertips, cascading over the ocean's surface in a vibrant manner, bubbling and boiling the moisture accordingly. It also snaked over the boots that rested idly over the water's surface...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Buu shrieked in pain as high volumes of voltage struck him unexpectedly. His skin began to pop, his clothes were alight with golden-borne flames, and his body parts spasmed uncontrollably in place. It was an unsettling sight as well as an unexpected one to the magic-imbued meta-human.

"_I didn't expect it to do that much damage_," Billy thought as his eyes blinked at his handiwork. His entire barrage of literal earth-shattering punches only stunned it momentarily yet a little electrocution was stopping it cold? Seeing an opening as well as an opportunity to test out the creature's defenses, the ward of Shazam pushed across the air in a waking flash of light.

Thrusting his palm out into the bubbling mass that was Buu's sternum area, a rippling effect effect over the sea of pink flesh. A large indention warped inwards, following the rest of the creature lifting off the electrical flowing surface, sending him pinwheeling across the air like a rocket. Only waiting for a few seconds to gain distance did Captain Marvel before flying after him with arms held back at his sides.

"_I get it! He's like a Boss from DIVINE WARFARE!_" Young Batson decided as a smile of revived confidence filled his being, reflected through his dark eyes that stared ahead. "_ordinarily he has so much buffs and defenses, he can take any kind of attack no matter how damaging the technique. But stun him or debuff him, and it leaves him open to major damage. How could I be so blind in not seeing this sooner?!_"

Expectantly, Buu somehow halted his backward momentum in a single shockwave of invisible force. With a large inhale followed by a stressful exhale, the indention was popped back out, undoing the bludgeoning he was dealt with. It was just in time for him to see Marvel appear in front of him.

Smiling, Buu saw the telegraphed charge, giving him the idea to send out a quick right handed jab towards the Captain's face. What he didn't count on was the radical slowing of his approach, just enough to register the incoming gloved fist.

Flowing forward like water, Marvel's left hand reached out and palmed the covered wrist, anchoring himself to it so he could spin around the punch's trajectory entirely. Before Buu could realize what was happening, a magic sprung web of electricity sprung forth from his elbow, smashing into the back of the Homunculus' head. The result caused the creature's eyes to bulge out comically, as the back of his skull pushed out the front, resulting in a mass of pink popping puddy stretching forward along with a stumbling fall.

"Where do you think you're going?" Captain Marvel asked in a chiding tone.

Instead of letting the being fall to his knees, he grabbed onto its head tendril, pulling it back so he'd be pulled the opposing direction. With another field of golden energy wrapped around his left knee, he drove it up to produce another thunderous impact to his back, causing his chest to billow out with a sick popping sound. Driving another elbow into the bloated stomach that echoed the energy he put into it, spitting out tendrils of excess energy in a flashing gesture, wafting waves of steam escaped the blow holes of the creature. What shrieks of pain that were yielded were practically muffled by the damage inflicted on its person.

Seeing the creature was still subjugated by the waves of electrical currents and physically warping damage, Captain Marvel knew it was only a matter of time before it was undone. Looking up, he could hear the ominous rumble of natural thunder, caused by the forces of his battle and prior. With a dark smile encroaching on his face, he took quick to the heavens, pulling the creature by his head-tail to follow to his sound-breaching ascension. Reaching the haven of unstable conductive moisture, the two penetrated the mass of storm clouds.

"I'm not usually advocating to taking a life," The Captain announced in a sad, resigned tone as he held the slowly regenerating monster. Holding him aloft with one hand, he used his other hand to draw upon the power of the storm's energy. What used to be subtle flashes of azure light quickly transformed into a ring of golden bolts, caging the two within the middle of the halo of space within the dark coalescing of moisture.

Just as the last semblance of likeness was restored to Buu, one could see his eyes widen and look around with clear alarm. His mouth was agape, making it clear that he was afraid of what was to come next. Any words of pleading didn't come, however, as Marvel released his skull's protuberance to free up both hands now alight as blinding conduits of the power circulating around them.

"But I can't let you hurt anyone else! Not another soul will suffer for your sick depraved delight! **IT ENDS HERE, Buu!**" Captain Marvel declared, his voice echoing like thunder and his eyes glowing bright sparks of electricity that danced all around them. Pushing his palms out, he caught the briefest glimpse of the monster crossing his arms over his face as his body curled in on itself in a last ditch effort to defend itself. But to the superhero, it was too late for him.

"_**SHAZAM!**_" Captain Marvel shouted aloud, as he focused the power of the Wizard's namesake through the lightning ring flowing around him. To the champion of the gods, it was light being at the center of a big bang, with the sound of thunder well out of earshot being so close to the event. Hundreds of millions of volts coursed through the space through and around Majin Buu's form, drowning out the squeals of agony he produced from the attack hitting him outright.

Anyone watching from a distance, it'd appear like a star was briefly manifested within the heavens. Spreading out in dozens of directions the spiking coils of light, creating a prism of gold and white that shrouded the skyline with its glory. Even from Gotham, dozens of kilometers away, Impulse had to shield his eyes at the bright light that was near equivalent to a warhead bombing in the horizon. Billowing winds broke the ocean's surface, distributing the shockwave to shake the distant city's coastline while trepidating the seas in all directions.

Seconds followed the darkness eclipsing force that was summoned by Gotham's avenger before finally vanishing, disappearing as quickly as it was manifested.

In the middle of the air, the Captain felt true exhaustion. While an elongated fight was proving tiresome, abusing the power of the Wizard while maintaining his form simultaneously was truly taxing. He was, after all, a blessed human at the end of the day. Even he couldn't last forever against the deranged monster.

What he saw though, gave him a sign of significant relief. Only a gout of pink hued smoke seemed to be what remained of the creature. Not a single piece of its cape or silk bottoms, not even its mustard hued boots and gloves or its black M engraved belt. Flesh was vaporized and clothes were incinerated. There wasn't anything left but noxious smelling smoke siphoning into a torrential ball shape.

"Wait..." Captain Marvel said aloud, more to himself than to anyone else. Smoke couldn't move on its own, he knew this to be true. Watching the smoke curiously produce a series of bubbling pops and stretching sounds caused his smile to falter into an open mouth expression of sincere horror. Pink writhing goo began to expand, ignoring the fact it was hit by a magical attack that should have guaranteed its absolute destruction.

"_This shouldn't be possible! I put all my strength, even invoked the name of the Wizard! Not even ashes should remain after all that power I put into that attack!_" Billy thought with clear alarm, already feeling his stomach churn with nausea of his failure to kill another living being; worse, he failed to protect everyone. So lost in his own feeling of dread that he witnessed Buu return back to his original self, hearing his childish hoop and holler of victory at defying death once again.

That was, until his laughter ceased altogether. Looking up he saw a visage of pure rage contorted across the pink pudgy faced demon. Formerly pink skin began to redden, as boiling steam escaped his air channels aligned on his head and arms. Teeth gnashed as eyes glowed a fearsome red, his body soon igniting a screaming aura of pink light that burned around him like a self-contained inferno. Every breath the creature took inhaled through his bodily orifices, whistling and hissing with every turnabout, giving him a truly wrathful demeanor.

"**SPARKY...HURT...BUU!**" Buu said in a dementedly dark, deeper voice once again. The air began to swirl around him like a vacuum, seeming to pull all matter towards his vicinity. Every second that passed was torturous to Billy. The sensation felt like walking up to the gallows to inevitable departure from the world of the living to the nether. The gravitational pull of his enemy's power kept any willpower he had to flee, and the bright light made him unable to turn away.

"**BUU...HURT...YOU...WITH...BIG**," The evil Majin enunciated in level spaced words, pausing for a moment to inhale. Then, with arms raised, and a thunderous roar of his own power being unleashed he screamed out to the sky, "**POOOOOOOOOOOOWER!**"

It was all the Captain could do to raise his arms to shield his face from the onslaught of searing force. The sensation of being pummeled by a planet briefly entertained his mind's eyes, followed by being in the heart of an exploding star. He couldn't see anything other than a glaring pink-outlined white, hitting him and burning him faster than he thought possible. The mighty thoom that came from it after his body was sent flying from the point of the bodily originated blast denied him the sight of the event.

Like his magic empowered lightning strike, it was also a power that was worth beholding. A rolling sphere of burning Ki ruptured the air with its combustive energy, spreading outwards in a deadly wave that struck the ocean and penetrated the starry night canopy. Kilometers of seawater were pushed back by the blast that hit it from the sky above, following the momentous winds discharged erratically by the blaze of pink and white light that shined relentlessly. Even from space one could see the roiling dome of the infernal attack that was used in retaliation to the one minutes prior.

In the form of a fiery comet, Captain Marvel's body ironically landed where he first started this hellish battle. His body broke through the water's surface as his altitude declined, scraping through it, leaving behind a curling funnel in is steaming wake. The concrete and asphalt lining the battle wrecked street barely slowed him down before he willed himself with whatever strength he had left to cease his unintentional retreat. In a shower of ember endowed debris, flaking pieces of street everywhere, the Captain finally halted a dozen meters past the trio of sidekicks.

"Captain Marvel!" Impulse shouted, his eyes staring with horror at the sight of the broken and beaten superhero. Running by his side in an instant, he bent on his hands and knees, witnessed before the extremities to Marvel's injuries. Burns black as ash nearly covered all over his arms, chest, legs. Blisters covered his face, having been barely protected by the charred meat that his limbs had been turned into, with his left eye swollen shut and his right eye squeezed tight. Blood and pus seemed to leak out of cracks spread over his various injuries, with the prior seeming to leak from the corner of his split lipped mouth.

"Oh God...ohgodohgodohgodohgod! What do I do?! I-I-Is there anyone around?!" Bart panicked with his hands reaching up to pull at his exposed tuffs of drying brown tresses. Looking around, he searched for anyone close by. Only his two friends laid unconscious meters away behind him. Beyond that, people were panicking as they took cover or were being evacuated. Sirens were almost vacant, making the air deathly still and quiet if not for the rasping breaths by the still living hero.

"HELP! SOMEONE! ANYONE!" Bart called out, feeling tears well up in his eyes, cupping his hands over his mouth as he continued to cry out. "S-S-SOMEONE IS HURT HERE! DOCTOR?! AMBULANCE?! SOMEONE PLEA-!"

"Bart..."

"Billy?!" The hazel haired boy turned around, seeing Captain Marvel's lone working eye towards him. Tears flooded out of his bloodshot onyx orb, his breath trembling now that he was exerting himself. Yet, it didn't stop him from speaking, apparently. Reaching down, the speedster narrowly stopped himself from hugging the boy-turned-man with relief, settling for a simple exclamation. "you're alive!"

"Yeah...living is...Hell...right now...though," Billy quipped with a few scratchy coughs. Hissing inhalations followed by steady exhales steadied his breathing after a few seconds of effort. Opening his eye once again, he locked gaze with the speedster, speaking once more, "can you...bring the others...beside me?"

Nodding ecstatically, Impulse complied all too willingly. He didn't know what his plan was, but he knew it had to be important and time for delays was not now. Who knew when the creature would decide to give up parading himself in the sky and come to finish the job?

Carefully, the speedster laid the two sidekicks on either side of the Captain. With Robin on his right and Cassie on his left, Impulse began to stand up but was issued a commanding look by Marvel. Gulping, he knelt back beside him, following his gaze towards his weakly rising and falling torso.

"Place...your...hand...on...me," Captain Marvel intoned, using his every last breath to make this count.

Tentatively, Impulse put his palm over the wounded superhero's chest.

Taking one long inhale, Billy Batson felt stabs of pain rush up and down his lungs, making his already torn up chest hurt even more. Despite this, he held that breath, and once again shouted for what seemed to be the longest time, "_**SHAAAAAAZAAAAAAM!**_"

At that moment, the clouds still hovering over their heads swirled in a swift cyclonic manner. Golden light swirled, forming a dome of holy rays that for the briefest moments spelled hope for the besieged city. Then, during that instant it appeared, a voluminous pyre of magical energy flowed downward and struck all four bodies at once.

While it was Impulse's stab of fear in his throat and heart that the lightning was going to harm him, it happened too fast for even he to register. Blinking his eyes away the glare that had overcome him, the ward of the Flash Legacy suddenly felt something he didn't expect. His whole body felt...great! Rejuvenated from all of his tiresome chase and battle with the gum skinned demon, Impulse raised his outstretched hand with wonderment, still seeing as much as he felt the magical currents ebbing around his body.

"By invoking the name of the Wizard," Bart heard Billy say, causing him to look down at his form now returned to the Blood Scale hoodie and jean clad form he was first introduced in. Gone was the sign of injuries, wafting waves of steam rising from the ground as well as from his own person. Rising to an upright posture, he clearly looked exhausted as beads of sweat crawled down his face as he smiled weakly up at his friend, "I passed on a portion of my powers to the three of you. With it, I also restored your vitality and stamina. The others should be fine now."

Looking over at the two, Bart smiled with tears falling down his face, renewed but with a happy emphasis. Robin was already stirring, hesitantly rising from his sprawled state. Cassie rose up to an upright posture, feeling for her head but was quick to notice the unusual aura of electrical currents flowing around her.

"By Hades," Cassie exclaimed under her breath, looking around and examined all of the damage to the environment around them. Looking over a wryly grinning Billy who rubbed his nose, she furrowed her brows at him. Looking at Impulse laughing happily as he mumbled a string of inaudible words hastily, she could only quirk her left eye wider as she raised a hand with confusion, "what...happened?"

"Last thing I remember...was feeling the whole world crashing down on me," Robin mumbled as he rubbed the soot off his mask's lenses.

"Not you, stupid! I'm asking the smug grinning jerk!" Wonder Girl exclaimed towards Billy's face.

"Wait...Billy?!" Robin gawked.

"Billy Batson," He fully introduced, thumbing towards his chest, "but you may know me by my alter ego, Captain Marvel."

"No way!" Cassie squeaked out, both with disbelief and genuine surprise.

"It's true!" Impulse said with a wave of his hands, smiling ear to ear as he emphasized in a series of gestures one could convey as what transpired earlier. "he went to town on that fat blob! I could feel the shockwaves from their fight all the way here! Youwouldn'tbelievejusthowawesometheirbattlewasomigod-!"

"Bart, chill!" Tim ordered with an irritated wave, noticing the currents flowing over his own gloved palm. With awe, he looked over back at the boy. Seeing him smile with a nod gave way to Robin smiling back. "your doing, I take it?"

"Sorry I didn't think of it sooner. There was a lot going o-"

It was within an instant that what happy mood was constructed was shattered in a moment. A whistling noise followed by the shifting of matter appearing within a literal instant caused all four adolescent heroes to stop cold. With a large shadow hovering over Impulse, it took a moment for the speedster to look around, eyes agape and mouth hanging open.

He barely had time to register the yellow glove smashing into his face, sending him crashing into the building across the ruined street, crashing through a window through several walls behind it. As debris buried him, he blinked with surprise. Why didn't he feel as much pain as before?

Robin quickly rushed to jump kick at Buu, finding both feet slam with surprising power into the monster's bulbous face. But not even the Majin cared to acknowledge the Boy Wonder's attack. Reaching out with a free hand, the ward of Batman felt his shins wrapped by a yellow assemblage of digits. What came next was him flying down across the street's expanse, head over heels smashing through an abandoned vehicle's driver side. Gasping out at the stabbing pain, he too found himself surprised he wasn't knocked out cold by the hit.

"HAAA!" Wonder Girl yelled out as she rushed forward to swing her fist at the pudgy man's chest. It was when his body seemed to evaporate in an instant that she saw her fist smash the structure behind the purple caped abomination. To her surprise, not only did he evade her, but her punch packed enough power to obliterate the structure into dust, leaving wafting energy tendrils of electricity flowing in and out of the rubble.

Before she had time to adjust, Buu's head-tail wrapped around her neck. Gasping for breath, she reached up to pull it away from her throat. Failing to realize she was being spun around by skull-attached protuberance, her body was whipped into the same opening Impulse was thrust into. This unintentionally caused her to crash into a rushing Bart, causing both teens to exclaim in pain as they tumbled out the other side of the building to the street beyond.

"SHAZ-MMM!" Billy began to exclaim, finding himself halted when Buu's gloved hand ensnared nearly his whole head. Grunting and muffling out protests, the young boy kicked in a futile manner at the fat creature. This didn't even phase it, causing the Djinn to laugh triumphantly at his catch.

"Sparky use magic word to make him strong! Buu won't get hurt if Buu shut you up!" Buu said in a surprising show of cunning, smiling up at the boy he held aloft in his inhuman grip.

"Let him go!" Shouted Robin distantly, able to see the plight even from his metal entombed prison. With strength he didn't know he had, gradual give was made around the warped chassis of the vehicle. But he knew, even from this distance, that he'd never make it in time.

A distant, haunting laughter however dictated who was responsible for the plan. Walking down the now moonlit street, feet practically skipping over glass and bits of concrete or asphalt as a figure in purple and green walked up to stop a handful of meters from Buu. Straightening his jacket, he grinned his yellow smile as he looked at the distant sidekick, waving a hand in a chiding manner at him.

"Why should he, Wonder Bread?! He caught him fair and square! Would you let your enemy go just because his allies asked him to? Learn to grow up, will you?!" The Clown Prince of Crime asked in an indignant manner. Turning to look at the pair of young empowered heroes lurking in the shadows of the ruined lobby of the structure they crashed through, he pointed at them as well, causing them to stop in their tracks. Chuckling gutturally, he threatened out loud, "one false move, kiddies, and Lightning McQueen here will get his melon squashed!"

A sudden stillness overcame all three sidekicks as they stared on with dread. They couldn't move, lest tempt the monster of hurting their friend. But if they waited too long, the creature could attack regardless of the consequences. They all stared, feeling their throats become dry and their eyes widen with desperation.

Then, with a shrug, the Joker called out to Buu with a cruel grin, "Blast the kid! He's too much trouble if we let him get away..."

"NO!" Robin, Impulse and Wonder Girl all cried out at once. The sight of Buu placing his free hand forward to Billy's chest, finger touching it, before a terrible whining sound was heard. Pink light splayed out in all directions before thrusting through the adolescent's chest, piercing through the Blood Scale hoodie direction through the center of the dragon's chest.

Feeling his limbs spasm and grow limp, Buu nonchalantly tossed the boy's body forward, causing it to skid over the trench his adult form had carved. His body was already convulsing, his mouth spewing out blood while his eyes widened. Before it could go much further, Cassie's form sped beside him, catching him by the shoulders before holding him close.

"Billy?! Billy! Stay with me!" She shouted, her eyes staring with tear-ridden alarm at the paling face of the young hero whose life was in mortal danger.

"C-Cassie?" He coughed out, his vision a bit hazy from all the pain and blood loss. A wry smirk worked its way over his face as he struggled to not grimace in front of her. "huh...that's not cool. I was planning...on catching you."

"Stop speaking, idiot!" She cried out.

"What? Still alive? Well we can't have that!" Joker cried out, realizing the boy was still a threat. Looking over at Buu, he called out to the pleased grinning creature. "Buu! He can still go super if he says a magic word! Do something about it!"

"Okay, Smiley," Buu sang out, raising up a palm to prime up an orb of energy within his gloved hand.

"Cassie! Look out!" Robin called out as he sprinted as quickly as he could.

Bart's eyes widened, still petrified at what happened. Reeling over the fact that the boy who stood up for him and a friend he met was now at death's door. Even as he saw the sphere of light shriek across the air, everything was still being processed in his mind.

Turning over so her back was facing the wave of Ki, Cassie hugged Billy's bleeding frame close to her was the blast threatened to hit her. Strangely enough, the heat of the blast never came nor did power of the explosion. Opening her eyes, she blinked as a thrumming field of emerald had formed a shield-shaped dome, transparently giving her a green-visored view of the outside.

"Oh...just great," Joker groaned as he slapped a palm over his eyes and head, craning his neck up to slide his fingers over his face. Chuckling, he looked back down and saw a conglomerate of figures had arrived. All of which he knew to some capacity through personal experience or from the media.

Green Lantern-John Stewart hovered in the air with his ring hand held below his slightly bent knees. His glowing eyes glared at the Joker while keeping himself a good distance off the ground. Joker surmised it was that he didn't want to get mugged or something, a racial miff he surmised in his deranged mind.

To the right of the dome was a yellow spandex borne woman, someone who reminded him of a certain vixen that the Bat fell for. Though considering their appearance and proximity to each other, the supervillain could only guess it was for dark dome flying overhead. If he remembered right her alias was Vivian or Vixen, one of the two.

Standing in front of the dome was the original icon who put the Wonder in Woman. She looked especially pissed off in his eyes, with sword drawn and a particularly shiny shield that had the surface appearance of a mural. He almost assumed she ripped it off a museum but since most of her attire is as ancient as her heritage, it was all he could believe if it was or wasn't true.

A host of other people he vaguely recognized or outright didn't care to were assorted on the rubble pile that was a building to his and Buu's right while another handful were to their left. He felt honored, but he didn't see many of the other core members here. Peering out with a hand, he called out in a sing-song tone.

"Oh c'mon! No warm greeting? No witty bravado? Where are ya Ba-?!"

The Joker wasn't able to finish as he felt a punch to the gut hard enough to knock the wind out of him. As he bowled over to feel for his previously injured abdomen, a vice like grip wrapped around his throat before holding him singlehandedly. Strangely enough he couldn't see who it was, precisely, who had him but he knew by the way this invisible man treated him that it was definitely the one.

"Batman," Joker choked out, smiling ear to ear as he saw the light refraction module disengage, revealing the stark black and red costumed Cape Crusader. "what took ya?"

* * *

**A/N:** DONE! Wow this was a thrill to write, I'll tell ya. Almost forgot to write the rest of the notes, (oops, lol). Now, let's talk about the chapter!

Some may be arguing the validity of Captain Marvel being capable of taking on Buu the way he did. I would like to point out that he's had time to perfect control over his powers in the years that he's been absent from the series. That, and Buu is the kind of guy who will more or less not take a fight seriously unless he's been pushed into that brink. Fat Buu, if you all can remember, is more or less nonchalant when it comes to battling whereas his other forms are more savage and downright cruel. Not saying the current form of Buu isn't a bit malicious himself, I just wanted to point out Buu has yet to fight at full power (or what he'd consider to be his peak).

So yes, the Justice League has finally been deployed! Next Chapter we'll get a glimpse as to how that went down and how many Batman decided to bring with him. Will they stand a chance with Superman away, or will none of them be a match for the pink terror of the DBZverse? I know you're all dying with anticipation to know how they'll fare (or some more cruel people, how they'll fall XD) but I promise that Chapter will be revealed next week. I can't specify a particular date but it will be around a week from now, so please all be patient ^^

And now, let's answer questions/go over some Reviews

* * *

**Guest:** As you'll see in this Chapter, what damage Captain Marvel did to him was pretty much null. Not even a Champion of the gods can withstand the terrifying power of Majin Buu -w-

**Kalkarot:** This series isn't meant to be taken lightly. There will be times when the content gets quite graphic, hence the rating. People will die and tragedy will be a main trend before anything starts to get remotely better for the forces of good. Only time will tell if the League has anything remotely qualifying as "Hope" on their side.

**Champion:** I have updated, good sir. Glad to see you're having fun with the prospect of an endless bounty of carnage XD Hopefully I'll see your Review on this Chapter before the next update ;)

* * *

And that's it from me. I'll see you all guys on the next Buu On You update! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - The Demon Within**

* * *

**Watchtower, Teleporter Deck - Shortly Before**

It was within the short period of time that Batman and Wonder Woman recovering from their shock that Vixen returned with John. Informed of the people they've assembled, Batman immediately fixed the feed to his cowl's HUD, keeping him appraised as he walked to meet those able to partake in this mission. The walk was chillingly silent, as the Dark Knight began mapping out how to approach the situation at hand.

Passing by Watchtower staff, they all parted before the Caped Crusader and his colleagues. Chills ran up and down their spines, feeling his brooding aura long before even meeting his cold gaze. They hurried down the corridor of their level, leaving the four to enter a lift quickly to lower down to the deck necessary.

"You're keeping track of their battle?" Diana asked curiously as the light of the lift passed over them during their descent.

With a nod, Batman answered readily, "It's difficult to keep track of what's going on. All I can tell is that the battle is escalating. Luckily, it seems the boy scout has no intention of having the fight keep within the city."

"Where are they now?" Stewart queried in a serious tone.

"Just now? Marvel caught the creature off guard and punched him clear into the Atlantic. It seems they're about fifty miles from Gotham's shoreline," Bruce answered keenly.

"Sounds like the kind of fight Superman would be in," Vixen murmured, crossing her arms over her chest in emphasis of this thought.

"He's in a Deep Space Operation that only the League and the Green Lantern Corps can handle. Consider ourselves on our own, for the moment," He answered sternly, causing the heroine to wince at being heard.

"I'm sure we can handle it without the big guy," John reassured her with a smile, waving nonchalantly to the side, "with the people we've got and Batman at the lead, we should be able to take him down in no time."

"I wish I could be that confident," Diana said morosely, earning a sidelong glance from the pair. Looking over at the two of them, her sparkling blue eyes flashed a warning glimmer at the two. A hint of trepidation filled her strong, controlled voice as she spoke, "this isn't like anything we've faced. Its body was demolished on a molecular level from the waist up and yet it regenerated as if it was a nuisance more than harmful!"

"Say what?!" John remarked incredulously with wide, glowing eyes.

"We're fighting a regenerator?! Just great!" Vixen exclaimed with a wave of her arms, rubbing her face with afterthought. Feeling the momentum of their lift grow slower, they neared their destination within a handful of seconds. Dragging her palms off her face, she watched Batman quickly walk through the barely opened elevator and out to a coalescing of familiar faces awaiting them.

Among those gathered Batman could recognize as accomplished Leaguers, both from past affiliation and recent endeavors. He could see other Leaguers walking out and about around the bay, possibly awaiting to depart on other missions or for more alerts to go off. It made the total of people on hand numbering at sixteen, including himself, Diana, John and Mari.

"Heard there was an emergency," Metamorpho said with a grim tone, being notably the first to speak of the assemblage.

"Really? All I heard was that there was some action in Gotham and I wanted in on it!" Booster Gold commented with an excited tone, fist pumping with emphasis.

"Looks like we got a real go'get'em kind of guy here," Plastic Man, said with a jocular thumbing gesture over at the gold-&amp;-blue superhero. "or does he just want to get stuck on Crowd Control again? Cause, that's real fun!"

"Hey, I heard that!" The gold-visor hero began walk over to the elastic prone one, barely stopped by an outstretched metallic arm. Looking up to see Steel's daunting visage, he knew better than to test what looked like an impatient visage. Stepping back, he crossed his arms and muttered quietly to himself something unintelligible but clearly insulting.

"Let's hear it, Batman," Steel asked, holding his hammer aloft in one arm while gesturing with his spare hand, "what are we up against?"

Batman's attention was slightly diverted, between watching Marvel's progress against Buu and those gathered in front of him. Waiting only a handful of seconds to continue, he spoke out loud in a plain yet all-too-serious demeanor, "What we are facing is an unknown entity, possibly alien in nature. It has the ability to regenerate, theoretically, from any part of its body that has been destroyed or damaged. Aside from this ability, it seems adept in combat and can stand toe-to-toe with any number of powerful metahumans. Case and point, Captain Marvel is fighting him as we speak."

A round of exclamations, looks of shock, and surprise rang around those in front of him. Some looked even hesitant to be part of such a fight against a creature that had powers close to that of an immortal. Were they prepared for such a fight?

"Well, this all just dandy, but are the people out of harm's way yet?" Oliver Queen, aka Green Arrow, inquired as he ignored the fact of their enemy's durability.

"Commissioner Gordon has been doing everything in his power to ensure they get underground or move out of the city. There have been...casualties," Batman admitted with a pained grimace before continuing, "but it will rise if we don't try to contain the menace. Our priority, of course, will be to try and restrain it any way we can. It'll be safer if we don't have a prolonged battle that could further damage the integrity of the city's structures."

"Makes sense," Green Arrow nodded with understanding.

"So we nab the guy when he's not paying attention? Sounds game to me," Wally West, aka the Flash, said with a smile on his face. Propping his hands on his hips, he practically strutted his chest forward with exuberant confidence. Cocking his head to the side, he asked the most obvious question, "when do we get going?"

"When I've deduced a good place to set up. With the way things are going, the creature may be weakened from its confrontation with Captain Marvel," Batman declared out loud, his HUD still clearing up from what looked like a massive surge of electrical energy in the atmosphere. The aftermath made it easier to gauge Billy's location, as well as where the creature used to be. He was surprised to see only fumes left, giving him momentary pause as to the necessity of their arrival.

Then, the worse case scenario, something that made even his own mouth go agape.

"You look pale," Orion, son of Darkseid and adopted child of High Father, pointed out as he unfurled his arms. Narrowing his eyes behind his helm, he asked in a level, calm tone that belied his tensed up state. "what happened?"

What transpired next was something out of a scene from an Armageddon flick. The whole HUD went white, eclipsing his view and making it impossible to see what happened. Reflexively, the satellite viewing adjusted by zooming out, making it clear what he had feared. A widely expansive dome of light had detonated within the Atlantic, nearly three times the diameter of a nuclear bomb's blast radius, pushing out the waves what it wasn't evaporating upon contact.

Nearby sounds of sirens of alerts being sounded could be seen as much as they were heard. Holo-screens showed up at the Hangar deck's personnel stations, showing a number of viewscreens from cities all the way to Virginia up to New York City. The sheer scale of the blast could be seen or felt by the entire East Coast.

"Oh my God..." John commented out loud, visibly taken aback by the sheer scale of the blast that transpired.

"I-Is that for real? That isn't an illusion, is it Skeets?" Booster Gold inquired to his faithful, ever-present floating gold-plated oblong companion.

"_The Footage is authentic. Batman's intel came in faster than any news network or coastal camera system can confirm. Strange as I don't have any records of this...a warp in the Temporal Fabric_?" Skeets queried in a rhetorical fashion.

"No time to speculate that," His human companion waved dismissively, looking over at Batman whose HUD tracked Marvel's burning frame crashing back into Gotham. Clearing his throat, he earned an alert gaze by the Dark Knight.

Turning left and right, Batman deduced in a short span of time with the available manpower they gathered, it might not be enough. Cupping his chin, he stroked it for a few seconds before lowering it back to his side. Reaching up to his cowl's left side, he spoke lowly, "Computer, grant me access to Watchtower's Space Dock speakers."

"**Identity confirming as...Batman. Authorization confirmed. Speakers now linked to cowl's audio mic.**"

Keeping his hand pressed, Batman's voice seemed to permeate the air, magnified by the space dock's intercom speakers, "Everyone! I need you to assemble to me and be prepared for battle! Omega Level threat is about to level Gotham and soon after the rest of the country if not the world! I'll lay out the command structure accordingly but I need to gather up ASAP! MOVE!"

Within less than a minute, a rabble of feet and soaring heroes gathered around Batman's small assortment of colleagues. Numbering from sixteen to now over forty, the commander of the rallied Leaguers assessed those present with subtle shifts of his head. With his cowl-slits narrowing with grim certainty this was all they had at their disposal, he raised a hand and deactivated the comm link to his internal mic, speaking soon afterwards.

"We'll divide you into squads of 3. From there you will form of three lines of defense around Gotham. One for the perimeter, to ensure civilians are evacuated safely and to ensure the enemy doesn't escape city limits. Another acting as the vanguard, who will be acting as reinforcements and additional support for those on the front lines. Those will be with me, acting as the main offensive force. Anyone else has any questions? Good. I'll call out the first squad and have you get to your designated teleporters!"

It didn't take long for the entirety of those present to be given their squad designations and ranks of which to be placed within the battlefield that was Gotham City. For everyone participating, none complained or uttered a word. With the Legendary Batman at the lead, it was hard to ignore an order especially under emergency situations.

Everyone just hoped this wouldn't be their last mission as a team...or as a Leaguer.

* * *

**Gotham's Dock District, The Present**

"Batman. What kept ya?" The Joker uttered as he was held in a stranglehold.

It was those four words that captured Batman's attention entirely. Nothing mattered but the obsession of his vigilante career. Not the three children, including his surrogate son, or Billy's mortal life in jeopardy. Not even the caped monstrosity that looked curiously at the gathered heroes surrounding him and his newfound friend. Just the lunatic in his grip, and the disdainful reaction he had towards his arrival; like he wanted to be found, caught in the act of doing untold tragedies to his city.

His home!

"Quiet!" Batman snarled, his breath coming out almost like heated vapor, emphasizing his anger against the criminal clown. Squeezing his digits harder around the mass murderer's jugular, he heard a faint gurgle warble out of his mouth. He could almost see his pale complexion turn a tint of blue before relaxing slightly.

"T-T-Touchy today...aren't we?" The Clown Prince wheezed out, squirming only a little under the death grip his most notable adversary had over him.

"I'm in no mood for your games or any stories of how you escaped Arkham," The Dark Knight murmured lowly, pulling the Joker closer so their eyes were only a handful of inches apart. His breath stinging the psychopath's skin, teeth bared in an inversion of the madman's demented grin. Hissing between closed teeth, he inquired lowly, "where did you get that thing?"

"Who? You mean _Buu_?" Joker whispered with a delighted tone, raising his voice slightly at the name of his new partner in crime. The octave above normal whispering was enough to alert the Homunculus, turning his head over to look over at a dark cloaked man holding him by the throat. Seeing his eyes turn into an enraged glare, Joker kept the Gothamite Avenger's attention by speaking simply with a shrug, "he's my new best pal who warped onto my joyride. Isn't that right, BUU?!"

It was the sudden shift in the air and the alert in his suit's sensors that caused Bruce's eyes to widen considerably. Throwing the Joker to his right, letting him laugh as he somersaulted clumsily into the street carved street. At the same time, he leaped forward in his own forward tumble, evading a downward punching gloved fist. It was only when the following impact caused an upheaved rupture in the street that sent a buffet of wind to make him skid across the asphalt surface did he turn and keep most of his focus on the reason they're all there.

The reason why Captain Marvel is bleeding out in the arms of Cassie Sandsmark.

"You hurt Buu's friend!" Buu said with an angry expression, his childlike pout looking more threatening than it should have. Pointing to Batman with his right gloved hand, he squealed madly at him plainly, "Buu pow you, Pointy Ears!"

"Arrow. Incapacitate," Batman said coolly with a tap to his cowl's left side.

A sudden distant twang was heard, followed by the whistle of a projectile let loose through the air. The sight of a blunt emerald hued arrow spiraled into view, fired from a tall building top to Batman's left and Buu's right. To their surprise, the target's arm swiveled around without turning his head, grasping the shaft of the weapon before it could make impact. What it didn't count on was the remote activation of the high voltage discharge of electricity.

Screaming out in pain, Buu held onto the source of his torment unintentionally, leaving an opening for Batman's next line of orders.

"Fire. Burn his legs. Ice, immobilize him!"

The Euro pair of women launched in from the toppled building's rubble pile, one igniting into a provocative mantle of lime hued fire wrapped around her emerald skinned person. The other swirled alabaster colored rings of freezing moisture around her gloved hands. When the two dropped to the ground, Buu's electrocution neared its end through the unintentional snapping of the arrow in his covered palm.

Fire thrust a concentrated burst of teal coated tongues under his boots, making sure they ignited underneath and set his silk bottoms aflame along with his feet. Screaming in alarm, it danced awkwardly before feeling its footing lost, causing him to fall flat onto his face. What came next was Ice crossing her arms in front of her, sending a twisting projection of cryogenic energy. Within seconds, a steaming hiss was heard as the flames were snuffed out, replaced by the eerie mist of rapidly freezing ice encroaching all around Buu's form.

Seeing that Buu was dealt with, even temporarily, Batman moved to look over at Diana, Stewart and Mari's direction. Calling out instead of communicating through his mic, he looked towards the fallen boy's posture laid now gently on the ground, "What's Marvel's status?!"

"It's bad, not gonna lie," John remarked through the mic, using one hand to touch the earpiece while using his right to scan Billy's heaving frame. Emerald light that had made up the shield transformed into a hospital bed, keeping him off the disheveled cold ground and closer to his inspection. The ring transmuted a number of holo-screens, showing his life signs and the exact damage done to his body. Narrowing his eyes, he probed constructs in the shape of scalpels and tweezers to administer what passed as healing light to the boy's wounds. "I'll try to heal what I can, but whatever did this cauterized the injuries. Regenerating it will take some time and concentration."

"We'll give you that time!" Diana said with earnesty, her eyes glaring at the frozen form of Buu and then the Joker. When she saw the Joker slowly rise to his feet, she couldn't help but see how calm and relaxed he was. Even his demented laughter carried on to the rest of the battlefield, causing an unnerving chill crawl up and down her spine, just prior to see a disturbance around the imprisoned creature.

It didn't take long for the remaining two of the sidekick trio to be gathered around Billy protectively, ready to provide any defense the boy needed. Robin reached into his utility belt, withdrawing a pair of compact discs while Impulse cracked his knuckles. Both of them still thrummed with the power of Shazam, still not entirely in their control but adding as a buffer to their endurance to the monster's attacks.

"Billy," Cassie whispered to the rasping young hero, stroking his hair while the Green Lantern continued his work on saving his life, "can't you...use that power you saved us with to heal yourself? You know? Become Captain Marvel again?"

"A-A-And risk taking away what protection you have...now? Forget it!" Billy proclaimed with wet coughs, reflexively writhing in pain as the healing process started prodding intact nerve endings. When emerald latches held him fast, he could only shake the construct bed as blood ebbed around his lips, whispering up to Cassie with a pained smile, "I'm not going to let that freak hurt you guys any longer. Even if it means giving up my life...!"

"Save the heroic speeches until after I save your life," John rebuked in a stern manner, watching as the burned threads of tissue internally reverted, tentatively reattaching and creating new innards in their place.

"You haven't fought that thing," Billy said with a hoarse whisper, looking over at the glowing eyes of his benefactor with a knowing stare. "I thought I beat it. I thought I killed it. But even with my power...it can't be destroyed!"

As if to punctuate his statement, a loud snapping crack was heard from behind the Lantern, causing his stare to widen. Looking over his shoulder, Buu stood upright, giggling insidiously at his success in freeing himself. Raising his fists up, a bright rose colored aura burned around him, causing the shattered ice to vaporize and dust to rise in an act of gravity defiance as a testament to his power.

"Oi! Do I spot a camper?!" The Joker shouted aloud, his hands holding purple dyed goggles up to his eyes. Seeing Green Arrow perched up there with bow in hand, already pulling back another weaponized shaft against the string, he smiled darkly at the attempt. Looking over to his companion, he pointed up at the top of the building, "hey, let's play Peek-A-Buu with the felon against proper gaming!"

Nodding with agreement, the creature levitated up and shot up towards the sky, leaving a sonic boom impression to lapse over the ground prone Leaguers. While some looked up and gaped with alarm at his sudden targeting of the archer. With glass being ripped off the face of the building from the sheer acceleration Buu used to ascend to the top of the building, a hail of dangerous shards rained down onto the heroes.

This was where Flash sped around the entirety of the battlefield, making bare taps against each shard falling towards allies and bare ground alike. They all slowed to a snail's pace, allowing them to gently clatter down harmlessly before. The sight was enough to make Joker stare agape at the sudden ceasing of motion before feeling a few pelt his head as if they were finger taps.

"Yo Chuckles!" Wally called out, with a hand cocked back, coiling with hyper energy. When the Joker turned around, he'd feel his gut hit by a pocket of accelerating air pressure, sending him reeling off his feet and tumbling head over heels the toppled building pile. Groaning with his legs upright and part of his upper body buried underneath chunks of plaster, the speedster clapped his hands with self congratulations. "that'll keep your mouth shut for a few minutes."

The sound of an explosion located at the rooftop of the building up above their heads caused the Flash and everyone else to redirect their attention above. Emerging from the smoke was the still energy thrumming Buu, while the unseen Green Arrow was on his haunches, warily backing up while placing three more shafts in between his digits. Seeing him not even fazed by the attack didn't encourage him as he slowly approached him with menace.

"Guys! A little back-up would be appreciated right about now!" Oliver shouted as he let loose a trio of explosive arrows, grimacing as he saw them shatter against the being's impervious aura. Before he could even reach for another, Buu seemed to disappear from sight, reappearing in front of him in the blink of an eye. At the same time, an energy ball seemed to be thrusting out from his palm, in sync with his arm's pivoting twist towards the emerald archer's chest.

In that moment, a rubbery wall of grey coloration warped up from the concrete ground of the roof. It indented with the pressure and heat of the Ki sphere, pushing Green Arrow a few meters back, almost sending him toppling off the roof's edge. But then, it pushed back the energy ball, sending it straight back at the creature.

Buu backhanded the sphere after a reflexive backpedal to avoid being struck by his own attack, causing it to demolish a distant building top with an orange-crimson explosion. With curiosity, he stared at the construct of warping organic material shift and change shape. Shortly after a white headed, multicolored body was revealed, a grim smile on his face and fists balled up with preparation.

"Sorry, it took me awhile to come up with something to deflect an energy attack. Didn't want you to get blown off the roof," Metamorpho responded coolly without turning his head to catch Green Arrow's incredulous gaze.

"That's what you almost did you piece of Rainbow Dough!" Ollie responded with an indignant wave of his hand. "unlike you guys, I can't take an artillery shell and walk it off like a bad hangover! Remember, I'm only mortal!"

But the trans-mutant wasn't given time to remark back as Buu went back on the offensive. Elastically propelling his right arm into the hero's chest, he found it only repelled back with a sparking collision, as his whole chest turned into a grey-silver hue of platinum. Kicking off the ground, he spoke with confidence as he transmuted his right fist into a similarly materialized sword, clashing with a defensively raised arm. Morphing it into a wafting wave of yellow hued acid, he watched as it bathed Buu in its molecular eating liquid, causing him to scream in pain.

"You might want to get off the roof," Rex Mason suggested, his body turning into a transparent gaseous material that spread outwards to cover the atmosphere surrounding the tall building top.

"How am I supposed to get do-OOOOWN?!" Oliver yelled out with alarm, finding himself hauled under arm by the white-&amp;-golden suited Aztek, zooming away from the impending danger. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed that Buu flared his aura in pure rage, an exertion he used to push the acid off of himself. However, the super heat caused by his own projecting Ki was enough to cause the gas formed by the superhero to ignite, creating an enormous explosion that blew up the first five floors of the the ten story office building.

Dropped onto the comfort of the opposing street's ground, he was left to crouch next to a stoic Batman who merely watched from below with a penetrating gaze. A mighty thrum of Aztek's form taking flight once again, the emerald archer caught sight of another trio of rising forms. Noticing how Batman didn't comment on their ascension, he could only guess it was part of his strategy.

"Occupy him? I'm questioning the mindset behind this particular plan," Steel murmured to himself as he hefted his hammer over one shoulder. Watching the bonfire transmute into a humanoid state, he saw the metahuman pour more flammable gases through his infernal state to increase the potency of his flames.

"We're going to stop him," Orion said confidently, hunched over as his harness enabled his state of levitation. His eyes narrowed as a rosy light began to push back the tongues of ignited gases, soon pushed back by a lapse of air pressure from his person. It was enough to snuff out the fire supporting Metamorpho, causing him to start to fall down.

"What the-?!" Metamorpho began to query aloud, soon finding the flickering image of Buu right above him. His mind drawing a blank through the sight of pink-white light of Ki shooting into his person, he cried out in shock and pain as his body was propelled into the harbor. A devastating explosion trailed in a straight line, peaking at a kilometer into the sea beyond, creating vaporized water to spew up into the air along with the rosy overcast of light that colored the horizon for seconds afterwards.

"Let's go!" Diana declared, not hesitating a second later as she took the charge. With Orion trailing behind the Amazon, Steel on her left and Aztek on her right, she bore her shield in front while keeping her sword held aloft at her side. The diamond formation quickly sped across the sky towards Buu, faintly making out the purposefully slow tilt of his head, casting an excited smile towards them.

Twisting around in the middle of the air, Buu launched his foot to kick straight into Wonder Woman's shield, splitting the air upon collision. Even in mid-charge the princess was sent hurdling back, narrowly avoided by the harness propelling Orion. Righting herself in the air, she returned her gaze just enough to notice Aztek delivering a left hook towards Buu's right and Steel swinging his hammer towards his side.

The gum-skinned Homunculus handily raised his arms to brace himself under the power of both attacks, thundering out with proclamation of their strength. Not even buckling, the playful Majin turned around to kick Aztek a few dozen meters across the sky, twisting around to kick an unprepared Steel higher up into the heavens. The sound of weapons clicking and humming with a priming sequence caught Buu's attention, as he turned to see Orion hovering right in front of his bulbous midst.

"Choke on this!" He snarled out, unleashing a twin beam of Astro-Force at the creature. The golden-orange energies effectively punched a hole through the entity, causing it to squeal as it waddled backwards with pain and distress, the brief gleam of the attack's light opaquing the sky with this power as it petered into the horizon. But upon only stumbling in the air a handful of meters, Buu righted itself and flexed its arms. With a frown, it inhaled and puffed out its punctured belly, repairing it with an audible pop.

"_Not even Astro-Force can keep it down?_" Orion thought with a grim sneer as he eyed up his adversary reigniting that foul tinted aura of his.

Unknowingly, the shield of Achilles is sent spiraling over Orion's head and right shoulder, spinning into Buu's face. An audible clank was made as it briefly stunned the creature more out of the feat than actual damage. Noticeably, the sword had been sheathed within the shield as it was sent spinning awry out of reach, descending down to the battle-worn street below. Seconds later, a glistening loop of divinely empowered string descended over Buu's head, cinching around his arms at the elbows.

"I got him!" Diana cried out, pulling the string back hard enough to contest with the creature's raw might. "Unleash Hell!"

It was during this cry that the heroes had properly recovered. Priming both of his wrist plates to fire again, Orion glared at the beast that squealed and squirmed in his magical binds. Nearby, Aztek clasped his wrists together and quickly assimilated enough energy within his palms to cast a glowing golden light. Even Steel aimed his Rivet Cannon, mounted onto his left wrist, to take aim and fire.

All at once the superheroes attacked. Two pairs of glowing beams of orange-red-yellow crashed into a golden-white fissure along with a hail of metallic projectiles. Strangely, it was during the collision that no sound of pain or sight of exploding gelatinous tissue was sent splattering across the air. Instead, a strange hissing sound was heard behind Wonder Woman, causing everyone to cast looks of alarm at her backside.

"He escaped my Lasso?!" Diana thought with trepidation, acting reflexively to attack the creature behind her. Instead, the entity headbutted her, causing her to gasp aloud as she stumbled in midair. A punch to the gut followed by a left hook across the jaw caused spittle to fly out of her mouth, soon finding herself spiraling down with a one-handed hammer fist struck her over the undefended crown of her skull.

Smashing into the ground just in front of Stewart, it took all his will not to slip up his delicate procedure and induce more damage. Even as debris flew all around in the wake of a valued friend being pummeled deep into the earth. A look of grimace and pain crossed the Amazon as she forced her eyes open, hands already flexing to claw herself out of the hole she had been buried into.

"Holy Shit, they're getting their asses handed to them!" Oliver exclaimed with widened eyes, staggering even as he stood, witnessing the fight begin anew with Aztek taking the charge.

"Real encouraging," Wally quipped with a glare, watching as the gold-&amp;-white superhero exchanged a number of aerial punches and kicks with the creature. The pops in the air sounded like fireworks going off, their bodies blurring across the air with every visible balloon of expansive wave of wind produced.

"Sorry if my honesty hurts, bub," Green Arrow murmured under his breath, still in awe of the fight going overhead. He noticed Orion dive in under his own astro-propelling speed, joining in the fray of pressured impacts. Almost impossibly, it seemed Buu was evading and blocking all of their hits while throwing out his own at the pair of super-strengthened figures.

In the midst of the exchange, Buu managed to land another devastating punch to Aztek's abdomen, sending him pinwheeling across the air. Turning around, he flickered out of the path of Orion's punch before palming his back, priming a pair of orbs that converted into a massive man-sized one. Without a second to turn around, Buu unleashed a large wave of Ki that consumed the space around the mighty New God's proximity.

"How you feeling?" Mari asked the now street grounded Wonder Woman, sporting a few bruises and scuffs but looked none less the wear.

"Better than he's going to be!" Diana growled, quickly lifting off the ground and thrusting into the air to return back to the fight. The buffet of air was enough to cause Vixen to recoil, shielding her eyes from the lapse of wind that would have stung her eyes.

"Guess that's an OK in Wonder Woman Speak, hm?" She asked John offhandedly.

"More or less," He murmured back, still hard at work in saving the boy's life.

"Dammit! We got this power and we're pushed to the sidelines!" Impulse exclaimed with balled up fists.

"You saw what happened. We couldn't help anyone, with or without these augments," Robin said bitterly, his eyes narrowing at the sky as the light dissipated around the New God, revealing a bubble of orange-crimson that projected from the harness. Looking down at his feet, he squeezed his own hands tightly as he embittered morosely, "we're nothing but support now."

"We're Billy's support!" Cassie nipped vocally at both of them, causing their eyes to widen with surprise. Looking down, her eyes watered as a brave smile worked its way across her face. Stroking his sweaty forehead, she tenderly whispered, "he's doing this for us, ensuring if we're caught in the crossfire, we'll be safe. In return, we should make sure he won't come to harm, right?"

Smiling halfway, Robin returned his gaze upwards, as Orion delivered a punch that sent Buu spiraling back a handful of meters, "You always knew what to say at the right time, Cass."

It was during this moment that Buu's backside became riddled with a number of rivets. They ricocheted haphazardly off his caped back, causing Buu to turn around and smile amused at the armored hero. Balling up both of his fists, he coiled energy around the two of them, outright ignoring the rivets that plunged into his chest and bounced harmlessly away.

"Buu gonna make you go Boom!" The Dijinn promised darkly.

"Don't you dare take your eyes off me!" Orion shouted as he raced towards his backside. In a split instant of flickering instantaneous motion, Buu appeared behind the rocketing alien, pressing his left palm into the straps of the harness. Unnoticed was several strands of chaotic light dancing around the surface of his gear before embedding it with a white hot light. Similarly, he teleported behind Steel and did the same to the back-plate of his armor. Sending him shouting profanities as he was sent on a collision course with Orion, both found themselves unable to move apart.

"Buuuuuuuuuu," The Homunculus chanted slowly out as he slowly spread apart his hands, a single strand of pink hued energy dancing like electricity between his palms.

"RAAAAAAAAAH!" Wonder Woman shouted aloud as her fists slammed into Buu's face, sending it stretching up a handful of meters. Rearing her arms back to strike again, it was only within the swift clapping motion of Buu of what was happening behind her. With her hair whipping around along her flapping cape, her eyes widened with horror of a blinding flash of white and pink that struck her full-on.

It was an explosion that nearly knocked most of the ground-prone Leaguers to their haunches. Aztek, having narrowly avoided the blast, had been at its outer reaches. With arms crossed over his face, he winced as the lapse of pink-hued flames touched his resistant body while the elliptically shaped explosion roared in front of him. When the shine of the blast began to dim and the thrum of its echo faded, the golden-crowned superhero opened his mouth with horror at what he saw.

Three bodies fell, embroiled in fiery embers of orange and gold, leaving smoke in their wake as they descended.

The first was near unrecognizable, retaining charred flesh that crackled as pits of melted armor segmented into his shoulders, waist and knees. A molten weapon cemented into his palm that seemed permanently affixed to his metal embedded knuckles, eyes closed and blood seeping from a gaping open mouth.

The second was a morbidly scarred Orion, whose helm was shattered by the shockwave of the point blank explosion. His harness being the source of his own personal bodied bomb left long serrations across his chest and back, leaving trails of blood. Inaudible sounds of curses spewed from his mouth along with spittle and blood as his own body rocketed down to the ground.

Lastly was Diana, who was sent in a fiery plume rocketing into a line of superstructures in the distance. Her tattered cape, frayed raven-hued tresses, and marred skin was obscured by the orange-crimson shroud of flames that wrapped around her person in the aftermath of the blast that was created by the bomb Buu created. She didn't even notice the creature disappearing moments after the blast went off, only that her body took the full brunt of the detonation just short of being its epicenter.

Upon an instinct, the gold-&amp;-white hero sped down to catch the prior two in mid-fall. Arms outstretched, his soaring body that pierced the air to intercept their wounded frames ached for their safe capture. As his fingertips graced one's leg and another's hand, he felt an unexpected sensation of whooshing air from behind. Not even granted the grace of seeing whom was responsible, a left foot connected with his undefended spine.

Pain screamed out of his mouth, his form pinwheeling across the sky. His skull then felt the sensation of being bludgeoned by a mighty force, with Buu's materializing right fist catching him hard enough in mid-velocity to shatter his mask. With his nasal cavity shattered and both sides of his jaw broken, a bounty of blood and viscous liquid emptied a now unconscious Aztek's oral cavity. Adding insult to injury, Buu cupped his hands at his side, gathering energy even as he joined the descending duo of defeated heroes. When a pink light overcast the skull bashed warrior, a focused Kamehameha pierced his chest, propelling his body to the half demolished structure Buu had been previously fighting atop, sending its fragments haphazardly flying in all directions.

"Holy Hell!" Flash exclaimed, hands already full with catching the critically wounded Steel and Orion. With both bodies slung over his shoulders, he rushed in a crimson-electric blur to the collapsed debris. When he reached it, he gaped at the sight, seeing the bloodied and unmoving form.

"Aztek's...dead," Wally breathed out with realization.

"This isn't good," Green Arrow murmured, swallowing down a lump of swelling fear growing within his chest. Looking up, he could already hear the creature gallivanting above their heads. Surprisingly, though, he didn't pressure the offensive. Instead he looked like he was...dancing?

"Buu number one! Buu number one! Buu number one! Hahahahahahahaha!" The menace chanted out loud, bouncing jovially in the air as he sung his victory to an imaginary audience. For a moment, all focus on the plethora of gathered heroes below was dismissed purely for being amused with himself.

Looking over, Oliver could see Batman's lip draw back to form a sneer. He wondered if his eyes were twitching with irritation or if he was boiling with rage. Either way he knew better than to make a joke about their enemy at a time like this. Instead his attention was diverted to a thunder crack of high velocity being attained in a handful of seconds. What followed was his gaze seeing the sky distorting around a cape-less Diana, fists outstretched and aimed at Buu's jiggling backside.

One audible crash of kinetic force making contact later, and Diana came to a startling halt. Cobalt irises stared in awe-stricken horror, both of her fists firmly gripped by the creature's gloved hands. All momentum and power was easily caught in his vice grip, leaving her exposed for the inevitable counterattack.

With a gurgling gasp, Wonder Woman felt her abdomen kicked, causing a plume of air to rise up with her hair and curved backside. One yank forward led her tiara clad forehead to smash violently against the Dijinn's surprisingly solid one. Sparks flew as her mouth hung wide open to exhale another pain filled gasp, seeing stars in the corners of her vision as her skull throbbed. Soon her stomach lurched upon the sudden vortex of spinning she was carried by her captured fists, with her captor giggling with laughter as if it was another game.

Around the twentieth rotation she felt herself thrown down back at the battered city block they all gathered within. Unable to right herself she braced herself for the inevitable impact to her weakened frame. When her fall seemed to slow down all too quickly, she found herself caught into the crimson colored arms of the Flash. With her descent's speed robbed by his own touch, she looked over gratefully at Wally before he set her down on the sidewalk.

"Thanks," She said sincerely.

"No problem. Catching damsels in distress is my specialty, after all!" Wally quipped with a laugh, halted only by Diana's displeased glare. Raising his hands, he quickly rebutted, "not that you _are _a damsel, I'm just sayin' that it goes hand in hand saving members of the team!"

"Apology accepted," Wonder Woman said with a wry grin, returning quickly to a frown as she saw her sworn enemy float gently to the ground. With the creature's back to Stewart, Vixen and the kids, Diana felt herself feel apprehension. Narrowing her eyes, she spoke in a low crisp manner to the speedster beside her, "we need to keep the fighting away from Lantern. Otherwise, we may endanger Captain Marvel's life."

"You make it sound _so _easy," Flash remarked in a sarcastic tone, already lowering himself to the ground in preparation.

"Stand back. Both of you," Batman finally spoke out loud, his hand finally lowering from the side of his cowl. Looking back at both them, he acknowledged Wonder Woman's burnt, bruised, and haggard state. Turning his stare back at the currently idle threat in front of him, he debriefed simply, "you'll get your chance. Just wait a few moments."

Before either had a chance, an emerald arrow whistled through the air from down the street by the harbor. Where Green Arrow was standing, he saw the projectile corkscrew forward, crackling with an ominous cobalt energy. A gloved hand reached up to grab it, only for the shaft to discharge a stream of energy that launched the head forward, forming a spherical blast that bowled into the creature's body. One thunderous explosion later that did little to faze Batman, only fluttering his cape as his audio and visual sensors were dampened, and Buu appeared unharmed through a small localized crater.

Steam rose up, cracking and sizzling the asphalt around his feet. Though no actual damage appeared on the Homunculus' body, his disposition immediately soured, beady eyes glaring from narrowed sockets. Gloves squeezed tightly along with wafting waves of steam escaping his blowholes, one booted foot stepped forward one after the other.

"Quantum Arrow, one hundred and fifty thousand dollars. That expression," Oliver quipped with a satisfied grin, despite the visible bead of sweat crawling down his brow. "priceless."

Kicking off the ground, Buu broke into a full sprint towards the emerald bowman, coming off almost as a ridiculous waddle due to his bloated shape. During his run, the Majin noticed a figure leap in between Ollie and his charging form. Within a blazing lime tongued ignition, Buu recognized it as the fiery woman who set him aflame before.

Fire spun her arms in a pendulum fashion, swirling the bright path of fire she generated into a spherical shape. Once it was the size of a basketball, she leaped forward and shoved it towards his belly, aiming to blast him at point blank. While the enormous being paused his charge a second too late, the pyrotechnic explosion of flames contorted and swarmed around his entire front.

When the smoke and steam blew back with a rosy tinted light, the aura and imposing stature of Majin Buu still remained.

"What?!" Fire exclaimed, finding herself suddenly staring in front of a malicious glaring being. When his left fist swung out, her body passively phased through the glove, causing her head to briefly shimmer prior to reforming. Seeing Buu confused and try to hit her again, she grappled the arm whose fist was wedged through her immolated form. Swinging around with his offset balance aiding her, she pivoted the large creature around to land solidly on his back.

"Now!" The Pyrokinetic shouted, alerting her white haired friend standing atop the toppled building Joker laid half buried within.

With Buu in her sights, Ice thrust her hands forward, sending streams of cryokinetic energy to spray over the downed entity. Seeing Fire take flight up into the air gave her more confidence to cover a greater distance, spreading through the cracked fissure in the middle of the street till it passed between Oliver's feet and behind Lantern's construct barrier. Vapor oozed up into the air, dictating its sub-zero temperature that kept the back prone monstrosity still.

The sound of the frozen Homunculus straining against his arctic temporal prison was heard, generating dozens of cracking sounds as webbed outwards within seconds. Arms broke free first, stretching upwards before coming back down to crash into the earth. The result sent a shockwave that sent all standing heroes flying off their feet.

"Ngh!" Batman grunted as he rolled in a backward somersault back into a crouching posture. Wonder Woman pushed herself off the ground with an indignant push of levitation while Flash kicked himself back up to a standing posture. Standing tall, he looked over at Stewart, breathing out a sigh of relief that his barrier withstood the shock of the kinetic blast.

"That went so well," Oliver exclaimed, grunting as he pushed himself begrudgingly back to his feet, shouting with a halfhearted cupping gesture over his mouth, "let's do it again! I think I need to scrape the other side of my body!"

Floating up from his personal crater, Buu righted himself just in time to hear the thundering steps of an oncoming attacker. Vixen, shrouded with the spirit of a rhino, embodied its attributes into her frame as she reared both arms back and her head low to the ground. Reaching her target, she found herself missing him as he vaulted up above her, followed by a mighty sitting motion that cracked the street outward for a good fifteen meters.

"Gaugh!" Mari gasped out with eye bulged pain, her arms splayed forth and twitching erratically at the pressure placed over her body.

Flash took off in an instant, his crimson form whirling forth to aim a punch at his exposed backside. What he found himself seeing was a rush of purple, white and pink as Buu's gloved hands gripped the ground in front of him in a forward somersault. At the same time, his booted feet swung up in an upward arc, scraping by his retreating chin enough to send him stumbling a few feet back.

As Diana rushed forward with fists cocked back, Buu hollered with glee during a maneuver that could be described as an upside down bodily spinning top. Windmilling kicks struck Wonder Woman's bracelets with popping impacts, driving her back on her heels. Upon one last kick, Buu balanced himself on one hand, using his spare hand to shoot a pin sized bullet of Ki at her tiara. The force was enough to cock her head back, her arms going limp for a second.

Utilizing this moment, Buu crossed his boot covered ankles around the Amazon's neck and temples. Against her will the princess found herself flipped head over heels to land crown first into the ground, her body distending the concrete and derbis around her as she sunk deeper. Coughing under the pile of rubble, she struggled to free herself as her enemy righted himself.

"Nice move, Michelin Man!" Flash quipped as he rushed forward with a swift barrage of punches, "how do you like these?!"

To his surprise, Buu used only one hand to catch the incoming fists, his gloved hand a blur that mimicked his own speed. It was a puzzling thing that caused him to nearly drop his jaw at the spectacle. How could he keep up with his speed on a simple reflex?

Bursting through the ground, Diana yelled out with rage as bare fists swung forward to hit him in the back. In a blur of yellow she felt herself come to a halt, feeling Buu's right gloved fist backhand her in the face. The instant after she felt her right wrist yanked which pivoted her whole body around, becoming a crude human weapon to smash into Wally's unprotected side.

By the time his body careened into the side of what was left of the structure Aztek crash landed in, Fire and Ice charged at Buu from the sky to the ground respectively.

Ice hurtled a sphere of cryo energy at the menace, finding her attack was blocked by Diana's own body to horrified chagrin. The affected woman cried out in agony as ice encroached over her skin and uniform alike, coating most of her shoulders to her waist in a thermal depriving shroud of sub-zero temperature. In the moment of Ice recoiling, the creature's left arm stretched out swiftly to punch her in the solar plexus, knocking the air form her lungs and smashing into the pile of debris behind her. When her eyes rolled to the back of her head, the gloved limb snapped back to the pleased Dijinn.

Fire descended, launching a flying kick into the Hero Killer's face, causing it to momentarily indent before popping back out. While the flames lapped at his skin, he glared at the thing he couldn't hit. If only to prove this, he swung Wonder Woman's body through the pyrokinetic's lower body as she vaulted overhead, noticing that the emerald tongues burned away part of her hair as well as the ice that encased her chest. Landing a double kick to the back of his head, Buu stumbled forward, snarling with irritation.

Spinning on his heel, Buu swung the battered Diana around into the ground that Fire crouched all fours upon landing. This only earned a pained cry of pain as flames melted the ice around her body but only served to increase the pain to her exposed flesh that suffered the bludgeoning it was receiving. The fiery heroine turned around, prepared to launch another counterattack, finding her entire being shrouded by a pink glow.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Buu screamed as he unleashed a Kiai, tunneling the air through an expansive pulsating manner. In the pink lit rays the sonic force was enough to shatter the faces of buildings blocks upon blocks down the street, rattling Stewart's barrier to the point of causing a few webbed cracks in its surface. As a result, the immolated form manifested around Fire dissipated, leaving her depowered and vulnerable.

"Wha-?"

Not getting the chance to even utter a retort, Fire found herself collided into her face by Buu's Wonder Club. Spiraling back a dozen meters till she ricocheted off the barrier with a sickening crack, she slid down the dome before lying limply on her side.

Much to Buu's surprise, his human weapon decided to fight back, swinging both of her feet around to kick him in the chin with an audible clap of boot tips meeting pudgy flesh. It was enough for him to relinquish his grip over her wrist, allowing her to land clumsily onto all fours, gasping for air. Stumbling back, the Homunculus was sent flying off his feet with a blurring run-by punch dished out by the Flash.

As it whimpered in pain during its comedic head-over-heels bounce, Flash gritted his teeth with distaste for the creature. Keeping his eyes on the beast, he reached down to help Diana up, speaking lowly, "You alright?"

"I've...felt better...fighting Mongul," Diana admitted with a groan, feeling pain ebb off her in waves. She stood with a wavering stumble, her shoulders rising and falling, now devoid of her elegant armor additions she had placed. Bangs messily spread over her face, with her hair frazzled at the ends from contact against the fierce elements and damage by her enemy.

Sighing, Wally looked over at Batman, whom remained adamantly out of the conflict. With eyes narrowed at the monster rising to his feet again, his face formed an irritated grimace. Speaking out loud, he spoke everyone's thoughts, "This is getting us nowhere."

"You're about ten minutes late on that newsflash," Wally quipped dryly.

"But at least we know how it fights," Diana implored, watching as Buu skipped idly towards them, taking his time as he approaches, "this being seems less prone on evil for the sake of a vendetta or heinous acts. He's almost...ignorant of what he's doing. Like a naughty child who delights in things he doesn't understand."

"It's all a game to him," Batman affirmed, narrowing his eyes as he walked in between the two of them. Being the stalwart and unafraid person he was, he stayed his ground as the entity approached. While his cowl's HUD analyzed and scanned his body for weak spots, he continued to speak, "I'm going to need more time before I come up with a permanent solution. At least enough so that Stewart can finish up healing Marvel and join us in the fight."

"And if there is no fix?" Wally asked with a cock of his head over his shoulder. During this motion of his head he felt a rush of wind and the sudden arrival of their enemy. A pair of gloved hands stretched out, hitting him straight into the cranium, sending himself and Diana skidding back a handful of meters onto their backs.

"Buu send you flying!" Majin Buu declared with a smile, snapping a quick kick towards Batman's now crouched form. In a motion of red-highlighted black Buu saw his right boot grappled by both of the pointy eared man's hands. Imbalance coupled with gravity forced him to flip him backwards, causing him to squeal out with surprise.

This was followed by an ample amount of pain as a well placed kick to his cape fluttering back was felt and delivered by the Dark Knight. An audible pop of kinetic discharge from the suit's exterior from the impact generated, and the Homunculus was sent flying a good distance away from the trio. Struggling to stand back up, Buu caught a glimpse of Batman's gloves crackling with high voltage currents, his shock gloves activating within the base of his gauntlets with preparation.

"Simple," Batman answered the Flash's prior question, now with him standing up behind him, joined by a renewed and invigorated Wonder Woman. When he kicked off the ground to rush at Buu. Ducking under a retaliatory left hook, Batman thrust a double punch that produced a vibrant flash of azure spark. "we improvise!"

* * *

**A/N:** After some procrastination and reversions of this Chapter, the final product of BOY 4 is here! I hope you all enjoy it for what it is. Trying to work with more conventional, shorter chapters so they get to you faster and the action can be updated in a way that doesn't discourage casual readers ^^

My birthday was just last weekend and the week before I was playing on Dragon Ball Xenoverse, so for all those who were wondering, I wasn't sick or in trouble. Just normal life stuff XD

Oh-shiz, I almost forgot to acknowledge the plethora of Reviews! Thank you guys so much for your support for this crazy idea of mine. Glad you enjoy the madness as much as I enjoy writing it ;)

And here are my Review Replies for Chapter 3!

* * *

**Champion**: Glad you are, my faithful fan :)

**SNERDERMER**: Who knows? Buu is in an entirely new environment so the possibilities are endless, really

**Perfect Carnage**: LOL Nice joke, Carnage XD I'm sure you'll like this most recent one ^^

**Reckless Baka**: Thank you for the in depth and thoughtful review. While I can respect your dislikenment of DCAU in certain aspects, I did GROW UP with most of their installments under Bruce Timm's guidance and direction. However, after thinking over your request for more comic involved content, I decided to mesh the New Earth era of DC with the JLU universe. This way, you'll expect a lot more incarnations of comic-involved characters and such to be part of this story. I'm sure that will be up to your expectations by then ^^

**SSJG:** 1) Nice nickname, lol 2) That's one prediction. I can't wait to see more from ya guys ;)

**Guest:** Well...to be fair, it's less likely a Ki blast could destroy a planet than a nuclear blast would. Physically, even a million nukes striking one face of the moon wouldn't even move it out of orbit let alone destroy it. The reality is that Ki blasts, for the majority of the DBZ series, didn't possess enough raw power to destroy a planet till we got up to Freeza's level. Sure, they could penetrate the shell of the planet and enter the core, causing a chain reaction resulting in a planetwide meltdown, but never cause a blast to envelop the world as a whole.

This changed as we got up to the Android thru Cell Games, where the speculative Solar Kamehameha battle between Gohan and Cell suggests the explosion of Cell's blast could perchance wipe out the Solar System. While this may have been a brazen statement by Cell, I'd like to think it would indefinitely at the very least wiped out the planet save for Cell himself. Since this IS Majin Buu, a Galactic Buster of phenomenal proportions, I do think if he wanted to destroy the Earth, he could very easily do so. But hey, for the moment he's enjoying himself, so I wouldn't count on him doing it right away unless he's too pissed off to think straight XD

**alienvx0:** Actually, that was Freeza's 2nd Form level (if you want to be precise). Power Levels, especially in this story, are more or less for show. Majin Buu is powerful enough that numbers don't do him justice in the scale of how terrifyingly powerful he is. Sure, he could crack the planet if he wanted to, but he's having too much fun at the moment -w-

**Knega:** I doubt that THIS Buu has any motivation or inclination of turning "Good" as it were XD

**mdhunter111:** Thanks for the praise ^^ As for who will possibly crossover further from DBZ? Who knows? Maybe they won't show up at all or maybe they will. You'll just have to keep reading to find out ;)

**Guest2:** I don't have any plans in bringing Super Bed Hair into this. Whether that continues to be the plan as I continue writing this will be entirely up to me, and no amount of please will change my mind. You'll just have to trust me that this story can be just as good without Goku's involvement ;)

**batman:** Why do I get the feeling you're Guest2 in a cardboard box cut out look of the actual Batman?

**Kalkarot:** I'm humbled to be thought so highly, so thank you for your compliments ^^ As for why Batman dismissed Wonder Woman...I attribute that to Batman having a bad day. Think about it, he was working for half a day without a wink of rest from his own Gotham City related business he normally does. Then he's told about his home being assailed by a mass murderer he assumed was locked away and comatose. Pretty sure I'd be waving off even Diana's advances if I was as pissed off as he is now. And yes, Poor Captain Marvel. Metamorpho tried to put up a good fight but he got knocked down pretty quick. Maybe he can come back or we'll have to leave it to another adaptable Superhero to take on this menace? -w-

**thechosenone:** Either this is another fan who wants Goku badly to be in this story or Guest2 masquerading as someone else...again. Look to my answer at Guest2's plea cause I have no patience to reiterate why I can't just DO what you want me to -3-

**GonnaGetMeM8s:** LOL Ain't it just? XD

**Mangahero18:** Happy to hear that! ^^

* * *

I guess most of this Chapter doesn't need explanation and more just requires your viewership contemplation. How will the Bat League (my personal name for Batman's team of Leaguers going against the terrifying pink blob) find a way to take down Buu? Will they successfully subdue him long enough to find out what and who he is? And where will the Joker fit into all of this?

Find out, in the next update of Buu On You!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - In Pale Moon Light**

* * *

**Vanguard Squad 6, GPD Rooftop**

Throughout the twisting spires and conglomerate cubical shaped buildings in Gotham, a dull roar of panic swept this once Gothic designed city. Sirens, people's screams, and megaphones sounded as most of the populace that could move were heading into the city's outskirts. As such, the Vanguard stayed within the heart of the city, strategically placed to keep the creature from advancing on the retreating citizens.

This particular squad had a particular specialty set apart from the majority of those conscripted by Batman. They were seasoned in a particular art of the unknown, a power to bend particular elements, environments and wills to their own. The essence of their power came from a vague pronounced force that ran through the afterlife, the living realm and all things through the cosmos.

Magic.

The first and most recognizable League expert of ethereal matters was Zatanna Zatara, adorned in her black magician's coat with a white blouse; complementing this is her pair of white performer gloves, black top hat, white heeled shoes and fishnet leggings covering her bare legs up to her upper thighs. Her right hand twiddled a wand idly while her left palm held a crystalline sphere. Within its bright center she could see Buu fighting Batman, Wonder Woman and the Flash while Green Arrow supported them in an effort to keep them off Green Lantern's back.

The second fluent magic user, Etrigan, leaned against the Bat Signal projector, brooding silently with a contemplative look on his face. Sickly yellow skin, short horns and pointed ears were completed with a pair of blank red eyes that passively glowed an unholy fire from his skull. Black lips were parted to be rubbed by a dark tongue, his sharp teeth gnashing with a boiling impatience. His dark cloaked and red linen covered form took deep breaths as his cloth booted feet tapped noisily against the rooftop's surface.

The last and most experienced of the three assembled, John Constantine, paced with a purposeful stride back and forth across the rooftop. His blonde hair swirled with his suit's tie, a trail of smoke ebbing from a cigarette in his mouth almost blown out of his lips caught him briefly by surprise. After seeing a distant rosy explosion near the docks, he turned away and resumed his pacing.

"What's taking him so long?" Etrigan growled aloud with infuriation.

"Batman's stalling," Zatanna said readily, her eyes narrowing on the ball that allowed her a perfect view of the distant conflict. In a flurry of movement, the four timed their attacks to push back their enemy, making him give ground with their superior teamwork and coordination. But just as soon as they find room to breathe, the monster retaliates and attacks with both precise control to unpredictable wild strikes. "he's making sure Billy is recovered enough that he can be extracted from the area. He won't call in the rest of the Vanguard until that happens."

"The only thing that accomplishes is giving more opportunities for that freak to nuke Gotham," Constantine replied dryly, dragging out another waft of smoke before exhaling through his nostrils. Looking over at the horizon where a number of wrecked buildings, gouged streets, and toppled vehicles laid strewn within his view. Taking his cigarette out of his mouth, he held it in between his forefingers as he looked past Zatanna and Etrigan to where the real fight was taking place. "this isn't a strategic counterattack. This is an act of desperation."

"Wouldn't you do the same if it was your home?" Zatanna asked coolly, turning her face to glance over her shoulder disapprovingly at her companion.

"I'd use the chaos to spend time coming up with a plan to disorient the creature before binding it, and then bring it down with as much power I could," He replied with a smirk, shrugging honestly.

"Tactfully acceptable, but this is _Batman's_ territory. Are you going to say he should do the same while he slowly unhinges at the destruction to a place he's spent his whole life trying to save?" Etrigan asked pointedly, casting his blood hued gaze at Constantine's bright, unmoved orbs.

"That's what I've been doing, if you haven't seen my pacing until now," The Occultist said with an annoyed roll of his eyes, returning to his patrol of the rooftop. Placing the cigarette back into his mouth, he began conjuring a number of immediate responses he could invoke to quell the threat. None of them held a solid guarantee that the vast majority could be left unscathed or that the menace would be effected. So far all forms of physical harm or contact has left it more or less a ping-pong of emotional turbulence, at times being enraged to being gleefully entertained. He couldn't understand what made it tick and it gnawed at him inside. "_what kind of creature are we dealing with? Alien? Spirit? Mutant? The less I know the more I feel any plan I can make is doomed to fail. Think! What's going to work?_"

"Etrigan," Zatanna began to inquire her more stoic friend, earning his bestial grimacing stare at her own composed line of sight. "do you think you can seal this Buu in another plane of existence? Perhaps even a pocket dimension of sorts?"

"Even with my Arcane knowledge of Magical Lore, that will take some time," The Demon of King Arthur's era admitted with a lip gnawing bite. Looking sideways at the distant battle, he huffed out loud. Continuing he sounded more annoyed with himself, "being outside of Blood's study, I am without a proper spell book necessary to whisk him away. Even then, I'm unsure if those portals are foolproof. It wasn't until recently I found out that Klarion had escaped one of those said prisons I created so there's no telling what this monstrosity is capable of fleeing from."

"Damn," Zatanna swore lowly, returning her gaze at the ball to see Buu making headway against the various heroes doing battle with him. Raising her wand up to scratch the side of her head, she could only wonder what any of her spells could do against a entity of this level. If she couldn't pose a threat, personally, to an Olympian Goddess then how was she going to stand against a being who can recover from any injury?

"**May I borrow a few moments of your time?**"

A lighthearted, mechanical voice took the three idle magicians by surprise. John turned on his heel, pulled out of his deep thoughts. Etrigan twisted his head around to look in the direction of the voice while Zatanna did the same. While briefly surprised, they all had more composed reactions than more hot-headed members of Batman's handpicked Leaguers.

The source of the inquiry came from a golden plated, oblong shaped automaton. With fins splayed near its upper body in either direction and a single red eye opaqued by a dark lens staring at the three, it was quite clear who it was. The only real question was why it was here, away from its companion.

"You're that hotshot's sidekick, Skates?" Constantine asked with a bemusing wry smile adorned on his face.

"**To clarify the misconception, I'm Skeets, Booster Gold's handler and companion**," Skeets replied in a slightly miffed tone, its eye narrowing at the blonde haired man.

"Well pardon me, Skeets," The man responded sardonically, pulling his cig from his mouth as he regarded the machine in front of him. Taking a slight inhale, he exhaled a cloud of smoke over its smaller body. While he knew it couldn't smell or had eyes that watered, the gesture itself caused the hovering entity narrow its visual receptor even more so, "see, us smart people here are trying to find a more unorthodox way to handle the situation. Why don't you go back and cater to your master while we take on more important duties?"

"**I'm sensing an unnecessary amount of hostility towards me. Are you not a fan of Booster Gold or are you biased against artificial lifeforms**?" Skeets asked pointedly, its tone sounding barely controlled as the red herring tactic was employed.

Huffing, John waved his smoke holding fingers at the machine with an irate, blunt query, "What do you want, you flying sex toy?"

"**Why...you...indecent tongued-!**" Skeets rattled in the middle of the air, truly sounding enraged at John.

"Enough! Both of you!" Etrigan snarled out, causing the Occultist and the robot to halt their standoff. When the pale skinned demon pushed off the Bat Signal, he strode towards the two, his hunched-over stature still easily head and a half above the prior with his eyes looking down at the latter. Pointing his clawed digit at the conical shaped automaton, he said in a calm tone belying his grated state of mind, "tell us what you wish to inform us of, machine, and be quick about it."

Having regained a sense of composure through the Demon's shouts, Skeets focused his priorities on the task at hand. Angling its levitating form towards his inquirer, he responded in a much more calm and practical sounding tone, "**I've done some telescopic analysis of the entity calling itself Buu. Based on my extensive list of remarkable and unremarkable individuals from this timeline and in the future Booster Gold hails from I can say for certain this entity doesn't exist in this realm of the cosmos.**"

"What makes you say that?" Constantine asked with an upraised brow signaling his curiosity.

Turning slightly at Occultist, Skeets returned its gaze back at Etrigan when the prior began to take another drag from his cigarette, "**The physiological makeup that composes its anatomy doesn't match with any known element of this Universe. The only thing I am getting readings of are an imbalance of empathical energy. Odd, the emotional disposition of the creature seems to be constantly on flux depending on the given situation.**"

"So it's bipolar and its a literal Alien invader from a different Universe," John murmured as he spewed another wave of smoke, pocketing his hands as he let the bud continue to smolder in between his lips. Shrugging, his doubtful bright eyes continued to stare at the conical shaped droid. "so what?"

Restraining the urge to disembowel the man's constant verbatim, Etrigan nodded to Skeets with a veil of intrigue emanating his blank scarlet stare, "I too want to know what relevance this has."

"**I have a 87% confidence that this creature is made through some mystical means. If not by another force then by its own will it simply chooses to exist. Depending on its emotional level, it simply will get stronger or continue to reform itself because it chooses to**." Skeets continued, his monotone starting to break into excitement. Hovering forward, he gestured back and forth with a tilt of its sleek plated form, as if pointing for emphasis. "**The reason I came to you three is because you are some of the only four individuals Batman has selected on this mission that can do something about this. You have what it takes to defeat this monstrosity and make it capable of being killed. After all, if its an imbalance of empathical energy that keeps it together**-"

"-Then all you need to do is remove what's making it unbalanced to make it mortal?" Zatanna finished, surprising the three that she was catching on as much as she was. With a smirk, she tipped her hat a bit more upright, "I'm not the famous Zatana Zatarra in name alone, you know?"

Shaking his head with a smile, Constantine removed his cig with a lasting puff, waving it around as he spoke, "I think we've just had our breakthrough."

"And what would that be?" Etrigan asked with a tilt of his head at the Occultist.

A distant rosy explosion sent a shine across the city. Its rays of light framing the aforementioned man's back along with the other two and robot's frames. Taking a look at the Bat Signal, he grinned cockily as he returned his fix back to his mouth.

"Give me some time, but I think I found a way to take down the Boogeyman..."

* * *

Batman felt the world spin as he was flung back by the most recent detonation of light generated by his enemy. His back smashed through a light pole, before he tumbled into a crouch, breathing heavily from his exchange with the entity. Rising up, he felt a little dizzy, and a lukewarm sensation run out of his mouth giving it the taste of copper. He wiped away the blood from his mouth, smearing it across cracked lips, the only sign of injury over his durably armored form.

Looking above, he saw Diana flying back into the fray, charging back towards the pink skinned menace. With its caped backside facing Green Lantern's dome of repulsive energy, its attention was totally focused on the woman he had beaten down for the majority of his fight. Giggling, he kicked off the ground and zoomed to meet her, creating a thunderous impact that echoed with a flurry of rapid exchange of fists and feet.

To his right, Flash had risen up and staggered slightly, looking just as bit worn down as his Amazon teammate. Tears with bloody streaks contrasted with his mostly intact tomato hued uniform, his own face smeared with grime, sweat and blood. Even his left eye lens, normally opaqued into a complete white, was showing his hazel orb that possessed a web of bloodshot veins.

"Hey, Bats," Wally said in between labored breaths, "maybe it's about time you call in the cavalry? I don't know how much longer I can fight that thing and keep taking this kind of punishment..."

Biting his lower lip, Batman subdued a growl of frustration from leaving his throat. He himself could feel the groan of bruised body parts with every contraction and flex. Just standing was becoming a bodily annoyance. Looking at Flash with a brief look of knowing, he raised his hand up to his cowl.

"Stewart," Batman began to say, watching in awe as Wonder Woman continued to fight the pink pudgy man. Even now she seemed to exchange blows as the creature kept bludgeoning her with his much larger gloved fists. It made him all the more appreciated that such a fierce woman was on his side, as well as a close friend, in this trying time.

"I'm finishing up now," John sounded over the comm, his breath coming out in a much more relaxed sigh, "thanks for keeping him off my back. I had to repair this kid's spinal column, reform some organs and drain the blood spilling outwards. I think your sidekick was giving me more advice on the surgery aspect faster than I could ask the ring."

"Tim's a smart kid," Bruce admitted with a grim smile, tracking progress of Green Arrow's approach from a dark pile of rubble. He saw him tie what looked like loose shredded cloth over a loose iron beam, copper coils binding it together and a stone crafted tip. Watching him pull the string of his bow back to his cheek, Batman looked to Flash and pointed at Buu, "think you can crank up a heavy hit on Buu?"

"I don't have much juice left in me," Flash said with admittance.

"It'll buy time for the kids to get out of here," Bruce reassured him with a solemn nod, "then we can bring in the rest of the Vanguard here."

"Oh, if that's the case let me just go Super Mode on him!" Wally said with an derisive laugh, soon fading into a groan of expectancy. Spreading his legs the Speedster's body began to charge up, convulsing and distorting with accelerator energy drawn in by the Speed Force. Golden currents arced around his worn muscular form, sporadically crashing into the ground around him and snapping into the air with priming display.

"Arrow," Batman commanded over his cowl, watching Wonder Woman deliver an uppercut on Buu that snapped his bulbous head back, "got anything that can make your next attack pack a shock in it?"

"You read my mind," Oliver responded smoothly over the earpiece, now attached to the fletching that he was gripping, "I'm hot wiring some of the loose copper wiring I found from demolished devices I found scattered around here into the ear piece. When I let this loose, it'll trigger a chain reaction that will send thousands of volts through this metal arrow. How does the Volt Arrow sound for a new piece?"

"Perfect," Batman said with a dark smile. Reaching into one of the pouches of his utility belt, he withdrew three batarangs, one of them marked with a white circle in its center. Clicking it, a button activated and began whirring within the deceptively thin device. Looking over at his crimson partner, he says in a louder tone, "on my mark!"

It was during this verbal exchange that Buu headbutted Diana hard enough to barrel into the earth, penetrating the surface of the street and into the sewer tunnel below. Sewage, asphalt and grime flew upwards, hissing as it made contact with the burning vicinity that was around the Majin's body. With a pleased smile, he raised a hand and charged a head-sized orb of Ki, aiming it at the half submerged Diana that looked dazed from the last hit.

His concentration was halted when a number of projectiles sang through the air towards him. Eyes knitted into a frown, using his Ki infused hand to shoot all three batarangs in the air. When the pink haze of light blasted them into shards, a pack of blinding light crackled in the air, sending a high pitched noise that was unpleasant to Buu's conical stumps and thin slit ocular receptors. Shrieking in pain, he grasped at his face, sending outstretched palm in a series of rapid shots in Batman's direction.

"Now!" The Caped Crusader shouted, his body already in a flurry of motions to evade the various energy balls exploding haphazardly around the street and the faces of the buildings parallel to them. Explosion after explosion ripped apart the concrete, sending ember enraptured bits flying out to the air. Batman's dark caped visage seemed to dance along his home turf, against all odds keeping away from the wild shots sent by the enraged enemy.

It was during the mass of panic that they all converged on their enemy at once.

Green Arrow let loose his Volt Arrow, causing it to immediately crackle alight with intense voltage. When its metallic edge spiraled into the base of the pink man's neck, a curtain of intense shocking power thrust through it, drawing out more guttural cries from the monster. Blue tendrils snaked out and snapped at the ground, popping his skin and curtaining him in an azure overcast of light.

That instant was the one Flash banked on. Kicking off the ground in a golden outlined, crimson blur he soared forth with a set of gritted teeth. Turning around to hit him from the side, to not endanger the kids or Green Lantern, he came at him from the entity's left side from which Oliver at fired his arrow from. Swinging his fist forth, his body seemed to briefly disappear before reappearing at the point of contact of his fist impacting the side of Buu's body.

When the Infinite Mass Punch struck Buu, a bright glow of orange, gold and white spread outward before vanishing entirely. A rupture of volatile light indented the ground till it was nothing but a pit into the sewer system below. The shockwave was rough enough that Green Arrow had to duck face first into the rubble pile he was lying prone on, while Batman took cover in an alley around the corner of the fight.

"Did...Did that...Did that finally get him?" Flash asked as he stumbled around for footing in the damp street blasted hole. Looking to his left he saw a weary Wonder Woman rise to her feet, her hair now a mass of black tresses unkempt across her face and over her shoulders. Blood oozed from her mouth, nostrils and forehead as various injuries gained from the course of the fight was now made known.

What he caught most of all was the look of wide-eyed dread from Diana's face.

Turning his face around to look, he stumbled back till he landed on all fours. Majin Buu seemed to hover in the middle of space, his midsection completely evaporated by the force and intensity of the attack. His upper body, cape, jacket, arms and all was intact while his lower body stood in place where the ground warped downwards. Pink mist seemed to swirl around where his belly was, quickly manifesting into gelatinous flesh that stitched itself together, fusing back into a bulbous middle it once was.

One pop later, and Buu laughed away the damage done to him.

"This thing...can't be killed," Flash breathed out with a resigned look of despair on his face. His breaths came out in ragged wheezes, his face looking pale behind his torn mask. What energy he managed to force through his body was drained entirely. It was the last attack he could muster and he already felt weak at the knees.

"No!" Wonder Woman shouted defiantly, her labored breaths disbanded long enough for Buu and Wally to look at her. A look of raw will projected from her being, her body standing tall and poised to strike. In the moment she lunged forth with outstretched hands, she declared out valiantly, "I will not give up!"

During mid leap, Buu's body became embroiled in thick currents of rosy light. These tendrils danced along the air, snapping into the watery pit surrounding the three. Flexing his arms, the Homunculus gave a sinister smile, his whole form undulating with a curtain of high voltage. Before either of the heroes knew what hit them, they were gargling and shrieking in pain.

"Flash! Diana! What's going on?!" Batman called out, his feet already beating the ground in a unrestrained sprint.

"Stay back, Bats!" Oliver cried out with a look of alarm on his face.

Skidding to a halt, Bruce found himself seeing a orb of crackling light rise up with its generator. Smiling sickly, Buu giggled to himself in triumph, having left his two victims in the pit where they belonged. His eyes glared a bright pink down at Batman, whom just looked on with renewed grim determination.

"Stewart," the Dark Knight growled over the deadly cacophony of energy bolts swimming around the Majin.

"Alright kids," John spoke lowly, his glowing eyes meeting Tim, Cassie and Bart's, his surgical constructs vanishing as the last snip was made to the glowing stiches placed over Billy's exposed abdomen. His eyes were half-lidded though it was unclear if he was conscious or not; the only thing that mattered was that his ragged wheezes turned into slow steady breathing. "keep him safe. I don't want you to move him until I clear a path for you. Got it?"

"Got it," Robin said with a nod.

Bart gave him a silent thumbs up, while his face nervously smiled at his protector.

"Just go!" Cassie said with insistence, holding Billy's head in her arms as she stared nervously at the creature's flapping cape.

With a deep inhale through his nostrils, John exhaled while the protective dome vanished. Encased in a halo of emerald light, the Green Lantern kicked off the ground and rose up slowly into the air. Swinging his right flexed hand to his side, his left hand open readily at his hip. Turning around, he'd see Buu's crackling aura and his back still facing him.

"Hey ugly!" The Emerald Knight called out.

At hearing this, Buu seemed to instantly turn around, screaming out a mouthful of Ki at his enemy. In a reflexive rise of his right arm, John formed a blast door, crashing into the beam of scarlet energy spewed out by his foe. The construct metal warped and bent, seconds upon creation already suffering abuse by the powerful column of heated particles.

Squinting his eyes at the sight of pink already bleeding through the green shield, he opened his left hand with a quick idea forming in his head. When the quickly formed item landed solidly in his grip, he gave a strong toss over the ten meter wide caving defense. He counted himself lucky enough to see through his transparent force, allowing him to glint at Buu's eyes widen with surprise. The weapon Stewart chucked and materialized, a Troll-Faced HE-Grenade of lime coloration, dipped into the furnace of Ki not but 9 inches from his face.

The resulting explosion created a widespread fiery blast kiwi and rose tongues, with a ballooning shockwave knocking the kids and the standing heroes to their knees. Enough force was packed within the explosion that Majin Buu tumbled out from the air, narrowly missing Batman's crouched form, smashing it headfirst before dragging upside down. Tumbling onto his back, Buu grappled at the earth to a halt, pulling the asphalt up in crumbling slabs.

With shards of the shielding clattered to the ground, finally busted by the blast created by the Majin and Lantern's energy. Stewart quickly manifested a scoped sniper rifle, its wedged end sticking out of a meter long barrel with its warped butt placed against his shoulder. Taking aim through the green reticle, he saw Buu right himself back onto the damaged street on all fours. Kicking off the ground, he blurred forward in a bout of super speed, passing through space towards his green-wreathed adversary.

Pulling the trigger, the construct gun made a thunderclap, emitting currents from the barrel as the energy slug was launched. With Buu inadvertently appearing a foot away from the weapon, the bullet cut a slicing path through his gummy body. Its face indented and burned inwards, halting the creature with the weapon's fire in midair. Rearing its skull back as a shell popped out of the firing chamber of Stewart's gun, he popped it back into view and ricocheted the bullet straight into the Lantern's face.

"Gaugh!" John cried out, his mantle of light flickering around the point of impact, his head snapping back from the surprise attack. His forehead split open from the penetration of his bodily barrier, he backstroked across the air to give him some distance. Watching his enemy race after him in a pink aura of his own, he felt distancing himself was now irrelevant.

"Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" The Evil Djinn squealed out in his pursuit across the cityscape's airspace, quickly coming upon the harbor's steaming waters.

Halting in his retreat, he quickly dropped himself in a stream of green light, barely passing underneath the airborne menace. Levitating above the bay's bubbling surface, both of his arms crossed over his chest, quickly assimilating plates and parts to form the weapons of his desire. Buu's body turned to look down just as a pair of twin chain-guns pointed up at him, joined together by one bar that aimed a cross airs a foot away from Stewart's face.

"Chew on this," John declared with a grim smile, already hearing the rotation of gears that spun the guns around. In a hail of emerald bullets, the storm of projectiles sang over the constant thrum of the Lantern's weapons firing. Shells popped out of the chambers, clattering into the water below as the force of the guns shooting propelled the water out and around the man's body.

Given time to see this, Buu responded in kind. Crossing his legs underneath him, the Majin squatted in the sky as a bubble of light emitted from his body. Every bullet that struck the fabric of the barrier shattered upon impact, creating a fizzing effect from attacker to defender's point of view.

"_Good, stay put right there_," the Emerald Knight thought with a plan unfolding in his mind. Without halting his firing, light seeped out of his back and over the water, spreading out to encompass nearly the entire surface. Lime hued concrete formed, allowing the creation of dozens of protruding constructs. When finished slabbing energized metal together, what would appear was an entire assemblage of house-sized mounts for bus-length artillery barrels.

"Holy shit!" Green Arrow breathed out, his gaze catching the massive expanse of Green Lantern's artillery field.

"That's going to hurt," Robin mumbled with a smile on his face.

"Yeah! Shoot him to Hell!" Bart hollered, leaping in the air and fist pumping in his cheer to Green Lantern.

Batman and Cassie both watched with silent awe at the scale of Green Lantern's choice of penetrating Buu's shield. With so much ES energy placed into one location, the resulting blast radius could envelop over all of Gotham.

"Please let this work," Wonder Girl said as she cradled Billy's head in her arms.

When the first cannon was fired a brilliant flare of light was followed by a dazzling display of firepower in action. The splitting of air pockets could be heard from the distance placed between the dockside street to the bay, rapidly accelerating construct projectiles hurtled at such speeds it was hard for any of them to see. As the first artillery round hit the bubble, a loud and fiery explosion rippled through the air, followed up with several more hitting their mark exactly.

Plume after plume of flames erupted within the sky, painting the earth below with a lime-white overcast. The shockwaves riddled the air, bristling the ground and the Lantern attacking with a constant barrage of chain-shots. Sweat beaded down his face as the endless firing by his personal line of armaments seemed to go on forever.

A solitary minute passed and Buu made his move.

Every shell of every firing cannon suddenly stopped moving, caught in a field of invisible force that suspended each of them in the sky. Audible groans could be heard from every mount, with bolts wrenching out of place followed by slabs of construct metal. The tubular bodies of the large weapons contorted and bent into odd irregular shapes before shattering, soon joined by the massive bay-wide landscape of materialized asphalt.

Even Stewart's arm-mounted chain-guns weren't spared, as they were wrenched painfully off his arms and into the air. With the weapons balled up into small energized chunks and the bullets turning around, the Green Lantern soon found himself faced with his own ammunition. Eyes wide, he got a clear look at the glowing Majin, hovering in the sky with one gloved hand extended towards him.

A single gesture later, and they all came crashing down at him.

"Dammit!" John shouted within the motion of his arm forming a spherical shield around his body. The hail of attacks rattled his teeth from within, every blast of light shattering over his barrier was a strain against his will. His body felt the vibrations through the defenses employed, making it agonizing just to take the punishment.

Hearing the shell snap and crack, he gathered as much concentration as he could muster before letting out a lung filled yell. Swinging his arm around in a spiraling arc, the barrier expanded till it transmuted into a wall of flames, shattering the mutually colored energy attacks thrust down at him. Wresting control of Buu's weapon of choice, he jettisoned him upwards to take the fight directly to him.

Flexing his right arm to his side, he thrust out a rapidly constructed bullet train, sending the tubular shaped vehicle soaring at Buu on tracks sizzling in the air. With a rush of momentum packed behind the transport, it came to a screeching halt when a Ki-infused boot kicked up the construct's head.

Unable to pull back in time, John felt a gloved fist crash into his face, sparking his aura while scoring a large waft of spit and blood from his lips. Turning back, he swung his left fist, rapidly forming a body-sized boxing glove to hit Buu's right flank. Seeing it backhanded so easily caused his eyes to twitch incredulously.

"Buu bored now," Majin Buu said with a slowly stretching grin on his face.

"So am I of that stupid-!" Stewart began to say until he felt his entire being gripped by an invisible hand. It expanded out to encompass his whole being, pulling his arms out in either direction till he hovered helpless before the evil Majin. Hearing him hum playfully only made his eyes glare even more daggers than before. His glowing eyes dilated at the sight of his adversary's right glove glowing a bright pink, aiming at his exposed insignia sporting front.

"Buu hurt you for making Buu bored," He declared simplistically, as if it was obvious this was coming. A pink light began to drown out his vision, the sphere of energy swelling in size till it could swallow up Green Lantern in its fiery embrace.

"Lantern! Get out of there!" Oliver hollered out, forgetting that the Emerald Knight couldn't hear him from here.

"He can't move," Batman said out loud with a agape expression, his cowl's HUD allowing him to see a telescopic view of the situation at hand, "he's trapped in telekinetic bonds. There's no way he can evade that!"

A footstep was heard as a distant Wonder Girl stood to her feet, her body still vaguely crackling with the magic infused strength laced around her body. Having laid Billy on the ground, she turned to face the imminent disaster about to unfold. Rearing her arms back, she wordlessly launched herself into the air, leaving a aghast Bart crying out and a dumbfounded Tim staring at her shrinking frame.

"Cassie?" Billy asked out loud, his tired eyes slowly opening, suddenly wide with shock at the sensation that lapped his body.

Breaking the sound barrier when sufficiently above the rooftops' altitude, her frame streaked so swiftly that the goggles latched onto her head flew off. Arms outstretched, her palms pushed against the ball of malleable energy just in time to only graze John's right side. Shrieking out of control, the fired ball of energy rocketed into the bay, erupting into a geyser of energy that upreared the water and crash into the dockside.

Blinking with confusion, Buu raised an arm to repel an incoming spinning kick by the now aerial Wonder Girl. The resulting force was enough to send it rearing back a few meters, followed up with another impact that sent him further. The Amazon disciple landed a kick strong enough to cause Buu's mouth open with a pained yelp. Its air holes whistling with pressure of her magic-infused punch, followed with a snap kicked up the chin and then roundhouse kicked in the distended gut further across the air as she continued her pursuit.

"Wonder Girl, get out of the way!" Stewart shouted, pointing what looked like a arm-mounted piece of sophisticated technology. With the ring finger directly in line with the barrel, a glistening beam of light began to form at its tip, thrumming audibly with its priming sequence. Seeing her unrelenting in her attack on the monster, he called out with aggravation, "Cassie, move!"

"You hurt him!" Wonder Girl shouted, unable to hear Green Lantern's words. As one punch came after the other she glared with a livid expression. Teeth bared, her next words punctuated by a throttling palm-heel thrust that exuded bolts of energy from her pores, "I'll make you pay!"

Outstretching her left hay maker through the image of Buu and she felt nothing but air. Vanishing before her eyes, Buu crashed his leg into her exposed back, catching her by the hair as she let out a pained yell. Whipping her back around, he unleashed a volley of thunderous punches on her body, penetrating through the thin veil of protective energy bestowed upon her by Billy. As blood spewed out of her nostrils from one painfully loud punch, the whine of Green Lantern's gun discharge crashed into Buu's backside.

Turning his head around, the unaffected Majin glared at Stewart for interrupting his beat down. Seeing another wave of energy fired at him, he flicked it easily across the air, his lips contorting into a pout. Raising his free palm, he fired a wide arcing wave of rosy light that enveloped Green Lantern.

Stewart grimaced through the onslaught of pink energy, watching his conical shaped barrier crack and warp around him. Sweat beaded down his mantle covered, scabbed forehead, his teeth gnashing at the pain and focus it took. Seconds later, it came crumbling down and his outstretched arms burned with rosy tongues of flames. Yelling out with unrestrained vigor, the Lantern felt his body careening towards the steaming bay waters below, unable to catch himself before his frame crashed into its surface.

The next noise that came out of Buu wasn't a laugh or a snarl. What came out instead was a growl coming from the bottomless pit that was his stomach. Looking down at his rumbling tummy, Buu sighed. Lifting up the bleeding and squirming form of Wonder Girl, he nodded, having chosen his next meal.

"Buu turn you into cookie!" He declared with a breakneck throw, sending Cassie hurdling down towards the ground from whence she came. At the same time, he bent his head forward and extended his head-tendril forward. Sparking with a few cracks of light, a widely expansive Candy Kamehameha raced down to envelop Wonder Girl's body.

Despite the sores and bruises laced across her frame, the bloodied sidekick raised her arms in a crossed stance, allowing it to brace against the colossal magic infused energy wave. Pushing back against it, her body slowed in its deceleration, giving way to have her heels crash the ground painfully into the street a dozen meters in front of her friends. Her knees buckled enough to fall flat upon them, her arms aching in holding back the wafting tongues of pink-white light that overcast the environment around her.

"Cassie!" Robin shouted out with alarm, already rushing to get to her.

"STAY BACK!" Cassie implored, her eyes wide with fright at her friends being caught up in this attack. The memory of that piece of candy that Buu was holding in the ship's bridge and how it was enraged at it being swapped by Impulse. Whatever turned whoever it was into that piece of candy was about to do the same to her. "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"

"B-But-!" Bart stuttered, his own face partially covered by an upraised arm. The wave of energy wrestling for domination over the environment sent wave after wave of ozone scented air against his skin. He could see Robin's look of helplessness as much as he could feel it in his stomach.

"I can't let you do that," Billy said solemnly behind both ground rooted heroes. Turning to face him, they saw him shakily stand up to his feet, taking deep breaths just to remain standing. With his fists balled up, he looked at the agape sidekicks, casting a farewell smile as he looked up at the sky. "it was nice...being friends with you guys. But now, I got to take responsibility. One last time..."

Batman's eyes were briefly shielded by the light show ongoing. But watching him do what he realized was going on, he couldn't help but feel an absolute dread fill his being. Kicking off the ground, the Dark Knight rushed towards Billy's frame, wordlessly panicking of what was to come after this.

"Billy?" Bart began to call out questionably, vaguely catching the outline of Batman racing towards his friend.

"Wait, don't-!" Tim reached out his hand, realizing what was going to transpire.

"**_SHAZAM!_**" One proclamation later and the sky darkened at a near instantaneous rate. Clouds funneled, circling overhead. A lightning bolt roaring out in echoing thunder crashed into Billy's waiting arms, empowering him with the power of the Wizard Shazam.

Unable to catch him in the scope of the bolt of magic crashing into the boy's frame, he didn't even have the time to see his movements. Rushing at speeds that'd be on par with the Flash, Captain Marvel's bright uniformed person quickly put himself beside Cassie's side. Reaching out with a magic infused palm, he grasped the head of light and began to push it back with raw strength alone.

"B-Billy?!" Wonder Girl exclaimed with disbelief, feeling her weak body fall onto all fours behind the cape-fluttering back of Captain Marvel. With her eyes wide as saucers, she saw scarlet bolts crackle slowly over his muscular frame as he continued to wrestle for control over the beam of magical light. Realizing what was at stake, she screamed out with a outstretched hand, "BILLY!"

"_Too strong! I can't stop it from hitting her!_" Billy thought with urgency, his arms straining at the sheer weight of power being poured into this attack. Looking back over his shoulder, he gave a weak smile at her. Swinging out his right hand towards her, he whispered in apology, "I'm sorry it had to end like this. Goodbye, Cass."

One discharge of electricity from Billy's hand sent a surprised shriek out of Wonder Girl. Her body somersaulted head over heels from the unexpected attack by her savior. When she finally skidded to a halt at Robin and Impulse's feet, she convulsed, casting a blurry eyed gaze at the outstretched hand of Captain Marvel.

Gripping at the earth, she let out a nonverbal scream as the light crashed into him absolutely, blasting the earth into a large searing indention. Rosy colored smoke flourished from it, sending a surprisingly sweet scent in the air of dough and chocolate. When the dust settled, a life-like small model of the superhero fell from the air and into the shimmering form of the now arriving Buu's glove.

"Mhmhmhmhmhmhm!" Buu giggled out as he held his prize before his eyes. Opening his mouth wide, he tossed it inside with a simple flick of the wrist, landing in with a sickening chomp. Chewing it, he didn't care for the look of horror etched on the others' faces. Nor the look of outrage on Bart Allen.

"_Icouldn'tstophimIshouldhavemovedIcouldhavestoppedthisIshouldn'thavestayedstillIcouldhavesavedhimcouldhavedonesomethinganythingwhatcanIdonowwhatisthereleftwhatcanI...I...I...I,_" Bart felt himself reeling with what happened in the now at a pace slowing down by the microsecond. The cries coming from Wonder Girl, the gasps coming from Robin, the sound of disbelief from Arrow and Batman's grimacing. It all vanished within a hot, white, inescapable anger that reached towards the source of his power.

In place on his feet, his body began to warp, undulate and charge with pressure. Golden currents began to travel steadily from the tips of his boots up to the tips of his hair follicles. Eyes behind his lenses turned a blank white, vanishing any sense of reason as grief boiled the anger flooding his veins.

"Bart?" Robin turned to see his friend's powers grow erratic, expanding outwards enough to make his neck hairs stand on end.

"Hrrrrrrrrrrrrrr," Impulse growled with fists tightly clenched, muscles synapse with the power flowing through his conduit body.

"Bart! Snap out of it!" Tim shouted at him with a wave.

Swallowing the last bit of Marvel Candy, Buu's eyes opened wide at the sparking light generating around Impulse. He could feel an unnatural energy surging from elsewhere, flowing through his body and out into the air. The air whistled and blew out from his body in a frenzy of sporadic discharges coming from the beyond.

"What's Speedy doing?" Buu asked out loud.

"BART!" Robin shouted out, reaching to grab hold of his friend's shoulder to regain his senses. It was for naught, as a crimson streak colored the air that his gloved hand gripped fruitlessly. A trail of golden lightning snapped into being before a sound of thunder hit him from the side, causing himself, the kneeling Cassie and Batman to tumble backwards.

"Gaugh!" Buu keeled over as a flashing fist indented his belly and lifted him off the ground. He could see the streaking visage, contorting and warping before his eyes, with an arm outstretched at the point of contact. Not paying mind to the crackling dent in his belly, one gloved arm pulled back as he continued to soar backwards.

Before he could even make a full thrust with his arm, a streak of light manifested to his right before a thunderous pop of an elbow ramming into his conical temple. A warbled squeal was let loose as his body tumbled through the air, crashing effortlessly through one structure, mauling through various cabinets and furnishings within. By the time the plaster and brick of the building burst open with his spiraling head, Impulse arrived with a hay maker that cracked his body in a streak of hyper frictional energy.

The rate of his attacks continued to speed up, with the street ripping apart from the path his pummeled body took. One fist hit him from behind, then below, then from the side. Every time he took a hit it induced genuine pain into Buu that he wasn't familiar with. Every scream let loose from his mouth continued to mount a swelling force of negative emotion inside of him.

Upon the thirteenth punch to his crackling, yet humanoid shaped body, he let out a full bodied Kiai that carved an indention through a city block of infrastructure. It was still dozens of meters away from the rest of the downed heroes, but Arrow could feel the shriek lap his body like a hurricane wind. But from his vantage point, he saw another flash of light before Buu was knocked mere inches from his path.

"Holy-!" Oliver barely let out before the turbulent velocity that carried Buu forward knocked him off his feet and somersaulting into the battle worn street.

"Impulse!" Batman called out, his eyes widening as he saw Buu barely get up from his body width crater. When the static clad speedster manifested beside him, he saw the creature angrily puff the wounds away with a shout. Swinging one fist one way and then the other, the indignant Majin felt nothing but a repetitive series of thunderous impacts by the sidekick's focused power. "knock it off! At the rate you're going, the Speed Force will-!"

A moment as the Caped Crusader said this, something unnatural happened. One of Impulse's punches turned into a streak of arcing light. His body warbled and stumbled one way then the other. Panicking, he looked downward and tried to form words, but his current state only translated them into a series of machine sparks.

"BART!" Robin called out with fright, reaching out towards him with a sprint in his step. Managing only to make a handful of steps, Impulse's form and figure vanished entirely in a crack of lightning. Where he once was, now wasn't anymore, leaving the ward of the Dark Knight to fall to his knees with despair.

"He's...gone," Cassie murmured out with widened, tear-filled eyes, "no...not him too!"

"Shit just keeps getting more and more real around here," Oliver grumbled as he shakily stood to his feet, wincing at the abrasions to his exposed skin that were made.

Batman's jaw tightened at the sight of this. Two young heroes, gone, right in front of him. Even as his fists tightened uselessly at his side, he could only look on at the bewildered menace in front of him with absolute loathing. Just how many more innocents were going to die?

The only solace he found was in the rustling of a pile of debris they forgot was nearby. Erupting from the crumbled mortar and shattered furnishings was the Joker. His body was covered in grime and sported a handful of scrapes around his face and wrists. The clothes were torn up yet relatively intact. Surprisingly throughout all the chaos he barely got a scratch from everything, even the air punch Flash had sent his way seemed to only be an afterthought.

"Ow, my everything," the Clown Prince said with a hunched over posture. Looking around, he saw a distant Buu, his back turned towards him. Grumbling with disbelief he had been abandoned, he waved out towards the gelatinous blob, "BUU! Over here!"

"Smiley!" Buu looked over, suddenly remembering the distress of his new friend and savior. Bouncing away on his heavy feet, he went over to see if he was alright.

During this time, Batman quickly looked over to the sidekicks still in shock by his side. Looking over at Oliver, he nodded to him and thumbed over his shoulder. Sighing, Oliver, grabbed hold of Cassie who was limp from the paralyzed wave of emotion holding her, pulling her up to be placed over his right shoulder. Touching Robin's shoulder, he felt it smacked away by the boy, casting a glare at Batman before turning on his heel. It was his own way of showing disapproval without verbally questioning his superior.

Raising a hand up to his cowl's side, he queried out to anyone who was still up and active. When he got an immediate reaction, he sighed under his breath with relief, "Glad to see you're still in the game, Vixen."

"_It took awhile but my body is fully regenerated. I didn't think Buu could inflict so much damage, even while I was invoking the power of an Elephant,_" Mari admitted with shame, her distant body creeping around with various unconscious to dead forms hauled over or under her shoulders. Using the strength of a Gorilla, it was easy to haul these many bodies. Doing so without Buu noticing was only something she had to pray didn't happen. "_I just hope John's okay..._"

"I'm sure he'll be back," Bruce tried to reassure, though the strain in his voice did little to mask his uncertainty. "Stewart's a good member of the League. I doubt an energy blast would keep him down for long."

"_I just hope you're right..._"

"_Batman._"

"Constantine?" The Dark Crusader asked with surprise.

"_We're coordinating a plan to deter the threat. If I can explain to you the details things can go over a bit smoother with you in the loop,_" A audibly tinkering Occultist said from his end, miles away.

"I'm listening," Batman said grimly.

On the other side of the battlefield, Buu hunched over and endowed Joker with another bout of restorative energy. In a single instant he was completely healed and his appearance returned back the way it had been. Smoothing out his suit jacket, he couldn't help but admire this rare ability that his obese partner possessed. Cupping his chin, he looked over at him with a broad dark grin.

"You know, Buu," Joker said in a low tone, trying not to announce his intentions to blatantly from the distant Dark Knight. "your power is quite impressive."

Watching Buu giggle with a pleased disposition, he knew he buttered him up. As he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, Joker placed the side of his hand near his face. Leaning in, he asked with waggling eyebrows, "I noticed that you can turn things into candy and undo damage to anything. Have you ever...given anyone powers?"

Raising a gloved hand to cup his rounded chin, Buu thought hard. Lowering it down, he shook his head, unhappily reporting, "Buu never done that before. Buu never thought about giving anyone powers."

"I'm sure you can do it!" Joker implored with a pump of both arms, a plan already unfolding before his eyes.

"But...who would Buu give powers to?" The Majin asked as he idly scratched his head.

"Why, not not your good ol' pal, Smiley?" Joker asked with a swing of both arms, still keeping his arch nemesis in his periphery vision. From the audible murmurings in the distance, he could gather that it was some new strategy he was concocting. In the event he really did find a way to get rid of his ace in the hole, he urged with his hands as he tried to convince his minion to take the gamble, "c'mon, we're friends right? If you give me powers, you won't have to heal me all the time. Wouldn't that be great?!"

"Buu don't know..." Buu pouted his lips, crossing his arms over his chest as he gave this some serious thought.

"If you don't know how, how about I give you some advise," He said with a dark grin. Waving his hand in a way that magnified his associate's imagination, he began to explain, "you fought a lot of scary, tough guys, right? Remember the strongest one you fought, the last opponent who gave you a good fight! Now...hold that thought, let that image burrow into the crevice of your bottomless mind! Then, imagine that last strong guy you fought...and give me his powers!"

With the last implored action with his hands splayed over his jacketed torso, Buu's eyes seemed to light up. To the Supervillain's delight, he found that his self elected minion's mind was a bit sharper than he first believed it to be. Already the intangible cogs turned in the Homunculus' mind as he worked out the method of how to bestow this kind of power to him.

Raising up his gloved hands, he made an invisible picture frame over the Joker. Up and down, side to side, he kept gesturing around as if needing proper visual aide. Even his tongue stuck out to the side, his concentration seriously invested in this task he's about to partake. He didn't sense the urgency in his friend's mind as his eyes darted back and forth between him and the leader of this team of Leaguers.

"So, this is a matter of mystical proportions after all?" Batman inquired, understanding the procedure and what this meant for the enemy in front of him.

"_I didn't understand it, at first, but the Cone Drone made a decent analysis of Buu's makeup. If we're going to stand a chance against a being from another Universe we're going to rip him apart from the inside out. Even if he's still intact, he should be severely weakened with what we're going to attempt,_" John Constantine summarized with a unseen wave of his head, still puffing his cigarette as he worked on his project.

"Understood," Batman nodded, a grim smile working his way up his otherwise solemn disposition, "I'll hold him here for as long as I can. Just make sure to have that spell ready for when we need it."

"_You got it, Broodsome!_" John quipped as he cut his connection.

Returning back to the present, he saw Buu's visible actions and immediately grew nervous. Not wanting to waste a single second, adjusted his signal, this time to a set number of Leaguers. His HUD, via Satellite imaging, could pick their positions all around their designated battlefield. Once he was certain they were all online to the broadcast, he called them up.

"Squads 7 through 10, rally to me. The Vanguard will hold the line until Squad 6 finishes their countermeasure to the threat. Until then, we will not let the Joker and this psychopath escape!" Batman declared, just as he saw Buu's head tendril crackle with scarlet light. His eyes widened at the sight of it not targeting himself or an ally, but at the Joker himself. As he heard audio confirmation of his teams heading his way, a spray of magical light sprayed over the Joker, soon causing him to whoop and holler with insane glee.

The transformation sounded painful, and he could only deduce that only increased the laughter that came out of the insidious criminal's mouth. His pointed visage soon stretched a bit more, becoming slightly exaggerated. His tufts of dark hair flowed out in wide bundles of energized threads, piling over his shoulders before resting at the center of his back. Physically his arms became more robust, his limbs gaining a new found toned appearance that his now muscular torso had. Dress shoes were replaced by black clothed boots, and wrist bands wrapped around his now bare hands with his pants becoming a baggy white.

When the stream of pink magical light ceased coming from Buu, his own power became self sustained, crackling and streaming around his new and improved body. He couldn't see it, but his whole jacket had transformed into a tubular, still purple, collared vest, only reaching halfway down to his orange muscle shirt that was wrapped over his incredibly fit chest. Rippling biceps and triceps flexed without the comfort of silk sleeves, only retaining a pair of arm bands over his wrists. His white pants felt spacious and comfy as he bounced experimentally on one foot then the other. As he brushed his hands over his face he noticed that his brows were gone, making his now blank red eyes blink curiously. His palms glided over a curtain of sparking hair that tickled to caress, feeling it go over his shoulders.

Looking down at a nearby shard of glass from the debris he was wrenched from, he reached down and admired his new look.

"My hair is...green. And long! Heh, I look like a lead singer from a one hit wonder rock band, haha!" Joker commented to himself, grinning decadently with satisfaction.

"You not strong as Buu, but Smiley is way stronger than before!" Buu declared with a confident smile, placing his hands proudly on each bodacious hip of his.

"Why thank you, Buu!" Joker said with a genuine thankful laugh. Thrusting his arms out, he felt the ominous aura of his own unknown well of power grow. He felt the fire within him boil in his blood, giving him a unnatural drive to expel it in any way he desired. Looking over in the direction of his arch nemesis, he couldn't help but let out a guttural laugh as he looked back with a genuine stare of shock, "now then, Batman. How about we settle things the way you like to. A good ol' fashioned ass kicking, as it were, hahahahahahahahaha!"

* * *

**A/N:** And the going gets even tougher!

First, I'd like to apologize about the time its taken to get this Chapter out. Between a number of projects in the works, I can only write this when the inspiration strikes me. Without your continued support I wouldn't have been so compelled get this update out as soon as I have. Once again, thank you for the Views and Reviews, as always :)

Now to talk about the Chapter.

**EDIT:** _Just want to bring up a small edit I made recently. I numbered the Mystic Squad (Squad 6) as Squad Five at the beginning of this Chapter by accident. Just changed it back to the proper number so I don't confuse people. With that out of the way, we can continue. _

Got some more Comic related characters thrown into the mix here. For those who don't know him, John Constantine is a Occultist who uses and fights the forces of evil that are related to the nether realm or other forms of Hellish dimensions. Thanks to a friend of mine, I found out how much of a badass he is and I HAD to include him in this team Batman has selected. He was fun to write and surprisingly easy to get into character, given I've never read any comics related to his ventures.

As to Skeets' analysis of Buu, it was the most logical way I could physically breakdown the guy's makeup. They never really comment, in series, what he's made out of. We can only assume its durable and has the integrity of gum, given what we've seen it do, but we really don't know what substance it really is. Hopefully this in-story explanation can at least give you all a semblance of what I believe it to be like.

Also, dem feelz in this Chapter. I was feeling it real hard, honestly, when I was typing this out. It wasn't easy for me to write off Billy's death by eating nor Bart's dissipation. Sometimes, death can happen so quickly you don't even have time to mourn the first person's demise. The dread is so momentous that it practically renders Cassie immobilized, poor girl.

And to make matters worse, just when you think you get a glint of hope, BAM, Joker gets Super. Now I'll give a cookie as to who was Buu's last real tough enemies was in his Universe/Timeline. Beside that I hope you all love the twist. After reading over the last Chapter's reviews I wanted to try and invoke a bit of unpredictability into my story instead of it mirroring the Fusion Arc's line of events that transpire. While some things may occur similarly in this story that it did in DBZ, nothing will remain certain as long as I'm around coming up with ideas like this. For better or worse, we got a Suped-Up Joker in the works -w-

Before I close, time to look over some Reviews from the last Chapter.

* * *

**Mangahero18:** I've thought about it. Not sure if I will or not. As fun as Xenoverse is, I don't want any one individual source dictate the outcome of the story. I'll definitely keep it in mind though, so thanks for asking ^^

champion of the little people: Hope what you read is worth that wait -w-

**RecklessBaka:** Aztek's definitely not feeling the love XD

I tried to make the humor, even if it was dark and morbid, carry the rest of the chapter through. After all, having a fatass pink gum man beating the crap out of you is funny, but him doing it in creative and unpredictable ways can lead to all sorts of comedic gold. Poor Wonder Woman had to learn that the hard way.

I hope some of the abilities I had Buu use in this Chapter helped sate your desire to see him expand his range of attacks against the fellow Leaguers -w-

And you're welcome about my limelight bestowal of Captain Marvel. While he did get a tearful farewell here, I always liked the guy. If there's any decent character of the DC Universe, its Billy Batson. He really deserved every moment of awesome and feelz in this story. That and yeah, as you've noticed, not all the League can keep up with Buu as much as Marvel could have. Just another way of showing the proper scaling of what a resilient Leaguer is capable of in comparison to a less than capable one.

I'm still a bit skeptical if Toriyama KNEW BoZ Piccolo was able to destroy a planetoid body, even with his most powerful Ki attack. Let me remind you that, at the end of Dragon Ball (not but a few years before the point he's in at DBZ), his greatest feat of Ki use was him destroying the surface of an island. His jump to destroying that moon I can only rationalize as to him piercing its core and causing a instantaneous meltdown, much like the gradual destruction Freeza's Supernova or Vegeta's attack on the bug planet did. All of those instances were genuine chain reactions that didn't resort to a pure Ki explosion wiping out the world they were targeting. Not that Buu CAN'T do that, but that's how I rationalize a number of DBZ characters before Final Form Freeza could do.

As to your question on Xenoverse, it's fun but it is a tripe difficult. The recent updates HAS made it more bearable and I don't suffer much of the online kick-outs as I used to. All in all, I recommend it to anyone who's a fan of DBZ Games and DBZ in general. ^^

**Brian303:** No plans of that sort, but many more plans of a different kind. Trust me and I hope you'll be pleasantly surprised by what you found in this Chapter ;)

**chris2828:** I plan to reveal that at some point. As to how we'll find out? That...you'll find out later -w-

Agreed, I'm more or less giving homage to the underdogs and other relatively unnoticed Leaguers at this point. I wonder how many of them will remain standing at the end of the next update? Who knows the outcome of what befalls people after this Chapter's revelation! XD

Also, thank you for the compliments. I too am a fan of DC and DBZ so this was a unique idea of mine I'm glad is getting a lot of love. Hopefully the end result will satisfy myself as well as you the audience.

As to the other forms of Buu, who knows? I wonder if Buu will get the chance to transform? -w-

**mdhunter111:** Thanks for the compliment and hope you loved this Chapter! ^^

* * *

That's the last of it. Hope to see you all in the next update whenever I can manage that. Please leave all your thoughts, questions, ideas and review of this Chapter down below. Until, I'll see you all in the next Buu On You!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - The Killing Joke**

* * *

Oliver Queen felt beads of sweat come off his brow as his feet beat against the ground. While a traumatized Cassie was slung over one shoulder, Tim ran in step, trying his best not to look back at the devastated street. All the Emerald Archer could do was hoofing it, trying to put as much distance between him and the two villains behind him.

By the time they breached one block, he heard Tim stop running, forcing his jog to a halt as well.

"Kid, we have to keep moving," Ollie insistently nodded to the war torn block, having been blown away during Impulse and Buu's chase almost an hour ago.

"Why are we running away?" Tim asked incredulously, his head remaining bowed as his fists balled at his sides.

Groaning, Green Arrow turned towards the Caped Crusader's ward, making sure his grip on the inert girl slung over his shoulder didn't slip. He could see the boy's anger without even looking at his face. He could only imagine what it was like to face it right at the start and watch those he came to help get tossed aside. Reaching out, with a hand to grasp his shoulder, he wasn't too surprised to see it angrily slapped away by Robin's clenched fist.

"Rob, we don't have time for this," Oliver sighed out, earning a look of ire from the young sidekick.

"Oh really?! Just like how you and Bruce didn't bother to bat an eye when Marvel got eaten?!" Tim shouted out, his arms flailing with emphasized gestures while his eyes watered behind his mask.

"Kid, it isn't like that-" Arrow tried to say, only to see the boy swing an arm out with angry if not bold emphasis.

"Or when Impulse just evaporated into thin air, did any of you actually care?!" Robin yelled out, balling his fists up while teeth became gritted on display. "Or even when your own teammate was slammed into a building without getting back up?! Will you find a time for that or are you going to blow this off as part of the job, uncaring that friends are never coming back-"

Robin wasn't able to let loose another word as his whole world spun. One leather wrapped set of knuckles smashed into his right jaw, turning him on his heels unexpectedly. Falling onto his right shoulder, his body dragged for a meter before halting on the bare asphalt. Tasting copper from a fresh cut made on the inside of his mouth, Tim glowered at feeling a bruise swell over his cheek.

It was when he turned around that the fury had dimmed in turn for seeing Green Arrow's own visage boiling over with indignant anger. A strong hand wrapped around his uniform's collar, picking him up enough so that their mask-covered eyes were only inches apart. He could feel the man's breath wash over his in heated hisses at the boy.

"Shut the Hell up, kid!" Oliver Queen snarled at Batman's charge, balling up protective fabric in his fist while keeping a hold over the barely conscious Cassie over his shoulder, "you think we don't care?! If you snapped out of it, Rob, you'd realize things don't work like that! This is a battle we can't win by hesitating or doing stupid shit like what Bart did!"

Hearing what the recently vanished Impulse brought up caused the color to drain from Tim's face in remembrance. He almost felt sick, that someone he knew to be as close as a brother was just gone in an instant. Obviously making this known to the man, he felt himself thrown onto his back, causing him to look up on all fours as a finger was stuck at his direction.

"You think Policemen or Firefighters are allowed to mourn every friend and comrade that's taken in the line of duty?! You think the Justice League or any freelance heroes are allowed that luxury?! Wake up!" Green Arrow proclaimed with a stern tone, quickly turning quiet when he saw the look of helplessness creep back into the sidekick's expression. Lowering his arms, he rebuked in a more controlled, level tone. "This isn't a fairy tale, kid. Life doesn't always give us time to grieve for every friend that passes away, justly or not. We're in it to save people and stop the bad guys. Any of us could die at any moment. We all knew that when we signed up. Diana, Bruce, Clark...me. I'm sure you know well enough what would happen if you get shot in the face if you didn't move quick enough. None of us are safe from the inevitable."

"Then...what...what do we...do against something like that?" Robin asked, looking desperately up at the more experienced Leaguer. His eyes searched for Oliver's expression, looking over at the street where Batman remained. When it returned, he hoarsely asked as his voice trembled, "what if this is a battle we can't win?"

"Then we lose," Arrow answered candidly. Turning to see his shocked expression, Oliver chuckled wryly. Reaching a hand down for Robin to take, he finished saying, "but in my experience, you don't know your ready to throw in the towel until you can't take another step. My first mission in the League looked all the more hopeless but I didn't stop. If I did, I wouldn't be alive and neither would a lot of people. Don't give up until it really is over."

Sitting still in thought, Robin couldn't help but breathe a bit calmer. He hadn't worked alongside many of the Justice League in the years Batman had formed it. He had even rarer occasions he could work alongside other heroes not affiliated with the Dark Knight.

"He's right, Tim," Cassie's voice weakly said from over Oliver's shoulder, earning the man and younger hero's shift in attention to her. "it's because I acted without thinking that I didn't allow John the opening he needed. If I didn't put myself in that position, Billy...Billy wouldn't have needed to save me. We need to keep ourselves together...or we'll end up like Bart too."

"Cass," Tim murmured awestruck, feeling his throat well up with emotion threatening to overwhelm him. With a shake of his head, the young hero slapped his face with motivation. Reaching up to grab Oliver's hand, he granted the senior Leaguer permission to pull him up onto his feet. Seeing Cassie, gently placed onto her own feet, he could see she recovered from her initial pain and injuries for the most part. Nodding to her with a weary, yet confident smile, he returned his gaze up at the Emerald Archer. "let's go. I don't want to get in their way anymore."

"Trust me, when Bats needs the two of you again, he'll tell ya," Green Arrow responded with an assuring tone.

Distantly, the three of them could see a bright display of sparkling rosy light in the horizon. While none of them could make out what was transpiring, they knew being closer to the event transpiring meant they were in more danger. With only a moment's hesitation, the three continued to run through the structurally wrecked city towards the outskirts. Tim could only hope his mentor and everyone else would be alright.

* * *

That hideous cackle was all that Batman heard while he witnessed with horror just what happened. While he was busy hearing the endgame to Buu's defeat, Joker was plotting just outside of his notice. By the time he realized what was going on, his most hated enemy had transformed into something he couldn't even recognize. His clothes, the turbulent energy crackling around him, and his appearance looked like a savage adversary that was more befitting his Kryptonian ally's rogue's gallery than his own.

Still, he knew he had to at least try to hold his own against the two entities.

"What's the matter, Silent as the Gloom? Have no witty retort or one-liner to throw at me?" Joker asked with bemusement, waving a hand around while clenching the other with excitement. "that's fine. You can just stay right there while I come over and beat your ass into the pavement!"

Without speaking a word in retort, the Dark Knight reached into his belt and withdrew a handful of Batarangs. Swinging his projectiles out with flicks of the wrist, he barely felt the tools whir before blinking and witnessing something manifest instantaneously in front of his face. Before he could even realize it, the Joker had shattered the makeshift weapons, explosive cores and all in the span of an eye blink, crossing the distance between them without his HUD even detecting it.

"Pow!" Joker cried out, backhanding Batman across the cowl-armored face hard enough to draw blood and spittle from his mouth. Watching him somersault head over heels was amusing enough to break out in a fit of laughter. But seeing the Caped Crusader whip out a grappling gun, caused his blood hued eyes to scowl.

Squeezing the trigger, Batman's vision saw the hook attached wire propel itself from the tool before a pale set of digits wrapped around it in a moment. Watching it crumble in its palm, the Dark Knight barely had time to turn to register Clown Prince's right knee slamming up into his armored chest. The breath came out in a startled wheeze, the sound of ribs nearly popping was heard among the loud crack of knee cap hitting abdomen. His whole body was sent up into the air just shortly before hurdling back to the ground face first.

"Bam and...!" Joker cried out with a sickening grin, twisting around while Batman's body began to descend back to the ground. With the heel of his right boot connecting with right side, further cracks were heard as reinforced carbon fiber ripped apart upon contact. With red veined fabric exposed, the air warped with a explosive crack with a rosy tinted flash, his whole body spiraled head and shoulders first into a standing structure. When his body careened into the face of the scarred building, it soon caved upon him as his tangle of limbs and cape smashed the last support it possessed.

"KAPOW! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Joker laughed out dementedly, feeling depraved joy at sending his arch nemesis flying in a matter of a few hits.

Buu looked on with approval, crossing his arms over his bulbous chest as he watched his friend enjoy his new powers. He gave him the strength of an enemy he had the most trouble with. If he remembered right, it was a being that called himself _Gotanks_ or _Gostank_. Whatever the case was, his power was the most significant that stood out in his mind from recent experience and thus chose that for Smiley to possess.

His smiling face retracted at the sensation of a number of power levels heading their way. Looking left, right, and behind him, his face returned to looking forward. Some of them were familiar yet others that had remained out of the fighting were just now coming forth. A dark grin spread on his face, eyes glowing a tint of red at the thought of fighting them all.

"This feels anticlimactic, killing you so shortly after our reunion. But then again, I think you've humiliated me one too many times for me to pass this up. Don't you think, Batman?!" Joker proclaimed as his hand reached through the rubble, pulling out a torn up and bleeding Batman from the rubble. Hand wrapped around his throat, he heaved up the wheezing Crusade by the neck, withdrawing his free hand with preparation. Focusing on the burning heat flowing through his arm, Joker instinctively manifested an orb of Ki in his palm, causing the air to snap and pop with vibrant rosy display.

"Hasta la vista, Bab-" Joker began to say, swinging his energy infused hand towards Batman's cowl covered visage. When he felt his fist halted bare inches from his captive's face, his eyes dilated and his mouth grew slack with agape shock. A strong vice grip was felt over his wrist, causing him to growl and look over who stopped him. When he saw no one there, he was confused, and even more so when the light of Ki enveloping his hand dissipated as well.

Growling, he fixed his gaze at what appeared to be a mirage his sight could barely make out, cluing him in on that there was an invisible entity holding onto his wrist. "Alright, Houdini, show your ugly mug or I'll-GUOH!"

A blow to the solar plexus was felt, as a transparent foot landed a air popping kick that sent him reeling back a dozen paces away from the toppled building pile. Remaining on his feet, he realized his grip on his prey had been relinquished, causing him to be livid. As he growled, his rosy hued aura ignited around his body, lime hued currents of Ki snapping around his muscular form as he saw the man responsible.

"You alright, Batman?" Raymond Terrill, aka the Ray, stood as the light that kept invisible shimmered off his form. His black, golden trimmed high collared jacket complemented similarly hued gloves and boots, his appearance finished with a pair of white slacks and a golden finned helm that obscured all but his lower facial features.

Coughing, Bruce righted himself into a crouch, one arm wrapped around his chest while the other wiped the blood oozing from his mouth. After feeling out his injuries and accessing the HUD's personal scans, he nodded almost wordlessly. "I feel like I was sparring against Clark without protective gear. Joker's powers are ridiculous..."

"Sit tight then," Ray said with a grim tone, his white eyed gaze narrowing at the angry Joker while keeping an ecstatic Buu in his peripheral vision, "we'll hold the line until that spell gets ready."

"We? You and what army?" Joker asked incredulously, almost amused anyone was left to stop him and his new partner.

"This army!" Called out a voice from above, causing the Clown Prince to look up, and subsequently get his face clobbered by a energy infused mace. The winged visage of Shayera Hol, drops to the ground, revealing a look of righteous anger. Bringing her melee weapon around to crack Joker across the head several times, she sent him stumbling back a handful of meters as she continued the assault.

Buu, looking at his friend's plight, began to take a step forward until he felt his feet sink into the ground. Eyes with alarm, he saw the dark asphalt vanished into a pool of shadows, causing him to slowly be pulled within its dark grip. Wiggling back and forth, he turned his head to see over his shoulder a black and blue uniformed hero, simply known by the name of Obsidian.

"Don't struggle and I promise you won't suffer," Obsidian rumbled out with assurance, his white eyes glaring behind a mantle of pitch black shadows that wreathed around his uniform. Hands attached to tendrils continued to coil around the menacing pink skinned creature, not relenting no matter how much he squirmed. Just moments before he was wrapped into a cocoon of dark energy, bright pink light bled through the shell of shadows, shattering the restraints and sending the hero flying back.

At the same time, Joker felt the seventh impact of the mace across his face. Growling with impatience, his arm snaked out and caught the mace by the head. Even as the Nth metal discharged sporadic bursts of energy, it did little to mar the super powered being's hand. With eyes wide with horror, she saw a smile encroach upon Joker's face just before a free hand slapped mightily across her face.

"Here's a Bitch Slap for you, toots!" The Evil Jester crowed as he sent Hawkgirl bouncing across the street into a pile of debris. Watching it explode, he saw out of the corner of his eye a pair of white, red and blue clad superheroes rush at him from either angle. Hawk and Dove, the mythical empowered duo of brothers quickly invaded his personal space.

Flipping the weapon over to have the hilt rest in his hands, the Joker cackled as he rushed forward and swung it towards the two. While Dove was able to drop to his knees, sliding under the energy weapon's arcing motion, the blunt instrument of destruction managed to catch Hawk by the left cheek, sending him crashing onto his back across the street. Twirling around another downward impact of the energy weapon, he was sent reeling back with surprise. Everyone present could feel the shockwave of power that Joker unintentionally exerted with his weapon.

Just as Dove steadied his footing, the super powered fiend was upon him. His head snapped up with a vicious crack as Joker's knee struck his chin, leaving him open for a blunt thrust by the mace. As the hero bent over, his entire being seem to shudder and convulse in pain, falling over onto his side before the super villain's feet.

"Lying down on the job? Can't have that," The Killer Clown said with a wide smile. Raising his right foot over the inert hero's skull, he shouted with a sickening crush of his sole meeting his head, "it's time I put the foot down, hahahaha!"

Oddly enough, the splatter of brain matter and ichor was replaced by a blinding flash of light. Feeling as if he stepped on a land mine causing him to stumble back within an explosion of energy. When he recomposed himself he felt nothing within his weapon hand's grip, as if it had vanished entirely. Stumbling back, he looked around, searching for the enemies he had tossed around effortlessly. No one but the Ray and the injured Batman, was within his midst.

"You...You Hoodwinked me!" Joker quickly pieced together, pointing accusingly at the man standing away with a smug smile on his face.

Casting a sidelong glance at Buu's ineffective punching tactics on Obsidian, he returned his attention fully to Gotham's number one felon, "I manipulate light. Being the fastest of those who picked up Batman's call, I wanted to scout out the opposition. Thankfully I was able to roughly estimate your level of strength by replicating crude copies of my allies in the form of Hard Light constructs. Fooling someone as arrogant as you was child's play."

"I don't like being tricked. That's my shtick!" The Joker yelled back, kicking off the ground with enough force to dishevel it. In a bout of movement that appeared to Batman like an instant, the Cruel Clown swung his fist through Ray's head upon arrival. Seeing his knuckles appear to pass through a gout of golden hued light, he saw the entirety of his opponent distill into luminescent particles.

Before he even knew what happened, pulsing tendrils for arms crashed into his chest, causing him to grunt with pain. Following that, a brilliant discharge of bright energy overwhelmed the green haired villain, sending him hurdling across the battlefield till he crashed a good city block away. A distant explosion sounded his landing over another structure, causing the Ray to retract his arms and disengage his Light Form briefly.

"I'm going to draw that bastard's attention away from that thing," Ray said directly to the Dark Knight, "I'll leave Squad 10 to handle Buu. They seem the most capable to handle that. Joker being unpredictable and currently immeasurable with how much power he has will need more of us to take him on."

"Do what you have to," Batman said with a low growl, his eyes currently focusing on the HUD layout of his Batcave's hangar. A sleek Bat Wing, outfitted with a large tubular casing underneath its left wing was noticeable. Simply initialed _IB MK3_, it was clear whatever it was housed within was going to be relief for his part. Narrowing his eyes, he began to walk away with no acknowledgement to his pain to get a safer distance away, finishing with his speech over his right shoulder, "I'm going to do whatever it takes to make sure Gotham rises from the ashes of this atrocity."

* * *

"Damn, that stung a little," The Super Villain growled under his breath, pushing slabs of asphalt and collapsed infrastructure off his person. Dusting his jacket, he took stock of his surroundings, realizing he was no longer near the damaged street. Surrounded by a number of rundown storage facilities with a demolished warehouse not too far away, he could still smell the boiled bay waters and their pungent scent wafting in the air. What he could also smell was the leather, perfume, and sweat of various individuals gathered around him.

Looking behind him, he saw an enormous man with a blue skull-adorned mask and a red muscle shirt with light colored slacks. Atom Smasher, the superhero who could change his size to that of a tall building, was waiting for him. The fact he didn't make a sudden move proved that the light manipulator's ploy worked into making him cautious.

To his right he saw Dove and Hawk, the two he had previously thought he dispatched. They looked at him with reserved gazes of caution and apprehension, joined with the angelic armored Shayera. If the moonlight focused just right, the special metallic shielding covering her wings glittered as much as the bird shaped pauldrons resting over her shoulders, just like diamonds. Her mace held in her right hand, it crackled with continuous output of energy, showing the Nth metal weapon was ready for real action unlike the effigy The Ray created.

On his left he saw a number of entities he didn't recognize off the top of his head, but had seen through media coverage. The one outfitted with a Mecha suit was STRIPE, standing over three meters in height, staring impassively through a permanently etched scowl over the mechanical visage. On his right floated his daughter and partner, Stargirl, bearing dark blue colors with white stars on her person while wielding a long golden staff that kept her levitated off the ground. To the left of STRIPE was the enigmatic and emotionless Red Tornado, the android bodied Aerokinetic clad in blatant crimson with slight golden etching into its appearance.

Returning his gaze forward, he saw The Ray reappear in a flash of golden-white light. His form returning to a physical one, he grimaced at the sight of the Joker standing up undamaged by the attack. To his left was the ever faithful nearly all mechanical Cyborg, whose red eye glared at their mutual nemesis. With the two experienced Leaguers standing before the target, they exchanged a few words.

"This guy...is he really the Joker?" Cyborg inquired with a dubious tilt of the head.

"Trust me, I was skeptical at first but there's no mistake," Ray confirmed with a nod of affirmation, "whatever that creature did, he bestowed some kind of power to him. Now he's more dangerous than he ever was."

"No kidding, I detect a large amount of thermal emission coming from his core," Cyborg acknowledged with a dilation of his human eye, his left optic giving him a readout of the energy emission coming from Joker's person. "whatever kind of strength he's gained, it's beyond my instruments to pinpoint. But on an estimate, he's easily stronger than most of the Meta-humans Batman's brought to this mission."

"That's what I was afraid of," Ray remarked with a low sigh, narrowing his eyes behind his helm's slits. "but it doesn't matter. We have to work around that limitation with what we have. A strong team, and hopefully Joker doesn't use his powers effectively."

"Are you done?" Joker asked with impatience, earning the irksome glares returning to his own red-eyed stare. Smiling, he asked as he pulled his arms back with readiness, his rosy aura shrieking with discharge, "Yes? Good, then let's get to asskicking!"

In the blink of an eye, Ray lost sight of the Joker. Instants later, he'd find himself feeling an explosion of force overtake his buttock. He knew part of his spine was shattered up to the middle of his back, making the sensation of him flinging into the air and crashing into the ground dozens of meters away pointless.

"Ray-!" Cyborg began to shout, finding himself kicked in the robotic keister, sending him squealing with pain. His arms flapped out like a bird as his body descended to the ground below. Landing with a heavy crash, he came within arm's reach of Ray's currently immobilized form.

"What in the-UNGH?!" Grunting out with pained surprise, the Joker struck in between his enlarged cheeks hard enough to sending his whole body up into the air. Landing onto the collapsed buildings with a thunderous collapse, the titan hero found himself embedded into the distilled earth.

Next came Hawkgirl, who received one of the worst attacks. With a firm foot planted between her buttocks, she shrieked as she ascended just prior to a teleporting elbow strike into her rising cranium. Shattering the helmet with enough force to split her forehead open, her eyes rolled up to the back of her head as she plummeted to the ground unconscious and unable to rise from the attack.

Before anyone knew it, STRIPE and Red Tornado rocketed upwards with a pair of well timed super sped bum kicks. Neither could regain their bearings in time as two ax kicks struck their metal laced skulls. A loud clang resounded in the air when the two crashed into the ground to produce sizable craters.

When Stargirl tried to turn around to face their enemy, a loud slap was heard followed by a startled yelp from her mouth. Falling onto her face more out of shock than actual pain, Joker howled comically as he bounced out of sight to ass kick the remaining two heroes. Blinking, she looked over at her stinging buttocks and asked incredulously, "Did he really just...slap my ass?"

"Hawk," Dove mouthed out loud in a serious tone without even turning towards his flabbergasted brother, "I'll alter the course of his attack. Attack in kind."

"Wait, what are you-?!" Hawk began to ask, only to find Joker's long-haired form already in mid-kick. Much to his and the jester attacker's surprise, Dove leaped up in a perpendicular fashion, pressing his soles against his aggressor's shoulders while grappling the shin. Using the momentum of his enemy against him he pulled upward, upsetting the balance of the nefarious man, leaving him sprawling back along with Dove kicking off his person.

The red-&amp;-white hero didn't need any more encouragement. While not as fast as his brother, Hawk rushed forward and delivered as strong of an impulsive kick to the side of Joker's head before it touched the ground. A loud crack followed by an audible pop of the air pocket being detonated, sending the Clown Prince soaring into the air.

Stopping in midair with an impulsive Kiai that lapped the earth below like an explosion, forcing even the standing Dove and Hawk to their knees, the Joker hovered with an amused look on his face. Turning his head he looked down with a wide smile, crowing out with a signature guttural laugh, "What was that?! Barely felt that, Birdman!"

"Uh, role call guys?" Hawk asked out with a nervous grimace crossing his face.

"**I am still functioning**," Red Tornado responded dutifully, rising up with the silently stewing STRIPE.

"Pissed off and ready to kick HIS ass!" Stargirl rose up with staff in hand, practically livid at the sexual assault on her person.

"I'm still having trouble believing that happened," Cyborg muttered as he rose up hesitantly to face the pondering and airborne Joker. Looking over, he witnessed Ray turning translucent, returning to his physical form in prime condition. Floating upward through will alone, he looked up with a professional stoic demeanor. When Cyborg turned to see the giant Atom Smasher exerted himself back to his feet, he was glad to see mostly everyone was up aside from an unconscious Hawkgirl. He just hoped they'd keep being lucky...for now.

"Everyone up for Round Two?! Goody!" Joker yelled out, rearing his arms, the long haired superhuman left the sky with a whizzing crackle of light. Appearing in a streak of emerald lightning, he headbutted into Atom Smasher, creating a lime colored crack of energy splitting natural bone and flesh. With the entire skull exploding in a flash of virulent force, the headless body toppled back with a gruesome crash that sounded the menacing fate for all who crossed this newly christened meta-human.

"One down," He murmured as he turned to face the horror stricken heroes below.

"_**SMASHER!**_" STRIPE cried out with a alarmed, unaware that Stargirl paled with a nauseous expression crossing her own face.

"A-Al," Stargirl croaked out, her hands trembling on the cosmic weapon in hand, tears welling up in her eyes. Just in a matter of seconds, the man she loved was killed so offhandedly by this horrendous criminal. It took all she could to keep herself from going into shock or deny what she saw.

"That son of a bitch!" Hawk growled, balling up his fists and grounding his molars while his brother just stared with awestruck apprehension and wonder.

"I don't know if that was for real or if he's taking this in stride," Ray muttered out loud as his teeth bit into his lower lip, unnerved just how swiftly Joker killed such a powerful superhuman.

"I...I just can't help but think that could have been one of us earlier," Cyborg commented out loud, feeling incredibly fortunate it wasn't him who wasn't popped like a electrified piece of fruit. On the other hand, he just hoped they could find a way to take him down before he took another one of them out. Thankfully, he saw one of the more collected members of their assemblage rise to the occasion.

Wordlessly, Red Tornado rising up into the air, kicking up a field of dust and rubble as he reached the Joker's altitude. Raising a single hand towards his foe, he mechanically grated out a warning, "**Come quietly, Joker, or I'll take you down**."

"Oh really? The Red Tin Man is going to stop me?" The Joker asked with an incredulous tone, his smile spreading cruelly as much as his arms on either side. Balling up his hands, his body lit up a vibrant pink light, with passive green currents now pulsing across his purple and green form. Eyes gleaming of crimson, he asked in a low tone, "I wonder, does a piece of junk like you squeal when I scrap you?"

Raising an arm open palmed to his left, aerokinetic energy began to spiral the air in a crimson twister. Gradually, it grew to enormous proportions, to the point of the cityscape being dragged along with airborne howling currents above. Then, suddenly, it began to dramatically shrink till it almost hugged the robotic limb still extended. Bolts of crimson lightning cracked along the wind-made minute twister, fully compressing the aerokinetic force into a small size.

"I think I'd make a dick joke about that twister of yours, but I'm classier than that," Joker quipped over the howling currents, not intimidated by the show of wind power. Pulling back his own arm, he primed up a ball of Ki the size of his head, gleaming brightly in the face of the air power his enemy had. Just before launching it, an epiphany struck him that caused his eyes to widen and his mouth to drop.

"I can fly?" Joker blinked a few times, looking down at his hovering frame for a few seconds to confirm this. Laughing shortly after, he haphazardly bounced along the air, uncaring he held a volatile ball of energy. Giggling out with demented, childish joy, he declared out loud, "do you hear that Peter? I have so many happy thoughts that I CAN fly! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Too distracted by his revelation, Red Tornado sped forward to his proximity. Punching him squarely in the face, the hyper compressed air currents created a super micro burst point blank on his cranium. Earning a legitimately pained grunt, Joker found himself soaring with a loud elliptical shockwave left in his wake.

With his weapon of choice defused, he was helpless when Ray teleported behind him in a streak of golden light. A hard light hammer fist struck him again in the head, sending him hurtling into the ground with enough derailing force to uproot two dozen square meters of infrastructure. Towering clouds of dust and asphalt rained upon the battlefield when STRIPE rocketed upwards to take aim just as Cyborg aligned his own arm cannon.

"_**EAT THIS YOU BASTARD!**_" STRIPE shouted through his helm, firing two beams of compact plasma from his mechanical palms. Combined with Cyborg's sonic cannon fire, the two beams struck the ground prone Joker dead on with a vibrant blast of light. Through both of their readings, they both agreed without contact that a few more rounds was worth delivering.

After half a dozen volleys of enemy fire, the Joker let out a loud yell that echoed a blast of sonic pressure. Bouncing the plasma and mutual sound waves, both attackers flinched at the ground being distended and lowered by the sheer power being released by their opponent. When the Joker squatted down, only a sparse amount of burns enamored his attire, but none upon his skin.

Crossing his arms, a familiar lime hue coursed over his sleeve covered skin, hiding a malicious grin behind his face. Watching the Red Tornado prime another cyclone blade just as STRIPE prepped another round of attacks, he knew better than just allow them another round of attacks. Swinging both limbs out, an X shaped blaze of electrical light instantaneously struck the mecha-suited hero and the android.

"**Grgkskthweherk**!" Red Tornado gargled as its body spasm, crackling with overload to the sudden attack before outright falling down to the ground inert.

"D-Dammit!" STRIPE exclaimed behind his insulated interior, feeling his whole suit crackle with energy overload. Despite its advanced design, the flow of electric Ki entering its systems broke whatever dampeners were holding back shocks of a lower magnitude. Without any say so, he felt his own suit fall to the ground, joining the lifeless shell that was Red Tornado.

"This may come as a SHOCK to you, but I hate robutts!" Joker remarked with a snide grin.

Growling, Cyborg aimed his weapon again at the Joker, just as Ray descended to retaliate against the insane clown. Much to their dismay, the Clown Prince evaporated before their eyes. As Ray was still corporeal, he didn't expect the Joker to plant an elbow into his chest, practically causing it to cave in while also sending him crashing into a high pile of building material.

Directly after he came whizzing forth to stand right before the cybernetic warrior. A well of pain was unleashed within Cyborg's jaw followed by a HUD issued alert of damage done to his chest chassis. When the third punch came his vision swam with static with his perception unable to depict him flipping several times before landing heavily dozens of meters from his position.

"Unless you want another Can Opening, Can Man, don't shoot that thing at me again," Joker warned with a pointed gesture, rubbing the side of his head while wiping away a stray trickle of blood flowing from his outer ear. Shaking his head, he thankfully could hear a bit better than seconds ago, when his whole skull threatened to explode. "I think it made my insides jump a bit, heh!"

"Yo, J-Man!"

"It's Joker, you up-" The super jester began to respond, finding himself swiftly spinning away from a large piece of building hurled with impressive force. Finishing as he got back on his feet, he playfully danced away from other makeshift projectiles swung at him by the enraged Hawk, "-start learning your place, kid. All that brawn might have made your brain small but even you should know by now you don't stand a chance against me."

"Watch me, you piece of shit!" Hawk snarled, grasping an iron beam from the pile he was supplied with, taking off running towards their mutual nemesis.

"Hawk! Wait a second!" Dove tried to call out, his feet carrying him too slowly to catch up at the sight of a leaping Hawk. He witnessed him swing the iron beam down, with all of his might, and saw it shatter over the Joker's head. It baffled his mind how he could take such a blow without breaking stride.

"Haven't mommy Tights ever taught you not to hit nasty men, Bird Man?" Joker asked with a playful shrug, betraying the cruel smile splayed across his face.

"Sonofa-!" Hawk began to mouth out, finding his crude weapon rising too slowly to halt a swift punch smashing into his cranium through his nasal cavity. With his skull indented, halfway imploding on itself, his hulking form careened backwards a few dozen paces before wetly sliding to a halt. As his suit began to vanish along with his lifeless body's powers, Dove couldn't help but gape with horror at what happened.

"Nasty men hit back harder than good men ever would," Joker replied with a wicked smile, taking care to lick the blood staining his gloved fist.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANK!" Dove cried out with dismay, overcome with grief and emotion to properly fight back or concentrate. Falling to his knees, futiley cradled his brother's crushed skull as he wept bitterly. Tears flowed endlessly down his face as he cried out in agony at what happened.

"Oh please, enough of the sobbing," Joker groaned with annoyance, taking long strides towards the younger sibling, "if there's one thing I can't stand is a snot nosed punk who can't take a loss. Grow some balls won't y-"

Silenced by a sudden crack over his head, he found himself staggering forward and almost fell to his knees. Turning around he saw not Ray, but a tear stained Courtney, staff in hand and glowing brightly with cosmic energy. Twisting around in mid stride she unleashed a voluminous blaze of stellar energy that the Joker took full on, crying out with surprise as he was flung across the air and over Dove's head.

"Dammit, that actually stung!" Joker blinked, hearing the vapors of heat rise from his form as much as he could feel it. Blinking away the spots in his vision, he barely had time to react to a sudden violent tug on his feet. Gazing down at what looked like a lasso of glittering energy, he howled out with startled surprise; this promptly was muted into garbles of pain as his body dragged across the land, crashing through other structures and asphalt by his current opponent.

"YOU DAMNED BASTARD!" Courtney shouted as tears continued to leave angry marks across her face. Whipping her staff around, she grounded the target of her hate further against the earth. Lifting it up, she saw his form briefly rise up before driving into the ground with an earth shattering shockwave. This continued as she repeated the action as she continued to scream. "We were about to have something; something real. I loved that man for so long and then I was finally about to have it mean something. But now...you killed him...AND YOU MADE IT ALL POINTLESS!"

Lifting the staff high up into the air, she closed her eyes as she swung it down. In that instant, she failed to see Joker snapping the bonds with just his leg muscles, powering up and whizzing down. Halfway down, she felt her body jerk to a halt, causing her head to snap up with a petrified stare.

"Your toy, and your screaming, is starting to piss me off," Joker snarled, gripping the rod in his hand. Seeing her attempt a struggle, he had a humored thought that made his smile return. Applying a large amount of force to his palm and digits, the cosmic tool began to crack and groan before snapping off at the point of his grapple.

"The staff!" Courtney thought for a second before the entire vicinity flashed and thrashed in violent discharges of luminous energy. All of it seemed to spiral to and fro from the area, mostly shocking her body while bouncing off the Joker's empowered aura. Convulsing with shock and mingled pain, she felt parts of the energy try to worm its way into her before pushing out, giving the sensation of daggers thrusting into her body only to be wrenched out.

"Oh isn't this great?!" Joker laughed out, reaching out a hand to grab her neck, holding her shuddering form as it rocked back and forth with agony. "I break your toy and you have a seizure. Must hurt like a bitch, doesn't it? If only I had something like this for Harley to use, then I can break it and watch her squirm!"

Breaking out into a fit of laughter, Stargirl began to feel a voiceless cry coming from the staff. Having always been attuned to it to a degree that almost felt empathetic, she could feel its pain as much as her own. The reflexive denial to what she assumed was foreign intrusion made sense as her body continued to shudder and twitch. Eyes closed, her hears echoed with not the laughter but the thrum of the Cosmic Staff's call.

Hands that once clenched unfurled, her constricted breath relaxing and soon her whole body just ...let go. Letting her defenses down, she almost succumbed to unconsciousness from her state of laxness. At the same time, she felt a surge of incredible heat swarm her every cell, entwining around her bones and transforming her from the inside out. Cartilage and calcium filled matter turned into faintly golden synthetic material, pulsing with life, thrusting through the rest of her blood and out of her skin.

Throughout the process, Joker's laughter faltered and trailed off into confused giggles. Holding what almost felt like a dead woman, that changed when seconds later, her whole body seemed to shine a blinding light. Raising a spare hand to block out the searing rays of ejecting particles, a single hand outstretched towards his covered face in his moment of hesitance.

Without warning, he'd feel as if a mountain punched him in the face, causing him to fly backwards with wild abandon across the cityscape till he crashed into a taller building. Feeling it collapse upon him, he could see stars as well as taste iron from the cut made inside his cheek. He could only wonder what happened to him as he fought to regain his bearings.

Rid of her constrictive binds, Courtney suddenly looked down and saw herself alight in fantastic rays of yellow, white and orange. She looked down at her gloved hands, opening them up to reveal particles that sparkled like miniature fireworks before snuffed out by clenching them. Her weightless nature felt second nature, as her feet continued to stay off the ground from her once lethal stranglehold by the Devilish Clown. And for the first time, she felt in control without restriction.

"Courtney?"

Turning to the source of the voice, twinkling emeralds looked over at The Ray. He was finally whole, and staring in shock at what he was seeing. It was a brilliant display and a transformation he never expected. When the look of mingled emotions crossed her face, he knew what she was experiencing must be elating yet terrifying.

"I...I saw him die, Ray," She said with a trembling voice, still reeling from what happened. Shimmering tears threatened to return as she raised a hand to cover her mouth, hiccuping into her palm, "I...I couldn't do anything. I was so scared...and...and when he came for me...I felt like I had nothing left. Now I just feel so...so..."

"Pull yourself together!" Ray called out with a forced edge. Seeing her head jar up with attention, he waved his hand around them to emphasize the severity of their situation, "look around you. You can't let what happened to everyone else knock you out of the game! Millions more will end up like Al if we don't stop that creep and his pal! We've just gained an advantage, for once, by the Cosmic Staff fusing with your body. Use that against him!"

Hearing those words was all the encouragement she needed. Transforming her shock and anguish into focused anger, Stargirl turned her head just in time to see the demolished structure become atomized. A bright pillar of light roared upwards, erupting from the dark silhouette that was the Joker's standing form. Even from this distance she could see the long mane of green hair flapping in the wind, his smile darkly spread and his eyes burning red at her direction.

In a flicker of movement, the deranged Super Villain materialized before the two. Pushing his hands out, a pair of golden waves of Ki were unleashed from his palms. Washing over the two, he laughed giddily with adrenaline fueled glee, enjoying the sight of the earth burning and ripping up from the force of his attack.

What he didn't like, was it suddenly vanishing, like a candle's flame being snuffed out. Both Stargirl and Ray's hands were outstretched, having shared the absorption between each other of the luminous bodied energy that threatened them. While Ray was physically emboldened in bright light, Courtney's body brightly flashed and crackled with her own residual stellar energy.

Growling, Joker flung himself forward, kicking up at Ray while swinging a left hook at Stargirl. With his leg passing harmlessly through the first enemy, the second attack struck an invisible barrier erected instantaneously in front of the heroine's face. Raising his guard, he managed to deflect Ray's hard light punch with his right forearm, causing him to only stumble a few feet back. Red eyes widened at Stargirl, who formed dozens of vibrantly hued fists, streaking forward like lightning towards him.

Flicking his hands faster than the eye could see, his hands crackled across each projectile, sending them scattering to detonate across the battlefield in a breathtaking spectacle. When he backhanded the last of the effigy fists, a bright flash of golden light cracked in the air before dissipating. Blinking through the glare in his eyes, his mouth drew back into a snarl as he saw dozens of corporeal Rays and Stargirls materialized around him.

"Can you tell which one is real, Joker?" All the copies asked tauntingly, attacking as soon as they voiced their rhetorical query. In a flurry of vibrant colors and flares of glaring beams, Joker found himself on the receiving end of a seemingly endless barrage of stellar energy. The ground buckled and burst underneath his feet, his amazing speed of countering the attacks showed to be unable to cope with the sheer amount of attacks onslaughting him.

In all honesty, despite unable to fully divert the full brunt of their offensive, it all felt more annoying to the empowered Super Villain. Like a horde of needles or bee stings, they created a large redundant wave of pain but did little to damage his body. Fueling his frustration to the point of boiling over, Joker's own form crackled with rosy currents, soon creating a tight bubble of repelling force.

In a single outstretched shout, a voluminous explosive wave of power was unleashed. All of the copies were wiped from existence, and over a city block of Gotham was wiped clean of standing structures or piled rubble. Nothing but a distended crater of exorbitant radius, with only the red mantled Joker hovering a good foot off its surface.

Seeing that the corpse of Atom Smasher and the unconscious individuals were gone, he chuckled darkly at his handiwork. Looking up, he saw the mesmerizing glow of both Stargirl and the Ray hovering high above his head. It was like looking at a pair of human shaped stars than powerful meta-humans.

"Thanks for buying me time to get everyone else a safe distance," Stargirl said lowly as she observed Joker's ground prone form.

"Don't mention it," Ray responded neutrally, inhuman eyes squinting at Joker pulling an arm back. "what's he up to?"

"**JOKE SHOT!**" Joker howled with glee, swinging his hand around only to unleash an impossibly wide beam of crimson hued Ki. The force of its discharged thundered across the cityscape, roaring up with an incredible momentum and speed deserved of alarm.

While Stargirl hesitated at absorbing so much particles at once, Ray put himself in between her and the torrent of luminous power. Pressing his energy endowed hands into the head, it was cushioned to a shocking halt, siphoned into his sparkling palms. There was so much of it, he wondered if he could handle it all.

The sight of Joker's body flowing through his own attack gave pause to The Ray just before an arm slid through a not so intangible torso. As his state of vibrancy dissipated, revealing his physical form, a bloodied chest was seen on either flank of his person. A faded look entered his eyes, blood escaping his mouth in bounty, splattering over the pale faced killer of heroes. When he wrenched his arm out, the hero fell, heartless and without any sign of life.

"RAY!" Courtney shrieked with horror, having only comprehended what happened at the last moment.

"That guy isn't so ghostly when he's sucking on my giant beam," Joker snarked with a giggle, dragging his tongue across the blood that stained his arm, eyes glinting with murderous intent. "try getting that image out of your head, toots."

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Stargirl screamed with animosity, pushing out with both hands to discharge a blinding wave of stellar energy into Joker's vicinity. Seeing it was enough to stun the man, sending him reeling a good dozen across the sky, she took advantage of his disorientation. Swinging out her left arm, she discharged a glimmering hard light hook, making sure it encircled his frame all the way up to his neck to halt his retreating movement.

"Hey! The only one allowed to tie me up is Harley, and I don't really much go for bl-OOOOOOOOOOONDES!" He howled out midway, finding his body pulled in like a fish on a line. Despite his protests, there wasn't any escaping the wrathful, hyper dense punch that struck him across the left side of his jaw. Carried with a curtain of discharged stellar force, the Joker barely felt the crater as much as the throbbing pain sweeping his skull all the way down to his spine.

Prying himself up from the deepened sinkhole, he spat out a wad of blood as his vision blurred in front of him. Shaking his head, he saw Stargirl slowly lowering herself down to face him, ensuring she remained above his full height. Chuckling, he stood up and cracked his knuckles while rolling his neck side to side.

"Girlie, you're begging for a slow and painful death, aren't ya?" Joker inquired devilishly as his aura returned to full force.

"That's my line, you fuckin' psycho!" Courtney shouted out loud, letting her brilliant mantle of light shine even brighter with audible intensity.

Before either of them could continue their engagement, an overhead rumble of an aircraft passing through could be heard. Following such a sound a dark outlined tube was dropped a good kilometer away from their vicinity. What the Clown Prince caught sight of before the super heroine did was the familiar bat shaped design of the airship that flew away into the night.

A tense few seconds later, and a dramatic crash of an instantaneous arriving figure crashing atop the upper rim of the battle induced crater. Crimson veins were etched into the machine suit that stared with a permanent scowl etched into its mouth-less mask, with a pair of pointed ears slanted over its top. Deprived of a cape, it made up for with a pair of sharp edged and robust pauldrons, with a muscle outlined breastplate and guards for all according limbs. Bright red bat symbol emblazoned upon an armored torso, thrumming like a mechanical heart beating to an unknown tune. The letters "IB 3" were seen etched into his left shoulder in white, marking the final touches to the red lens entity that clenched its metallic digits together in a crunching sound.

"**No more games, Joker**," Batman growled in a grating tone, "**I'm taking you down, for good**."

"Get in line, Bats!" Joker thumbed over his back, smiling with no apparent fear of the Dark Knight's new suit. "I want to grind what fun I can from this sweet cheeks. After that, then I might want to go for a Round 2 on your new metal a-"

Not letting him speak another word, the Iron Crusader zoomed much too quickly for the powered up Clown to perceive. Bowling into his chest with a pistoning punch, a pocket of air pressure split the wide pit of ruined Gotham landscape in two. Voicelessly flying back, one could see him smashing through several tall buildings prior to crashing into a tall skyscraper. As it careened downwards to the street, crashing all over the ruined metropolis space, Batman pulled back his fist and looked over at the flabbergasted Stargirl.

"**You still able to fight?**" He murmured in direct inquiry.

"Y-Yeah, but, what the Hell is that? Some Mecha-Suit?" Stargirl asked quickly, seeing it as a much smaller and sleeker version to her father's STRIPE getup.

"**The Iron Bat Mark 3**," Batman responded in a monotone, turning his head back to where Joker was pinned under tons of metal and concrete far off into the distance, "**I had to get the Bat Wing to transport it here. Took a little while, but I can still move despite my condition. Thankfully I had this pre-tested awhile ago for a battle of this scale.**"

"What happened to the last two models?" She inquired with genuine curiosity as she watched Batman hover into the air parallel to her.

"**The first one Superman broke after a few well placed punches. The second one had a power issue that made it...dangerous for me to use. This one is more suitable for the task at hand**," Batman answered matter-of-fact. With a crisp turn of his head, he launched himself forward, soon followed after by his backup, "**I'm not sure if the Joker is holding back a mountain of power or not, but I intend to use what resources I have to put him down. I need your help in case he proves to be more of a handful than I am prepared for**."

"Trust me, I'm not letting him getting away," Stargirl muttered out with dark promise, clenching her fists as the two streaked across the darkened skyline.

Upon approach, a rosy glint followed by an emerald shine of Ki bled through the ruins burying the Clown Prince. Following a guttural yell, the crumpled pieces of metal, asphalt and concrete was discharged in a fiery shrapnel show. Throughout the firework display, Stargirl projected a repelling barrier in front of herself that harmlessly sent the pieces awry while Batman's Iron Batsuit tanked through it effortlessly.

Hovering a good distance away, they were taken aback at Joker already at their altitude. As lime hued tendrils danced around a much brighter mantle of red colored Ki, Joker seemed to be enraptured in a state between adrenaline bliss and blood lusting fervor. Eyes dilated to the point of pins, his blood covered teeth stretched ear-to-ear, as his hands balled tightly on either of his flanks.

"Yes! Now this is more like it! Two credible threats among of a bunch of has-beens! I can't wait to see how long you can withstand my new godhood!" Joker howled with glee, followed by a rapturous bounty of laughs that filled the night air with dread and dark promise.

As far as the two defenders of humanity knew, this battle was far from over.

* * *

**A/N:** So...this took longer than I wanted.

First off, I want to let everyone know within the last month a lot has happened for me personally. Between Xenoverse and my other projects that are ongoing, it was hard to find the time to truly dedicate myself to this story. I wanted it to be just right but also not too compact with so much action. I'm trying to break the habit of adding too much detail when it comes to fights as to not overwhelm everyone. With that said, I'm hoping this chapter appealed to everyone.

This chapter's opening was really dedicated to those who wondered why no one was "reacting" as necessary in the face of atrocity and outright murder. I point out that a lot of soldiers, Emergency Response members and many more don't have the luxury to mourn or think about such things. While this can be dramatized in film or comics to be contradictory, I thought with those present, people will do anything but try and think about what's going on at the moment. Of course, not everyone is perfect, as you can see with outbursts courtesy of Stargirl and Hawk when they see horrible acts committed in front of them.

Super Joker (as I'll start to call him) was a lot of fun to write here. Combined with his ever loving snark and comedic quips, I always wondered what would have happened if Joker, for a moment, became on par with guys like Superman and such. If anyone hasn't guessed already by the major hints I placed here, Joker has the totality of Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks (_which can be argued as being close to if not greater than SS3 Goku, but meh, I don't want to open the door for more debates_). Needless to say, Joker is learning to use his powers through impulse and reflex. As time goes on, he may unlock more power than he bargained for and be a very huge threat to the League as a whole.

I had half considered keeping the fight I had planned out for Buu and the special appearing heroes who I had intended to fight him. But, seeing as it took THIS long to get through Joker's initial showcase of his power in the face of so many heroes, I want to give Buu a chance to shine in the chapter that follows this. After all, he's had plenty of time to smack hero butt, he'll get plenty more chance to fight worthy foes in the chapter that comes after this (_which hopefully doesn't take weeks to a month to come out XP_)

Now, to respond to some Reviews!

* * *

**Perfect Carnage**: Yeah, I was shooting for those kinds of reactions for that Chapter. I'm pleased to see that it made you do a double take of what you read -w-

**Mdhunter**: Thanks for the praise and feedback. People like you help encourage me to continue on with this crazy idea that seems to entertain a lot of people. And if you haven't already guessed, SS3 Gotenks is the model of power and visual I was going for (you were kind of close, when you think about it, lol). And yes, I wanted to give a proper send-off for Captain Marvel, since he was one of my favorite characters in the JLU series (despite his short appearance). Wanted to also establish his connection to the Sidekicks and how he wanted to die a hero like always wanted to be. Anyhow, hope to hear your thoughts about this chapter soon ;)

**Guest1**: Sorry this update wasn't as quick as the last, haha. And I have to agree, Martian Manhunter would definitely be a credible threat. Though if someone like Metamorpho could be send flying, I wonder how far the Martian could go? o.O

**Godzilla327**: If you've read this Chapter, you know it isn't good news for anybody =w=

**Helios**: RIP Pepperonis? Sorry, I'm not familiar with the idiom but it sounds funny when reading it out loud XD And yeah, poor Billy :( and a lot of other people in this chapter...XD

**Guest2**: Yeaaaaah, I'm still in abject denial about that. I mean...one of Roshi's most impressive Kamehamehas was him blowing up a mountain. Blowing up a moon is a bit more harder as not even our world's entire nuclear arsenal can even MOVE the moon an inch out of orbit if even concentrated on one spot of it. I don't think Toriyama understood, at the time, the ramifications of having someone of THAT LEVEL being capable of destroying a lunar body. But hey, that was in their Universe, perhaps the moon there was made of cheese thus making it EASY to destroy.  
Now, destroying a moon in THIS universe would be much harder. But that's a moot point, when you consider on what level Joker and Buu are at the moment. So really this argument is pointless considering they're nowhere close to being THAT WEAK that this would be a valid topic. Perhaps if Raditz was the main villain of this story (_Title of that story being: Rad Zits? Nah, it'd never work ._) I'd be more apt to agree with you. But otherwise, Buu is the Bona Fide galactic buster (as told by Supreme Kai) so I doubt there's any further need to argue the point IF Buu or Joker "could" destroy the moon. It's a matter of WHEN or HOW XD

**champion of the little people**: I have to agree that the Big Green and Super Soup of the League have more of a chance to contend with Buu or Joker. But as of now, both of them are indisposed. Perhaps later, when the dust settles, they can arrive in dramatic fashion but not now. Plus, I'd hate for this to boil down to a Superman vs Buu story when this is more or less Joker and Buu's story. So many things can happen in a short amount of time, after all ;)

**Guest3**: So what you're telling me is put Goku in the story OR not my opinion? Not entirely sure where you took your grammar lessons, but I'm not inclined to really appease you, Mr. Anonymous. I already have a grand plan for this story. If I want to take time in the author notes to express my opinion on certain things, I'm entitled to. Just as you are entitled to...continue...pestering...me...without...end! -_sighs_\- Moving on...

**RecklessBaka**: First off, nice to have you back, Baka ^^  
Secondly, where does that Rest in Pepperonis saying come from? In any case, yes, Billy died and did so like any hero should. Protecting the ones you love and cherish. Considering his less than graceful send-off in the Justice League Unlimited Series, I'm glad I gave him a better showcasing in this story than the show ever did. He's one of my favorite DC heroes so I wanted him to be treated with respect, even if his enemies don't.  
And thank you for noticing the characterization. I try REAL hard to keep everyone relatively in canon to what their personalities would be, even if the scenario is otherworldly different than their usual comic crazy shticks. My real hope is that I make the League overall helpful to one another, even if they're not as strong as Supes or as Cunning as Batman. Case in point that guys like Skeets and Constantine can contribute in their own way despite not being front line fighters.  
I addressed your concern to their "non-reactions" to the atrocities that have occurred so far. As you can understand, even the real life heroes of our day-to-day lives (_namely soldiers and EMTs_) don't have a choice to let their emotions show. While comics and cinema can confuse that line of realism often enough for us to judge characters who don't emote in times of distress, not everyone puts their feelings above their duty. Not everyone is perfect, mind you, but at the very least you can understand why some of these Leaguers choose NOT to let their emotions spiral out of control and stick to the task at hand.  
My anticipation of your reaction to how well Joker handled most of the Leaguers in this Chapter is rising. Above 9K of course =w=  
Looking forward to your next Review!

**Reichenfaust**: NO! I've been found out! Abort-Abort-Abort! -_hits big red DONOTPUSH button and jumps out of plane_-  
LOL In all seriousness, glad to have you here. I know that I've put off doing those stories but I've really wanted to do fics non-related to DBZ, or at least not entirely focusing on it. This coming Summer you should anticipate an update or two for OWS and VC, but other than that, I am content to keep Reap and Predator as my main stories. Until then, I hope you'll be happy with what you get out of this story ^^

**djmegamouth**: Perhaps you're onto something, or maybe Buu will be depowered as they want. Who knows? =w=

**Shakeru**: I think the drama there was necessary as it was in this chapter. It helps flesh out characters and make them feel more relatable and human, in comparison to people who have no response to the lost of lives. Though I am pleased to see you enjoyed the Chapter none-the-less. Here's to you enjoying this one as well! ^^

**Guest4**: I had once considered that, but then I thought, Marvel's powers stem from Shazam. If you take him away from that connection via candy beam or absorption, he's nothing more than a little boy. So in a sense, all of his power has returned to the Wizard which may have ramifications on its own.  
But yeah, Buu doesn't need any help in getting stronger...yet. For all they know, this is as strong as Buu gets, but Buu has yet to take it seriously. Something that most DBZ characters have a bad habit of doing, lol

**Lloyd RPGFan**: Very pleased you enjoyed it, and hope you weren't distressed by how long it took to upload. I promise the next one won't take as long

* * *

And that covers all the Reviews. Man there was quite a handful of them, but that's what makes writing enjoyable here.

With Joker now contending with a liberated Stargirl and a suited Batman, can anyone handle Majin Buu? And what of the three Magi? Will their spell work or something inhibit success? Find out, on the next update of Buu On You!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - The Hero's Call**

* * *

"_I think we're done here._"

"_But we haven't decided a course of action_-"

"_No, Mister President, I believe we have_."

"_So you're just going to do nothing_?"

"_Be fair, James. You knew that this summit was only going to serve how ineffective you are at keeping your own borders safe. Just like you to leave everything in the Justice League's hands_."

"_It tore apart the Police Strike Force in a single minute and wreaked havoc over an entire city. What am I supposed to do? Bomb one of our nation's most distinguished metropolis centers_?"

"_Your lack of will and action is exactly why your country needs them. It's a hot spot for outlaws, villains and even damned aliens to invade. No wonder you feel a need to keep the military out and the League in. You're too soft_."

"_I seem to recall the entire world was in a choke hold when that last Alien invasion happened. I wonder how soon your nations would have been overrun by his foot soldiers before you were dragged before Darkseid's feet and executed to make a point. I'm sure you felt soft then too, hm_?"

"_Watch your tone_-!"

"_No, you're right. I think the point of this council has been utterly pointless. Here I thought I could get some allied support but clearly everyone is out to save themselves. This isn't a Council, this is a bunch of cowards wanting to keep their skins intact and their hands clean. I'm done here. I'll solve this problem some other way_."

"_Mister President_-!"

* * *

**Washington DC, The White House**

It ended sooner than he wanted.

The weight of the world returned to the shoulders of James Alan Shepard, the President of the United States. Throughout his time spent as the Commander in Chief and the representative of the people he had seen some incredible things. The Thanagarian Invasion. Darkseid attempting to subdue the world twice. International Crisis of numerous times. Each and every moment it wasn't the Brass or the Military powers that triumphed but a number of independent heroes under the banner of the Justice League.

After being contacted by the Watchtower by none other than The Dark Knight, the President was briefed on the situation that was occurring within Gotham. While the news was already in full swing of the massive explosion that shook the East Coast, the Gothic city was under immediate evacuation after quick decisions made between the Mayor and the Police Commissioner before the fight had caused more casualties. Numbering into a few thousand in a single hour he still had little to no idea how far it'd go.

After assembling his closest confidants in the Cabinet, he personally contacted the world leaders through a private channel. Needless to say it didn't go well, ending with them talking in circles about why they couldn't or wouldn't assist in containing the menace plaguing his country. With that avenue of options shot down, he turned to his advisers in hope of finding a solution.

"I haven't received an update about the crisis in Gotham," President Shepard said frankly, looking out a night-filled window, "can someone tell me how that's going?"

"Currently, nowhere but bad to worse," General Wells, a cynical military man but with a good intuition for these out of place situations. He kept himself standing, one of the only of those gathered, who preferred it. Crossing his arms, his wrinkled brow knitted into a displeased frown as he looked at a mirror gaze of the President, "Intel suggests via satellite imaging that there's not only one menace but two. Both are being engaged in a violent fight that is toppling Gotham infrastructure left and right. Surprisingly it has yet to escape the city limits but I don't know if that's a good thing or not. Potentially this could spread across the countryside if any indication of that seaside blast quaking the the coast..."

"Yes, well, when has anything seemed to go our way?" James asked in a rhetorical, sardonic matter as he turned to face the aging general.

"If it were up to me, I'd send in our most efficient pilots in our best aircraft to shoot down the targets ourselves," General Timmons, another more aggressive General whose experienced relied on hard and heavy hitting tactics. Unfortunately when he was met with a questionable stare by Wells and a glare by the President, he quickly defused to a hand raised plea of explanation, "but this isn't up to me. Though this situation might soon get beyond that point if we let it."

"Agreed, but we can't act unnecessarily. Not with the League still holding the lines," The President agreed with a nod, his eyes strafing the room for feedback. Hearing nothing but a mute set of hardened stares, either directed at him or their own laps, he looked harder at his advisers. "but I can't sit by and do nothing to ensure a contingency is in place. If the worst possible outcome was to happen and the Justice League does fall, what are our options?"

"Let Checkmate handle it, Mister President," The sole female voice suggested in a polished smooth tone. When all looked upon her, all but the President recoiled with apprehension or disgust. The heavy weighted Secretary of Defense, previously known for her role as an administrator of the Black Ops US program known as Cadmus, was always known for her unorthodox methods. While she had served her country faithfully she was also known for cutting corners and allegedly doing things under the table that wasn't always morally acceptable or ethically beneficial to all.

"That organization of yours is nothing but a restarted Cadmus, Waller," General McCormick, a once possessed leader who went on a rampage on behest of an ancient race of reptilian humanoid spirits. After gaining closure from his charges being dropped with hard evidence that he was indeed acting outside of his own control, he had a strong displeasure to any unnatural force being controlled by the Government. Waller wasn't any exception as he had no qualms with sharing his views about her in front of the others. "you're nothing but a wild card that we keep around, but I say a bit too wild."

"You must confuse me for some other person, General. I'm probably the most rational, if not most pragmatic person the President has in this room," Amanda replied with a sly grin.

"I can't help but feel obligated to concur with McCormick's...disapproval of your past actions, Miss Secretary," General Wells voiced in his hardened, yet surprisingly cordial tone when his eyes met her own. "Cadmus, in its attempt to replace and outright terminate the Justice League, had cost many lives of citizens and potentially put our whole nation at risk. While you were more valued than your fellow counterparts, enough that your rise up the political ladder was commendable, I can't help but feel cautious about any suggestion you have."

"You know me, General. I don't do anything unless I believe it is the right course of action. Even if it seems reprehensible," She responded without skipping a beat, crossing her own arms over her chest. Leaning back in her own seat, she looked up at the President, arching a brow curiously, "will you allow me charge to handle this, Mister President?"

"To be honest, Amanda, I trust you with a lot but I don't know more about Checkmate than what I read through progress and status reports," Shepard answered frankly, shrugging as he unfolded his arms and stepped forward to the table. Pressing his palms on the wooden surface, he leaned down close to her, maintaining eye contact all the while he questioned further. "Won't sending in any of your special task forces spark a potential conflict with the League? I'm certain quite a few of your agents have a colorful past with any of the Heroes still on the field."

"The world's a small place. I'm sure there would be a chance, but that's not really the time or place, is it?" She asked sharply, eyes knitting into an intense glare back, "this is a battlefield. My men are soldiers. They will do whatever it takes to get the job done. The Suicide Squad is more than it once was and it will be wise to use them while there's still a country to save."

"If its any consolation, I'm with her on this," General Timmons piped in, raising a hand before setting it upon the table, "if we're going to fight a forest fire, we need an explosion to snuff the flames. Her people will probably do better than a military response of any kind."

"While I'm inclined to disagree I don't see us doing any better than the League. If we never use Checkmate's resources, we probably will never get another shot at it," General Wells condones out loud, cynically as one would expect.

"I guess if you're going to get everyone else's support, go ahead. Just don't expect me to root for this if half of America is burned to the ground when you drop your bomb on the fire that's spreading," McCormick reluctantly submits, practically snarling as he looked away with hands clenched into fists upon the table's surface.

Nodding grimly, the President looked down at an already rising Waller. Placing his hands behind his back, he looked to the outside of the White House, commanding in a compelling manner, "Get the job done, Miss Secretary. If this isn't settled soon, I fear for more than our country's sake but for the entire world's."

"Of course, Mister President," Waller crisply answered, turning on her heels to leave the conglomeration of military advisers. Upon exiting the room with a click of the door, she tapped the earpiece connected to her left lobe, immediately patching into her private communication feed. "Flag, this is Waller. I need you to gather them all. Yes, I mean all of them. We're going to need everything we got to bring this threat down. I'll arrive at HQ in the hour. Godspeed to you."

* * *

**Blüdhaven, Brenda's Cafe**

"_As the situation in Gotham remains unknown, all continue to wait in awe at the flashes of light that can be seen via heli-cam from dozens of kilometers away. Both League and Police forces are keeping a tight perimeter around Gotham, making any traffic in or out a near nightmare. Already we can see hundreds of vehicles and many more citizens being ferreted out of the city's limits. Only time will tell if the menace will be contained or if the League will be defeated_..."

With the latest batch of news filling the bar, murmurs and hushed conversation spread. While it was way in the late hours there was at least a dozen people still lingering within the still open hub. Among them were two notorious figures that had, at one point, called Gotham home. Outside of their personas they're known as Barbara Gordon and Dick Grayson, but many throughout the country know them by the aliases of Nightwing and Batgirl.

Having had the time to share a late night coffee after socializing through an exchange of fisticuffs throughout Blüdhaven's alleys and darker streets they decided to call it a night. Catching the owner in the later hours it was one of the few businesses still running at the time of their choosing. Sharing a few cups and a slice of pie together, they soon found themselves enraptured in the news and the situation left to them as a dilemma.

"Did you check Bruce's channel?" Dick asked, what felt like the dozenth time.

"I did, and it's currently offline," Barbara said with another turn of her head at the news station broadcasting over the television above the counter to their mutual left. The mounted set had been playing it since Gotham had fallen under siege. Of all the cities that felt the conflict, Blüdhaven was the one that could see it as vividly as it was heard.

"What about Alfred?" The vigilante inquired in an almost impatient manner.

"He said that he's currently involved in League business. I can't tell if he's in the thick of this or not but considering its Gotham, there's almost no way he'd miss this," She answered, turning back to look at him seriously in the eyes, "and I'm certain the only reason the Justice League is holding the line is because he's down on the ground with them. If its someone powerful, really powerful, it's going to take him and everyone he could have found to do it."

Raising his gaze back at the footage of the smoking city, he could only imagine what it was like being there. Fighting something that tore apart the city and kept at it wasn't an easy feat, especially when taking on the Justice League. From the news cameras, it was like seeing something over seas, not what's happening so close to home.

"_Who am I kidding? Gotham _is _home_," Dick thought with a breathy hiss escaping his nostrils.

"What do we do?" Gotham's other Dark Knight asked his former ward.

Twitching, both nervously and with aggravation, he gestured to himself pointedly, "Why ask me, Barb? Last time I checked, I didn't wear red and green anymore."

"No, but I wanted to know if you have my back on this," She stated firmly with a fire in her eyes.

Chewing on the inside of his mouth, Dick quietly muttered under his breath so as to not disturb the other patrons sitting in their own spread out stalls, "You really want to get involved in that? This isn't something you can drop kick with a swing of your grappel. League business usually entails less Batarangs and more _super _solutions."

"Look at me," Barbara commanded.

When the first Boy Wonder's cerulean eyes met her azure irises, staring seriously at her in a way that made his objections halt. It was the same look she gave him the night he found her in the hospital, riddled with a paralyzing shot by the Joker himself. Despite that she was more concerned for her father's safety, not even making a second to notice about her own well being. That bravery and selflessness was the one thing that brought the two of them together after years of separation.

"I owe everyone in the Justice League a debt I can never repay," She admitted with a sad smile, eyes welling up with emotion as her legs idly kicked underneath the table, "if it wasn't Ray, Clark, J'onn and even Bruce I would have been stuck a paraplegic. I wouldn't be able to enjoy dancing in the night while helping you kick scumbags' teeth in. I couldn't be Batgirl if it wasn't for them."

Averting her gaze, he looked down at his hands folding together on the table top. He knew she was right. In her hour of need the Justice League helped formulate a way for Barbara to regain her motor functions and undo the damage the heinous clown enacted on the Gordon family. It took weeks of research, trial and error, before they found the most suitable treatment to her damaged spine. Less than a month later and she felt more light on her feet than she ever had in the past.

It was during this time that Batgirl took it upon herself to travel across the world and learn more to better herself. After the Thanagarian Invasion Dick found himself visited by the red-headed ally of Bruce visited his newly christened home of Blüdhaven. She had matured and become so much wiser, that much was clearer to him. It was often the source of his frustration how stubborn she is when she sets her mind on things.

When a soft pair of hands coasted over his clenched digits, his eyes raised up to look at a much closer Barbara. The sadness was gone and replaced with a confidence he adored in her. Her will was much stronger than his, he knew that much. It was just one of the many reasons Dick knew he loved about her.

"This isn't just about Gotham or Bruce needing us. Our friends, the Justice League, need us," She spoke in a mustered compelling way that struck a chord within Nightwing.

Allowing a soft smile to cross his face, he nodded with a sigh of reluctance, "Fine, you made your point. One of these days I'm going to make a better one but this seems to be your win."

"Does that make it fifty one to five?" She coyly asked with a cheeky grin.

"Don't push it, Barb," Dick grunted, standing up at the same time she did. Laying down a tip along with the rest of the bill for their stay in the cafe the two set off into the night. With her saddling up behind him on the motorcycle the two bore witness to another distant flash of light that cast over the city, causing an ominous rumble of force that shook the city.

Grimacing underneath his helmet, the driver of the two revved up his motorcycle and sped off with Barbara holding onto him. The grimy stained streets in his eyes were so much like the roads of Gotham he practically grew up in. Since leaving his mentor and surrogate father's side he felt a deep attachment to the honest and hardworking people of this city. Every light that graced over his well-built form and Barbara's slender figure showed what was wrong with the world. It was filthy, corroding and needed to get better before it decayed.

He just hoped, as he sped through the night, that he wouldn't be too late to help right the wrong infesting Gotham. Dialing a number in his helm, he began making a call during their route back to his place. When the receiver picked up Dick breathed a sigh of relief inwardly.

"**Yo, this is Connor, what's up?**"

"Connor, is M'gann or anyone else with you?" Nightwing asked without skipping a beat.

"**Yeah she is. Most of us are hanging at the Tower, watching the news and wondering if the Big Man is going to call us. Why? You want to join the Titans?**"

"Gotham is under seige and we get a feeling, Batman is in the thick of it," He stated grimly, his eyes narrowing behind the lens of his helm, "Batgirl and I are going to go in and support any way we can. We can use you or anyone who-"

"**Count us in.**"

"You do realize we have a chance of not coming back from this. From what I can tell, even from here, people are dying," He murmured lowly.

"**We wouldn't be very great heroes if we stayed at a safe distance. Isn't that right everyone?! Who wants to stay here where it's safe?! No? How about we go help the Justice League?!**"

When Dick heard a roar of cries, hoops, and yells in favor of assisting, he couldn't contain a big smile behind his helmet.

"**Sounds unanimous to me, Chicken Wing.**"

"I'd threaten to strangle you, Connor, if you weren't doing me such a huge favor," Dick laughed lightly through the comm.

"**You couldn't even if you had a Kryptonite Suit. Though looking at Lex, we both can see how that'd be a very unhealthy choice.**"

"Point taken, Boy of Steel," He quipped back with a mirthful grin.

"**Now you're going to get it once this is over.**"

"Any time, Junior," Dick finished with a click to the side of his helm.

"Sounds like we'll be getting a lot of back-up," Barbara chimed enthusiastically.

"Yeah, but it never hurts to come prepared," He agreed halfway, parking his bike within the dark alleyway next to a graffiti marked wall of brick. On the top floor of a practically abandoned complex presided his home. What lied within its gutted midsection and underbelly was an entirely different story.

After sliding his helmet in sync with his partner, he palmed over one arcing letter in the color of neon blue and black. Spinning it around, the loose brick made it into the shape of a wing, causing the whole wall turn and curve the alleyway asphalt with it. Without moving a muscle the two and the bike were accessed into the interior of Nightwing's hideout. Fluorescent lights tinted in blue erased the vestiges of the shadow plagued innards of The Nest. Wheeling his bike around to park among several other vehicles of choice, racks of equipment and workbenches of tinkered gadgets filled space within. A makeshift obstacle course and training room was at the center, along with a pillar attached barbell and weights. Everything a man could need to remain equipped and in shape.

"So what do you got here that I don't have in my backpack?" Barbara nodded to the makeshift pack she had previously slumped over the now parked cycle.

"Pliable titanium alloy mesh that can withstand gunfire and most elements isn't going to protect me against a super-being powerful enough to take on the League," Dick said matter-of-fact, walking past the workbench and the obstacle course, making sure to step over debris and the odd mess he had made. In the end he couldn't help but feel embarrassed by how sloppy he sometimes appeared to be. A Boy Wonder he may have been, but he always remained a sloppy kid when it came to keeping things tidy in the workshop.

"So, what, you're going to grab some Venom and pump yourself up till your biceps are bigger than bowling balls?" Barbara joked as she followed, inwardly scowling at some of the mess lying haphazardly within Dick's Playhouse, as she come to call it.

"Steroids enhance only so much, Barb. What I'm going to try and use is something a bit more...conventional," He finished with a vague implication, stopping before a pedestal of sorts that withheld a console. Punching in a number of complex digits and placing his thumb over the reader, it accepted his authorization and began to crank up a hidden vault within the false floor before his gaze. Rising up there appeared to be a pair of silhouettes that were massive in size while also remaining ambiguous in their nature. When the lights turned on over their particular stands lit up, he could hear Barbara's mouth drop to the floor with a gasp.

"Oh my God," She squeaked out, her eyes blinking rapidly at what she was looking at. Turning her gaze back at Dick then at the elegantly carved pieces of technology, she couldn't help notice the aesthetic redesigns being his choice. Smiling widely she pointed at them once again while maintaining eye contact, "aren't those...?"

Dick nodded, looking over at the bigger of the two figures, taking stock of what it truly was. A massive exo-skeleton with a nearly featureless black helm with blank white eye slits. Its massive grey body was decked out in various lines of blue, the insignia crest lying at the top of its torso in the shape of a winged bird. Armaments seemed to be shown at the hips and arms while many more were concealed on its robotic person.

Running his hand along its massive chassis, the first Robin explained to Barbara what it was, "Bruce's Iron Bat program wasn't originally called that. They originally were just called, Bat Armor, or Bat Mechs. Most of them were wrecked in the process of them being used or became defunct and unfit for continuous use. These two were the only ones who had been refitted on a number of occasions before being taken out of commission by Bruce entirely."

Batgirl approached the smaller of the figures, noticing how it seemed to be propped against a stand and seemed less like a robotic exterior and more of a metallic overlay. Cables bulged from the surface like veins, linked to several spots along the bulky arm casings, boots and the torso. One thing that didn't differ from her own get-up was the bat cowl helm that rested over a non-distinct head shaped rest.

"What made these two defunct?" She asked with a turn of her head.

"The first one you're ogling is the result of over a dozen enhancements after it was ripped apart twelve times," Grayson motioned to her with a wry smile as she gaped, "when you ask to spar with Superman, the guy who usually holds back, chances are you have to expect your equipment to break every time. Thankfully after integrating this to the Electrocutioner's suit, I made it more versatile and powerful. It just won't last too long in direct artillery fire if you know what I mean."

Blinking a few times, she observed that the metal suit was made of a material she didn't recognize. From her experience with Batman and Kara, it looked to be alien in nature, welded together with some advanced power cables that had dense alloy to keep it from being ripped apart. Even the power cores straddled over each individual part of the suit seemed to be beyond the scope of an ordinary system used to strengthen the user.

"Then, what about that one?" She asked about the bulky suit that was the most modified to look less like a metal Batsuit and more like a Night-Mech.

"This guy was too integrated with the pilot's nervous system. The design's intent was to keep Bats appraised of the damage to his own body as well as respond faster in sync with the suit itself. Problem being, that much electrical input was straining his heart after one serious test run. He's okay, but he thought better to get rid of it and I acquiesced it before he could trash it," Dick stated, patting the torso a few times before backing away from it with a proud look in his eyes, "after some modifications to the interior and the durability, I made a way that'd wirelessly keep me monitored without pushing my body past human limitations. The suit will do most of the work, so to speak."

"Your confidence in this giant boy toy has me _so _reassured," Barbara drawled out with an exasperated sigh.

"They're the only things that can give me an advantage against a High Caliber Super Being, Barb. It's the only way," He insisted with a turn towards her.

"That's reassuring me even _more_," She snorted, smiling up at him before drawing him into a tight hug. Eyes worriedly staring at the inside of the garage, she whispered out loud as she embraced him firmly. "promise me if things get rough, you get out of there. Got it?"

"Yes, Maam," Dick murmured lowly under his breath, planting a kiss atop her red tressed crown, "you do the same, okay?"

"Of course," She closed her eyes, slowly drawing his face to hers to draw in one last kiss.

For all they knew, it could be their last.

* * *

**Ravagers' X-Wing, Unknown Airspace**

"_The toll of the battle ensuing in Gotham is becoming astronomical. What was once a crisis contained in a single metropolis can be felt throughout many beyond its city limits. If this continues and the Justice League or any peacekeeping forces cannot contain this threat, the US Military will purge it at any cost. The security and preservation of safety for all Americans goes beyond retaining a single city_-"

A single finger flick across the dashboard caused the ceiling mounted screen to shut off completely. The one responsible was the man who was currently standing beside the pilot's chair, glaring through his white lens of his crimson helmet. Bearing a black jacket with grey matte colored body armor, the one most distinct attribute of his person was a red bat insignia emblazoned upon his breastplate. Crossing his arms, the well-fit man snorted behind his metallic cowl.

"What's the matter? Can't handle the fact these Douche Bags are the ones running things?" A sardonic voice rang out, his own voice grated by a covering of his own. The red hooded man could see by the reflection that the more lean built man was in full costume as well. A skull shaped mask overlapping a black tinted head-wrap had a white color to it, with white lens covering his eyes and a red X painted over the center of the mask's forehead. A ragged cloak wrapped around his body, flowing out the edges of his seat, with midnight hued padding and armor decking out most of his body with a semblance of a utility belt that mimicked his own partner's.

"I can't listen to this garbage anymore," Jason Todd, the Red Hood, growled out as his gaze stared out at the night sky as their vessel scraped above the clouds. "I grew up in those streets. Yet they think no one will miss it if they burn it to the ground. Fuckin' feds think they know peace and security until it threatens their cushy seats resting their fat asses. What a loud of Bull."

"You think we should handle it? I mean, if the Justice League is in trouble, it will only be a matter of time till we're put in harm's way," Red X inquired, keeping a steady course to nowhere in particular as they kept flying under the light of the moon.

"Handle it? You don't know me very well, X-Man," Red Hood unfurled his arms from his chest, balling his fists at his sides, "we're going there to end it. Bats be damned, I'm going to save my city whether he has a problem with that or not."

"Yeah, I seem to recall our few scuffles with the Titans when they were formed. I don't think that _talk _he had with you was a sign he welcomed you with open arms," The skull faced thief quipped from memory.

"I tried to kill the Joker when I found out what happened. What he did to Barbara," He almost whispered, lowering his head to look at his feet before raising his gaze once more. "to be fair, I did try to kill every lowlife in Gotham. I tried to kill him too. I'm surprised I'm still standing, given that last fight."

"Yeah, you were the spitting image of a model citizen, doing your civic duty in bringing down a vigilante and the entire Gotham Underworld," A sarcastic tone sounded behind Jason, leaning physically against one side of the corridor that was the Pilot evac door. "oh wait, that was _Bat_shit insane. Then again I've never counted on you as the voice of reason, let alone sanity."

Roy Harper, formerly Speedy now Arsenal, donned a black bordered crimson get-up that included a large box-shaped quiver on his back among various other weapons on his person. His orange-reddish hair and head was mostly exposed save for a single eye mask that also concealed his eyes with a white pair of lens. It seemed to be the most favored fashion statement this band of merry men had.

"Roy, you're the last person to dish out potshots in regards of restraint and sanity," Jason called back, turning around to face him fully with arms crossed over his chest, sleeves just resting below the red bat symbol on his chest. Cocking his head, he asked out loud, "need I remind you of your rap sheet? I'm sure our friends would love to know."

"Don't you dare-!" Roy began to step forward, anger flooding his features before his arm was gripped by a strong yet silky soft palm.

"Now please, don't take The Bait, as they say," Koriand'r, aka Starfire, insisted to the fiery natured archer. Seeing him relax around her made her smile, her emerald eyes sparkling with joy that her words reached him.

When one could fully observe her, outside of the team, they'd stop dead in their tracks. Long flowing locks of crimson hair flowed down to float just above her heels, accenting the orange complexion her mostly revealing body flourished proudly. With only a meager V shaped strap that flowed over her developed breasts that were hooked to a violet hued necklace at her neck and down her pelvic strap. Sporting a pair of forearm braces and knee high boots of purple coloration which left the rest of her smooth physique bare and able to absorb stellar energy. If it wasn't for them knowing her naive personality and proud warrior spirit, they would have long ago thought her to be an incredible flirt.

When she turned her gaze to face the eternally impassive scowl of Jason's helmet, she glared pointedly. "And you, Jason, shouldn't be so willing to fight fire with fire."

"Hey, he was the one who butted in. I was just showing him how the Kettle was just as black as the Pot," Jason shrugged, feeling helpless in the face of the Tamaranean beauty who he knew all too well was a powerhouse.

"I do not care about cookware and how burned they are! What I care about is you two bickering when we should be doing more important things!" Starfire raised her voice, floating weightlessly through the air to jab her finger into his Kevlar protected breastplate. With her face just inches from his, he visibly shrunk in comical fear of her anger.

"Easy, Star! If you make him shrink anymore he'll turn into a Chibi," X chuckled out, causing Jason to twitch behind his emotionless cowl.

"She wouldn't have to put her foot down if you guys didn't act like fuckin' schoolgirls."

"I'm inclined to agree. You three are by far the most immature of the six of us."

Looking her shoulder allowed the other two eavesdroppers to be made known.

Tara Markov, aka Terra, the black short-sleeved shirt girl carried a pair of gold lens goggles atop her head while her hands were passively covered by rough dark brown leather gloves. With short beige shorts that revealed her thighs down to her ankles, worn sneakers adorned her feet, covered with dirt stains as habit of her work. The blonde's hair flowed over her shoulders to rest just over her upper back, blue eyes twinkling mischievously at the three men.

Rachel Roth, aka Raven, was an equal statured girl with a purplish tint upon her skin that complemented her dark blue and black highlighted hooded cloak. Sleeves ending at the biceps and triceps that begin at her knuckles, Raven retains a gem endowed belt around her waist, with a V-shaped skirt slipping between her visible thighs to her calves. Dark hued heeled boots stood casually upon the Jet's surface, black lips quirking into a taunting smile as her upper features and red eyes were hidden thanks to the veil of shadows her hood created.

"Now what kind of support is that? You're making me feel bad," Jason feigned hurt, stumbling back while placing his hand over his heart.

"I didn't picture our fearless leader as being sensitive. My bad. I'll make sure to watch my tone around the precious little boy," Terra said with a shrug and shake of her head, smiling mirthfully all the while.

"You did kind of walk into that, Jason," Raven pointed with a upraised finger.

"Ha! Looks like you got owned!" Roy jeered with a haughty grin.

"Now Roy," Starfire turned a reprimanding glare.

"AHEM!" Red X, still at the helm of their vessel, turned his head over his shoulder to glance at the assembled group. "I think as cute it is to see you all squabble and compare your testosterone or estrogen counts, we should be focused on how we're going to stop the menace in Gotham. If we stay idle too long it's eventually going to wreak havoc across the planet. Not a matter of _if _but _when_."

"Agreed," The Crimson Cowled Avenger nodded positively, crossing his arms as he looked at the crew with a hidden professional stare, "on the same token, if we rush headlong into the fight, we're going to be like every other reinforcement. Feeding flames to the fire, unless we have an ace in the hole that assures us victory, we're more likely going to make it worse. Rachel, can you sense anything about our chances?"

"Funny that you mention it. The new being that's in Gotham has such a loud signature that I may as well try meditating while cymbols are crashing next to me," Raven sighed honestly. The dark cloaked mystic relieved her hands from her hips and left them limply hanging at her sides. Closing her eyes she could already feel the presence, expressing her feelings as she reached out to gauge the enemy, "It's like an inferno with a beating heart. Maelstrom of emotions of both great joy yet hideous depravity. Unlike my _father _this being isn't completely evil, at least not yet. But that just makes it more dangerous."

"So...what, he's a Demon? An extraterrestrial?" Terra asked with an upraised brow.

"I can't give a clear answer. It's like a powerful primordial force that I've never sensed in my life. Even Trigon was measurable to an extent. This thing is nearly unfathomable with its potential to destroy and kill," Raven responded with her eyes reopened, staring at her blonde companion with a serious glint in her red orbs. "either way it's no wonder how even the best of the League can't face him."

"That leaves out conventional tactics," Red Hood decided upon hearing what Rachel said.

"What? You don't think we can take him just because Rachel has a really bad feeling about this?" Roy half joked at his nearly faceless companion.

"I suggest you all make a suicidal charge at the front," Red X begins to suggest, quipping with an upraised hand from the wheel, piloting with only a single palm on the controls, "when it's busy slaughtering all of you, I go in for the kill. Ready? Break-!"

"No," Raven replied in a deadpan tone.

"Yeah, no, going to shoot that one down," Terra replied sardonically.

"I do not wish to sound negative but that definitely is a bad idea," Starfire answered in her apologetic way.

"What world did you live in to make that sound like it was a good idea?" Roy asked with an unamused twitch above his masked left brow.

"You guys are no fun," Red X sighed as he put both hands on the wheel, keeping on course over the clouds.

"X, I was being serious," Jason turned to face his enigmatic partner, "if Rachel, freakin' Rachel, says that she can't even determine what kind of being we're up against I say we go for the surefire way of taking it down. That means no front-line charges. No flanking maneuvers. And no baiting our adversary with stupid tactics."

"Fine, Hood. What do you think?" Red X inquired with a frustrated yet understanding air to his filtered voice.

For the longest time, Jason thought up all of the viable options. Killing this thing may not be possible, even with the six of them combined. If the Justice League had already done battle for the last few hours it's most likely anything of that nature has already been tried. Sealing or restraining it could also prove foolhardy. The one thing that struck him as being possible that no one, not even their avowed enemy, could have thought of was something very precarious in execution.

Narrowing his eyes behind his impeccably stoic helmet, he walked up to Red X and leaned down next to his right, albeit concealed, ear. After whispering coordinates the man briefly widened his eyes behind his own mask before nodding with agreement. Feeling the ship align itself within the air, turning almost completely in the opposite direction, it boosted with a sudden rush of momentum that caused everyone inside to wobble on their feet.

"Wh-Where are we going in such a hurry?!" Terra asked as she barely caught one of the free seats to stabilize herself.

"We're going to the last place I wanted to but is most likely our best shot of winning this fight," Red Hood declared, causing all eyes except their designated pilot's to lock onto his person. Clenching his gloved hands into fists, he announced in a quiet yet focused volume, "I'm going home."

* * *

**Brooklyn, New York**

"**Here we are, once again at odds with another threat to our way of living. I get the feeling that the Justice League is shouting Come At Me Bro to these threats. I mean, it seems that whoever these Supervillains are, they are magnetically attracted to our populated centers when they want to duke it out with them**."

"**I hardly think that's fair, Mr. Godfrey**."

"**Ah, I seem to remember, Miss Lang that you're a big advocate of the Big S Man. Remember when the Daily Planet was brought to rubble and deprived you a place to work? Oh yeah, then he toppled five skyscrapers in his fight with Darkseid. I think we all remembered how many people left Metropolis cause there wasn't any place for them to work any longer**."

"**I think I can recall the last time you were on Television how you called out the Justice League. Wasn't your show banned for using stolen footage to put down the people who kept the Sun from being extinguished? Is this another sad attempt to reclaim your Hero Bashing days, Oh Not-So-Glorious Godfrey**."

"**Low blows, Miss Lang, but what can I expect from the Super Fan of the Super-Man?**"

"**Aaaaaaaaaaand, we're going to put this hold on break! But please, don't you go anywhere for this heated debate of who's Just? The Man of the People, Gordon Godfrey, or the advocate of the League, Lana Lang? We'll be right back after these messages!**"

"Ugh, of all the shows that had to be on the air while Gotham is under siege and this is the one to remain on the air?" Atlee, the modified clone of Tara Markov, groaned as she lounged in the Brooklyn apartment couch. She had tried to take it easy as being part of the local crime fighting group known as the Justice Society helped parts of America's New England area. Being part of the localized branch of the Justice League had its perks, being associated with her own roommate and best friend, Kara, also known as Power Girl.

Having warped into their world nearly two years ago, she spent her time on an identity crisis and coming to terms she arrived in the wrong timeline thanks to an influx of the temporal fabric of her own Universe overlapping briefly with theirs. It was also deduced that the time leaping Supergirl helped make it possible as an original inhabitant was left vacant a part where she belonged. Her first adventure helped her cement her role in the American established branch of the Justice League whose headquarters was based in New York City.

Looking out of the window, she saw Power Girl in uniform, floating just a few meters away from the top floor window of their shared living space. Kicking herself off the sofa, she strode over to the bathroom to wash the stress off her face. Splashing water off her weary face she admired her individual characteristics that made her different from her designed template.

Short black hair rested in a comb over across her left brow, letting her bright blue eyes stare back at the red lipped full grown woman resting on the sink by her hands. Wearing her trademark black jacket, arms were wrapped in protective material that became silver knuckle gloves at the end. Much like Power Girl's own outfit she proudly displayed the top of her cleavage as a silver, black bordered corset was bound to her feminine figure, exposing her thighs till the knee high black boots with small heels.

Pushing herself away from the sink, she went to look out the window, feeling the Brooklyn night air brushing across her midnight colored scalp. The short blonde haired woman's cape flapped in the wind, hands balled up at her sides, looking off in a singular direction. She could already guess what was eating her up.

"Gotham?" Atlee asked pointedly, watching the airborne woman nod her head slowly. Sighing she brushed her hands through her bangs over her crown. Leaning to look down at the busy night life of New York continue on as if nothing was happening, she thought by now the JSA would be assembled and trying to figure a way they can go help. But she knew by the time they reacted it may already be too late.

"Do you remember what your first impulse was when you opened your eyes?" Kara asked without turning her head. Waiting patiently for an answer, she decided to give one of her own. "I remember mine. It was to survive. That has been my whole mantra ever since I put on this uniform and dediced to be somebody in a world not my own. Survive to fight another day. Survive and hope that things turn out better the next time. Survive and live where others can't."

"I just wanted to live a normal life," Atlee answered honestly, smiling softly as her eyes looked across New York, "but then, I saw people who were endangered by the very things that wanted to rip their lives apart. Their normalcy...I valued that as much as my own. I knew if I was in their shoes I'd be terrified and wishing I could live to see another normal day. I wonder if that's how everyone in Gotham is feeling?"

"The Justice Society will take too long in debating the issue," Kara declared factually, turning around to float towards her best friend. Reaching a hand out for Atlee to take, she smiled back at the artificially birthed human. "will you come help me put an end to this crisis?"

"All you need to do is ask," She whispered, accepting the hand and letting her feel a sense of weightlessness overcome her. Pulled through the air to rest over her shoulders, the two found themselves airborne while Atlee wrapped her arms over Kara's chest. "let's do this."

"Don't make it sound dirty, Lee," She joked with a barking laugh, soon joined in a chorus of chuckles as they hurdled off into the horizon, leaving a sonic boom in the night sky of New York City.

* * *

**New York City, JSA** _White Haven_ **HQ**

It was another night convening within the White Haven's Justice table. A room for discussing the future of the team, reports of current ongoing activities and what was to be done about crises unfolding. This was, of course, the very reason why nearly all of them were engaged into a heated debate.

What was more important, the East Coast or the fight in Gotham City?

At the head of protecting the cities in the states above and below the equilateral position of Gotham was Barry. He wished everyone would stand by and wait out the crisis till things escalated. That way they could respond to another city being put into jeopardy of the harm-inflicting entity. Being the leader of the team, he had the most authority on the matter but couldn't force anyone to stay and listen to him as he believed in individuality.

Which allowed opposing forces to rise up whenever his decision had adverse affects. Such was the case with King Chimera, believing that they were only buying time for the chaotic force to kill off more of their allies and friends, not to mention slay anyone within arm's reach. They already were given vague outlines of the danger people are in and how many were caught in the crossfire. It could be only a matter of time before they react too late to save anybody.

Black Adam, a former villain and now ally to the Justice Society, was neutral on the matter. He reserved that the time to intervene wasn't now but it was soon. His thoughts were taken into consideration due to his empowered Clairvoyance on such matters.

Doctor Mid-Nite, Mr. America, a reformed Hawkman, and Sandman supported the idea of helping the outlying cities closest to Gotham evacuate or at least get to shelter. They weren't opposed to leaving right away but were understanding of Barry's hesitance in rushing into any decision. Ironic considering he usually loves to react immediately except to a few choice exceptions one of them being this one.

Meanwhile, Lightning, Thunder, Damage, Miss America and Red Beetle were all wanting to go join the fight at Gotham. If the Justice League was in any kind of trouble, they could have people dropping they don't even know about. Their adamant relationship with heroes both affiliated or a part of the League made them understandably emotional but rightfully concerned at the same time.

Ri, one of Batman's closest affiliates, stayed silent and observed the vocal scattershot of opinions with mild interest. She remained at the table if only to help break it up if things got out of hand. Being seated closest to Black Adam she couldn't help but advocate to his point of view, knowing any response both late or immediate could give way to their own suffering.

"It looks like another round of pointless debating," Jesse Quick said dryly. Also known as Jesse Chambers, the inheritor of her father's formula to tapping into the Speed Force while also inheriting her mother's super strength. Though they themselves were once JSA members she took upon the role, albeit with reluctance, after they retired.

She, like two other women, were watching from the lounge entrance into the meeting hall, which was a revolving glass door. They could see through the window some of the more vehement disagreements of opinion from the younger side while stern remarks were made by the older and wiser members. Barry did his best to keep everything civil as well as in control but the older Speedster was still new to such a collective of members.

"Unlike the Justice League, we can't simply deploy periphery members to solve a crisis. We're ground based and responsible for protecting a good number of states in the US. Still doesn't make it any easier to just stand by and watch for an opening," Sonia Alcana, aka, Batwoman murmured out loud. She had previously adopted the role as a collaboration to bring down three mobsters operating in Gotham's Underworld but ultimately was found out by Batman. Departing from her life as a GPD Officer, she traveled the countryside looking for a new life when she met the woman next to her.

"We'll do something, Sonia, and soon. We won't wait forever while they twiddle their fingers," Andrea Beaumont, formerly known by the media as The Masked Phantasm who went on a killing spree on those who helped murder her father. After failing to bring herself to kill the Joker and become the thing she was hoping to destroy, she fled Gotham and left a single trinket showing her survival in Batman's cave. Journeying back to her father's grave to make peace she returned back to the states when she heard of a Batwoman conspiracy. It wasn't until too long that she encountered the leader of the triad, Sonia, and befriended her after a few choice encounters.

Entwined hands gripped passively as they looked on at the group together, showing that their friendship eventually blossomed into a relationship. While it only had been half a year since their union, they felt a companionship no one within their group can deny. They also happened to be the most level-headed yet aggressive JSA members.

"So we wait until that moment feels right?" Jesse asks dubiously, crossing her arms over her chest while looking at the couple.

"Something like that," Sonia laughed.

"Don't worry, Jesse," Andrea winked at the younger heroine, "you'll be the first to know if we decide to board a shuttle to Gotham.

"Promise?" Jesse's brow raised at hearing this.

"We promise," They both sang out, laughing soon after along with the female Speedster.

* * *

**Gotham City Outskirts, Perimeter Guard**

The battle raged on.

Even as millions were being evacuated from the dark architecture themed metropolis, distant shockwaves and flares of light could be seen from the out most reaches of the city. Where it was difficult to coerce an entire city to leave or get to safety years ago, Gothamites became more receptive to listening to emergencies since Darkseid's invasion of the world. Hundreds were dead and thousands were caught in the crossfire, it was chaos trying to keep everyone exiting the city in an orderly fashion.

Somehow the Justice League managed to keep the fight contained away from most of the city's densely populated areas, along with the massive skyscrapers making up most of downtown. The highways heading to Blüdhaven were rerouted by the Police Force and recently assembled National Guard, urging them to head further away than the sister city, towards the countryside. It was only thanks to J'onn J'onzz's timely arrival that they were able to mitigate the more violent and apprehensive members of the city's populace.

Still, the arrival of so many wounded Leaguers didn't help boost morale. By the time Green Arrow arrived with Cassie and Tim, they were greeted by the sight of unconscious and bandaged members of the team that were sent to stop Buu.

Wonder Woman breathed raggedly, her body lying strewn across a makeshift medical cot they found use for her. What parts of her body wasn't covered was seen as swollen and red, the result of recently healed wounds of various natures. She looked by far the worst of the gathered injured. Cassie rushed to her mentor and idol's side, almost brought once again to tears at what was done to her.

Tim looked over and saw a blanket drifted over a trio of bodies. It curdled his stomach at thinking that people he knew and had talked to casually were now gone from this world. A pair of heroes that weren't unconscious looked embittered at being awake at all. The Flash, whose body had various scorch marks, looked the best in health but the most demoralized. His mask was drawn back, his hands covering his face with fingers scratching his red hair. Orion had all of his upper body and face exposed but was swathed with bloodied bandages that had since been replaced several times.

"Good thing you made it," Vixen greeted Oliver with a solemn expression, walking away from a scattered group that made up the Perimeter Guard. Approaching him she could see apart from a few scrapes and bruises he looked relatively unharmed. Apart from his serious demeanor she could have almost been fooled into thinking he was his old self.

"Of course I did. Begs the question, I heard over the comm our friendly Martian is here. Where is he?" Green Arrow asked shortly after replying for his own condition.

"He's communicating with the head of the National Guard forces and Commissioner Gordon in providing security for the Gothamites being escorted out of the city and into the countryside. They all agree its safer than migrating to another city, keeping them from adding to the casualty list," Vixen answered succinctly, looking at the distant crowd of people being led away from the danger.

"Yeah, well, I wish I could say the same for the others," Arrow responded morosely, eyeing the three body bags with JL colors inscribed over them. "who bit the bullet?"

"I can tell you that."

Turning to look who was responsible, the two were greeted by a beautiful woman with long luxurious black hair and a fair complexion. Golden plates covered parts of her cheeks and overlapped her forehead, complementing the emerald cloak flowing over her shoulders from the neck down. Her well endowed front was covered down just above the navel, where the rest of her waist was covered by a golden sash, with emerald leggings stopping just short of her calves finished with a pair of green heel-less shoes. Arms wrapped up to the shoulders with the same material, her presence was both professional and confident, but the tone of her voice was apologetic in nature.

"Enchantress," Oliver nodded in remembrance, feeling too aggravated to make a comedic quip about the woman's choice in dress.

"I did all I could to heal them; Steel, Ice and Fire, that is," She insisted, her bright green orbs looking over at the covered remains of the Leaguers who fell in battle, "but by the time those three arrived, they already had passed through death's door. I was able to restore vitality in the others brought to me but there is only so much magic can do."

"No one's blaming you," Vixen implored with arms crossing her chest.

"Yet," Enchantress spoke coldly, her eyes meeting hers with a stoic glare, "but as humans have always shown it isn't until they've collected the casualties that they begin to irrationally persecute those who helped them. It is within their nature to pass blame unnecessarily, no matter how much it may hurt themselves as much as it does for others."

"You know we're standing right here," Green Arrow coughed, causing the Sorceress to raise an amused brow.

"Yes, I can see that. Your point?" She quipped without remorse.

"That's cold, lady," The Emerald Archer bit back, forcing himself to chuckle to lighten the mood of things.

"She's right, you know?" Flash spoke up, earning the majority's stares as he finally pulled his torn mask over his head. Looking over at them, there was a melancholic look passing through his eyes that few ever would have seen the swift speedster display. "once this is over, one way or another, the Justice League will be looked upon unfavorably. That thing is going to kill a lot more people, us or somebody else, and in the end we're going to be seen as incompetent or worse at fault. This is just like what happened when Lex hijacked the Watchtower's cannon and fired it at that city. We were viewed as responsible despite us being played by someone else."

"But that was different. This guy, and the Joker I might add, were the ones who killed all those people," Green Arrow pointed out, upraised hand and all.

"Who failed to stop them? I think that's the bigger question people will be asking," Wally bitterly growled out.

Arrow bit his tongue, knowing what he said made a certain amount of sense. Vixen looked away while Enchantress just scoffed. No one had a surefire way of making this a happy ending, regardless of how many more sacrifices are made.

"If you wouldn't mind, can you save the talk of negative repercussions of us winning till after we achieve victory?" Orion finally interrupted, casting a scowl at everyone assembled, the Flash included. "Who cares about the _when_? We still have the definite _if _us winning is even possible."

"Yeah, you got a point," Arrow nodded, albeit reluctantly, as he turned to look at the others, "I don't know what you've guys seen but this guy is something else entirely. He's the nightmare you can't shake off. Nothing can kill him."

"Then let us hope, for everyone's sake, our fellow Magi's plan can best our nemesis," Enchantress spoke with a sigh, casting her gaze at the horizon as it lit up once again in a virulent crimson flare before dying down once more.

* * *

Away from the talk of depression and losses, Cassie tenderly held Diana's open hand, kneeling by her side. She looked so helpless, so unlike all the times she found her coming to her aid. She was her idol, her hero and her best friend for the past two years she's known her. They were some of the best years of her life and now she was alone with her beaten, bloodied and hurt because she failed to be the champion she aspired to be.

As much as she tried to become stronger and help out in her own way she chose to reject offers of becoming a member of the Teen Titans. In a way she felt she didn't deserve it. When she heard that Tim and Bart had done so, she almost thought they did it out of pity. But after being with them for so long, they did it for their own reasons as well as finding away to not leave her behind.

"I'm so sorry, Diana," She whispered, gripping the Amazon's hand tightly as she stared at her unconscious sleeping form. "I let you down. I let Bart and Billy down. I let everyone down. I...I promise I'll make this right, somehow."

"_Cassie? Are you there?_"

Blinking a few times, Cassie heard something in her left earpiece. For a moment she thought it was Robin but the voice was too anxious for it to be him. Checking with a brief turn of her head, she saw Robin was watching over her but now was paying attention to her current state of alarm.

"What's the matter, Cass?" Robin asked with a few steps forward.

"_Cassie? Please answer if you can hear me!_"

"I-I'm here!" Cassie replied shakily, placing a hand on the receiver while whispering to Robin, "it's Freddy from the Titans."

"Captain Marvel's sidekick?" Robin asked incredulously, recognizing the name from the cripple who was bestowed a portion of Captain Marvel's power. Since then he had joined with Connor to be part of the Teen Titans. They hadn't seen him since their fallout with the Ravagers nearly half a year ago, but hearing him now made a certain kind of morbid sense.

"The Titans were contacted by Nightwing and we were told the Justice League needed help in Gotham. Connor's not one to run away from a fight so we all agreed to come help. The thing is though...I don't know how much help I can be," Freddy began to admit, panting on his end as unseen beads of sweat traveled down the empowered boy's scalp, "it started just a little while ago but I've been feeling faint, like I have barely enough strength to remain standing. I can't say how much power I'll have until for long but...do you happen to know where Captain Marvel is? Is he okay?"

"M-Marvel's...he's," Cassie began to choke out, finding it hard to admit what she come to realize. With Billy's powers tied to Freddy, the latter was now in danger of losing them completely. His demise had almost stripped him completely of his powers and she knew it was only a matter of time. "he's gone, Freddy. The monster we're fighting, Buu, ate him. There wasn't anything I could do to stop him."

There was an audible amount of silence on Freddy Freeman's line. Unseen by all, his eyes watered up and his mouth was covered by a free hand as he stumbled into a wall, barely holding himself up. Already the fluctuations of weakness were becoming clear to him. If Billy Batson was on death's door, his own powers would soon run out completely. The only one left with Shazam's powers would be...

With that realization, he shook his head and collected himself long enough to talk seriously to his friend, "Cassie, you need to tell his sister what's happened."

"Sister?" Cassie blinked, finding it odd she never heard of this.

"Mary Marvel," Robin replied intuitively, knowing what she was talking about without being talked to by Freddy. As she turned to look at him questionably, he explained with arms crossed, "she's the only other human who's received a portion of Shazam's powers. Unlike Freddy, her powers are tied to the Wizard and not Billy."

"Is Robin there? I think I can hear his voice," Freddy asks from his line.

"Yes, he's here," Cassie nodded in sync with her answer.

"Good, then he knows where she lives," Freddy coughed after delivering this news, "look, I don't have much time but I have to tell you. When my powers are gone that means Mary's strength will be tripled. If she's in any state to help she might be your best shot of destroying the bastard who killed Billy."

"I...I understand," Wonder Girl nodded, swallowing a lump of welling emotion. Hearing his ragged breathing she could only fathom what he was going through. Losing a big brother icon and his own ability to be a hero without being hindered by his handicap was something she could never experience. Only the emotional weight of what was going on could be understood by her. "I'll get to her Freddy. You can count on me."

"Good, cause...I think that's it for me," Freddy finally said, his costume vanishing in a fizzling flash of light, showing his normal form. With that he fell to the ground of the Titans' corridor, soon discovered by someone looking for him. Closing his eyes, he rasped out loud, "thank you...my friends..."

Biting her lower lip, Cassie's hand dropped to her side, tears welling up within her eyes. When she turned to face Robin, they weren't clouded by grief or doubt. There was a fire sparking behind her azure orbs orbs that was only made more inspiring by the tears she held back.

"We have to find someone to take us there. You know the way, so it should just be a matter of who's available," She said decisively.

"I think there's one guy who's always available," Cassie replied with a slightly humored smile.

* * *

"Move along...Move Along...Move Along," Booster Gold rang out in a not so amused tone, waving on to the crowds of people still being shepherded out of the city. He wasn't too far from the city limits, just a quarter of a kilometer. There with him was Plastic Man who was doing his part in making creative constructs out of his own body to help people across the densely packed streets.

It irritated him to no end how thrilled the pliant hero took joy in showing off. Even with such a monotonous task he was still subdued into doing a lesser task. He wanted to be part of the assault force, but a secret side of him didn't want to be put in the cross airs of what was causing wounded heroes to be dragged back in the states he caught sight of. Conflicted he settled for being annoyed rather than in pain and regretting taking part.

When he heard a pair of feet drop behind him, he sighed, turning around and speaking without knowing who they were, "For the last time, I'm not going to play errand boy to do your-...oh. Hey kids."

While Cassie was more than disgruntled at facing the glory hound, Tim found it enjoyable to be around the upbeat and self-centered hero. Perhaps it was his charm or the way he believed he deserved better. Or maybe it was too easy to tease him to no end.

"Hey Goldie," Robin quipped with an eager smile, "can you do us a favor and be our glorified man-taxi? We got a place to be so it's kind of important if we leave now."

"Well excuse me if I'm too busy being a Traffic Light," Booster Gold snarked back, placing his hands on his hips. He was already in a bad mood that Skeets up and left him to tend to his duties alone. Even the comm line he reserved for him was muted, as if he had better things to do.

"Aside from my friend's sense of humor, this really is serious," Cassie said in a far more level tone, giving Robin a moment to sigh with reluctance at settling straight into business.

"Well you're going to have to be more specific where you want to go," He leaned forward with emphasis placed on his aggravation, "after all, am I not just your man-taxi? I do have some dignity despite what you'd like to believe-"

"We're going to be the bearers of bad news," Cassie interrupted swiftly, her eyes harshly glaring up at the golden lens that opaqued Booster's eyes, "delivering the passing of Captain Marvel to his last of kin, Mary Marvel."

Immediately Booster Gold's features retracted into one of dumbstruck apology. He had heard about the heroic man's attempt in fending off the fiend they were all fighting against. The massive explosion they all bore witness in the Watchtower might have been one of the things that led up to his death, or for all he knew, was the one thing that axed him. Standing tall, his hands fell to his sides and his eyes looked through his goggles sadly.

"Sorry, I...I didn't know," Booster mumbled out lamely.

"It's alright," Robin said sincerely, smiling up at him, "we just need someone to help us get there. I'm fresh out of vehicles and I think Batman is too busy to lend me one of his."

"Kids your age shouldn't be driving anyways, but hey, who am I to judge?" Booster Gold said with a humorless laugh, turning to look at the others helping manage traffic. "But, I gotta ask, will I even be mis-"

"No," Achilles Warkiller, the herculean built creation of Zeus said levelly as he lifted a car over his head and walked it through the sea of people with one hand, balancing it over his head. He was the attempt to replicate Diana Prince's success as an artificial hero, but had a dramatic backfire when he became initially prone to violence. After settling his differences with Diana, he became an invaluable ally and eventual member of the Justice League. His blunt attitude was to be expected as he had no care or liking to people like Booster Gold or Plastic Man.

"No offense, but you're just waving your hands like a Animatronic," Blue Devil cried out, walking by a couple while helping them with their belongings. Passing him by he nodded his head back to the two kids, "if they need your help, you're probably better to do it. We got this."

Practically growling, the gold and blue clad hero knew they had a point. Seeing a red-white-&amp;-blue Commander Steel dance across the cityscape to go help someone who had the danger of being trampled by the rushing traffic of escaping Gothamites. Assisting him was Waverider, a retro costumed hero who used his sound waves to dampen the ambient noise people were creating to help people focus on escaping. Hourman, who currently wasn't powered-up, helped people along anyway he could. Most impressively was the nuclear powered Firestorm, who helped disassemble and reassemble portions of constructs in the way of the fleeing citizens while keeping a bird's eye of the fight beyond their scope.

"Fine, I know when I'm not wanted," Booster Gold grumbled out, stretching out his hands to two young heroes, "grab hold of my hands. We're going to try something a bit more unconventional to save time."

"What, are we going to bounce through time like a Yo-Yo?" Robin asked, dubious about the need to hold the man's hand. Seeing Cassie place her palm into the older hero's, he reluctantly gave in and gripped the man's set of digits with his own.

"Not exactly," Booster Gold said, raising his gaze up to focus his ocular input through the HUD in his goggles. After a few seconds of sifting through the Temporal "Directory" for Mary Marvel's current place of living, he smiled as the 25th Century tech chimed with confirmation. With his suit now glowing a brilliant shade of orange-golden light, it extended to the two passengers he had in his grip, causing them to glow the same shade. Unsurprisingly everyone's eyes drift to the trio before they were almost completely blotted out by the sphere of temporal energy.

"We're going to glide through the temporal fabric of this timeline's space to jump to the place we need to go. It doesn't use as much energy and gets us to places far faster than simple flight, wouldn't you say?" Booster Gold explained as their view of the entire outside was soon blocked by the bubble of energy he projected around them.

"I feel all tingly," Robin commented, finding it the second time in one night he was given a foreign sensation by a fellow hero.

"That's the Time-Space inertia you're feeling. Once we arrive, it'll pass," Booster replied with a knowing grin.

"How long does teleportation supposed to take?" Cassie asked, finding it odd that it felt like a minute has already passed.

"What are you talking about?" Booster Gold asked, the field of energy dissipating around them as they appeared at a different part of the country altogether. Releasing his hold on the two, he put his hands proudly on his hips and eyed up the house from the backyard they landed in. A perfectly normal suburban structure, home to the Foster Family Billy and Mary Batson were home to.

"We're here," Cassie thought, as they grimly stepped along the grass to bear the bad news. She only hoped that Freddy's desire to have his mentor avenged could be achieved. But at the same token, could Mary be in any condition to help?

Before she could reach the door, she heard the second story window open up, audibly clanking in place. Looking up all three would see a beautiful young girl with long brown locks, flowing in the wind that brushed across the grassy backyard. Eyes reddened, cheeks streaked with tears, she looked to be in a complete wreck.

But her voice was far from someone who needed to be consoled.

"Who killed him?" Mary asked, her voice harsh and angry as her hands clenched hard on the house's windowpane, "who's responsible for killing my brother?!"

* * *

**A/N:** Three weeks too long? I didn't think so either. Jokes aside, work has been really hard this month what with me tackling the new night shift. Needless to say its hard on my body and mind so its even harder to write when I want to. In any case, glad that this got out and got as involved as I wanted to be in this particular story. Less action and more build-up, just like what some of you wanted and hopefully what you all liked seeing.

Next Chapter we'll get one more Chapter of things happening beyond the battlefield of Gotham, and here's a hint:**_ Beyond Earth!_**

Hope that hypes you all up for what's to come -w-

As you've probably noticed I did some more world building for this Chapter. Establishing some vague implications of what characters are where, what organizations exist with their rosters taken into account and what backstories particular characters have. I hope I put the same amount of feeling into the shorter sections than I did the long ones cause there was a lot of people I wanted to include. The list of battlers continues to grow, now doesn't it?

Also, after reviewing your Reviews, I decided to place Joker's power level tentatively between SS3 Goku's and SS3 Gotenks. This way there won't be any complaints (hopefully) about the level of strength I want him to be but not exceeding something beyond your tolerance as a viewer. This may change as, stated many times, power levels are BS. Toriyama himself stated that numbers are absurd as its purely up to him who wins or loses based on the flow of the narrative. If anyone looks at "Ultimate" Gohan vs Super Buu, you DBZ fans know what I mean by rigged fights.

Ah well, enough rhetoric about bad writing, let's get onto the Reviews cause there are a lot of them!

* * *

**TheBrolyFanatic**: That's a cool idea you got there but I'm afraid I'll have to decline. I don't write and upload to this site because I'm available to write for people's ideas but my own. Perhaps you can write it yourself one day? I'm sure you can given you thought up such an interesting premise. Either way, I apologize if this isn't the answer you wanted to hear, but this is a Review section dedicated to the Chapter at hand. Not for Story Requests. PM me these kinds of things in the future, okay?

**Godzilla327**: Good to see you're hyped up for the continuation of the battles involving Super Joker and Majin Buu. Hopefully this Chapter provided the growing list of victims Majin Buu has claimed -w-

**Lazy Object**: As...rude as your comment was, I see where you're coming from. But I have to disagree for one key point. This was a magical bestowal of power, not a natural transference of Ki to another living being. The Magic transformed his body and allowed him to handle it naturally. Even if he was human, he's now superhuman thanks to the transformation he underwent. So no, I'm not retarded, I thought this out given the boundaries of the series' limits that have been set

**Reichenfaust**: I heard about The Convergence event. Is it like another Flashpoint Paradox in which they undo everything that's happened in New 52? I'm curious as to what their plans are.  
And I'm happy to see you liked the development of Stargirl. I liked her from the JLU series so I wished to expand more than her Comic or Animated self was allowed to be. If she lives through this, maybe she can be a key figure that rises above the ashes of devastation Buu wrought upon the Earth? Who knows? Maybe she'll be a prominent Leaguer after this  
As much as I dislike the Comics' "Resets" I do have to agree it makes sense in terms as a business. You can't keep rehashing the same story without resetting the board entirely. Which does beg the question why they don't just make new characters to replace the old ones? But hey, I guess people can't get enough Batman and Superman, so why break what isn't broken?  
Who CAN stop Buu for good? We'll just have to wait and see, now won't we? ;)  
Superman, stated eloquently by ScrewAttack's Wiz, "Is about as strong as he needs to be," which implies that the authors often controlled just how strong he could be instead of how strong he should be. While he won't be THE endgame in my story, I assure you, he'll definitely be an Ace in the Hole. I am a fan of Superman but I'm not blinded by favortism to make him the winner of every fight.  
Also Doomsday is trapped in the Phantom Zone. Unless someone opens it up so he can cut loose...not sure if that'd be good for anybody -shudders-  
Can't wait to see your next Review on the next update ^^

**Guest1**: No, I think it's time we stop talking about this. This conversation is quite irrelevant in the scheme of things. Please stop mentioning it and direct your line of topic to the story above. If not, I won't be paying your Reviews any mind in the future.

**part1**: I have a fair amount of knowledge how Buu's powers worked and the varying gauges of his strength. But this isn't the Fat Buu you're familiar with. Things have changed from the Timeline he hails from to give him the kind of strength he has. Little hints here and there have given clues to you, as a reader, what's been going on. Trust me, this isn't just Canon Buu whose BS'ing the rules. This is a different Buu who has fought both Goku and Gotenks. Process that

**champion of the little people:** Seems like that, doesn't it? XD Hopefully this chapter gave a rekindling of hope for you ^^

**mdhunter111**: Happy to see you're hyped for what comes next. Don't worry, the build-up for the next sighting of Buu will show something truly spectacular, count on it ;)

**Perfect Carnage**: Yes, this Buu is MUCH stronger than the Buu we knew and loved. There's a reason for it too. If you have been paying attention, Buu's reactions have been giving it away the whole time ;)  
Perhaps a Retcon can't happen here and Dragon Balls CAN'T fix this. What then, my friend? -w-  
Ponder that...

**RecklessBaka**: I like shaking things up. I don't want to follow the predictable Fan Writing formula of just going through the stages of transformations Buu would undergo and have Leaguers take mock replacements the Z Warriors had in their fight against him. That wouldn't be much fun. Having things happen outside the realms of common assumptions is what makes Fan Writing fun, after all ^^  
I was inspired by your Review to show the why my characters didn't react in the way you expected or wanted to. Professionals can't in this line of work. I thought Green Arrow was the perfect guy for that role. Glad to see his execution was to your liking :)  
When you're fighting against a Super Powered Psychopath expect to get killed. Unlike the usually dangerous Villain he was, this man now has strength to back up his insane antics. Beating him will be almost impossible unless you have a Armored Bat on your side. That and a brightly glowing Stargirl to back him up -w-  
I'm glad you asked that. This Chapter is a nice break in the action and more build-up to the next fight. While the next Chapter will have action in it, its more of side stuff occurring outside of the Buu battlefield. It happens IN SPACE so expect the unpredictable and to get answers you didn't know the questions for XD  
I personally thought Joker was about as comedic as he needed to be, given the circumstances of his empowerment. He's too ecstatic to be his usual self, he feels like he's on top of the world after all. With enough power to match blows with a unconditionally leveled Superman who wouldn't be more focused on dishing out the pain than think of gag moves to upset his opponents? But I will take what you say and consider it thoughtfully :)  
Thanks for the rating and lol, so that's what Rest In Pepperonis means XD

**Guest2**: Thanks, but if you can tell me what you liked about it in the next Review, I'd appreciate it ^^

**CelestialChaos**: Welcome, newcomer. I thank you for the praise, it encourages me greatly hearing such kind words directed my way. I doubt I'm the best author here but I like to think I'm pretty creative. Thanks regardless for the high regard for my works ^^  
I'm glad you understand that dilemma. If I hooked in some DBZ protagonists, this becomes less of the DC Heroes' story and more about which DBZ Hero can beat up Buu in front of the second-rate fighters. I'm going to do my best in keeping them away, only including them if absolutely necessary -w-  
Until then, I await your next Review on this Chapter ^^

**Guest3**: Power Levels are never absolute or certain. While I've officially recanted what I've said in the last Author Notes, I will say that depending on Joker's emotions, his power may spike up dramatically. Also, this Fat Buu isn't as strong as the one in Canon. Something is definitely awry and I've laid out the bread crumbs exactly what it is. Hopefully you'll get it before I reveal it in the next Chapter ;)

* * *

And that covers all the Reviews. Whew, that was a lot of them. But that's what makes writing this story enjoyable. ALl of you guys! Thank you so much for your support and continued commentary. I couldn't have gotten this far without you lot. :)

Until then, and hopefully soon, I'll see you on the next update of Buu On You!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - When Heaven Falls**

* * *

**New Genesis **

"I sense a shift in the Universe," Izaya, the High Father of the New Gods race of Genesians. The white bearded Genesian was standing before a pyre of two mutually humanoid lights. Here in the sanctity of the meditation room he was able to converse with people across the spectrum few beings could fathom or understand.

He had survived for thousands of years, watched the Universe mold itself and break down into something new continuously. Witnessing the near destruction of the Fourth World thanks to the machinations of Darkseid he was eternally grateful to the Justice League for staying the hand of extinction. When he heard that Darkseid and a human named Lex Luthor had encountered what they believed was the Anti-Life Equation he was disturbed that they found no trace of their existence.

Since such a time, he had established contact with two other important deities that maintained watch over the cosmos from their respective Divine perches. Keeping track of anything that could resemble Darkseid or Luthor's return was a top priority for them, as well as anything resembling out of the ordinary phenomena. But most recently discovering the unnatural feeling that's overcome those most sensitive to the fabric of their Universe.

"I know, I've..._felt _something myself," Ganthet, the wisest and most emotionally connected of the Guardians, said as he leaned forward. From even across the cosmos at the center of the Universe, in Oa, he felt a disturbing sense of eerie displacement within the fabric of space. While all Guardians had a distinct amount of Clairvoyance, his empathetic link to the rest of the Lanterns and those they protect or incarcerate sets him apart.

While most of the Lanterns were scattered handling their assigned duties within the Galaxy, a great deal of their forces were sent to a solar system in dire need. There the Justice League was requested to help possibly stave off a supernova with the capabilities of wiping out three other solar systems nearby. There was something amiss, even now, with how events were unfolding.

"Earth is under attack of an unusual being," Zeus, Father of Olympus, the strongest of their godhood spoke in an authoritative yet measured voice. It held a tinge of apprehension, even as he spoke to those he rarely had need to speak to. "his power is so great that even the Wizard's second champion, Captain Marvel, fell to his might. It is taking all that the Justice League has to combat this evil. Not only that but the same creature also bestowed a large amount of unstable power to another sinister man. Power of such volume that he may endanger the whole planet if not the whole solar system on his own."

"How did it get there? An alien capable of combating the Justice League singlehandedly, let alone grant powers to another isn't something I should be ignorant to," Ganthet explained his inquiry less he appear more foolish than he felt.

"While I didn't see it occur, it seems it was a direct ripple of the temporal fabric occurred in the planet. I could feel it only because it was magic in nature, not made by conventional tools or through another power. This was intentional and not accidental," Zeus murmured in a clearly disturbed voice.

"Who is responsible?" High Father asked, growing more alarmed by the second of an unseen player that escaped their sight.

"That is still unclear but I can tell that both time and space were warped when the creature arrived," Zeus continued, his eyes drawing from one fellow seer to the other, "That means whoever is at fault is tampering with inter-cosmos travel."

"An Interdimensional Traveler? That is...disturbing," Ganthet whispered latter most with the knowledge of what could be beyond their own understanding. It wasn't simply a matter of time travel but something beyond their control. How dangerous was this force that conjured an entity powerful enough to face against the Justice League?

"Perhaps I-" High Father began to offer advice when he felt a sudden tremor outside of his body. In this astral plane he still felt connected to what happened on his world, or moreover, his inner sanctum.

"What is it?" Zeus inquired with a turn of his head.

"Something is...wrong," The Genesian leader said with a full turn of his body, cold sweat now breaking upon his face, "that presence I felt...it's here! The mastermind behind the incursion on Earth is on New Genesis!"

"What?!" Ganthet exclaimed with alarm.

"Prepare to defend yourselves!" High Father swung his arm out before shortly disappearing, "I will do what I can to stop this menace myself. If I fail, I need you to do all in your power to vanquish it."

"But, you know I cannot involve myself in these kinds of affairs-"

"I promise you, I will find some way if you can't," Ganthet acquiesces where the Olympian was less likely to oblige.

"Thank you," High Father smiled sadly before his being disappeared from their mutual astral plane, "and goodbye."

* * *

When High Father exited his chambers, he was aghast to see the palace was gouged out from the sides. The immaculately carved ceiling was nonexistant, only crumbling tiles and bricks clattering around the elder. The normal blue sky painted by beautiful white clouds was now dark and covered by a crimson outlined black smog. Walking to the exposure in the palace, he gaped with awestruck horror.

The city was in flames, large towers torn asunder or pulled down onto the streets below. Celestial City was barely recovered from Darkseid's attempt from annihilating the Universe from the ground up, and now it was being assaulted once more. Using his own innate senses he could feel ominously dark signatures rushing through the city where Genesian soldiers were seen doing combat.

Gritting his teeth, a great sadness and apprehension was brushed upon his form. Whoever had done this was able to appear instantaneously upon his world. Not only had it avoided his Divine Foresight but not even The Source was able to sense it through his mind. Gripping his staff hard enough for it to shake, he wasn't even aware of the people treading into his quarters or what amounted to them anyways.

"High Father!" Bekka, a beautiful woman with long raven colored tresses, a golden circlet wrapped around her head and silken robes now stained with soot from exposure to smoke. The normally confident if not haughty young girl looked despaired but a little relieved to see him unharmed. Her father was slain at Darkseid's hands for betraying him during their stay at Apokolips years ago. She viewed Izaya not only as her benefactor but a close family member to her since his passing.

"Bekka! Thank the Source you are unharmed!" High Father embraced her halfway, keeping his grip on his staff while leaning into the young woman's grip. When they parted, he looked at her with renewed seriousness, "what happened? Please, tell me what you know!"

"It was...so sudden," She gasped, turning to look out at the distant rumbles of explosions and crashes in their once marvelous home, "one moment, things were normal. The next, figures appeared emanating a dark presence about them. They unleashed their attacks so quickly that so many lost their lives before we could counterattack. I don't even know how the city is still standing?!"

Swallowing hard, he could only imagine it was the same way the monster on Earth had gotten there without being noticed. A magic form of teleportation, though this time it was a number of them instead of a single entity. He had no way to be sure if they were all as powerful as the monster threatening the Justice League but it hardly mattered. Right now, he had to see to the safety of the people.

Turning to her, he looked down with a surprisingly soft stare, "Listen to me, my child. I need you to flee to Oa."

"What?! But, what about the others-?!" She began to ask with alarm, only to be cut off by a strong hand placed on her shoulder.

"There's no time! I will try to delay these intruders and make them regret harming so many of my people. But for now, I need to make sure you are safe and that others in great authority are informed. If we all die here, in the dark, then the rest of the cosmos will be doomed. Do you understand?!" He shouted with great urgency in the wake of another brilliantly colored explosion not too far away.

Shuddering for a few seconds, she looked back at the burning city. Closing her eyes, she raised a hand to grip High Father's and nod in understanding, "I'll go. If not just for your sake but my husband's as well."

"I'm sure Orion is alright, wherever he is," High Father nodded with both confidence and reassurance. Pushing off her, he lifted himself up into the air with his staff held aloft. As the invisible force took hold of him, he shot off like a rocket into the burning city, intending to help get the people out while his army and closest friends held them off.

"_I just hope I'm not too late!_" He thought as he descended into the darkened metropolis, littered with debris and the smell of death.

* * *

Not too far away, where the fighting was at its most intense, was where hundreds of Genesian Soldiers opened fire at a time at their oppressors. Individually these soldiers could handle a squadron of Earth's most experienced commandos. Backing up their physical prowess and skill in combat was their technology that could overpower a rookie Lantern. This made them a force that only the mightiest could hope to overcome.

Which made the idea that swathes of their brethren were already slain to these monsters all the more terrifying. Bodies were scattered across the landscape, charred remains or disemboweled corpses. Some were even alive, crying out or groaning with agony, wishing someone would assist them or put an end to their suffering. To think that the center of the golden, advanced metropolis would be housed to a battlefield that could be confused with a region in the Hellish Apokolips.

"They're simply too fast," Jigundus, a colossal Genesian Elite that was covered head to toe in golden plated armor with a advanced type of chain mesh covering his limbs. His balding head was covered by a metallic covering, only showing his large jawed face and his wide blank looking eyes. A grim look of apprehension and forced determination crossed his features as he held up his Negative Force Lance, "even with our weapons and natural strength, we can't keep up with them."

"Agreed," Uggha, an grizzled veteran of the Genesian Military said with bared teeth. His long grey hair and beard were almost indistinguishable from the ring of baldness atop his bare head. Holding a studded large mace, the heavily armored New God was growling at one of the adversaries just sitting atop a pile of debris and bodies he had constructed for himself while the soldiers took cover or took their much needed reprieve. "but still, we can't forgive them for this outrage!"

"No one is asking that," Fastbak, one of the New Gods with his own brand of technological super abilities. With all but his lower jaw covered by a golden conforming helm, matching the gloves and boots he adorned, the red &amp; green suited Genesian peeked above the pile of debris they used as cover. Narrowing his eyes at the being sit atop the crudely fashioned throne, he held back his own vomit as he could make out the creature eating part of a soldier's hand. "but in an effort to reduce civilian casualties we paid back in bloodshed to our military. Without Valkyra to rally our forces into a unified front we're left scattered, dealing with our own nemesis."

"Damn, where's the Heaven Squadron when you need them?" Uggha asked bitterly, looking up into the skies with a forlorn glare at the crimson colored skyline.

"They're most likely unable to board their aircraft," Fastbak replied smoothly, unable to take his eyes off their seemingly docile enemy, "you saw how quick they went out of their way to wipe out as much of the city in singular attacks? This is a coordinated offensive, despite how they lack the conviction or camaraderie to stick together. Whoever got them on planet made sure we were too rattled to rally for a proper attack."

"I doubt that one out there will sit on his ass for much longer," Jigundus said as he stood to his full height of 3.5 meters. Looking to the rest of the troops scattered, hiding in wait, the tall warrior lifted his lance proudly and declared out loud. "we're the only things between that bastard and our families, The Council, and our very home! Let's give it Hell!"

A united shout of valor cried from the cover they had previous cowed behind. Raising themselves onto their feet, they galloped at impeccable rates towards the perched nemesis. Already in motion they opened fire their Negative Force weapons, sending searing beams of golden-orange waves towards their target. Initially they looked to have made impact, causing a massive explosion where bodies and debris were locked gruesomely together to make a crude throne mounted hill.

But when Jigundus found himself face to face with his enemy, he felt his throat lock up and his eyes widen with shock. How could he have moved so fast, he'd wonder? Disregarding the question at seeing the enemy smirk confidently, he lunged forward with his lance, finding it knocked off course with a swipe by the opponent's tail.

"Say goodbye to your men," The white carapace covered, purple skinned lizard man said with a humanoid pearly grin.

"RRRRRR-!" Jigundus growled as he moved to strike the comparably diminutive creature.

"Jigundus!" Fastbak turned around just in time to see their enemy in the time it was too late.

A flash of scarlet bordered white light jettisoned and expanded from the eyes of their foe, crashing into Jigundus with enough force and power that his entire body was burned away into oblivion. Those who were behind him were caught up in the fissure of energy, blowing those nearest to them far away into the ruined buildings or onto the battle scarred square. When the pair of eye beams that were the size of a bullet train merged at the far end of the city they hard carved a slew of destruction in its wake before petering out of view.

"JIGUNDUS!" Fastbak cried out with horror, almost stumbling onto his back at seeing so many and so much was destroyed by such an attack. Even he couldn't keep up with such speed that was displayed before his helm covered eyes.

"Don't worry," The mutant warrior said with a cool grin, triple pronged toes crashing into the ground as his sleek yet muscular body turned to face the horror stricken Genesian, practically ignoring the rest, "you'll die just as swiftly. I don't pride myself on torture, after all. You're proud warriors so I can at least grant you quick deaths."

"BASTARD!" Uggha roared out as he leaped up into the air in a feat that defied his stout build. Swinging his mace downwards, it cracked against the entity's head, shattering the weapon without him even twitching. Looking on with horror as he felt his feet land awkwardly behind the menace, he didn't even notice the tail whipping across his chest.

Fastbak looked on with surprise at seeing Uggha was sent flying like a cannon ball, smashing through other structures till he was out of sight. Their enemy, arm crossed, just waited for the other Genesian Elites to attack him in retaliation. While few dared to raise weapons against him at first, a few more anger filled rallying cries were heard as much more attackers renewed the assault on his person.

As the mutant's eyes lit up in a gleam of red, instants of light flashing occurred before dozens of soldiers fell dead before even reaching his proximity. Turning around he waved one hand in their direction, causing an invisible wave of force to crush the earth and contort their bodies into sickening angles before dropping like rag dolls. Their attacks were fired at his left turned flank, bouncing off what looked like an invisible cocoon of reflective energy. Without looking towards them, he fired a wave of looked like dark purple flames, consuming them all in short shrieks of pain before their charred skeletons dropped to the earth.

Fastbak finally acted, knowing he was too late and could do little.

Appearing in a swift burst of speed, he swung his left fist towards the creature's fist. Feeling the palm catch his fist before he could see it, Fastbak's mouth gaped at seeing the enemy's face so close. An instant of pain shooting through his chest happened just before he felt nothing at all. Coughing out blood, he wouldn't get the chance to see the arm wrenching from his chest as he fell onto his back among the hundreds of Genesians that fell to this one monster.

"Tch, what a disappointment," The victor said as he let the blood slough off his cartilage covered forearm over his purple colored hand. "not a single decent fighter among you. I'm going to guess they had to take all the fun ones and leave me with the cannon fodder."

It was true, the killer responsible for so many Genesian soldiers was just flexing his muscles as all things were concerned. He had been recruited for a clandestine mission by a questionable source with the offer of becoming a god in a new cosmos. Given a substantial increase to his already capable abilities he hadn't even tapped into more than a fraction of his original power. Such trifle affairs bored him but he had no pleasure in torturing or dragging his enemies into a false state of security.

He was Cooler, after all.

Just as he was pondering how the others were doing, the former Lord of the Galactic Cooler Army heard a rumble one could confuse for thunder. Turning to look over his shoulder, he saw a dot rise in the sky before arcing in his direction. Sighing, he took a few casual steps to the right before waiting for the drop. When it did, a large crash followed by an upheaval of earth and slabs of the square's tiled surface.

Looking down, he saw a ragged short sleeved shirt man in black decor with a pair of blue jeans. An odd orange scarf was wrapped around his neck, now dirtied by the fall and scorched by an otherwise harmless attack on his person. His eyes winced, opening to look up at the arm crossed Saurianoid Mutant, whom looked down at him disdainfully with a audible sigh.

"Speaking of Cannon Fodder, how are you doing, Little Teen?" Cooler asked in mock concern.

"It's _Seventeen_, Barney," The Cyborg growled as he pushed himself up with a groan to stand in the crater. Crawling out of it he rolled his neck side to side, doing the same with his shoulders. Feeling comforting pops, his mostly artificial body relax as the pain was reduced significantly in a short time span.

"So, who sent you on the Space Ball express?" The former lord asked with a sardonic grin.

"If you'd stop trying to be clever, I'd tell you!" 17 snarled angrily at his comrade.

"Please. I never _try_. That's for fools like you," Cooler replied with a deeper grin bathed in pride.

"I'm gonna make you eat those words, freaksh-" Seventeen began to reply back as he raised a fist filled with reprisal.

Instead, one of the tall structures that Cooler had sent Uggha through came tumbling down when a burly figure moving at an impressive momentum through its lowest floor. Large mane of hair flowed off his head while he wore humble animal skins with faint azure lines of circuitry crossing them. By the time the nearly eight foot New God reached them, Cooler realized a moment too late it was the culprit.

"Oh shi-" Cooler began to say.

"Told y-" Seventeen was quirking simultaneously.

Both were interrupted by a pair of burly arms easily as thick as their waists, ramming into their upper bodies and necks simultaneously in a double lariat move. The breath left both of their lungs, eyes wide and mouths gaping. Flowing with the bull charging man, it wasn't until two dozen meters of rampaging did the two were sent crashing into another structure, allowing it to fall upon their heads in a shower of alien metal and glass.

Leaping back away from the debris fall, Bear, otherwise known as Big Bear by his comrades took stock of his assault. His face was pulled back into an enraged visage. He watched one of these monsters attack them as if it was a deranged game. Next thing he knew, one of his closest friends died and fueled his fury. Hitting them wasn't enough, but he had no choice but to keep attacking till his other compatriots arrived.

He didn't have long to contemplate a strategy when the rubble was blasted away by a golden and scarlet wave of Ki. Covering his eyes with his arm, the flying detritus bounced off his durable frame effortlessly. When he saw both figures floating in the air under their own power, he growled and tensed his muscles, ready for what they might do.

"...And that's how it happened," The Cyborg finished of retelling how Big Bear got the drop on him; all with an irritated look on his face.

Sighing, Cooler massaged the bridge of his nose, using his other hand to wave at his associate, "What compelled you to grab that weapon? Why did you want something so beneath you?"

"Hey, I lost my other piece and I liked the kid's. I asked nicely but he said no like sixteen times. If he said no another time I would have killed him out of principle anyways," 17 said with a cheeky grin, patting the sleek alien revolver now holstered on his left hip.

"And killing him caused the other to go in a rage? I see," Cooler turned his gaze at the growling giant of a man, smiling mirthfully as he commented, "I guess that was too much to _bear_."

"See, there you go again trying to be clever!" 17 said with an exasperated with both arms thrust up in the air with frustration. "you don't even know if the guy is a bear thing or has bear in his name. Not all Universes have weird names."

"Says the man whose named after a number," Cooler snarked back.

"Not the point, Crayon Lizard," Seventeen replied sharply, groaning as he landed on the ground alongside his ally. Gesturing to their enemy, he asked him pointedly, "I think we didn't get to introductions when we first met. What's your name? My partner thinks you're a bear-"

"I am known as Big Bear by my comrades. One of which you snapped his neck when you covetted his weapon. Which you took after pilfering his body!" The New God snarled as he pointed accusingly at him.

"Oh...wow," 17 blinked a few times, unsure what to say at first. Looking over at Cooler with a sheepish raise of his hands, he smiled in consenting of his defeat, "okay, you were right. I didn't know this guy was related to a child's cartoon character. Could you blame me? I thought he was a reject from the 80's!"

"My dear cyborg, if I had to point out all of your faults, there wouldn't be any time left in the given day," Cooler replied with a suave wave of his hand as he turned his head to the side.

"Shut it, or I'll shut you up!" 17 turned on his heels with fists upraised.

"Please," Cooler turned to face him, spreading his arms out while crossing one leg over the other. A typical stance for his family's style of combat, one that his brother had favored when only he was forced to use half of his power. Being less restrained than his late younger sibling, he had no desire to slay 17 but just put him in his place, "as if you could even inflict real injury on me."

"_Are they even on the same side?_" Bear thought with perplexity at the sight of unnatural hostility the pair of enemies had towards each other.

"Big Bear!"

His eyes widened at hearing his name in full called upon. Turning his head to look over his shoulder, he was both relieved and alarmed at whom approached. His beloved wife, the Dreamer, a dark skinned woman with an exotic beauty he knew no one else possessed. Her orange circuit veined silk garments were partially stained of soot and dust from the ongoing battle's atmosphere. The only sense of relief he had was seeing Vykin floating beside her, the magnetopath leader of their group, the _Forever People_.

"Why are you here?! These enemies aren't to be trifled with!" Bear rebuked as she approached, watching her stop short of him by five meter. Swinging his large arm he implored with a loud shout, "leave now!"

"You know I can't do that, Bear," She said sternly.

"We can't leave you behind," Vykin affirmed with a glower back at his stubborn friend.

"They killed Serafim! Thousands of our soldiers in a matter of minutes! You don't know what they're capable of until its too-" Bear halted as he suddenly felt a tap on his back. Turning around, he tried to throw a fist until it was caught by the taller of the pair. Seventeen had no problem swinging a kick into his side, causing the burly man to tumble head over shoulder across the battlefield.

"Sorry to cut in like that, but his back was turned and we couldn't help ourselves," The cyborg addressed with a laugh.

"BEAR!" Dreamer shouted with alarm, Vykin taking care to step forward to defend her.

"Oh that's rich. She cares for that behemoth brute. How thoughtful of her to call out to him in his final moments," Cooler drawled out, raising his left hand towards where Big Bear had landed. When it glowed a bright light across his palms, flashing intermittently as it primed for firing, he didn't care to keep watch of what the man standing next to Dreamer. He couldn't feel his power but he couldn't have been of much consequence.

Unfortunately, he didn't count on Seventeen suddenly slamming his foot around into his face. Gasping out loud as blood and spittle sprouted from his nostrils and mouth, his body crashed into the ground as his Ki blast shot up into the crimson colored clouds, briefly parting it and opening the night sky above. Growling, he pushed himself off the earth with a Kiai before defending himself from a confusingly awkward punch by a even more flabbergasted Seventeen.

"Are you malfunctioning you overrated piece of hardware?!" Cooler snarled incredulously as 17 launched himself into a frenzy of bizarre punches and kicks that kept the mutant on the defensive.

"It isn't me! I swear!" He shouted with effort, finding himself kicked by Cooler in the midsection before slamming his head into the latter.

"Well whatever it is, get over it!" The successor of Freeza hissed in pain as he stumbled back, whipping out his tail to ensnare him around the waist. Even held aloft in the air, Seventeen's body kept trying to land hits on him, propelled by an unearthly force. Looking over at Vykin's arm stretched form, he snarled at realizing what was going on.

"A Magnetopath, eh?" Cooler asked with a sinister glare, flinching as 17 began striking the tail that constricted around his waist. "that's an impressive ability of yours. Too bad for you that my friend is only partially mechanical and not fully metallic. Otherwise you probably would have just disassembled him, wouldn't you?"

"Better you two focused on each other instead of my comrades!" Vykin shouted with assurance, pulling back his left arm enough that it pulled Cooler along with the helpless cyborg. Raising it in the air, 17 couldn't fathom how much pain was caused by the fissures of metal welded within his body's frame as he was yanked upwards by an invisible talon. When Cooler released him at the last moment, he caught a glimpse of Cooler's dark aura of black and purple ignite before feeling a deafening snap impact his neck.

With his eyes whited out, his body hung limp in the air as it was ridden unconscious, his Infinite Ki Reactor that powered his body suddenly shut off via pressure point in the neck. Even as it blindly flung forward, Cooler was easily able to twirl around the inert form. Turning to look down at Vykin, his Ki flamed person instantaneously dropped to the ground just short of Vykin's proximity.

Vykin's neck was coiled tightly as an invisible cage of telekinesis was deployed by the saurianoid's mind. Gurgling out, he was unable to warn the Dreamer who was still helping Big Bear to his feet. A loud snap and his head twisted at an irregular angle, his body soon falling limp to the ground as Cooler's aura intensified. Turning his tri-toed feet to crush the earth underfoot, the Dreamer looked on as Bear stumbled to stay standing.

"He shouldn't move. My friend used most likely half of his power when he kicked him. He's probably undergoing a large amount of pain just standing, let alone breathing," Cooler proclaimed in a matter of fact tone, though it didn't hold a shred of mercy. The fact that he was induced with pain. by an ally of his no less, infuriated him. If there was one thing his whole family had in common was that they didn't like being harmed to any capacity. "your friend has a substantial amount of strength to both take me off guard and survive a blow from my compatriot. However, it doesn't seem that has the stamina or the speed to keep up with the likes of us. I suggest you sit quietly and die without struggling."

"No!" Dreamer shouted back, taking a stand against the being even as his unholy aura burned brightly around him, giving him the appearance of a Demon.

"Love, don't do this for me! Save yourself!" Bear implored through his rasping wheezes. He couldn't tell how many ribs were broken. He couldn't tell how many organs were ruptured by his own bones splintering into them or if they imploded upon the kick's impact. It was only his desire to protect his most cherished that he could even stay conscious let alone standing.

"I won't let him hurt anyone else!" Dreamer exclaimed as her eyes glowed a bright silver hue, the entire landscape shifting as she stretched her arms out.

It was enough for Cooler's burning pupil-less eyes to widen with surprise. His approach halted as the entire world turned into magma, the air vanishing from the atmosphere and gravity increased exponentially. The city was gone, only himself and Dreamer seemed to exist on this plane. He tried to move but felt his feet enter a searing mantle of flames that began to swallow him up.

"**Sink and burn, you wretched Demon!**" Dreamer's voice bellowed, echoing the realm as everything continued to heat the air around them. Her body grew in stature, becoming as one with the fiery heat, blazing flames replaced her hair and her skin of magma earth. Stretching her arms down she pooled the lava into a current that sucked Cooler's helpless frame further into its hot embrace.

"_Ngh! What sorcery is this?! Is she warping reality?! No! That can't be it! Focus! There has to be a reason behind this madness!_" Cooler thought rapidly, feeling abhorrent pain like he hadn't felt-no, that wasn't true. He had diligently trained himself on every world within his domain. Worlds without oxygen, comfort, or elemental advantage for weeks without end. He was the warrior that his proud little brother wasn't. When he died, he proudly reclaimed what was supposed to be his and crushed the enemy of their family's Clan.

"**Accept your defeat. You are beaten**," Dreamer implored, watching an upraised hand slowly melt within the ocean of magma. Sighing, she could feel him slipping away even as he struggled. If she didn't know better she felt as if he was trying to fight back against this kind of opposition.

"**_WRONG!_**" A thunderous shout was heard, outweighing the pressure she had in this realm. The dominant force of the realm reacted without hesitation, placing both palms onto the shifting ocean of magma. Within it, she began to feel the pain instead of the sunken captive. Bolts of scarlet lighting erupted all across the vast surface of liquid fire, cascading across the heavens, snapping at her own gargantuan frame. "**_I am Lord Cooler! I will not be held here! Not by the likes of you or anyone!_**"

"**H-How can this be?!**" Dreamer she stuttered out, feeling her control of the plane slip, the lava being erased by tidal waves of black and purple flames. Rising up within the torrent of flames was an enormous figure grander and larger than herself, in the image of Cooler himself. Try as she might, her arms were batted aside by a whipping tail of fire, causing her to scream. Before her shriek could carry on long, a large hand clasped over her mouth, fully bathing her in the painful flames. "**he's...overriding my control?!**"

Just like that, the dimension shattered. The elaborate illusion she cast was swiftly turned back on her and through sheer will the psychic link was severed. With no layer of trickery to hide her, Bear was wearing a horrified expression as he saw his beloved gripped around the mouth and raised off her feet. Dangling in his grip, the fiery body of Cooler stared icily through red eyes that glared daggers at the Dreamer.

"Want to know what death tastes like?" Cooler asked as a pure violet light emitted from his palm, vibrating her unfortunately open mouth as it began to fill her maw. With Big Bear rushing forward in a fury, Cooler turned his head, firing a pair of ocular beams at his knee caps. Watching them fry and snap, the burly giant stopped but meters away from his love with a sliding crash, helpless to watch with widened, tear filled eyes. With no one he could assume a threat in his way, he finished with a sick smile, "Here's a sample!"

The high pitch whine of Ki moving faster than sound filled Bear's ears as the back of Dreamer's head opened up with a blaze of purple. Her skull from the back was hollow, with cranial insides seared orange and leaving little left within. Dropped to the ground, her shock filled face unfortunately was able to look over in his direction, lifeless and unable to close her eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bear howled with agony that echoed the battlefield square. The army of comrades, close friends and neighbors were erased in a matter of minutes by this band of heinous raiders. Now, his wife, the love of his life was killed by this cruel monster.

All hope was lost on Big Bear, for the first time in ages of his long lived life.

* * *

High Father could feel the lives vanish beyond his reach. It weighed upon his heart as he led all the surviving citizens away from the city into transport ships. He had no idea if the whole planet was at risk or not but he at least wanted them evacuated to a place of refuge. Thanks to maintaining good relations with Forager and his people formerly known, in poor taste as bugs, he was able to rely on their durable network of cavernous caves.

He could see, high above in the sky, one of the last capable fighters was clashing with a particularly powerful presence. Bolts of light and dark lightning crackled over the blood hued heavens, given the impression of good and evil battling it out above his head. Gritting his teeth, he continued to herd everyone with the remaining forces New Genesis possessed.

"High Father!" Izaya heard a call from the leader of the General of the Genesian military, Valkyra. A woman of chocolate colored braids that were draped over her shoulders and back, with a silver band decorated with the coat of arms of their fighters, a glimmering sun with a sword's tip pointing upwards. Her body was devoid of the golden armor all of her troops bore, instead wearing a cyan silk wrap over her impressive bust and a similar hued skirt over her almost bare legs. Had it not been for the elegant pike in one hand, it'd be hard for anyone to take her seriously as a combatant; all but those who knew her, that is.

"Are all of the survivors here?" The Eldest of the New Gods asked with a worried crease parting his brows.

"All that we could gather in a short amount of time. Had our forces not been so decimated in a short amount of time I wouldn't have agreed to this course of action. But, we have to make hard decisions, don't we?" She asked, knowing the enormous burden placed on her esteemed senior.

"Do not place any blame on yourself, Valkyra, for the defeat we've suffered here. I alone bear responsibility for that guilt for not foreseeing this sooner," The old Shepherd of his people said gravely, turning to look back at the burning city, briefly catching glimpse of the golden light descending in tow with the dark signature. A sudden explosion occurred, causing a howling wind to lap over his shoulders, his purple cape and hair flowing in the wind as it did for the Commander.

"By the Source!" Valkyra swore out loud, her eyes wide and her mouth agape at the severity of damage what their renewed home had underwent.

"Valkyra, I want you to promise me that no matter what happens, do all in your power to get these people to the caves," High Father sagely imparted as he watched from within the dimming field of light that resistance was almost all but extinguished.

"O-Of course, High Father," She replied with a humble bow, looking up worriedly at him as he solemnly stared back at the city, "but, what about you?"

"Tell me, are the other Council members still alive?" High Father inquired with a turn of his head.

"I...I checked on them first," The General stuttered, looking away in shame as a bead of sweat crawled down her neck, "it seems the intruders had gotten there first, somehow without forced entry. They were killed presumably without physical trauma dealt to them. Struggle was shown but there was no sign of fleeing. I...I don't know what to make of it."

"It means our enemies attacking the city and the ones who killed the Councilors are two different sets of people. Some fight in plain sight while others lurk in the shadows," The Elder Genesian stated with a solemn expression on his face. The hand that gripped the staff clenched tight enough for his knuckles turn white. In turn his face changed from weary and sad to enraged, his body seeming to emit a bright golden glow that made the General step back with visible apprehension, "the leader of our enemies is pulling the strings out of sight. I will locate this nemesis, drag them into the light and then make them regret conceiving the idea of assaulting our people without consequence!"

"**Is that so?**" An unknown figure asked behind Valkyra and High Father.

"You-" Alzack began to utter out in surprise, suddenly feeling his strength sapped. Falling to his knees his brow beaded bullets and his breath came out in wheezes. A haunting coldness enveloped his being. His ageless body felt a strain he had not felt in thousands of years. Not since his clash with Darkseid had he felt so drained...feeble...on the verge of death.

"High Father!" Valkyra cried out, leaping towards the mysterious attacker.

With a mere glance by the entity responsible and Valkyra felt her heart stop. Dropping short of the enemy mastermind, her mouth hung open and eyes drew into blank slates. Similar results happened to all the fleeing citizens, dropping without any semblance of resistance or effort on their part as victims. Every last surviving Genesisian heading to sanctuary was soon lifeless and without any hope of rescue.

"No!" High Father wheezed out, unable to make himself stand. Hearing the horrified sound of bodies falling for an endless distance sickened him. He couldn't guess as to what the intentions were, especially when such an effortless move of mass murder was founded. But, seeing Valkyra dead in such the state she reported the High Council made him suspect this one was the murderer responsible.

"**I searched the minds of everyone on this world and found nothing of use,**" The alien enemy whispered, taking purposefully long strides, sensual in nature but sinister in intent. With a upraising twitch from a finger, the Genesian Shepherd found his body lifted up by invisible twine, making him easily bound and suspended in the air. Seeing the face of his people's killer made his stomach turn and his heart beat weakly. But what she asked made his face lose more color than it already had, "**but your mind is guarded, withdrawn. You have great power that I'll put to great use in the future. But first, your thoughts are what I want. The key of knowledge to find what I am terribly desperate in acquiring.**"

"No...no you can't mean you're after-!" Alzack shouted out in horror, his screams now unheard as his mind opened up like an open chest cavity. Swirling memories painted a colorful painting in the forefront of his mind. Pleasure, pain, sadness, love and hatred coated it in a way that made him nauseous inside. When a searing white encompassing light was seen retracting out from a wall of enormous statues his entire body sized.

"**I see it. Now...where can I find it-?**"

"I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!" The Genesian leader cried out, biting into his tongue to break the drilling mental link between him and his oppressor. Seeing his attacker set off balance at the sight of self mutilation, the blood soaked smile showed him his regained control. Without any say in the matter, he broke through the invisible bonds and dove for a weapon near the fallen Valkyra.

"**You cannot be serious enough to-**"

"_You may have seen_ it," High Father of Genesis thought, pulling the sword straight through his throat, viciously ending his own life with a forced smile on his visage, "_but you will never find out how to reach it!_"

"**Dammit!**" The alien entity swore out loud, watching him convulse and bleed out on the ground.

"_My strong Orion. Sweet Bekka. You are now the last survivors of our kind. Survive and renew what has been lost_," The old man thought as his eyes closed with a dirtied grin on his face, "_forgive me for failing this race_."

* * *

17 stirred from unconsciousness, his system finally rebooted from its temporary shut down. The dark power that flowed through his veins help revitalize his injured frame and damaged machinery within. The strain of having a Magnetopath play Pinocchio on his body was as painful as it was frustrating. When he rose up from the ground, he looked over with satisfaction that the one responsible for his indignation and pain was slumped over on the ground with his neck turned at a lethal angle.

"Stop your sobbing, simpering fool!" Seventeen heard Cooler snarl. Turning his black tressed head around, he witnessed the Frost Demon fire a Death Beam from his finger, boring a hole straight through the incapacitated man's skull. Lying next to him he could see it was that woman from before, only now looking now equally dead as the man she called "beloved" much to his sickening chagrin.

Thankfully he wouldn't have to hear their pathetic cries any longer.

"Man, I feel like I just woke up from a hangover," The Cyborg called out, earning an over the shoulder glance from his counterpart, taking care to look at him as he approached. Rubbing his head, he looked down at Big Bear and Dreamer with mild amusement, turning to cross his arms over his chest, "I guess you don't look like you had problems."

Cooler twitched at the remembrance of almost being subdued in a mental battle by the illusionist. Turning to scowl at the two bodies, his tail swung around behind him irritatingly, "We should be more careful to underestimate. This woman was a surprisingly adept psychic, enough to almost overpower me. The one who controlled you didn't have any physical power but had enough to make you his puppet. Any further obstacles should be dealt with _cooler _heads."

17's eyes twitched as he replied presumptuously, "You just said that last bit because it had your name used, didn't ya?"

"Of course," Freeza's successor said with a cheeky grin, "why? Does that upset you?"

"No, I'm just wow'd how your wit has gotten more predictable," He groaned with a roll of his eyes, massaging the bridge of his nose. "I swear, if it wasn't mister show-off, I would think you two are just trying to up one on me-"

"17," Cooler said evenly, his head now craning up to see a pair of clashing lights, one darker than the other. "grab onto me."

"Wha-?" Seventeen began to lurch back, until the latter's tail wrapped around his waist, watching the Saurianoid grimace at was above. Then, in a split second, the artificial human felt his whole being buzz and lurch. An instant later he felt an enormous shockwave rattle him from a distance. He bore witness to a breathtaking light emitting from the source of a air-to-ground collision that leveled a kilometer of infrastructure into a flattened impact site. The shockwave blew back the cyborg's hair as the tail was unwound from his body, his eyes widened at the sight of the destruction that was their standing place moments ago.

"You're welcome," Cooler replied evenly as bits of flying debris snapped across his stoic form.

"Ngh, that was actually close. Your Instant Movement thing actually came in handy," Cyborg genuinely thanked him, knowing he was unable to perceive power levels like he could. Without being pulled away, he would have been hit by an unexpected mock meteor strike, being a very unhappy person.

"Instant Transmission," The mutant corrected with an annoyed huff, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at who was responsible, "and it seems our friend was finally done playing, as he called _Space Tag, _with that annoying man who confronted us first."

As the dust settled, the pair took to the air so they could land on the edge of the massive kilometer wide crater. Looking down at ground zero they could see two figures, one underfoot to the other. The one on the ground looked broken in several places, appearing deformed, emitting steam that seemed to coat the entire layout of the impact site. His orange hair burned off a charred skull, a burly hand retracting from it as it had held onto it moments prior to descension.

Standing up, the killer stood up proudly, bearing a long mane of spiky black hair. Golden colored shoulder pads jutted out from either flank, matching the scheme with alabaster highlights, reaching down to a tri-finned cuirass that served to protect the pelvis and flank sections of the thighs. Similar golden hued boots and gloves that acted as defensive braces, the latter only wrapping around the knuckles and palm as the fingers were still exposed. The sinister smile spread across the man as his tail unfurled from his waist, flicking behind himself with delight at his newest kill.

"Another one bites the dust, hahaha!" Raditz, the firstborn son of Bardock of the Saiyan Empire, laughed maliciously as he kicked at the broken corpse of Lightray. Sneering he could only cross his broad chest with loathing at the New God he slain. "faster than light? You? If that's truly your best speed I could have danced across this entire solar system without breaking a sweat! Foolish creature, thinking you could best me, a Saiyan Elite was preposterous as it was ill conceived!"

"Raditz," Cooler called out, causing the Saiyan to pull out of his victory induced reverie. As he turned to glare irritated at his Frost Demon counterpart, the latter placed his hands on his hips and arched a brow dubiously, "are you done playing with your food? There are still some lurking about."

"In a moment, Cooler," Raditz spat back across the distance, the hollow vacancy of the city allowing verbal communication to pass between them effortlessly, "I like how he twitches when I step on him. Maybe I can make a musical instrument out of him. What do you think?"

"That actually sounds like fun," Seventeen laughed out loud.

"Don't encourage him, 17," Cooler glowered with a visible twitch.

The sound of sickening cracks and wheezes was heard as the Saiyan began his sadistic game on his fresh kill. While the mutant palmed his face, dragging his digits off of it with exaggeration, 17 began chuckling at the sounds they made. It was similar to a game he invented when he was fighting the humans. Remembrance of his own time back where he belonged caused his eyes to dim and his smile invert into a solemn look of depression.

Cooler's left eye caught the look and made a note that something seemed off about him. He seemed more motivated about a set goal other than gaining power. When he was first introduced to him he felt no strength yet demonstrated an immense hidden energy that never faded. He wondered why he didn't become as enthralled with its gift as he was, or the Saiyan for that matter.

His reminiscing came to an end when he heard the distant rumble over his head. His gaze peered upwards as the crimson colored clouds began to part, allowing what seemed to be hundreds of meters of electrically lit infrastructure that came from part of the city. Eyes widened when he saw a particular figure, in a blue helm with a pair of upraised flattened horns affixed to its temples, with blue gloves and boots aligned over his golden bodysuit. Lightning snapped to and fro from his own form, snaking out to tap or wrap around the crude city he levitated above their heads.

"What the Hell?" Seventeen murmured out loud, his own eyes expanded to dish saucer width at the magnanimous display of power.

"It appears that we have forgotten an enemy was still lurking about," Cooler stated out loud, crossing his arms over his chest, "wasn't there a fellow with electrical abilities that you dispatched earlier?"

"Yeah, Moon Man or whatever his name was? He wasn't that tough. Why?" 17 asked with a curious look crossing his face, even as the lightning above painted a luminous backdrop over their bodies with every flash.

"I think you should stay back," The Saurianoid suggested, his gaze hardening on the enemy above their heads. "that looks to be a master of Electromagnetism. Unlike the other, he could rip you apart, regardless if you're biomechanical-"

"I'm not backing down from a fight, if that's what you're telling me!" Seventeen shot back with a wave of his hand. Turning around his flexed his hands to either side, allowing his Infinite Power Battery to charge the center of his palms. After ten seconds of crackling light porously escaping his palms the cyborg raised both hands up and shouted out loud, "chew on this! **Photon Blitz!**"

"Did you really have to say the attack name?" Cooler asked incredulously while a barrage of pressurized photon particles were released from 17's palms. Only the size of bottle rockets they appeared to be insignificant but packed enough power individually to take chunks off the entire planet. Only his senses could evaluate it through a visual display of their effectiveness.

Unfortunately, it had none.

The energy bullets seemed to evaporate into sparks before flourishing around into the electromagnetic air. The sky didn't even seem to be affected by the barrage of attacks that continued to be nullified without the enemy even registering them. To the mutant's eyes it was like a mountain not acknowledging napalm strikes striking its flank.

"Dammit! Why isn't he even flinching?! What is he doing to my Photon Blitz?!" 17 cried out with frustration, not yielding up on his constant attack as it bore no threat to drain his reserves.

"He's created a field around him that disperses and collects energy," Cooler explained, his own eyes knitting closer together at the very phenomena he witnessed. "this is a being on a whole other level than the others we wiped out. Stay on your guard, Sev-"

"Fine! I'll beat some sense into him!" The Cyborg interrupted upon leaping into the air, leaving an impression of supersonic impressions by Cooler's startled body.

"You fool! You're going to get yourself killed!" Cooler called out, kicking off into the sky after him.

Inclining in elevation, Raditz was aware of a bright crackling vista above his head. Turning his gaze to stare upwards, he blinked with perplexity at the sight vertically imposing down to all who stared. But instead of feeling fear, his natural Saiyan blood began to boil and his heart beat like a war drum. A delighted smile stretched ear to ear at the prospect of a true challenge other than chasing a man across the solar system.

As 17 closed the distance in heartbeats, he'd find himself narrowly avoiding an electric propelling arrow of metal. The sound of a powerful rupture in the earth came after the lap of harsh wind that expelled from the long trench of disheveled street. Taking stock of what happened caused his charge to stop short, flinching as multiple pieces of large debris contort and aim at his direction.

Grounding his molars together, the Artificial Human raised both hands up and charged more energy into his palms that glittered in the ozone scented wind, "I'm not afraid of you, tin man!"

"**Nor I, inhuman monster!**" The New God bellowed his first words to his enemy. With an outstretched hand all of the magnetized rubble shifted and groaned within the sky. Clenching his outstretched palm, he declared out loud, "**I am Magnar, defender of New Genesis. You murdered my kin and destroyed our home. There is only one punishment suitable for your kind. Death!**"

In a burst of flashing lights, 17 found himself in an onslaught of pain. The crashing projectiles shocked him as much as it pummeled him physically, his systems registering critical damage. Falling with the storm of debris, his vision began to become hazy, the sight of a woman in a tattered jacket with blonde hair. Apart from the softness of her features, her eyes were the same as his. Before his very gaze she began to disappear in a wave of golden light caused by a figure with an outstretched hand.

"_Eighteen_," 17 thought as red fluid erupted from open gashes across his body. Eyes crackled from blue to red, hair catching aflame, exposed circuitry crackling wildly with the exposure to high electromagnetism. His eyes closed, unseen tears sliding out from the crevice of his sockets and rising upward to sizzle on electrical contact by the storm of debris. Mere meters from the broken earth below, his back rushed onward in a field of flashing blue and orange in the wake of his final thoughts, "_I'm sorry_..."

Then, he felt himself lurch upon stopping instantly. The Dark Power coursing through his veins lit up and engulfed him physically in a field of restorative purple light with black outlines. But what stopped him was what he saw with an open wide gaze of shock.

There was Cooler, standing next to him with an outstretched hand, projecting a psychic barrier around him that gave him a surreal yellow lens of the world. His rightmost arm was held up, stopping all of the electrified rain of metal, holding it in place with seemingly a great amount of effort. Veins bulged across his forehead, eyes glaring forward to keep his guard up against this strain of force.

"You...protected me?" 17 asked, still feeling woozy despite the mystic energies flooding his innards, creating a regenerative effect to the systems that were damaged.

"You brainless Astro Punk!" Cooler snarled out. Looking over his shoulder, looking quite indignant as he shouted back at his compatriot, "I told you he has powers over the Electromagnetic Spectrum. That means you are the most susceptible to his powers out of all of us. He could have killed you had you hit the ground with the rest of his arsenal pummeling you into oblivion!"

"Maybe that was a poor choice on my part," 17 grunted as he generated a bubble of light that wrenched himself out of Cooler's psychic prison. Dropping to the ground with a thud, he sighed, standing up and rolling his neck to create a series of pops. With his shadowy veil dimmed, his body was renewed but his clothing was shredded from collar to toe. Glaring at the Saurianoid, he spat back at him with an upraised fist, "but its mine to make! I don't run away from a fight because its suicide. I fight to the bitter end. There's no one here that has a bigger stake in this than me!"

"I don't care if you want to fight! If you do, you'll die and that will put the whole mission at jeopardy," Cooler reprimanded, feeling his mental grip on the debris loosen as he kept arguing.

"Screw the mission if I can't do things my way!" 17 leaned forward, completely forgetting about the vibrating death metal sparking over their heads.

"Do you want to die?!" Cooler shouted back with his head mere inches away from the cyborg's.

Before 17 could snap back, an instantaneous flash of light transpired and Cooler's hold on the metal was renewed. But in exchange, Magnar had dropped into a crouch between the two of them. A pair of fists whipped around, backhanding the Artificial Human and the Alien Mutant, causing an ignition of force that crackled the ground for half a kilometer.

Seventeen's body tumbled head over foot, dipping onto the earth, gouging it every dozen meters. When he finally dragged close to the edge of the crater, Cooler righted himself, holding upright posture. Seeing Magnar extend a hand towards him, the Saurianoid fired a pair of optic beams that merged into a pillar of light. The New God formed a disc of snapping cobalt currents, dissipating the Ki upon contact.

"_Damn, it seems this one is in a league above the others. Where was he when we were killing the city's populace?_" The Emperor of his Galaxy inquired aimlessly to himself.

"**You appear to be stronger than the other**," Magnar murmured out loud, now behind a startled Cooler. Even as he lashed out with his tail, he felt the limb blocked by an upraised knee before driving a punch into his back. Howling with agony he stumbled forward, feeling his prehensile limb yanked onto, whipping him head over shoulder to crash into the earth.

Groaning out, a foot stamped onto his chest, cracking the ruined city for kilometers outward with the exerted strength. A sole grounded into his torso, applied with bursts of electromagnetic energy. Cooler felt his skin popped and his organs scrambled from the surging electricity coursing through his body. Barely keeping his eyes open he witnessed Magnar raise a finger to prime a bolt of light in the shape of an arrow to lance through his head.

"**I shall grant you something undeserving. A quick end**," The Defender of _Supertown_ declared.

Clenching his eyes shut, Cooler didn't catch the sight of a black maned Saiyan appear, bathed in darkness. Magnar swung his hand around only to have it knocked aside, firing the bolt of lightning and shatter a distant standing building. A powerful fist crashed into chest, propelling him upward with a sonic impression leveling the crater embedded ground. Now alert to his surroundings, the Mutant found himself gawking at Raditz launching himself into the air too fast for his eyes to keep up.

"_He wasn't bluffing after all_," Cooler thought with a few eye blinks, soon joined with him to stare in awe as Raditz launched up and began exchanging blows with the powerful New God high up in the heavens. The crimson clouds parted with the pressurized gales created by air pockets exploding at high altitudes. The night sky was opened to them but was obscured by the shears of hyper friction that birthed lightning between the dozens of concussive pops over their heads.

"**Ngh**," Magnar groaned as he balanced himself precariously in the lower atmosphere, his helm's lower half cracked and revealed a grimace. Parts of his armored body was exposed, showing the damage he was taking by this new adversary.

Even though he saw him sport some injuries of his own they appeared to not slow him down in the slightest. Purple lightning danced around his expansive muscles, overshadowed by the menacing violet aura that burned around him, red eyes glaring back at him with a wicked grin plastered across his face.

"So, is this the best you can do? What a joke!" Raditz gloated with a howling laugh. Raising up a hand, pink electricity danced across his palm, forming his **Shining Friday**. Cackling, he presented his hand in a beckoning way to his enemy, "now, let's play a game. _Keep your eye on the birdie!_"

"**You think that can work? Foolish monster!**" Magnar roared out, swinging a hand out to create a blaze of electromagnetic energy towards his enemy. Seeing Raditz sidestep the fissure of lightning made the New God blink disbelievingly. What he saw next was the Saiyan appear in front of him, swinging his Ki infused fist to smashing directly into his face. In a searing uppercut the mere coat of crackling light created a comet of purple outlined rosy light.

Propelling the New God upward, he silent screamed in vain spiraling high up into the cold oblivion beyond New Genesis' atmosphere. Breaching a distance of one hundred thousand kilometers, the Shining Friday exploded, casting a bright overcast to envelop the sky of the Genesian homeworld. When the whole planet ceased shuddering and the night vista returned to their skyward view, Raditz smiled gleefully at his handiwork.

"Huh, I guess he couldn't survive that. What a damn shame," Raditz mumbled out to himself. Zipping down to the ground, he was granted the gathering of his fellow two comrades. Having been the first time he displayed a large margin of his powers he knew it was understandable they were taken aback. Especially since he allowed things to drag out so long before butting in. "_I can't blame them for the pathetic looks on their faces. If they hadn't held back like that, they could have found a way to overpower him regardless of his weird abilities_."

"That was amazing!" 17 croaked out, recovered once again from Magnar's electromagnetic attack.

"Heh, you didn't think I was telling the truth?" Raditz asked with hands propped on his hips.

"Your tendency to exaggerate, from where I'm from, has always been suspect," Cooler replied with an exasperated smirk. Crossing his arms over his chest, he did another once-over Raditz's person before admitting in a neutral tone, "you are much stronger than your counterpart. I daresay, you could have given my brother a heart attack if he had a Scouter out to register your power."

"I haven't even transformed yet either," The Saiyan bragged with a smile, cocking his head to the side, now looking at an approaching lithe fitted person, "but I guess I can thank for that little boost to a certain someone."

"Hey, speak of the Devil," Seventeen quipped with a humored laugh.

"Please," The white haired woman, retaining a voluptuously shaped figure, snickered at 17's comment. Brushing pale locks over her left arrow shaped ear, her lilac colored eyes twinkled with a depraved mischief. Black bordered, red uniform that hugged her shapely breasts showed their cyan colored skin underneath, matching the rest of her light blue complexion. Ruby heels waltzed over the ashen earth, matching the pace of a hazel colored staff with golden spear tips on either end. Her grey hued skirt lapped over her red covered thighs, flapping to a halt as she stopped just before the taller and more imposing figures; making even Seventeen appear more threatening as far as build types went, "that's my brother, Dabra you're speaking of. I'm nowhere near as unreasonable as the King of all Demons."

"You're certainly more fine looking," 17 cheekily chirped out with a wink at her.

"Towa," Raditz said with a thin lipped smile, as if to hide thinly veiled disgust, "I thank you for your generous boost. Though I still can't help but feel that once we've achieved victory, I'm going to go back to where I come from with none of the rewards. Or stab me in the back, whichever comes first."

"You say you don't trust me, even now?" Towa feigned a look of hurt, adorably fluttering her eyes while holding a hand over her generously proportioned chest.

"In our line of work, you would be cautious at the offer you presented to each of us," Cooler replied in a venomous fashion, flashing his teeth at her with an almost admiring expression across his visage, "you came to each of us, in our respective timelines that happened out of a bizarre eruption of time and space. You lost your precious toy soldier in your war against the Time Patrol. Then you decided to handpick us as replacements and go into an entirely new Universe to gain even greater power. On top of that, you grabbed that _abomination_ and bothered to warp him on a remote world that has no importance to our objective. Everything about your actions up to point has been arguably suspect, wouldn't you say, Demon?"

"So, you believe this entire excursion of ours onto this world was a waste of time?" Towa asked with an unfettered smile of her own. Leaning against her staff she pierced into the earth, she rubbed her cheek against it, broadening her grin ear to ear at watching Cooler's disposition simmer but not recede into direct malice, "I needed this race exterminated. You all have a desire for wanton destruction and slaughter. I thought you could all have some fun while I gain the information."

"Judging by that coy tone of yours, Underboob, you sound like you found something," Raditz pointed out with an outstretched hand, looking almost demanding with a humorless glare from his part. "out with it!"

"Patience, Raditz," The sister of Dabra stated with a musical laugh, twisting her staff around to be cupped underarm. Raising her left hand, she projected an image she had ripped from Alzack's mind. The picture of old gods now clustered into a morbid piece of spacial warning and a end for all those who dare tread further, "the _Source Wall_. I've only heard of it in rumor in the worlds we've cautiously entered and left in. Apokolips had no one who knew of this place but here, on New Genesis, I found the leader of this people who did. A place of infinite power and knowledge awaits on the other side."

"I hear a _but_," Cooler wisely prodded out with an upraised brow.

"The one they call High Father killed himself before I could extract the rest of his knowledge to that world. Fortunately I already searched the minds of every vital member of this race. The only lead we can pursue now is on another world," Towa explained, hiding any sign of disappointment with the rise of a new target.

"So the old man bit the dust," Seventeen shrugged and then propped his palms on his hips, flashing a grin at her eagerly, "I don't mind this little cosmic field trip. I even got a shiny piece. I may try it out on our next destination."

"How droll," Cooler remarked with a roll of the eyes, looking away with disdain, "fighting so many low levels almost made me want to sit it out. Only a handful was worth paying attention to. By the time I was about to get serious our Saiyan friend surprised us. This better not be a waste of time."

"Patience, my Lord," Towa chided with a click of her tongue, changing the hovering image into a glittering gem of a world in the middle of space. "the next place we're going to will have the answers we seek. But it will be dangerous and could potentially be a fool's errand if you don't use all of your combined powers."

"Sounds like my kind of vacation," Raditz growled out, unable to hide his Saiyan lust for battle.

"I'm in," Seventeen said with a raised thumb's up.

"Where, pray tell, is this suicide mission taking place?" Cooler asked with a cautious glare at Towa's grinning expression.

"Oa," She announced, her eyes glowing brightly with ambition and desire, "the world of the Guardians."

* * *

**A/N:** So...when was this last updated? Weeks ago? I apologize, the Night Shift for this job of mine has been doing a number on me. On top of that, my mom got married, whoo-hoo, so I had a lot of things on my plate. Hopefully this latest bit was enough to keep you guys satisfied for the wait.

A couple things to mention.

Firstly, I want the comment section to not talk about power levels. I'm sick of them and I'm done with people trying to argue with me what "should be" and what "shouldn't be". Akira Toriyama even said they are a ludicrous thing as the author has total control over what a battle's outcome is. Look at the fight between Gohan and Super Boo, you'll know what I'm talking about. I know that the power levels is part of the fun but I rather you speak less of that and more about what I'm writing.

That out of the way, let's talk about the importance of this seemingly uninvolved story. Yes, Towa is the mastermind and key figure who had teleported Majin Buu to Earth. Keeping the eyes of the Divine and Mortal away from her trek across the galaxy, she uses his rampage to soften the footsteps she makes across each world she needs to get to. Precisely why does she need the Source Wall's power? What does she intend to do with the three she yanked out of her own Universe's slew of timelines? Will they achieve their goal? All good questions that will be answered in time -w-

Lastly, we shall go back to the main story next Chapter. Big things are waiting in the wings, I assure you. Can't wait to hear all of your jaws hit the floor when you see what I got planned come to fruition

With that out of the way, REVIEW RESPONSE TIME!

* * *

**Godzilla327:** I know its painful but I hope you enjoyed this Chapter I've produced. You'll like the next update as well, so keep that suspense in check, less you explode XD

**Recklessbaka:** Nice to see you back and yes, sometimes there's a little guilt rooting for the villains. But, in hindsight, this is kind of the story made for the bad guys. In a world where good triumphs 90% of the time I like to give some spotlight to the more versatile and high potential baddies. Joker and Buu being chief among them. Will their winning streak continue or will someone stop them?  
It was a nice way to break from the action, at least, for a little while. It'd make sense not everyone is going to sit on their asses and twiddle their thumbs. That's the JSA's job, lol. But in all seriousness I did enjoy having to show the stakes placed on everyone who's coming in to help out. It even shows the wide net of bonds the League has made in the world. Everyone is coming not because its just A city being jeopardized but its one of the Justice League's home cities (namely Batman's). Naturally everyone is on edge, and Black Adam is even afraid of going in fists swinging.  
I know what you're thinking. With the Time Patrol mentioned and the showing of these DBZ Villains, other DBZ heroes will show up, right? Nope. This is just more fun I wanted to show. Instead of Buu having no apparent reason for showing up as much as Joker did in the story, he was a pawn in Towa's game as she tries to find the infinite power that lurks behind the Source Wall. Or does it? What is she planning? Makes you wonder what's really going on, doesn't it? -w-  
Can't wait to see you in the next update! ^^

**MdHunter:** The only reason this story would stall is because I'm busy IRL or I'm busy with my other stories. Or both. I don't forget something as Epic as this. Trust me, I got this one up to par with the amount of suspense my viewers are holding back. Hopefully this will sate your desire for more Chapters for a little longer ;)

**Fan:** Thanks for the compliments. And thank you for noticing the level of strength Joker has been using. No one has yet to test his real limits. Maybe in the next update we'll see just how far he'll be pushed with his Magical endowed strength?

**Lazy Object:** No, I'm not sure Buu can give people power boosts. But seeing as Buu has an almost infinite adaption to use his Magic Beam (from making things stronger than him into Candy to healing people) I'm sure he CAN do it if he put his mind to it. If Joker hadn't planted the idea in Buu's head, he never would have thought to do it. And besides, even if the Clown Prince of Crime doesn't have that much experience using this kind of power, it doesn't mean he isn't intelligent enough to use it to great affect instinctively. But who knows? Maybe someone will knock him off his high horse before he gets out of hand XD

**part 1:** Eh, how about you don't? I know you're maybe doing this for MY benefit but I know how "power levels" work. I'm doing this with the intent of being liberally free in my creative writing. Don't worry your head over the technicalities. My story won't be entirely related to Canon no matter how bogged down with stastitics and math it is. Just enjoy the ride ^^

**Reichfaust:** Geez, that's quite a lengthy explanation. Nice Review, but try to PM me that kind of stuff in the future, okay? lol, but in all seriousness, thank you for the summary. Gives me a good idea what the event was about.  
Justice Society is meant to be an extension of the Justice League as it does have some of its former members there or people who are affiliated to its members to some regard. Really, its more of a reserved and conserved group of heroes. As you can see, they talk over and debate things instead of rushing headlong into them like what Batman did with the crisis in Gotham. Dr. Fate, you'll see later, is busy with things and Spectre (since he's never been shown in the DCAU other than that one-shot short) doesn't exist at this particular time. He may make a debut, who knows? And you're right, Black Adam IS scared. He felt Captain Marvel disappear and he knows that if he went down how can he stop Buu?  
I like Waller, as flawed as some of her views or methods have been in the past. Giving her Checkmate (a comic book organization she later runs) is a sign of good faith that she's righted the wrongs she made when part of Cadmus. I also thought it was important to show that, as little as we see the Prez in comics, we should at least see he's looking for a way to solve the issue. The War Council was my way of showing that.  
Yes, Nightwing and Batgirl are going to suit up to fight Joker. You'll see them appear in the next Chapter.  
Red X was a Teen Titans original character created for the show. It was speculated he was Jason Todd but it was never established who he was. I decided to include him for the fun of it, seeing as him and Jason are quite alike, making the two of them a good pair in the team. I decided to call this team the Ravagers because I didn't know of Jason and Arsenal's participation in The Outlaws, so yeah, doing that instead.  
And yes, this is kind of inspired off of DKR's talkshow as well as a nice cameo from Gordon Godfrey as he was portrayed in the Justice League series. He was a fun kind of "hate'em" character so I wanted to show him in this. It was also a good segue to Power Girl's location without jottling it straight there.  
Speaking of which, NO this isn't Kara In-Ze (the Superman/Justice League incarnation). This is Kara Zor-L, from a parallel dimension. During the elapsing aftermath of Darkseid and Luthor's disappearance (Darkseid's Defeat), she warped into their world in her own escape pod (unlike Kara In-Ze's showing being discovered by Supes in a stasis chamber during the show). I did explain this in the Chapter but maybe I wasn't clear enough? In any case, this is Power Girl, not Supergirl. Just thought to clear that up XD  
Enchantress does bring up the point. Back when Cadmus' old HQ (along with an entire city) was hit by the League tower cannon, people were ready to cast blame at their feet. In a devastating cataclysm of this scale, if the heroes don't stop Buu soon, how will they keep their credibility as defenders of the people?  
Orion may be strong but Buu can tank his blows as easily as Wonder Woman's. He also doesn't have her level of skill so it was easy for someone as well versed in fighting as the Majin to outmaneuver him. Maybe he can get in another shot, I haven't decided yet. After this Chapter maybe you'll see the importance of him surviving?  
Booster Gold will get a chance to shine, believe it! =w=  
Mary Marvel will be a sight to behold when she enters the battlefield. May all Hell tremble before her wrath. Tear stained fists will draw blood before the night becomes day.  
Nah, I don't mind. Just try to shorten it a little next time so I get more of the Chapter analysis and less of an explanation on Comic Book know-how. Until then, see you in the next update ^^

**Hory Shet:** I know right?!

**Guest1:** Its quite possible. Buu (in his fat form) is such a naive character he could easily be swayed by anyone if they don't make him upset needlessly. If someone like Mr. Satan could persuade him to give up killing (he would have if Bee or Mark hadn't been hurt) then I think anyone, even a little child could convince him.

* * *

Wow that was a lengthy response. But that was fun, regardless. Thank you for sticking with me guys for this long. I can't wait to show you what I have going on next. But until then, I'll see you in the update of **Boo On You!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - J.O.Y.**

* * *

**Vanguard Squad 6, GPD Prestinct Rooftop**

The echoes of battle shook their placement on the precinct roof. A brilliant array of lights exploded followed by buildings shaking, shattering or falling over not too far away from the police headquarters. It was only thanks to Zatanna's barrier that they both remained undetected and protected from the haphazardly flying shrapnel that careened too far away from the original blast sites.

Such violence only worried the magician as her eyes swiveled from her crystal ball and back to the not-too-distant field of fire. Both near the docks and within the downtown cityscape suffered battles of high caliber. If Batman hadn't stepped in when he did, she had no idea if the battle would have careened into the outskirts with the Joker at the helm of the madness.

Etrigan, however, couldn't contain frustration on the inside and continued to growl at the ever working Constantine.

"Can't you hurry that spell any faster? I've seen arcane rituals performed by amateurs take less time than you!" The Demon sneered, practically looming over the man's head.

"Keep it down, creepy. You'll interrupt the ceremony," The Occultist warned with a turn of his head, looking at him from the corner of his left eye. Eerily enough his eyes seemed to have lost their color and became an opaque white. Runes seemed to crawl up and down the empty sockets, casting disturbing gleams of deep purple and bright crimson. Returning his gaze back to what looked like a carved circle staged around the Bat Signal's base, blood dripped and ebbed over the bat insignia itself while candles were lit around the star-shaped corners of the circle itself. "I don't need to remind you how delicate a spell this is. Unless you rather I unleash a Demon as terrifying as you against our enemy, by all means, keep breathing down my neck. See what happens."

Hissing with barely controlled patience, the foul colored nightmare incarnate stalked away back to his spot of observance for the battles continually ongoing.

"You want to go out to help him, don't you?" Zatanna asked, not looking when Etrigan turned his pure crimson gaze towards her. When no look of scorn or teasing was seen, only a sad smile he returned his attention to the close combat vista lying within the horizon of steel and concrete. "I know the feeling. I knew him when we were younger, both young and still learning our place in the world. I'd do anything to make sure he retains the sliver of happiness he has now."

"I...owe him a debt," The enslaved being murmured in confession. His head stared hauntingly still outward without turning to look at Zatanna's own turn of her raven locked crown. "I cannot repay him for the kindness he's shown Blood, or the respect he's mustered from me. I haven't met a mortal in all my years so selfless and steeled as he. Nay, no one can compare to that kind of man he is."

"You're right," She replied with a more genuinely happy grin, complemented by a laugh. "He really is one of a kind. A good singer too."

"He...sings?" Etrigan asked with an inquisitive series of bewildered blinks.

Waving dismissively, Zatanna snickered behind her barely contained smiling expression, "It's a long story. Another time perhaps."

"Good thing, cause that would have broken the spell thanks to that bout of humor of yours, sweetheart," Constantine quipped out, doing his own damnest not to break out into an uncontrollable spurt of laughter. Imagining the Dark Knight singing, in full costume, was about to make him break. The only thing that kept him from doing so was the sudden geysers of flames erupting from the candlesticks, now turning into puddles of wax around the star points. "Hold on! We're making some progress!"

"Finally!" Etrigan declared with an indignant huff, waving his arms out with emphasis as he turned to stare at the spectacle. The flames spiraled up and began to spin until a ring of fire twisted around the now smoldering top of the bat signal. A wispy series of tendrils began to emerge from its center, slowly taking shape, giving the impression of something trying to claw out and regain form.

"You're nearly done with the spell?" Zatanna asked dubiously, watching from a distance the menacing silhouette of a bestial entity twisting up from the signal's top.

"Yeah, but here's where you two come in," Constantine sighed, trying to keep his concentration on the task at hand. Turning his head to look at the pair as the menacing figure composed of smoke, shadow and flames cast a gleaming red glare at the two. If they didn't know better, the spell looked to be semi-sentient of its surroundings. "Can you do me a solid and not fuck this up?"

* * *

**Gotham, Old Gotham District**

The concussion of airwaves flourished within the darkest and most unclean section of Gotham. With it a quaking rumble formed across the abandoned streets, filth unfolding from barely wrapped newspapers and falling out of dumpsters to trash bins. Glass cracked with the rattling of each structure. Then a bright emerald light flew like a comet into several structures, shattering them like brick laced glass. The figure drove itself through a quarter of a mile through asphalt and pavement, finally burying itself within an abandoned parking lot bordering a pair abandoned office complexes.

"Owwwww," The Clown Prince groaned out, slowly prying himself from the earth. Wobbling to his feet, his aura ground the boulders and piles of debris surrounding him into dust. Placing a hand onto his neck, he forced it to one angle and then another, issuing a series of sickening cracks. Rolling his shoulders, he sighed, spitting out a wad of blood when his eyes glared up at the airborne attacker responsible; the Dark Knight himself. "That one hurt, Batsy!"

Solemnly glaring with stoic silence only served to fuel the ire within the empowered Super Criminal. Unleashing a snarl, his legs pumped him up, moving at speeds close to that of light itself when approaching the Armored Crusader. While he successfully closed in to a barely guarded Batman, landing a solid corkscrewing punch to his covered abdomen. What followed next felt of searing heat followed by a bludgeoning impact to his side.

The resulting hits happened almost instantaneously, with Batman tumbling head over metal heels while Joker sprawled through the foul odored air on his side. Stopping themselves both short, the latter of the two narrowly lifted a hand to palm a dazzling beam of stellar energy, watching it splay out in multiple directions from his fingertips. Pulling it to the side so it rammed into a structure, causing a bright explosion, Batman appeared by his left flank with a elbow thrust into an upper raised arm.

The shockwave that was produced dozens of shocks that crackled in the air, synapse similar to the birth of artificial lightning within erupting airwaves. It was only Joker's downfall that he was placed in a wrist gripped grapple, pulling him into a knee kick ramming straight into his ribs followed with a particle beam blast from one of his palms into his face. Sputtering with pain and frustration, the Great Detective swung him over his head right into the path of a speeding Stargirl. Her arms unleashed a voluminous discharge of stellar force, sending his fiery form bowling into what looked like a construction site and soon into a large collapsed would-be repaired hospital.

"**How are you holding up?**" Batman inquired through his suit's speaker.

Stargirl, while panting for her air back, didn't look worse for wear. Bruises and cuts lined her body from the fierceness of their clash with the insanely powerful maniac. But her hair, skin and eyes glimmered a majestic brilliance regardless. It almost seemed there was no limit to how much power she could generate.

"I'm fine. You?" Stargirl asked with a tilt of her head in his direction.

Seeing Batman for herself, she could see it was a durable piece of tech but still was armor nonetheless. The dark red outlines seemed to flicker intermittently where large tears and dents were seen, some specifically along the cowl-shaped helm was located. She didn't know how much pain he was undergoing while maneuvering in a suit injured but the suit didn't seem to be falling apart just yet.

"**I've had worse pain than this**," Batman answered coldly, his scanners picking up sudden movement from below. "**Still, Joker's power is abnormally higher than before. The reader is saying he's operating at 200% beyond his original projections. Careful, he may still be holding back his real strength**."

Right as he spoke this, dozens of iron beams were propelled towards them. Each of them crackled with the innate energy Joker passively carried with each throw. This caused Batman to parry each beam with maximum force as Stargirl halted the crudely tossed weapons with a projection of gravity anchoring light. As they both dealt with both attacks, the green maned adversary appeared beside each of them, planting a pair of decisive elbow jabs to the base of their heads to their backs.

Like the crash of thunder followed by a bright emerald gleam of light, both heroes tumbled into the head of beams, smashing them into ruptured dirtied metal. Unlike before, Batman couldn't collect himself with a vicious grasping hand holding the back of his helm. Rushing down into the ground the arch nemesis of the crime fighter burrowed into the earth while simultaneously unleashing a violent wave of Ki into his back. Like a tsunami of light, the city block was eradicated while blowing back Stargirl head over heels, her back cleaving through a rooftop before she could right herself in the air.

"You still don't get it, do you?" Joker dolled out in a delightfully chastising tone, shoving Batman further into the ashen ground as the back plating was charred and crackling with visible damage. What he didn't notice was a luminous glow of the Dark Knight's gauntlet discharging concussive particles. With a propelled elbow ramming straight into his unprotected right pectoral, he was allowed a moment of respite as the winded Clown stumbled back a few meters. Rubbing the sore spot as Batman forced himself to stand, ignoring the rasping breaths he took underneath his own suit, using sheer will to pilot his armor.

Seeming to notice, Joker continued as Batman counterattacked at a significantly slower pace, each punch and kick thrown easily countered with raised limbs, "I'm what I've always wanted to be. The top of the food chain. You, the Apex Predator of caped menaces that always put everyone down no matter how strong they appeared, has now met his true match."

Headbutting Batman straight into his armored forehead, the long haired Joker smiled viciously as he saw the slits flicker on and off from the force placed over the facial plate protecting his skull. Pulling back an arm and let loose a powerful punch that cracked the earth beneath him, enunciated with a loud shout proclaiming shout. "I AM NUMERO UNO!"

The armor seemed to crack under the pressure, webbing out with glowing red lines as his form was sent flying across the air, crashing straight into a crane that folded over his body. With a number of tangled metal wiring folded over him, Batman could hear the whirs and stutters as his power had surged in a moment of self preservation to buffet the attack. He couldn't move and barely see the approaching enemy of his life as a hero.

"_Dammit, Bruce! This isn't over! Move it,_" He told himself as he tried to squirm within what felt like a steel coffin. Without power to his apparatus, he was better hiding behind a wall than sitting down under a pile of rubble. He could make out the bright halo of Stargirl rushing to his aid.

"HRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Stargirl screamed out, launching a large blunt blaze of colors at Joker's backside. When she saw him turn and literally punch it back, she was caught off guard as her own energy ricocheted into her body. Stunned she fell onto her back with a grinding slide, helplessly watching from the background as Joker once again to end the Batman's life.

"I'm done with this little dance of ours. I've got a new friend and we're going to go places across the cosmos. That is, once I'm done seeing this world burn," Joker declared, now a mere meter away from the half-buried and literally powerless Bat. Raising a hand over his head he began to let loose a guttural laugh, one that has haunted millions in the past when it was heard in broadcast or in person. Light coalesced into his hand, swelling in scope and diameter, growing to the mass of what could be compared to a small house. "Sayonarra, toots!"

"**That's our line, Joker!**"

"Son of a Jester!" Joker swore out loud, turning to unleash his prepared blast at whoever just called him out. When he turned around, his eyes were nearly blinded by a flash of light sent his way. With the Ki ball fizzling out of his hand, both hands clung protectively over his injured retinas, leaving him wide open for a monolithic fist in the abdomen. Unlike Batman's winding punch, this one actually coaxed spittle and blood from his mouth as he spiraled backwards through the crater aligned landscape.

"**Sorry, Bruce**," Dick Grayson declared as his bulkier and more grandiose mech suit landed with a large amount of weight onto the given earth. Standing at 3.5 meters with an overlay of black plating over dark blue under weave with a avian symbol branded on its upper torso was the ward's personal project; the Night Terror. With ears akin to Batman's style, the featureless grim visage with pure white lens glared outward as dozens of pistons powered by a sophisticated core located in his upper back. Steam escaped the seams of each partition the mech-suit possessed, looking both sleek and robust at once.

Meanwhile, Barbara was equipped in a suit that crackled vibrantly of undulating Tesla currents. Jettisoning the twisted metal off Batman, she kneeled to look over him while her ex-suit thrummed a vibrant light. The Starbird Suit, as Dick called it, combined both ambient electricity pulled from the air and a plasma core located on her upper torso. Wearing a protective rubber suit underneath, the plating interwoven was durable bot nearly as much as her lover's bombastic piece of tech.

"**Nightwing. Batgirl**," Batman murmured through the suit, power now returning back to normalcy after a long and successful reboot. "**I wanted you two to stay out of this**."

"**You honestly think we'd sit out of this?**" Barbara asked dubiously, a hidden brow raising with emphasis of her incredulous question.

"**No, but I would have liked it anyways**," Bruce responded with a heavy sigh, suppressing the urge to groan with pain as he stood tall once more. Even battle worn he still felt determined to put an end to the nightmare before them.

As Stargirl joined them, she couldn't help but lean back with awe at Dick and Barbara's fancy tech suits, "Whoa! More suits? How many of these things do you have?"

"**They're mine, actually**," Nightwing proudly thumbed his bulky upper chassis.

"Really?" Stargirl asked with a bright few blinks.

"**They're actually Bruce's hand-me-downs he polished down**," Batgirl countered with a chirp in her voice.

"**You make it sound so insignificant**," He murmured with disdain.

"**No, I'm just keeping your ego in check**," She laughed lightly through her comm.

"**Ha-Ha**," Dick mouthed back.

"Excuse me, kiddies," Joker walked back, dusting off his jacket as he approached the now very alert four heroes standing their ground. "That wasn't funny. Second time in a row you stopped me from ending things between me and Bats. What, are you against our break-up?"

"**The only thing breaking here, is your body!**" Dick roared out, his suit propelling itself at a pace far slower than he would have liked.

"That's bad, even by my standards," Joker lazily dodged a behemoth punch sent his way by Batman's first ward. Ducking down he drove a powerful uppercut into his chassis, finding himself surprised when he felt pain rush up and down his knuckles. Pulling back with a grimace he saw that the suit only stumbled a step back. "Ouch! What the Hell is that made-OOOOOOOOOOOOF?!"

Feeling a high volume of electricity thrust into his body thanks to Barbara's Starbird gauntlet projectors, his body was stunned enough to impede his reaction as another powerful punch struck him across the jaw. Teeth flew out of his mouth with wads of blood, followed up with Batman rushing forward with a propelling punch into his solar plexus, finished with a flying kick by Stargirl.

As he sprawled backwards a combined beam sent by Batman, Nightwing, Batgirl and Stargirl's hands formed into a singular current of mesmerizing light. Crashing head-on into the beam, Joker snarled like a rabid animal, unleashing a bright aura to strengthen his push by his bare hands against the head of power. Howling out his hands impossibly split all four beams to the side, sending them scattering to provide a dozen explosions across Old Gotham, obliterating almost all signs of habitability.

Breathing heavily, Joker's aura continued to burn brightly while his eyes gleamed a furious crimson, "You want to put Joker through the ringer? Very well. Allow me to show you what happens when a drunken Uncle J decides to teach his annoying nephew and nieces a lesson with the business end of his fists!"

In a high speed blur, he unleashed a barrage of attacks on all four, sending them staggering or falling onto their backs. But with equal measure, their combined attacks drew blood and began to wear on the super jester. The blast site earth cracked and splintered with continued ferocity as lights exploded and electricity sprawled across the air.

But, unbeknownst to them, a bright disc was illuminating the moon high above their heads. Like a magnifying glass it soon lit up the entire city with lunar light, brighter than before. For what purpose did this serve could only be seen in the moments that would follow as a bright beam of light shone into the center, sending a fiery avatar of foul energy.

When Batman looked up, he could note from behind his impassive visor with one certainty. The plan was in motion and it would only be a matter of time till it was put into full effect.

* * *

**Gotham, South Harbor**

The Docks was the perfect place to keep Buu occupied but was hardly any safer for anyone trying to stall for time. While initially he was led on a merry chase by the man who bent and became one with shadows the pink Djinn had played many games before. This one was harder to figure out but he finally figured it out. It was weak to light so he just generated as bright of an aura as he could when he got close and then began hitting him.

It only took five punches before Buu saw that he was unable to resist. Laying on the ground, bleeding with his uniform of cobalt and deep onyx. His mask had been mostly torn off courteous to a punch to the jaw, revealing a purple bruised face with blood oozing out of a broken nostril and a busted pair of lips. Dirtied hair from debris and caked in blood hid the look of fear in the man's eyes as the pudgy man-child waddled towards him.

How could any single being be this powerful?

"Buu had fun playin', but Buu wants to play with others. Say bye-bye now!" The nefarious Majin declared with a sinister giggle. Raising his gloved fist he prepared to crush Obsidian with absolution. Swinging it down like a wrecking ball, the limb smashed into the earth, causing an immense upheaval of concrete to spread outward like a webbed shockwave that rattled the city even further.

Much to his displeasure, there was no smear or broken body underneath the impact site. No, there was a swift flash of gleaming emerald before his fist crushed the annoying shadow man. Turning his head to his right, he saw him gently lowered to the ground by what looked like a blonde man with a green cape and a red themed satin uniform. A look of righteous anger spread across his face, something that Buu had become accustomed with. It was the same look when he killed all those people Gostinks -or was it Gobanks?- and got him really mad.

And he liked fighting angry opponents.

"D-Dad?" Todd questioned, his vision blurry and seeing the outline of his father in his horrible taste in uniform.

"I did as you asked, son, and stayed back while you handled him. Well, it looks like I can't hold back any longer," Alan Scott, the first human Green Lantern and bearer of the Starheart ring, stated sternly with a low tone. A grim smile stretched across his face when he raised his unarmed hand towards Buu. "Neither my daughter either, apparently."

Buu didn't have the state of mind to try and focus on sensing for enemies coming up from behind. Thanks to this, a green lit construct in the shape of an enormous fist crashed over his head, submerging it into his torso comically. With his arms flailing wildly to find his head, another fist turned around to hit him in the side, punting him across the steaming bay.

"That's for hurting my brother, asshole!" Jade, the daughter of Alan Scott and wielder of a more uniform Green Lantern ring. The green skinned beauty glowed a bubbly light, visually depicting her angry state. Hovering arms mimicking armored gauntlets hovered not but nine inches away from both of her shoulders, acting as extensions for her physical fighting power.

"Bet that felt better," Alan lightly commented with a whistle, watching Buu submerge in the bubbling water beyond their sight.

"Get Todd out of here already!" She hissed with a teeth gnashing glare at her father.

"Going now!" Her father replied hastily, creating a gurney underneath the injured man before taking off into the air. Waving back he shouted as he left her behind. "I'll be back in just a minute! Don't do anything hasty until I'm back!"

As soon as he warned her, Jade clicked her tongue inside of her mouth. She could already see Buu emerge from the water, his head pulled out of his chest by his own skull mounted appendage. Despite a distant frown creased over his eyes, it soon transformed into a menacing glint that complemented the toothy grin. She didn't need to get a close look that the monster was excited at the prospect of fighting her.

Adjusting herself in the air, she beckoned with one arm construct while keeping the other close and on guard. Taking the bait the caped menace jettisoned off the air, leaving a sonic boom in his wake as his body moved way past the speed of sound. Appearing just in front of Jade with an outstretched fist, the gloved knuckles smashed heavily into an outstretched construct palm of the Green Lantern's.

Pulled forward the green skinned beauty launched a powerful punch back at Buu, creating a shockwave that rattled the docks. Seeing him grasp the energized appendage, she formed an additional apparatus next to either leg. Leaning back she launched a swift double snap kick, hitting Buu by the chin with enough pressure to make his head stretch upwards. Folding her legs onto her thighs she launched the constructs like rockets into Buu's chest; watching him roar across the bay's waters she waited until cupping her hands in perfect parallel to her bosom.

Ignoring the distant sight of him repairing his head and smashing the light propelling fists, she formed a coalescing sphere of energy that grew in brightness and luminous lime hue. Only the size of a baseball, the Emotional Wavelength energy powering it was immense despite its highly compressed state. She kept her concentration even amiss a rosy flare of Buu's eyes shooting a pair of beams from his sockets at her from a distance.

Fully primed, she barely ducked the pair of volatile energy lances, feeling its heat singe some of the hairs along the crown of her head. Taking a step over the water's surface, she reared back her left hand with readiness. Howling out, she swung out her attack; one of which she named affectionately, Star Wave.

To Buu it looked like a dangerous yet small Ki attack. The fist sized meteorite of light burned through the air and shrieked until it rammed straight into a defending hand of the Majin. Instantly the infantile solar creation engulfed Buu in its liquid flaming glory, causing the Djinn to scream with pain as his whole body was brought into emerald colored fire. It almost looked like a solar bomb had ignited over the bay's waters, pushing it down and distending it halfway to the depths while Buu continued to be burned before Jade's eyes.

"Burn, you bastard!" Jade snarled out, rearing back both hands, engulfing them in bright olive coated tongues. Throwing them out, she watched the inferno swell in size and continue to burn the Majin, repeatedly slugging out fireballs to feed the nova she had created. Watching the combustion continue to spiral up into the sky she could only vent her frustration and anger at the creature till she lost count of the seconds going by.

That was, until she felt an explosion of pain collide into her undefended midsection.

Her mouth opened and spittle flew out of her mouth along with a lungful of air. Before her body could be carried away by the momentum of the unseen attack, the same appendage that struck her grasped her by the left ankle. An excruciating yank and she was pulled into the lukewarm water, revealing the real bodied Buu who lit the murky depths with his own radiating Ki.

"_He sent up a fake?!_" Jade realized all too late, as the doppelganger of Buu above the surface turned into a gaseous form that petered away into the atmosphere. With the stretched arm yanking her into a readied fist, her face was knocked back by a retaliating left hook. A series of shockwaves emitted from the water, sending shocks of energy to undulate through the bay as the emerald skinned Lantern was batted and beaten without ceasing.

With a dozenth impact, the daughter of the first human Green Lantern was punted up with the force of an ascending rocket. Her suit was torn, her face bruised and bleeding, concentration failing. Jade felt her consciousness slipping even as she escaped the bay's bottom; only thing keeping her together was her body being cradled in a sudden giant baseball glove of a similar hue to her own constructs.

"One minute and ten seconds," Alan announced to his barely awake daughter, her eyes barely able to hold open. "I have a feeling we'll need to get you medical attention next."

"I can take him, Sco-LOOK OUT!" Jade began to protest, suddenly shouting in alarm as she saw a large beam of rosy light shoot out of the water below. Streaking up to hit the new enemy of Majin Buu, Sentinel barely had time to conjure a mirror with his spare hand. Through this bout of ingenuity the Ki wave was redirected back down at the fierce Majin.

A swift backhand from the menace sent the substantial energy blast coasting through the water to kilometers away. Seen by many would be the resulting ballooning detonation of the attack, sending tremors farther up the Eastern Seaboard while managing to send a blistering glare that could be mistaken as a setting Sun. As the father and daughter gaped at the sheer destruction that was avoided, Buu rose up with a happy grin on his face, punching one glove into an open palm with a sadistic gleam in his eyes.

"_Just one attack was capable of that. No wonder Captain Marvel struggled so much. This monster is truly formidable_," Alan concluded within his head, slowly lowering his now recovered daughter to the ground behind him just meters away from the shore. Inhaling deeply, he concentrated and gathered a large amount of energy, creating a bright emerald suit of armor to fold over his gaudy uniform. When the collar had transformed into a spherical barrier to protect his head, his voice came out as a magnified loud speaker. "**We still need to buy more time, Jade. Recover as quickly as you can so we can fight this thing together. I'm not sure even the Starheart can protect me from this thing**."

"Scott, just give me a few seconds and I'll be right there!" Jade snapped back, forcing herself to act tough from her crouched posture. Inward she couldn't help but think that this monster couldn't be stopped. Shaking her head, she preserved her willpower, instilling herself with revitalizing energy from her own ring while her outward injuries began to be repaired.

Buu, however, liked the look of this green glowy man. Unlike the other he had handily disposed of and the girl, he looked stronger than them. Beaming with glee at this thought, he pointed at Alan while proclaiming aloud, "Buu think you stronger than the other two shiny people! Buu will have fun beating you!"

"**You'll find me harder to beat than you realize, my pink friend**," Sentinel gravely stated with a solemn grin.

Jettisoning towards his enemy, he met the Djinn in midair with an arm crashing into his charging head. The sparks spraying outward from the impact was enough to dazzle in complement to the tremors the earth and seaside suffered from. Those quakes only continued as he swung a roundhouse kick, followed by a overhead chop and then a palm thrust; each attack blocked and countered by his enemy, giggling happily throughout the process.

In the middle of their trading of limbs, the experienced hero swung what looked like a normal punch. Seeing it, Buu leaned to have it miss his bulbous neck entirely. What he didn't count on was the armored fist projecting a colossal fist easily the size of a cruise ship. Smashing him with enough force to pop the atmosphere, sending a wave of force that cracked the port's infrastructure with waves of sea water flowing out in abundance.

Despite the enormity of the fist's size and power, Buu used one hand to flick it away, sending it off course to eventually dissipate out of reach from its originator. Smiling, Buu reared back its arm, causing the distant fighter to raise his guard with perplexity. When the Homunculus' fist seemed to swiftly rush smash into his construct head casing, he could see as he stumbled back in the air awkwardly his arm's elastic nature.

As he whipped it back into his shoulder, he swung out another whipping punch. The arm found its way bludgeoning into an instantly formed green rubber net, stopping mere inches of touching the superhero. When the arm, and in turn the attacker, was ricocheted back in an unsteady levitation in the air, Scott made his assault.

"**Look over there!**" Sentinel crowed out, purposefully creating a train-sized hammer to Buu's right. Swinging it with a flick of his left hand, the tool was easily caught by the powerful being, shortly after shattering it with a twitch of his own palm. When he turned to look back at his opponent, he'd see a sudden growth of glowing vines shooting out to entwine and strangle the Djinn.

"I may not be able to destroy you, but I can hold you still for a few minutes!" Alan declared through his suit's speakers, creating an enormous stasis field that was a rapidly maturing tree. With its trunk as wide as an apartment complex, the center of which held Buu hostage in vine piercing threads, the bottom speared into the bay waters below while a beautiful array of leaves and branches spread outward.

When all seemed to appear still did Sentinel turn to look towards his now fully recovered daughter. "**Are you alright now?**"

"What the Hell, Scott?!" Jade hissed as she floated up to meet him in the mutual air.

"**I don't know what you mean**-"

"We were supposed to fight this bastard after hurting and killing so many people. Why did you just imprison it inside a TREE?!" The green skinned girl waved exaggeratedly at his elaborate construct.

"**The plan didn't necessarily mean to destroy the beast, just hold it down and wait. If you've already seen how many times it could regenerate, you'd know that killing it conventionally seems to be out of the question. No, Magic or a temporal prison is what's needed to contain this anomaly for good**," He firmly declared, leaning on his experience in favor of what was to be done about such a malicious being.

"Tch! We should destroy it," Jade turned her gaze away from her father, angrily balling up her hands while staring at the cracked shoreline nearby.

"**If we executed everyone we saw as a threat, exactly how would that make us better than the ones who hurt everyone else?**" Alan asked incredulously, blinking disbelieving at hearing what his daughter said.

"It wouldn't. But wouldn't you do everything you could to kill it if Todd or me got killed by it?" Jade asked pointedly.

Holding his tongue, Alan couldn't give a definitive answer. Sometimes emotions clouded duty, especially while loved ones perished before someone's eyes. He remembered how it could drive the most noble and goodhearted of people into madness. Hal Jordan was the most prominent example of what happens when tragedy takes the helm of your mind and turns you into something you wouldn't have wanted to become.

Raising his eyes to look back at his frustrated girl's eyes, he began to speak until he heard a loud crack. Looking to his left, his features grew almost pale at what he saw. A dark burning aura black and violet in hue burned away the stasis tree he constructed. As its tongues radiated across the bark and leaves, they were eaten away, turned to sizzling particles while Buu hung in the air with a powerful current of energy so foul he felt chills run up and down his spine.

"_**Buu no want to be sealed again!**_" Buu growled out in an unearthly low pitch, contradicting the look of childish rage crossing his plump visage. "_**Buu no let you! Buu kill you first!**_"

Acting at once, Jade and Alan unleashed a wide arc of emerald light, fusing together streak over Buu's body. The incredible amount of power being unleashed could be seen across the country as an azure slice across the night sky before petering up into the distant heavens. Even as the power of both continued to bathe the sky, Buu simply stood in its center, unaffected by their combined attack while a burning black-purple light simmered across him.

"He's just standing there," Jade realized with fright, her bravado diminishing in the face of their adversary.

"**Jade! Focus!**" Alan barked out, trying to bring out more power from his ring.

"It's coming closer!" She almost shrieked out, her beam of light now nothing but sputters of sparks.

"**JADE!**" Sentinel tried to turn, only to have Buu emerge out of the light of his attack, swinging a fist into his head-casing. The bubble shattered like glass, his head snapping back as the glove hit him head-on and his neck turned to make a horrifying snap. All at once the light vanished from the Starheart wielder's eyes as quickly as it did with the armor covering his body. This all happened in a split second Jade could see just before his mangled body streaked away from her in a plume of force, crashing all the way into a distant rising hill with a large crash.

Left speechless at her father's neck being snapped in front of her eyes, Jade couldn't help but feel powerless in front of the burning abomination. Horrid crimson orbs bled through brow less sockets, a cold smile spread ear to ear, a dark laugh escaping through the ridges of its teeth.

"D-Dad?" She choked out, watching Buu pull back a fist readiness to end her life too. "Help?"

"**DEBILITO!**"

A dark, threatening voice echoed across sky from a nearby altitude. What occurred was Buu's body suddenly enraptured in a fiery red barrier. Pops followed by hisses emitted all across his form as it was slowly mangled and compressed by an unseen pressure from the barrier's light. While the aura seemed to have turned into cinders, anger was clearly on the entity's face even as it was hunched over and soon formed into a fetal posture.

Jade, finally out of her fear-induced stupor, looked over to her left and saw standing on a warehouse bordering the docks that somehow had evaded destruction to see none other than Etrigan. His hands outstretched with an assumed look of concentration as his palms were bathed in a similarly eerie light as to the barrier that continued to pressure against Buu's body.

"Girl!" The Demon roared out to the indecisive Jade, still hanging in the air mere meters away from the writhing Buu. "If you don't want to get caught in the crossfire, get lost! The plan is about to happen! Now!"

With a yelp, Jade heard an ominous crack form over her head. Not but a half kilometer away higher up in the sky would be a spotlight colliding into a dazzling mirror. Streaking up from the light was a translucent gout of flames and shadow to impact the mirror. From this point the mirror seemed to adjust its angle, moving until it it took aim at the airborne Buu.

Leaping away in a streak of emerald light, Jade narrowly escaped what looked like an enormous wraith of fire and darkness lunging into the hovering Buu. Landing harshly onto her elbow, she slid forward until she winced with realization it was too close. Looking up from her placement on the pavement she saw skeletal hands of brimstone and shadow dug deep into Buu's body, coiling around it and biting into its head.

Porous smoke began to escape through the blowholes of Majin Buu, turning into a potent dark cloud above the entity itself. Between it and Buu's continued aggravation, both separate presences soon unleashed a violent wave of Ki, sending the spell-cast entity into the abyss from whence it came. Hovering in place was a rather haggard looking Buu, almost appearing a few inches shorter than usual.

What hung in place above the bulbous monster was something with a similar yet wholly difference from the terror that's killed and hurt so many. A similar purple cape slung around its neck, yellow boxing gloves wrapped over unseen digits matching boots at its feet. However it seemed much taller and more thin to the point of looking frail. Dark light emitted from his grey skin, the baggy shoots having become silk bottom leggings. Despite its manic look in the eyes a near permanent sneer was fixated over his face.

"No! That FOOL!" Jade heard Etrigan howl out with frustration and quickly flaring rage. Turning to look at him lean over the edge of the building, she could practically see the flames ebb off his body as his aggravation was spiking to new heights. Raising up a single hand, he clenched it till it popped his knuckles as he glared up at the pair of Majin Buus in the sky. "This is all your fault, Constantine!"

* * *

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU FLOATING STREET LIGHT!" The Occultist roared out with both hands man-handling the golden plated accomplice of Booster Gold.

"**Please unhand me! You risk causing my internal systems extreme discomfort!**" Skeets implored as it writhed in the man's two-handed grip that continued to squeeze, if not vainly, it to a flattened shape. Instead all was accomplished was a man flailing a cone shaped drone around the air.

"I'll do more than discomfort you little-!"

"John!" Zatanna hissed out, her own normally composed expression traded for a clear stern glare. "Stop trying to break the artificial intelligence and explain to me what happened. Now."

Growling, Constantine threw Skeets a few meters across the ground, watching him bounce with meager satisfaction. When he saw him rise up in the air he felt tempted to utter a spell of confinement in exchange for a cup of his own blood. Knowing he had a magic woman glaring at his back, he sighed and placed both of his hands to massage his temples, choosing to let it go for now.

"I don't know how it happened," He began to explain, turning to look at the beautiful woman as she proppled her crystal ball on her jutted hip and the other held her wand idly. "But when the spell made contact upon the target, the dark pressure that was analyzed by that piss jar over there didn't simply dissipate. It took what was inside of the monster and made itself sentient. It's now a literal walking body of negative energy instead of the uneven balance of positive and negative power the other guy used to be."

"God," Zatanna exclaimed with a pair of widened eyes, filled with understanding at their situation.

"Not to mention the _other guy _is still around," John insinuated out with a tilt of his head, turning to cast a chilling stare at the Time Travler's handler over his shoulder. "As much as I hate to admit it, this is a result I couldn't have foreseen and neither could this piece of futuristic trash. That's like blaming a porn site that a virus wrecked your computer. No amount of pointing fingers can help us at this point."

"What should be our new strategy?" Zatanna asked, raising her crystal ball to check on Batman's condition.

"I'm not sure, but the standard goes if you can't do one strategy, try another," Constantine sighed with a raise of a new cigarette. Lighting it with a flick of his finger to create a small tongue of flame atop his index digit, he inhaled and breathed out deeply, casting a wafting cloud of vapor forward. "On the bright side, that should make the one with the positive force much weaker than the negative. If at all possible, we should try to take advantage of that and beat him first before moving onto the not-such-a-nice guy. I think Etrigan should help with that before we get more reinforcements over there. What's up with Chrome Gloom?"

"They've stopped fighting. I think the Joker just realized what happened a minute ago and is taking a reprieve. They all look pretty battered so it seems we can help them finish off Joker if we ask someone on the sidelines," Zatanna debriefed as she looked into the crystal ball, seeing images of the battered exteriors of Batman, his two outstanding wards, and Stargirl's mostly unscratched person. In the meantime Joker had blood leaking from his mangled nose and split lip. Burns and open sores were seen ranging across his more muscular physique, though his aura wasn't on full force as it had been before. "I think asking support from the Perimeter Guard wouldn't be asking too much at this point."

As the Occultist breathed out another waft of smoke a distant clap of thunder was heard and felt on his dermal covering. Turning his head just as Zatanna did, a speeding blur of pink flew over their heads. The wind nearly took the magician's hat with it, forcing her to grab it quickly just before the stream of smoke blew in the way of the fleeing entity. Following closely behind was a streak of purple outlined dark flames, appearing right above the latter before hitting with enough power to create an elliptical friction burst of lightning.

When the two could see through Zatanna's crystal ball, was the darker skinned and aura Buu -an Evil Buu if you will- was hovering above the impact site where the pudgier pink Buu -a Fat Buu as one could call it- where he was cemented on his front. A loud chilling laugh left his mouth as he raised his gloved hands up in the air, triumphantly cheering for himself at his own feat. At the same time a groan of pain left the unheard lips of the pummeled counterpart.

"Why are they-"

"-turning on each other?" Constantine asked while running one hand through his own scalp, blinking with dumbfouned shock while the cig barely was held in the corner of his mouth. "I got nothing...absolutely nothing."

"**I...I believe I have an answer**," Skeets stated out loud, still in favor of hovering a good distance away from the pair, more in fear of the latter speaking man than the rationally cool prior. "**Because both are composed entirely out of negative and positive energy, they are now innate opposites. One side that was previously subduing the other is now free. The negative aspect is now trying to destroy the positive due to it just existing**. **Its carnal desire is now to simply destroy anything hinting of its opposite persona!**"

It made sense to John. Looking back at the still cheering menace that was bathed in a shroud of onyx purple flames it was clear as day that it was intent on chaos. The other that was sent flying was most likely the more innocent and playful side that had saw everything as a violent game. The child was now powerless to stop the evil incarnation of itself and based on Skeets' prior calculations, there was much more negative than positive that made up the singular being in the first place.

"This isn't a game to him anymore," John announced, his expression growing serious as he turned to look at Zatanna. "He's out for blood. No more opponents, no more challenges. The moment he kills his Positive Side is the moment he kills everyone still standing in this city; and then everyone else on the planet!"

With pupils contracted to size of dots, Zatanna couldn't help but release a gasp of fright. Looking back at the ball she could tell their battlefield was in close proximity to Fat Buu's landing. Reaching up to touch the comm, she cried out in earnest, "Batman! We have a situation!"

* * *

"**I see it, Zatanna**," Batman murmured through his internal comm, silent to the outside as he looked in the same direction as his three allies and his archnemesis. "**Who the Hell hit Buu outside his designated battlefield?**"

During Zatanna's quick debrief of the current status of their operation, Joker couldn't help but make a joke.

"Huh, don't see raining Buus everyday. I didn't even need to hear a bad joke," Joker quipped out loud. Drawing his gaze up at the shadowy figure above laughing in a similar yet more rabid method than his own newly acquired accomplice made him confused. Furrowing his brows, he had to ask out loud. "Was there always two Buus?"

"**Now that's a bad joke**," Nightwing stated behind his scratched, dented yet still very much functioning Night Terror armor.

"**Not helping**," Batgirl murmured back with an elbow jab at the hulking suit's chassis.

"It's burning yet it is laughing," Stargirl described in a whisper, her vibrant person becoming a striking comparison to the new entity hovering in the sky and unleashing a proud scream. "I know for a fact that _thing _isn't on our side."

While the majority had settled with hanging back and catching their breath, Joker couldn't help but rush off to check on his chubby minion. As much as he didn't care for the well beings of his past henchmen Buu's natural magical affinity made him undoubtedly more useful. If Joker was severely wounded and without his magic man, he knew he'd be in serious trouble.

"Get up, Buu! You going to just take that bitch slap from that fiend?!" Joker tried to coax Buu up to his feet.

"S-Smiley?" Fat Buu squeaked out, looking up from his dirt bed up at the long-haired jester. Smiling at the sight of his only friend, Buu's mind on his own injuries were completely forgotten. Pushing himself back to his feet, he reached out and pulled Joker into an awkward hug. "Buu's happy to see you!"

"Now-Now, my obese friend. We'll have time for that later. Please put me down," Joker persuaded his shorter ally who called him friend, thankful his newly magical form didn't get crushed by the pressure of the admittedly painful embrace. Once he was put back onto his feet, he couldn't help but bead bullets of sweat at the taller and thinner Buu standing behind his counterpart. Putting on a charming grin, he waved over at the Skinny Buu. "Hello there! Is your name Buu 2?"

Laughing at his own joke, the dark counterpart simply looked at the two with a prominent glare. When he took a step forward, he was stopped by an outstretched glove, causing him to look down at his fatter and shorter opposite. Grinning maliciously, he tapped the top of the pink skinned Homunculus and giggled at a shrill pitch in mocking at their height difference.

"_They may be dangerous, but I can't help but see them as giant kids with explosive power_," Nightwing analyzed with perplexing blinks at the two squaring off. One acted like a big bully and the other a temperamental pudgy man-child. Their costumes were ridiculous and truly only something created out of the figment of a child's imagination. If Buu hadn't harmed so many innocents he'd do a double take to what could qualify as walking terrors.

"**Alright, get to a safe distance and figure something out. I'm not sure where you're at will be healthy if the fight starts bouncing across the city,**" Batman ordered after finished being appraised.

"**But-**"

"**No. Unlike Diana, who cannot be rationalized with, I know you're more composed. If you get into a fight of this level, I can't predict what will happen. Because of that, I need you to collaborate more with Constantine and Etrigan for another plan of attack. You're my wild cards and without you three, we can't mount another surprise counterattack**," Batman interrupted, explaining his reasoning in full honesty as grim as it may have sounded. One of the few people he wanted to keep of harm's way was Zatanna Zatara, and the two people standing next to him. Someone had to listen to him sometime and he was happier knowing Zatanna was more reasonable than most friends of his.

"**Okay. But Bruce, promise you'll stay alive?**"

"**I won't,**" Heir to the Wayne family replied grimly, cutting his connection as he noticed things escalating by the crash site.

Fat Buu swung a punch which the passively burning Skinny Buu caught handily. Backhanding his counterpart into stumbling into Joker, the latter snarled and pushed his henchmen forward. When Buu swung a hook that should have come up short the limb stretched and hit the negative being in the thin waist, causing him to stumble back. Aggravated at being hit, he could only glare with pure red eyes as Buu stuck out his tongue and waved his hands tauntingly on either side of his disfigured head.

"Hey, you two get along!" Joker strut in in between the two, putting a hand on each of their shoulders. "Uncle Joker won't be having any of this tom foolery! That's my job, after all."

Evil Buu looked over at Joker and gave an annoyed hiss. When the Crime Jokester turned to look at him, he found his eyes poked by the taller creature. Smiling with delight, he felt himself struck on the upside of his head by an angry Joker. Hearing his shorter opposite laugh at him, the skinny monster kicked his belly inward to make an earth shattering pop. When Fat Buu uppercut Evil Buu, Joker hammer fist the top of his head, followed with him being slapped by the latter.

The series of comically returned strikes continued before the four's eyes, making it almost a gag routine coming from a cartoon show. Clouds of dust were blown back by the severity of the hits but clearly wasn't intended to do serious harm for the moment. It would be funny if it wasn't for the knowledge how dangerous all three could be in one area.

"Batman!" A voice caused the Dark Knight to turn and look on with thankfulness. J'onn J'onnz descended from the dark sky with a number of heroes that came from the Perimeter with him. Along with him came Achilles Warkiller, Blue Devil and Firestorm. While not boasting superior numbers like the last wave of reinforcements he had more faith in their abilities than overwhelming the enemy like he attempted to do before.

"**J'onn!**" Barbara called out with joyous greeting.

"**Good to have you here**," Nightwing confirmed with a robotic thumb's up.

"I would stay with the people, but it seems I am needed here far more than the others would require my aid," J'onn stated out loud, landing near them with the other three landing behind. Looking over at Stargirl one could see a look of remorse cross the Martian's visage. Bowing his head to her, he shared a telepathic apology to her that only she could hear.

With a look of surprise, her eyes welled up with sparkling moisture before she shook her head in response. She didn't blame him for not being among them. No one could have predicted what could have happened when they departed the Watchtower. Her only regret wasn't having the courage to make something of her life with Al when she could.

Without any words spoken out loud, they acknowledged and moved past what happened to focus on the present.

"So, those two are the cause of the mayhem in this city," Achilles inquired with a shoulder gesture at the bickering and combating trio. "Who is the third one?"

"**According to what Zatanna described, the negative energy that was stored within him now manifesting as a separate entity entirely. They are opposites and having them battle it out here will only cause more damage and if one potentially overpowers the other it could mean nothing but death for everyone else**," Batman summarized as best as he could.

"The war within has become an external one. Yes, I can see how this could be a major problem for us," J'onn concurred without gesture, his featureless eyes staring at the three bicker comically through verbal and physical jabs. When his eyes glowed his mind reached out to touch both Buus, intending on trying to find what they knew. "Give me a second to find out what the creatures know, Batman."

Joker, finding himself being watched, grasped both gloved hands of either Buu and hissed towards them, "Look at us! We shouldn't be squabbling between each other. We have plenty of people who want to see us either dead or locked away. Do either of you want that?"

Evil Buu almost immediately gawked, looking about as afraid as he could be without uttering a single word. Fat Buu himself shook his head fiercely, mumbling a series of incoherent "nos". With both of them seeing the bigger picture, or as Joker would hope at least knew there was a picture to begin with, he continued to do what he did best. Bargain with the lesser minded.

"Tell you what. I have a score to settle with Batsy. You can pick whatever opponents you want and kill whoever afterwards, except me of course. When we're done, we'll go to space and wreak more havoc! How does that sound?" Joker asked with a deliciously wide grin.

"Buu like that! Buu want to have more fun fighting!" The shorter rotund Buu nodded and pumped his fists with earnest.

Looking over to the lankier and taller Buu, Joker got an unnerving chill crawl down his spine. He just stared at him blankly while retaining a passive frown. His eyes widened when he felt something touch the inner recesses of his mind. Turning his gaze towards the group of heroes, he caught sight of the martian recoiling at the memories he had sifted through. Growling his dark aura returned and his eyes glowed a deep red.

Before Joker and his counterpart could react, he sped through the air in a fiery blur. When he reappeared his fist swung through the martian's body. Stumbling forward with a confused look on his face with no tangible contact made, he saw the Demigod take a step forward as he had lost his balance. When his fist crashed into his unprotected jaw, he howled out within a sonic boom of force sending him pinwheeling past the duo and bounce across the ruined landscape.

"You know, if you're going to turn intangible, a little warning would be preferred," Achilles growled out, brushing off the gummy residue that came from his punch of Evil Buu.

"I'm sorry, I...I saw something, a glimpse into the creature's past," Martian Manhunter responded, gasping from the horrific images that plagued his mind. Turning to look at Achilles he gestured after the monster. "We should ensure he doesn't continue fighting. He's our top priority!"

"Fine with me," The Olympian warrior agreed with a bloodthirsty grin. "It's been ages since I've had a good fight. I hope this thing proves to be worthy of my time."

"Then let's face him together," J'onn proposed.

"Makes no difference to me. As long as I get to fight it, I won't have any problems so long as you don't slow me down," Achilles replied with a shrug and a predator smile.

"Trust me. If you hadn't said that, it would be me asking if you can keep up," The Martian jabbed playfully with a small smile, taking off after the creature just as Achilles followed closely behind.

Just as they did, the more obese Buu rushed forward, ignoring the two as he sprinted with surprising momentum at the rest of the heroes. Intercepting him would be an instantly created wall outlined with orange light. Running smack into it Fat Buu felt himself bounce back onto his back before recoiling back to his feet.

"Buu no see wall! Where wall come from?!" Buu squealed out with hilarious aggravation.

"That'd be me," Firestorm quipped out, his smile evident as he rose up over his construct. Tapping the top of the wall, it transformed into a glowing stop sign, highlighted with neon lights. Landing in front of the sign, he thumbed at the creation of his for emphasis. "This is as far as you go. I suggest hightailing it out of here."

"Buu not scared of you!" The Djinn snarled out, leaping forward with a fist cocked back. "Buu crush you!"

Much to the charging Majin's surprise, Firestorm deftly avoided the lunge. When he swung out a kick and then a left hook, both of these were easily deflected. Growing frustrated he began wildly swinging out his limbs all for the nuclear man to deflect easily. When a golden wreathed light enraptured the man's left arm, he struck Buu with enough force to cause him to gag and stumble back, holding his indented belly that emanated crackling bolts.

"I guess they should have called me to begin with," Firestorm rang out cockily, raising his right hand up, allowing energy to siphon in a nucleus shape. "I can absorb the energy you use to throw such dangerous punches. I don't know what happened between you and your uglier cousin, but I gotta say it sucks that you might have gotten a serious decrease in power."

"**Be careful, Ronnie. We have no knowledge of what makes up this creature or what are his other powers. If he could defeat someone like Metamorpho, then it's quite possible he could still best someone as capable as the bearer of the Firestorm Matrix**."

"I know that, Professor," Ronnie Raymond acknowledged former school professor, Martin Stein, as he seemed to float in his eyes only as a disembodied head of an older man. It helped he could at least see the man's face rather than always hear a voice in his head, but he couldn't shake off how eerie it looked seeing a head with no body floating next to him. If he wasn't used to it already, he would have shuddered at the very sight of him.

"**Well, he's getting back up...**"

"I said I KNOW, Professor!" The Nuclear Man implored with a shout, turning around just as Buu missed another time with his fist. Turning around on his heel he palmed the earth, causing a density difference beneath the tub of lard's feet. The result caused him to descend as if he was sinking; then with a release of his hand, he was propelled up into the sky as if he had been launched by a trampoline. "I can handle this guy!"

"**Very well. I'll just cheer you on from the other side.**"

Grumbling about his other half's protective instincts, he launched up into the sky and began taking the fight above everyone's heads.

Below, Blue Devil settled with rushing at Joker with his trident ready, "Alright, Clown! Get ready to say goodnight, cause I'm about to-"

"Shut up," The Super Jester growled lowly, his form passing by the superhero while using a lariat against his upper torso. Arms broke and his chest cavity was ripped open, causing the larger man to cry out with pain and anguish as blood spewed out of his throat. When he was launched with a powerful swing of Joker's arm, Batman and the others grimly saw him crash next to them lifelessly. Wiping the blood off his sleeve, he sneered at the man who attempted to attack him. "It hurts just hearing you talk."

"**Almost forgot he's one of the most dangerous ones**," Nightwing mumbled out with honesty.

"**Stick together. We can't rush him individually, or he'll overwhelm us**," Batman commanded.

"**Got it**," Batgirl nodded with her own suit vibrantly pulsing as she squatted with readiness.

"As long as we can make him pay, I don't care either way we do it," Stargirl hissed with her mantle of light glittering majestically from her.

"Make ME pay?" Joker barked out with a laugh. Then he frowned and snarled as his eyes opened wide with nothing but contempt at them all; more importantly, at Batman. "Let me tell you something, Rainbow Bitch. If there's someone needs to pay for their transgressions, it's dark and broodsome over there. Do you know how many times he's broken my bones? Bloodied my face? Ruined my ingenious plans?"

"**We're supposed to care because...?**" Batgirl trailed off with a dubious raise of her brow.

"AND THEN! The best sidekick I had was turned against me because Bats had the great idea of exposing that collar! You had her sully my mind, made me see things I can never unsee. I could have ruled as a king of madness with the whole world beneath my heel. Well, that dream's been shit on by your bat ass!" Joker snarled out, his body now igniting in a much more grandiose aura that expanded outwards to encompass six meters of space. The sky began to be siphoned forward as a hurricane of pressure was rocking the entire city and beyond. The quakes began to shudder the East Coast and beyond. All the while Joker howled out with sheer rage and indignation. "I WILL MAKE THIS WORLD BURN FOR YOU ROBBING ME OF MY HAPPY ENDING! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

**The X-Wing, 5 Kilometers away from Gotham**

"Whoa!" Red X exclaimed as the transport began rattling in the cockpit as much as the cabin behind him. "Where the Hell did all this choppy wind come from? It's like I flew into a hurricane!"

"Then get us out of it," Red Hood offered with a stuttering hiss.

"I'm doing all I can!" X insisted as he struggled to keep hold of his ship's trajectory.

"I don't do good in planes to begin with," Terra shouted from her placement of crouching beneath a comfortable seat, her hands placed over her head. "But his isn't fun at all!"

"I believe this isn't the time to mention how I feel like this is The Coaster I rode on back near the tower," Starfire admitted with a sheepish grin, her body hovering in place without being affected by the ship's shaky disposition.

"No! This is NOT a good time!" Roy cried out, holding onto the wall ineffectively as he kept close to the cockpit while staying upright. "Dammit, X! Can't you land us soon?! I don't like being airborne and helpless at the same time."

"What do you think I'm doing?! All of you just shut up-!"

"**Azrath Metreon Zinthos!**"

In a single utterance by Raven, time seemed to halt and their ship seemed to be enveloped by a nightly hued raven of mystical energy. When it was wrapped around in a flurry of abysmal colored feathers their craft vanished, reappearing instantly in front of their destination. Returning out of the less harsh heavens and now on the shaking earth, everyone was jostled around at the move of instantaneous movement.

"What the-?!" Red Hood, X and Arsenal asked at once.

"You're welcome," Raven replied smoothly, smiling wryly as she ceased her levitation in the cabin and stood upon her feet. "Cutting out the annoyance of travelling while our super powered clown is wreaking havoc across the planet seems necessary."

"Oh! How intuitive of you, Raven!" Starfire replied with praise, mostly shrugged off by the inwardly flattered sorceress.

"Oooooh, my head," Terra groaned as she pried herself from the underseat refuge she sought.

"_I feel sick_," Red Hood thought as he rubbed his armored cowl's crown.

"That was a rush," X whispered with eyes blinking behind his skull shaped mask.

"Agh, I think I got whiplash from that," The former partner of Green Arrow grumbled as he massaged his tender neck.

"Here! Let me help you," The alien princess offered with an aerial glide to hover behind him.

"No, I'll be alrIIIIIGHT?!" Roy Harper howled with unexpected pain as his head was yanked to his left and his shoulder shoved up then forward. A loud crack followed by a few snaps and his head was redirected back forward. Gasping for breath he felt a brief wave of indignation before a sudden laxness in his stressed joints.

"Better?" Kori asked while bending down to look at him as her back was nary inches beneath the ceiling of the cabin, hovering above him with a hopeful smile and arms crossed behind her back.

"Yeah...thanks, Kori," He mumbled in meek thanks.

"YAY!' Koriand'r clapped with a giddy laugh that she helped out.

"If we're done celebrating on making Roy less stressed," Red Hood grunted out, thumbing towards the now open exit to the door, "the earth is still shaking and I'd rather us get into the place before it falls apart. It wouldn't surprise me, given how our day started."

"I fail to see how us eating pizza for breakfast solidified The End of the World, J," Red X retorted with an exaggerated wave, following him down the steps with everyone else in tow. When they all exited they would see an enormous Gothic designed mansion. As lightning crackled, the earth continued to rattle and the winds howled it stood firm in the face of adversity. "Well, we're here."

"Wayne Manor?" Roy scratched his head. "We're going to get something to help bring down the menace from here? What, does Batman have an armory in his cave?"

"Something like that," Jason replied offhandedly, waving his hand back at them as he trudged forward with everyone following solemnly to nervously near him.

Terra instinctively furrowed her brows at the sensation of the earth continuing to be assailed by the foreign energy flaring in the horizon. She just hoped it'd end soon, less she feel nauseous at the feeling running beneath the soles of her feet.

Getting closer, one could see the door already opening, with a surprised looking Alfred holding it open. Not even asking really why he gestured for them to come in, forcing them to sprint the rest of the way into the expansive lobby of the Wayne home. Closing the doors behind them, the whole house seemed quiet save for a few rattling appliances and cabinets within.

"Hi, Alfred," Red Hood offered lamely, waving at him with a hidden smile only told through his voice. "Sorry to budge in like this-"

"No, Master Jason," Alfred shook his head, gesturing with an open palm as he smiled at the grown young man. "I don't care what Bruce says. You are always welcome here no matter what the reason. As long as you don't start trouble in this hold I will keep you safe and provide whatever you need."

Gawking behind his mask, Jason realized it had been years since he saw the man he could call an uncle or a grandfather. The only person he ever interacted of recent years was Batman, and he hadn't totally resolved their differences. He couldn't help but smile sincerely behind his featureless mask at hearing such readied acceptance.

"Wow!" X exclaimed in a almost manic tone, his eyes looking to and fro across the large living place. "So, since Jason's so chummy with you, you wouldn't mind if I grab a few-"

"No," Jason and Alfred replied almost immediately.

"Dammit! Can't you tell I'm a suffering kleptomaniac? I gotta get my shinnies!" The masked thief insisted with a bodily movement bordering on pleading.

"If you can't handle yourself for five minutes when in someone else's home, we might as well leave you outside, cuffed to the steering wheel," Arsenal suggested with a gruff sigh.

"You know that wouldn't work," Red X cheekily winked at his archer counterpart.

"How about an arrow between your-?"

"If we could keep on track, the ground is still shaking and Gotham is still in trouble!" Raven proclaimed in a much more authoritative tone than normal. The look of tension could be spotted around her eyes, her lips pulled back into a visible quiver. She could feel the waves of power none of them could and she wanted it dealt with. Soon.

"She's right," Red Hood agreed with a shrug, looking to Alfred. "Can we get into the Cave, Alfred? I promise we won't break anything," with a brief turn of his head, he pointed intimidatingly at Red X, "or steal anything we don't need!"

"Easy, partner! Put away that finger before you scare me. Finger pointing offends me, you know?" X joked with a silent laugh.

"Of course," Alfred agreed, knowing full well the crisis that was occurring outside the manor. With a quick walk that belied his spryness despite his old age he kept talking of what he knew. "When Master Wayne left this morning to work, there was a television report urging people to evacuate Gotham. Seeing as we're on the cusp of the city limits I kept track of what was going on. It's...terrible what the Joker is capable of now."

"We'll stop him and the monster he's teamed up with," Jason confidently stated.

"I hope you're right," The faithful butler answered nervously, pulling on the clock mechanism to open the doorway to the cave. Leading them down the spiral case build into the massive cave complex, they'd be greeted with passively lit fluorescent lights illuminating the lair. Vehicles, equipment, display cases and a massive super computer were key features. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Alfred gasped at the sight what looked out of place.

"My word, the casing!" He murmured out with distraction, walking over to trace his gloved hands over significant fissures over the iconic mantle for the Batman. Hanging up, it was devoid of any facial features but looked to be standing tall and vigilant as always. But for one reason or another, unlike the other cases holding significant suits of wards and himself, it had fissure cracks presiding where the bat insignia could be seen. "Everything else is intact but this. Maybe this glass has become worn with age?"

"Alfred!"

"Oh yes," The butler shook his head, turning to face the stoic leader of the Ravagers. "What do you need, Master Jason?"

"You got a pen? Because I got a list of things," Red Hood indicated, trying his best to keep himself looking away from the Robin suit he once wore proudly; now keeping his gaze away from it in shame. "We'll need for our fight."

* * *

**Fawcet City, Midwest US**

The explanation was as gracefully told as one could. Between Robin and Wonder Girl, the frustrated and very knowledgeable Mary began to cry bitterly. As much of anger she had revealed when she demanded to know what happened to her brother, knowing he did it to save someone both comforted her and upsetting he had to be sacrificed in the first place.

She took her place next to the swing set, a place she and Billy took some time having fun in their new foster home. Even as tears stained her cheeks, she couldn't help but remember how upset he was when she'd trip him up in mid-push. They had hardly knew of each other's existence for years, but when they found each other, it was the happiest thing they could have discovered. What only progressed their bond was them becoming super heroes, even including Freddy as their addition to the Marvel Family.

But with him gone, and Freddy returning to paralysis, she was the only one left. It hurt so much she wanted to scream. But the anger and grief seemed to keep her still. She didn't know what was the right thing to do anymore.

That was when the whole earth shook and the wind howled with enormous pressure.

"Whoa!" Robin exclaimed, feeling his hair and cape blow back as his feet skidded across the lawn. Partitions of fences, tiles on rooves and mailboxes began to be ripped off their placements. Debris began to fling as the whole world felt the affects of the Joker powering up in Gotham.

"Where is this coming from? Is Buu the one causing this, or Joker?" Wonder Girl asked, hoping someone present could clarify.

"Skeets?" Booster Gold radioed his buddy from his own suit, knowing full well that distance didn't matter when it came to clairvoyant connection between the two. "Talk to me, what's happening?"

"**The spell strategy seemed to have an adverse affect on the creature called Buu. They split into beings of positive and negative energy. Now it seems Joker is unleashing a lot of energy at once, making his body undergo a much higher thermal reading than before.**"

"Great," Booster released his hold on his comm and palmed his face. "I'm gone for literally a few minutes and everyone falls apart. Oh I'm not needed, huh? Well how about I stick around and keep global catastrophe from occurring? That'd be nice, wouldn't it?"

"If you're done talking to yourself, we should get going," Robin uttered out, turning to look at Mary's back. Licking his lips, he sighed and bowed his head as a sign of respect. "I'm sorry we didn't do anything to help your brother. I know it was a bit much to ask you to fight so soon after you lossed someone. I promise, we'll do what we can to get back at the thing responsible. You can count on-

"No," Mary responded lowly.

"What?" Cassie asked with a few confused blinks.

"I just needed some time. You were right thinking this could have kept me from seeking out justice for my brother's sake. This isn't about revenge, now that the world is at stake," She concurred as her tears vanished from her eyes and her body turned to look at them. "I'm going to do this not for myself, but for everyone. It's how Billy would have wanted me to do it."

Inhaling deeply, Robin raised a hand in preparation while Wonder Girl did the same. Only Booster Gold was able to watch thanks to his special visors, but felt the force of what was to come moments after.

"**SHAZAM!**"

A magnificently golden and silver bolt of lightning struck her from the instantly clouded skies. Enshrouding her in a brief mantle of light, it vanished as quickly as it came. In the midst of a scorched crater a meter in diameter, the newly transformed Mary Marvel was revealed now displaying a new uniform.

A golden cape with white outlines wrapped around her collar in a equally snow white chord. A similarly bright yellow hue covered her skirt and blouse, with an equally bold crimson lightning bolt emblazoned on her chest; all of which were outlined in white across the etchings. From the bottom of her now white solar tinted boots to the top of her head, fierce rivulets of magical energy thrummed over and around her more mature form. Her auburn hair moved with animated movement produced by her own incredibly endowed strength and not from the storm that continued to ravage her city and the rest of the planet.

"Wow," Robin gaped at Mary's transformation, finding her transforming from a young girl into a beautiful woman so fantastic.

"I can feel the hairs on my back standing up. That's some power," Wonder Girl murmured out with a dumbfound look on her face.

"Yeah," Booster blushed bashfully, coughing as he kept himself from staring too long. "She looks good."

The seconds that followed became eerily silent. The shaking stopped and the air stopped being a blistering force of nature. Whatever was causing it finally subsided. Regardless it didn't stop the awakened super heroine from levitating slowly and surely into the air.

"You guys get to safety," Mary Marvel insisted with a calm tone, rising up into the air gently, waving back at them before fully ascending. "I'm going to put a stop to this! For my brother, and the people he gave up his life to save!"

* * *

**Old Gotham **(_Now Gotham Crater_)

The quakes finally ceased as Joker's seemingly endless roar of rage was finished. His muscles were definitely more defined than before and his hair bristled with a pulsing glow. Eyes of pure red glared at the Dark Knight and his compatriots. A blinding wreathe of rosy light burned around him as his smile spread in nothing short of a savage display of broken, disgusting teeth.

"I think you know what comes next, don't you, Batman?" Joker asked with a guttural laugh, taking one measured step after step. His projection of power drew slight stares by those engaged in combat with the other two Buus. But due to their still competent level of strength, they had to keep fighting despite their concern.

This left only the three standing firmly next to the Dark Knight, and that made Bruce apprehensive like he hadn't been before.

"**The readings are incomprehensible to my HUD. Everyone, be ready!**" Batman ordered with a raise of mechanized limbs.

"Yes, don't blink. Not even for a moment. Otherwise," Joker trailed off, just as he seemed to disappear entirely from view. Instantaneously erupting blasts of light infused fists crashed into each hero next to Batman casually. Nightwing's Night Terror was ripped open from the outside in, causing his bulky form to crash and grind across the earth. Batgirl and Stargirl were sent streaking back in opposite directions of the indented earth, smashing into the earth with enough force to knock out the prior and wind the latter. Raising his fist so Batman could see it, he smiled widely as he threw it towards the Dark Knight's upper chassis. "You'll miss the main event!"

Bruce Wayne didn't feel the punch so much as lose feeling entirely. Knuckles bore through the armor like paper being torn by a bullet. His chest was ripped open within the pierced suit, tearing a air pocket of force that escaped out the back of his own armor, tearing a long fissure of kinetic energy across Gotham's landscape. Careening all the way to Blüdhaven, carving a deep trench into its own its streets and infrastructure.

The HUD's light dimmed within the armored cowl, his eyes going white and blood escaping his mouth as his whole body stood still. Not even falling his form miraculously stayed upright but deathly still. It was something that caused Joker to recoil uncertainly but realized with a forward tap onto his armored chest he felt no resistance as it fell forward just barely missing the chasm made in his death's wake.

Almost everything stood still in response to the event. J'onn couldn't feel Batman's mind, causing him to turn as Achilles continued to fight Skinny Buu with echoing punches sounding in the sky. He felt his throat become dry and his mouth opened with shock.

Now approaching Green Lanterns Jade, now joined by the barely recovered John Stewart, came in with Etrigan in tow. Firestorm himself looked down for an instant in time to let loose a horrified gasp. He narrowly avoided the rebuttal attack Fat Buu had, forced to phase through him and hitting him in the back across the air.

"My God," John whispered with a haunting clarity. "Bruce..."

"He...He's dead too?!" Jade clutched her mouth with tears fresh in her eyes.

"Bat...man," Etrigan choked out, his own body shaking at the sight of the Dark Knight's fallen form.

With both wards knocked unconscious by the event that had been Joker's attacks, only Stargirl had the strength to rise. But what she saw caused her to cup her hand over her mouth. Batman had fallen and his partners were knocked out of the fight. With practically everyone still occupied she had no idea how she could manage against such a powerful enemy. Trembling she froze into her spot, unknowing of what would happen from this point.

All everyone heard was a manic laughter that howled with sadistic glee. The Joker was absolute ecstatic that he had been the one to finish Batman, with his own hand none-the-less. Seeing the chasm of earth that had been opened up thanks to the power of his unrestrained punch, he marveled at his fullest strength.

"This is wonderful! I am the living middle finger against the natural order of reality! No human should have this kind of power and I LOVE having it! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He cackled out loud, feeling completely invincible at this point.

Then, a bestial roar was unleashed that shook the ground. When Joker turned to look, a spear of flames with a hand at its edge was launched towards him. Dodging it handily he gawked as some of his energy coursing mane was seared off, the igneous projectile crashing into the earth behind him with a volatile explosion.

"Oh, so ugly wants to be my next punching bag? That's fine by me!" Joker exclaimed as he watched Etrigan drop heavily to the ground nearby. At the same time, Jade and Stewart launched a full barrage of emerald blasts, neither worrying about creativity. Power needed to be hammered at him and they couldn't afford to think up of shapes other than beams of light.

But seeing Joker not even twitch as they glanced off him like water flowing off of stone, both could see how incredibly outmatched they were.

"Red Light!" Joker cried out as he instantly shimmered behind them, grasping them both by the back of their heads. "Green Light!"

Crashing their foreheads together lazily, their skin split open and blood splattered across both throbbing heads of each Lantern. Letting go of them, they dropped unconscious to the ground as Etrigan launched another blazing force of magic upwards. Again it missed its mark, with Joker speeding in front of the Demon. One punch to his gut, propelled him up into a backhanding slap that sent him careening across the crater, almost breaking his neck despite the effortless attack.

"No!" J'onn cried out, leaving his place by Achilles' side to attack the Joker.

During this moment the Demigod didn't lose any concentration on the fight at hand. Despite his immense strength and fighting prowess he was surprised just how tenacious the creature he fought. He took blow for blow and still came back for more. Their exchange of hits shook the heavens with every awesome shockwave that was released with small restraint on their parts.

"Oh, so the green man wants to play tag? Well, time to play!" Joker cried out as the Martian Manhunter zoomed at an amazing pace. Swinging his fist, he found himself moving through his adversary, causing his back to receive a painful kick that sent him spiraling down into the earth. Landing on his shoulder he flipped back to his feet, just in time for him to land a lightning swift hit on his own enemy. Too quick to counter Joker swung out one earth shattering punch after punch, finishing his combo with a kick that sprouted lightning from the hyper friction.

Halting his backward momentum thanks to his psionic abilities, J'onn sped back while phasing through the earth. When he appeared below the heinous clown, delivering a brutal uppercut that drew blood, sending him clear up into the lower atmosphere. Defying logic he appeared just above the dazed super villain, delivering a psychically reinforced punch that created an explosion on contact with Joker's chest.

Pinwheeling towards Gotham Joker narrowly caught himself with a wide Kiai that shook the city's ruined foundation. Cartwheeling out of the way, the Martian's fist nearly split the earth under him upon missing all but a few hairs on the Jester's head. Transmuting his body into that of a sleek red scaled yellow bellied dragon, J'onn surprised Joker by the sudden transformation he underwent and grabbed him in between his teeth. Driving him across the devastated indented soil J'onn returned to normalcy just in time to flip the Joker up and punch Joker's crossed arms. The hit was hard enough to send him reeling across the elevated air of what used to be Old Gotham.

"Damn, I never pegged you to be this tough, Green Bean," Joker quipped as he sported beads of sweat across his body along with small additional scrapes and bruises from injuries recently received. Lowering his arms from his face, he looked on at the stoic Martian and grinned bloodily in mockery. "Struck a nerve when I punched a hole through the Bat?"

"You disgust me," J'onn countered with a sneer, still aware of the battles ongoing around him. Firestorm continued to bat around Buu with little effort, punching holes and dismembering him with high powered blasts. Achilles showed no sign of slowing, a look of carnal enjoyment crossed his face as he kept on beating Evil Buu while receiving only the occasional glancing scrape from his nemesis. "Both you and your partners need to be stopped."

"Oh, leaving me brain dead wasn't enough last time? I guess you'll either need to dig a giant hole and hope I won't crawl out, or kill me. But you won't do that, will you?" Joker coyly asked with a few notable wheezes. Too caught up in the adrenaline of his experience he kept speaking, already devising a brilliant plan. Raising the volume on his voice to the point everyone in their fights could hear him, he shouted out to J'onn forwardly. "But I must say, wouldn't it just be better if we all just made you delicious candy and chewed you up? I'm sure you all would taste great! Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Stating your insanity would be redundant at this point," J'onn murmured with a grim sigh, not bothering to interpret the meaning behind his words or even read his mind. He was far too angry to use such clarity to decipher any logic within the madman. Beating him was the only thing he was focused on and he tried to figure out how. His strength was on par with his own and easily.

But the sudden cries of pain and surprise caused his attention to be shifted above. At similar altitudes, Firestorm and Achilles were caught in ribbons of pink colored energy that zapped them akin to electricity. However it didn't simply hurt them, but rather transmuted them into effigies of themselves. The Demigod was turned into a piece of gum and Firestorm was switched out with a giant chocolate bar.

"What?!" J'onn exclaimed with a hoarse gasp at two beings taken out in an instant.

"Buu, or shall I say the Buus, are magic men," Joker revealed with a guttural laugh, waving his arms to either side. "In a single moment, they can turn anything those bright lights touch into candy. Doesn't matter if you're dead or alive, weak or strong; all end up to be devoured by them. Not a dignified way of going out, is it?"

The sounds of the candy forms of either hero being chomped down on what was his best hopes of countering the threats. Both Buus looked satisfied, Skinny Buu giggling insidiously while Fat Buu laughed innocently. When both turned to look at J'onn, all three pair of villain eyes bore into the Martian's.

Looking down at the downed Batgirl, Nightwing and the fear induced Stargirl, he knew that he was alone. Gritting his teeth he debated whether he should stick to evasion or go on the offensive. If what Joker said was true then he could risk being magically transformed and then devoured. Such a fate wasn't something he wished to dwell on, but was a definitive possibility at this moment.

"Well then," Joker announced with renewed vigor, lightning flashing high above their heads in the culminated clouds that had formed in the wake of their battle. The silhouette painting each menace looked characteristically abhorrent, something the Martian admitted gave them a visual advantage. As he inwardly wished Superman was here, Joker raised his hand to charge a Ki blast in his direction, aiming to obliterate his last foreseen obstacle. "Shall we end the game now?"

In an instantaneous crack of light, Joker suddenly found his head struck by a bolt of tangible lightning. Within the shocking currents was Mary Marvel, her golden heel driving straight atop the Jester's skull, causing his eyes to bulge out comically with his tongue. He spiraled down to hit the earth hard enough to split Gotham in five large eruptive segments, sending tons of water flowing through each newly made island fragment, both Buus were sent flying over their flanks.

J'onn, despite being rattled by the amazing entry of Mary, focused on the fleeting lives hanging in the balance below. Using his speed he raced and gathered all the fallen forms of Jade and Stewart. He was surprised that Stargirl had vanished but kept on his priority. Streaking towards the other side of Gotham where the survivors was grouped, he wanted to drop them off before coming back to the fight.

"You hurt Smiley!" Fat Buu squeaked out, his eyes steadily staring at the crackling girl with contempt. She looked familiar but was too mad to care. Flying forward he found himself suddenly blindsided by a blur of white, red and blue. Hitting the water below, he smashed between two fragments of the island that was Gotham City. Shaking his head, he looked up to see Power Girl floating up with a cheeky grin on her face.

As steam pumped out of his skull and arms with indignation, he noticed Kara pointing to his back flank. Looking around he noticed the entire island segment rose up out of the water, boulders and large clumps of soil rising up with it in an act of gravity defiance. Tilting forward till it was perpendicularly aligned to the earth, cars and unsteady buildings fell into the water below. Revealed at its near center was Atlee, grinning ear to ear at her chance to display her power over the earth itself.

"Ready, set, go!" She hollered out, unleashing large car sized boulders with rapid velocity. When Buu punched the first, he felt the recoil was enough to stumble him back. Smashing one and then deflecting another, soon the air was swarmed with earthen projectiles as they pummeled him relentlessly. About to release a wide wave of Ki, he felt a kick to his bulbous side, causing him to careen across the water surface and skip into the open sea.

As Mary Marvel briefly admired the coordination and teamwork Power Girl and Atlee had, Evil Buu didn't stay quiet. Rushing forward he swung a punch, missing the after image of his intended target. A shocking kick hit his thin waist hard enough to force steam to whistle out of his open orifices. Gargling he received another unforgiving punch followed by a elbow thrust onto his skull. Finishing with a backhanded slap he spun around till he ejected Ki from his body, halting himself in the sky.

"You won't be forgiven," The brown haired angel of justice proclaimed, her body continually pulsing with animated magical energies. "And you will pay for what you did to this city, my friends and my brother."

Not one to verbally retort, the Skinny Buu howled out with a head thrust, discharging a pink tendril of light at her. But instead of making contact with her, Stargirl rose up and palmed the magical energies. Instead of being transformed, however, she managed to disperse the transmuting spell entirely.

Snarling with indignation, he unleashed an unrestrained blast of Ki that could wipe out the Earth with bare contact. Hitting her head-on, Stargirl didn't care if she was overwhelmed or destroyed. She let herself go and allowed the blast to envelop her. As a result, her eyes widened and mouth became agape as the subtle warmth that flowed through her now intensified into a miraculous nova of surging rays of nearly every kind of color in the spectrum. The mere sight surprised Mary and sent Evil Buu into a apprehensive backpedal, beading sweat at the sight he squinted his eyes to see.

"Courtney?" Mary asked, barely able to believe her friend was the beautiful embodiment of light itself. "What happened to you?"

"I stopped being afraid," Stargirl turned around, smiling over her shoulder at her recently empowered friend. "The Cosmic Staff had limitless power and I kept restraining it with my fear or anger. I let go when Al died and I thought it was the end. Now...it doesn't matter what happens to me. As long as I can give it my all there's no way I will go down than less of my best."

Realizing she wasn't the only one affected by this tragedy of a fight, she ushered a proud if not brave smile. Placing a hand on her warm shoulder, she nodded to her with approval. "Let's take them down."

"Of course!" Courtney acknowledged with a focused glint in her eyes. Just as Evil Buu, wreathed in purple black flames of Dark Ki, attacked Stargirl. Easily palming both outstretched fists, she formed a pair of mesmerizing beams of light in her eyes. Ejecting them with a forward tilt of her head, the negative half howled in pain and was sent smoldering across the sky, soon pursued and battered by the Super Stargirl.

"Oh what's this? Girl Power? How nauseating," Joker announced as he rose up to face Mary's backside. When she turned to glare at him, she saw blood had slipped from the head injury over his face, giving him a grisly face. Unbeknownst to the Super Jester, he didn't possess as magnificent an aura as before and was still panting for air. Stretching his arms out to either side, he charged up a bounty of Ki in both hands. "I'll send you to join Bats in Hell!"

Unleashing his own formidable wave of attack, it washed over Mary Marvel to no affect, petering around her rather than coming into contact with her skin and clothing. When it receded she saw a most pitiful sight. The form that Joker had underwent had simply ceased to be. His jacket had returned to being a suit, and his baggy bottoms became fancy pants once more. A crest of black hair with a green sheen replaced his mane and his eyes returned to beady red irises instead of wholly crimson sockets.

"Uh-oh," Joker mumbled out, finding himself falling to his doom, causing himself to shriek with panic. Looking up at the uncaring Marvel Woman, he felt his heart beat faster and faster. Below wasn't the water but pavement of one island segment. From this height, he knew he'd perish right away. Pulling his arms in front of his face, he expected a flash of pain and then the end.

But instead, he felt himself halted by a vice grip on his ankle, spraining it instantly and nearly causing his neck to be snapped by the recoil. Coughing out with surprise, he looked from his upside down posture and groaned. He saw Mary's still cold eyes but didn't reflect the action she took.

"Why?" He hissed out with mingled disdain and curiosity.

"You'll be put through your dues, no escaping in Arkham this time. I won't allow another life to vanish as long as I am a hero. I'll make sure you can't influence these creatures any longer because it doesn't take two brain cells to figure out you have," She explained, holding him firmly as her body continued to throb of power. But, a grim smile crossed her face as she looked down with jeer. "But, you have to admit, you came close to wiping out all resistance. If Power Girl hadn't shown up, if Stargirl hadn't regained her courage, and if I had sat on my ass back home you would have killed everyone. Joke's On You."

"Ooooooooh you will regret saying that," Joker growled, his downward hanging hands balling up into frustrated fists. "I know Buu. He'll find a way to win. When he does, I'll make sure you're the one who dies slowly. How does that sound, bi-!"

Without uttering another word, Mary spat a highly compressed wad of spit at Joker's forehead. When it struck, his brain rattled and nearly ruptured. But instead his eyes rolled to the back of his sockets and his consciousness receded. Now quiet and no speech to give, the Shazam champion noticed J'onn's return to the battlefield.

"I felt the other three start fighting. I'm thankful you have come to help," The Martian proclaimed with a grave smile. When he turned to see the Joker in hand, he practically did a double take. "The Joker isn't-?"

"Powerful?" Mary replied, shaking him around as if he was a leaf. "Yeah, he's got nothing left. Whatever magic this Buu cast on him must have had a limit. Sure he may have possessed unreal stamina, but after coming to blows at his maximum he just had nothing left afterwards. As long as he doesn't give orders to his pet monsters, we should be able to keep him under wraps."

"I'll take responsibility of keeping him back at our base camp. With him gone it will certainly make things easier to move forward," J'onn offered with a hand outstretched, taking the ankle unceremoniously from Mary's grip. Turning to leave, he advised before he did. "Be careful, Mary. Your brother did an admirable job of fighting Buu before he became two, but he was still beaten. Don't let your new found power go to your head, unless you end up like the fallen."

"I understand," Mary Marvel firmly replied, balling her fists tight enough for her knuckles to snap as loudly as the synapse energy coursing around her passively. "My brother died so he could save those kids. To save everyone I will do whatever it takes. I might not make it but I'll give it my all. Just make sure to pick up where I leave off if I do."

"We will," J'onn replied, racing back to drop off their prisoner. "Without a doubt."

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, what a Chapter. More heroes knocked out or killed. Batman dead. A quartet of super women aiming to duke it out with the pair of Buus. Joker KO. What a way to end an update, right?

I first want to possibly apologize to some people who have been having a hard time reading through my chapters, especially this one, due to length. I'll try to keep the chapters following this a bit shorter as I don't need to through as much content as I did in this particular installment. However that may vary depending on update to update. I won't know how long it will be till I near the end. Regardless, if anyone has been having issues due to attention span or word mass, I apologize foremost to you all and thank you for your patience.

With that out of the way, I will let you know that the prior chapter was more or less a side story I'll concentrate every other third chapter. Seeing as this is the first chapter centering back on the plot, the next one will be about what happens next and the chapter after that will focus on Towa and her band of DBZ henchmen. I assure you, both stories tie into each other and are very relevant. The climax of this series will be worth it so hang on until then ;)

With those issues talked about, let's address the many Reviews left by you wonderful fans who left me comments. As always, thanks for going out of your way to leave your thoughts in the Review Section as it what motivates me to continue improving and updating this series you all love. I must be doing something right now that my story has exceeded **_EIGHT THOUSAND VIEWS!_** (crushes scouter) What? It's Canon that it was eight, not nine thousand.

Ahem, onward we go!

* * *

**Perfect Carnage:** I enjoy hearing that. Makes me feel proud of such an accomplishment XD hopefully you didn't expect to see what was in this chapter either.

**Mdhunter:** As always, thanks for the encouragement my friend :) I'll keep giving my all so I can keep earning those praises~

**Shakeru:** He'll arrive in due time. This is about the heroes, not just the big S Man. If he was the first adversary Buu faced it wouldn't be much of a story and more of a versus match, wouldn't it?

**Godzilla327:** There may be more, or maybe this is all there will be. Who knows? The real question is do Towa and the gang have what it takes to fight the whole Green Lantern Corps? -w-

**Fire:** I appreciate your thoughts and your praise as always, Fire. Cooler and 17 were a fun duo I got to work out surprisingly well. Considering their characters in terms of personality are closer than most people think, I guess this is what happens when the brother of Freeza gets power and knows how to use it. And always loving to use Raditz against his Canon Self. Towa may be too ambitious taking on the Guardians. Who knows what awaits this squad of villains?

**Lord of weed:** Sorry, I couldn't type your name with a straight face XD Thanks for Reviewing and commenting on my use of Cooler and 17, not to mention a few nods to the abridged TFS series. I love their work but I won't copy their humor outright. References are okay but copying can get old. Also, a guy like Cell seems the least likely to join this band, let alone accept Towa's offer. He rather achieve power his own way, kind of getting that vibe from Goku and Vegeta if you know what I mean? But I'll take what you say to heart and possibly apply it to the future. Who knows what can happen? Thanks for the Review again and see you next time :)

**CageMO:** Funny you should mention it such as the one of my last Reviewers. I won't confirm or deny there will be more Villains as four DBZ villains might be enough. But if not, is that the end or is there something else up Towa's...skirt, ahem. In any case I'll take what you said and remember it for future chapters. Thanks for the suggestion and the comment!~

**RecklessBaka:** LOL Thanks for the compliment. I know it might have been jarring, even with the heads up in the chapter before, but I felt this was a necessary subplot to cover that ties in to Buu. Explaining how Buu got into this Universe was also important, as I wanted a more detailed story that didn't rely on "It just did, no questions," propelling my story forward.  
But to answer your questions, this Towa comes after Demigra and Mira were destroyed by the respective fill-in-the-blank Time Patroller. Without any reliable henchmen she will reveal in time why she came to this Universe in particular, or especially this Universe's "Timeline" seeing as she's a Time Traveler. Using Buu and manipulating the others into cooperating is just one step into a master plan. What plan is it? If you paid attention at the end she does mention a tidbit about her endgame. What she wants with this power though is still a mystery. Hope you enjoy this Chapter and sorry for the narrative whiplash I give you XD it's for the story's best, I assure ya~

**Part 1:** Just, stop. I don't need to be explained as it seems nearly every chapter update so far has been trying to _educate_ me, the author, how things should be. Ever since I gave Joker his now very obvious temporary boost, I have stated back all the way to Captain Marvel that humans have limits when wielding an incredible power. Even still, those limits are determined by the author, not the character. The pen is mightier than the sword the character uses, something that Toriyama adheres by in his own narrative. Example: It was clearly stated in the _Daizenshuu_ that Gohan could still transform into his two Super Saiyan forms atop his Unleashed Potential. This means that he literally had no way of losing other than the fact Akira Toriyama either was forced to or wanted him to lose regardless.  
You know what that means? Power Levels. Are. Bullshit. Stop trying to hammer my head with the idea this work because, not only was Joker enchanted by MAGIC, he obviously reached his limits in this Chapter alone. If you could please cease your insistence on trying to treat me like a child or someone who has no comprehension of the series, to which I do, and just focus on the story itself. Leave me thoughts of how it's going, if I'm writing too long or short, or if I'm grammatically incorrect. I don't care so long as it's not this stupid argument I keep getting in the Review Section every single chapter so far. Please?

* * *

Okay, aside from that last...uh, Review? (can it really be called a Review when they're trying to lecture you on a dead horse?) Nice amount of Reviews. Not as much as before but still enough for me to do a Review Response. Keep it up and I'll keep responding to the Reviews. Try to be relevant and hospitable so we can all keep having a good time~

Until then, I'll see YOU in the next update of** Boo On You**!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Our True Form**

* * *

**Location: Unknown**

"_The tremors finally stopped_."

Those were Amanda Waller's first thoughts as she walked through the lead-lined corridors of Checkmate's headquarters. She had made sure the organization couldn't be detected or infiltrated by any outsiders, let alone be seen by some particularly nosy Kryptonians. But the seismic activity that hit the country was enough to even rattle the reinforced indoors for her new clandestine group. For something like that to happen, she knew it must have gotten bad.

Passing by a number of rushing personnel in dark blue fatigues, they were far too occupied to see their boss bearing a solemnly worried face. Her desire to see the line-up and give orders to Flag was the only thing on her mind. She couldn't weigh the possibilities of what was going to happen and instead focus on the present.

Traversing through an intricately locked pair of titanium alloy doors, she entered a dark corridor filled with scanners and defined readers. By the time she'd finish her walk, the computers monitoring the hall would ensure the system she was the bona fide leader of the organization. When the invisible fields of probing rays were switched off, the door in front of Waller like a key lock being turned, opening up as the stoutly built woman placed her hands behind her back.

Standing before her was an assortment of specialists just under two dozen agents. With the inclusion of Captain Flag, there was a number of individuals whom all have seen the Secretary of Defense's face long before she held that distinguished title. Others were now looking at her with mingled disbelief that this was their superior. Of all the people to control super powered beings and known criminals it was this unassuming woman?

But she had been underestimated before, and those who would doubt fell in line eventually. They always did; one way or another.

"Director Waller," Flag saluted in front of her, rigidly standing in attention unlike the many who stood in squad-like formations next to each other. "All standby agents are reporting for duty."

"Good. We'll need to act fast before our country -subsequently the planet- is damaged beyond repair," She spoke seriously, not holding an ounce of humor in anything related to what she had to say. Turning on her heel she noted the squads from right to left regarded her either with looks of disdain or apprehension. She knew that the latter was the smartest of the bunch while the prior was the more hard-headed or stupid. "Yes, it's probably a good thing these squads aren't deployed when League forces are so concentrated. Make sure we're subtle with setting the troops down where they can be most effective."

"Uh, excuse me!"

Sighing, Secretary Waller turned to look at the squad closest to her immediate right. Sitting down on her haunches was none other than Harley Quinn, dressed in her preferred colorful black and red Harlequin outfit. With her signature hammer, now with upgrades, leaning over her left shoulder the right hand was waving at her impatiently like a child.

"What is it, Quinn?" The Director of Checkmate asked tiredly.

"Yeah, I was just thinkin' it'd be great as to give us a big clue. You know, the kind inside of a big thought bubble. Or something inside a blue pawprint. Or maybe tell us exactly why you dragged us away from our candy theft?!" Harley asked incredulously with a wild range of gestures to an incredibly annoyed expression.

"Harl," Deadshot, in his newer black and red gear, showing his grimly stoic lower face while his upper head was strapped with a black balaclava. "The only one who was hauled on their ass from shoplifting a Baskin Robbins was you. The rest of us were more or less here. In cells."

"Oh!" Harley facepalmed, looking back from Deadshot to her right, now glaring at her begrudging superior. "So...?"

"You will all be debriefed on the flight there, but I guess it won't hurt to tell you all a summarized version," She droned out, placing her hands on her hips as she examined the expressions on all those gathered before her. "Our target is the reason this facility has been shaking for the past few minutes and why most of the United States, along with our allies, are panicking. An extraterrestrial menace has appeared in Gotham and has been wreaking havoc across it -and by extension the whole Eastern Seaboard- with its fights with the League. Since Superman is currently occupied as I am told, elsewhere, it is up to us to relieve Batman and his crew of their current burden. Any other questions?"

"Yeah. Are you fuckin' high?" Killer Frost spoke frankly, the white-haired woman donned in her comfortably suggestive attire of blue and white fur lining. With arms crossed she earned an amused raise of Waller's brow and a glare from Flag. She didn't relent as she sneered at her in particular. "Do all of us look like we can handle something that can shake a continent? Last time I checked, a good third of us are human and very mortal."

"You're all wanted for the death penalty or worse, scum," The Captain retorted in a dismissive tone. "I suggest you check in your rights at the door when you entered this facility. Checkmate gives you an opportunity, not a healthcare benefit."

"Fuck your opportunities!" Frost shouted out loud, barely held back by fellow elemental Volcana, her hands coming off as hissing vapors but kept the two of them from harming each other.

"Let it go, Frost. Best you just go along with it and stick to support. That's how I've lived this long in these suicide missions," The fiery woman, bound in dark fire retardant leather that hugged her curvy body, said as she slowly relinquished her grip on the temperamental ice woman. "Trust me, when this is over, we're going to have some personal alone time to forget about this."

"Don't give anyone else any ideas," The white haired vixen hissed in a whisper, poking the orange-haired woman's sternum just above the top of her generously displayed bosom.

"What if I _do _want to give people that kind of idea?" Volcana asked with a teasing grin.

"Then I'd have to put you on ice," Killer Frost declared with a challenging smile. "And show that I can freeze Hell over."

"Mmm, I'd like to see you try," The other woman purred.

A loud cough interrupted the banter, causing both women to scowl at Deadshot, but separated nonetheless.

"Damn, I wanted to see what happened next," Harley murmured with pouted lips.

"Tch, sluts," Bane, wrapped in elastic dark fatigues that displayed his muscular, yet not fully buffed form. His eyes turned to look at Harley with similar disdain. "If Lawton wasn't in charge of this squad, I'd have killed you out of principle."

"Aw, you do care!" Harley sang out.

"Someone, shoot her. She won't be missed," Bane asked to no one in particular.

"I'd miss her!" Atomic Skull piped up bluntly, the large man with a constantly irradiated skull of emerald flames a constant reminder of his presence.

"Shut up, Joe," Bane snarled with great irritation, massaging the bridge of his nose to emphasize his mental pain. "I swear, my intelligence is wasted being lumped in with the likes of you."

"Hey! You want to go at it you-!"

"Stand down, Joseph," Deadshot levelly commanded, earning a measure of genuine quiet out of respect and fear for the deadly assassin's wrath.

"Before we keep getting sidetracked," Flag interrupted, taking a step forward to announce each gathered squad. "Suicide Squad: Deadshot, Atomic Skull, Bane, Volcana, Killer Frost and Harley will act as our commando squad. You will do specific set tasks not involved with jumping into the fray immediately. Keep confrontation with authorities, League or our current target to a minimum. Only fight in self defense or when ordered. Understood?"

"Understood, sir," Floyd replied with a sarcastic edge.

Ignoring him, he marched over to the next set of individuals. Immediately he looked over them and gave a similar treatment he did to the first squad, "Renegade Force: Evil Star, Bizarro, Giganta, Nightfall, and Psycho Pirate will act as support to the front line. Make sure to keep the enemy off balance when at all possible. Do not engage directly unless Frontline requires assistance or you are ordered to. Understood?"

"I swear, if you're going to ask everyone if they understand, someone is going to punch you," The genius with a red star imprint placed over a completely black suit that covers him completely from head-to-toe, with lenses of a similar hue glaring at the Captain. His arms crossed and his head cocked to the side. "Go ahead. Keep saying it. I'm sure demeaning everyone's intelligence just because they work for you will earn that kind of response."

"Watch it, Star," Flag responded with a warning, thinly veiling his anger towards the super villain. "I'll make you regret it if you don't respond accordingly. Do you understand your mission?"

"Bark-Bark," Evil Star sardonically responded, smiling underneath his suit at the Captain. "Yessir, Captain."

Grunting with barely restrained fury, he marched on, if only knowing the Director of Checkmate was still present. Stopping in front of another squad, he took a second to collect himself. Looking at the front of the group, he began as he did with the others, "Patriot Patrol: Pariah, Galatea, Amazon, Tsukuri, and Star Sapphire will be the main offensive to take on the designated target. Work with the other squads to detain the threats, if at all possible, or execute it when all attempts fail. Underst-"

Finding himself falling onto his back after a near instantaneous flick of force hit him in the chest, Flag growled. Rising back to his feet, he wiped spittle that had flown from his mouth onto his lips, glaring heatedly at the group. When a measured clap was heard, he looked to none other than Tea, the clone of Kara In-Ze.

"You-!"

"Captain," The towering three and a half meter tall Wade Eiling, aka Pariah, spoke frankly with massive arms crossed over his grey plated chest, complementing his entire body from the neck down to his large booted feet. "I'd suggest moving along and not wasting our time. If you do, I'll be the one to snap your neck out of the principle of you giving me such a distasteful code name."

"Not going to lie," Aresia, aka Amazon, morosely replied as her golden crowned visage glared at him. Having kept her look the same from her days at attempting to wipe out literal mankind, her well-built yet beautiful frame still withheld enough power to compete with Princess Diana. "I feel sorely tempted to do so now."

"Goes the same for me," Tsukuri bluntly commented, her own dark purple plating over her ninja gear matching her own domino mask fixated on her face.

"Yeah, I don't like him, but I'll just say _understood _if only for his own sanity sake," Carol Ferris, now in a uniform that displayed her midriff up to her collar bone, her bountiful breasts just barely concealed at an angle by the EM energy formed suit. An angular crown with its gem fixed at its center, her gloves and boots matched its tint. "So please move along."

"Do as they say," Galatea ordered, crossing her arms underneath her covered bosom, as her ocean hued eyes stared without fear at him. Her own uniformhad been slightly altered, adding a black cape that's tied to a pair of silver pauldrons fixed on each shoulder. What used to be a revealed hole in her top was now a onyx hued symbol of a planet with a ring circling around angle and the other with two moons on each other side. White palmed black gloves with white shoes accompanied her new image, along with smooth blonde hair now grown down to rest over the lower half of her cape covered back. "Now, Captain."

"You wouldn't be smug if your dad wasn't an important part of Checkmate," Flag hissed as he walked to the last Squad.

The last squad seemed a bit unorthodox in its make, considering it only was composed of one woman. Queen Bee, flanked by what looked like five muscular beings that were a hybrid of human physiology and insect anatomy with golden helms with multiple lens eyes. She stood with her hands on her hips, smiling tauntingly at Flag as he wasn't allowed to get too close to her.

"Team Hornet, you'll form a perimeter and help recover any fallen agents in play. Can you do that for me, sweetheart, without any backtalk?" The Captain drawled out in a rather tired manner.

"Of courze," The Queen buzzed amiss a suggestive pur she could manage with her inhuman eyes blinking at him rapidly. "I'll enzure that your preziouz rezourzez are kept intact."

"God it's painful hearing you speak," Flag mumbled as he walked away. He was all too happy to join Waller's side, just as circular discs hummed underneath the squads' feet readily.

"Teleporters are ready?" Waller asked over her earpiece.

"**They are ma'am. They'll be ready to deploy the strike teams on your mark.**"

"Excellent," The Director replied with little joy left in her voice. With a measure of caution, she inhaled and then asked. "What's the situation like out there?"

"**Casualties have increased since you've entered the facility. I don't know what damage was done across the country when that abnormal quake flared up, but since that died down Blüdhaven has been added to the colateral damage. Several thousand are estimated to be injured with hundreds dead.**"

"Dammit!" She hissed, feeling frustrated that the numbers have only increased on the dead and wounded. "Anything else?"

"**Arrivals confirmed as Mary Marvel, Power Girl and Atlee have taken the fight to the creatures. Joker has finally depowered after incapacitating some more Leaguers and killing two others. The latter of which is Blue Devil and Batman.**"

Everything seemed to freeze in Amanda's mind. All of her concentration, her steeled composure and her will temporarily halt. The one man she counted on surviving through this mess was killed in action? None of this made sense, and it was evident by the look of worry entering Flag as he tried to shake sense into her.

"Director? Ma'am!" He barked out, shaking her out of her daze.

"I...I'm sorry," Waller shook her head, looking him in the eyes. "It's gotten bad. Worse than I imagined."

Grimly nodding, Flag hailed communications and declared immediately, "Send them now! Don't waste another second!"

In subsequent flashes of light, as the teams were launched away, a ghastly look of horror had crossed Amanda Waller's face. It occurred to her that the most horrible thing had happened. People are born and die everyday, buildings can be rebuilt and nations reformed. But there is only one Dark Knight.

"_I'm sorry, Bruce_," Waller apologized silently, her eyes opening to show a menacing glare at the wall, imagining it was the Joker responsible. "_I'll make sure, when this is over, that madman will be living a life of torture and pain when this day is over. I'll help clean up Gotham, like you fought your whole life to do. It isn't much, but it's something. I promise, I'll do what I can...and make a better tomorrow for you_."

* * *

**Old Gotham **(What's left of it)

Etrigan felt like his whole face was hit by a mountain. Blood leaked from his broken nose and leaked from his lacerated mouth. The super powered criminal had hit him so hard he knew he blacked out for a minute, given that he had no idea why he was slipping on his back into the ocean. The whole city seemed to bend forward, tendrils of golden light sporadically flowing from the shattered island.

A low utterance later and he willed himself into the air, avoiding the still electrocuted surface of the sea filled trench of the broken metropolis. Snapping his nose back into place with little more than a twitch, he drew his gaze to the two opposing areas of the sky.

One was a vibrantly lit outline of a woman fighting -he recognized as Stargirl- a frighteningly dark hued beast gelatinous bodied entity -he knew as the recently born dark side of Buu-. On the other side was the recently arrived pair, Power Girl and Atlee, duking it out with the fatter one whom he could tell by looking lost a great deal of his prior luster. He was dangerous, but the real danger was taken out and placed into the body of a hideously skinny freak show.

That's when he remembered what flew him into a fit of rage.

"Batman!" Etrigan cried out, searching the split island, his gaze obscured by large clouds of rising dust. Surprisingly his broken lifeless shell was still intact and had yet to be moved from his placement. He could only guess due to the sheer weight of the armor kept him from budging under the tipping of the fragment he had been laid to rest on.

Rushing down in a blur of red and purple, the old ally of Bruce's scooped him up into his arms and hauled him over his left shoulder. Kicking off the unstable partition of the island that was Gotham City he rose up into the air and solemnly stared at his fallen companion. Turning to see no sign of the Joker he hissed with pent-up rage only to realize that the threat was still existing.

"Don't worry, old friend," He muttered out loud, taking flight across the air to where he knew the FOB for the League and Law Enforcement was. "I'll make sure your body is safe before I work on a way to avenge. AND ensure that bastard occultist gets what's coming to him!"

* * *

**Southeast of Gotham's shoreline**

"Man, you are UGLY!" Stargirl cried out as she spiraled around the flailing Evil Buu. Streaking through the sky she left sparkling lines in the night sky while her enemy sent dark flames in his wake. Just before he could get within striking distance the light projecting woman disappeared, leaving a flashing pop of herself in replacement.

Whizzing around she landed a spinning kick to its back, causing a thunderclap of visual comparison to a firework of multiple colors spraying across the heavens. As it coughed with abject pain its fiery person turned around and stretched out one arm to punch her from a distance. Missing her by inches, he snapped out another elastic punch to which the super heroine corkscrewed around till arriving just a meter in front of it, uppercutting his jaw with a blast of cosmic light.

Rising up into the air it howled with pain, flailing his arms as he continued to rise upward against its will. He didn't even get to see Stargirl's immediate presence above his body before her attack came.

Smashing his head with a falling elbow thrust, the evil counterpart screamed as it dropped towards towards the ocean. Stopping only bare meters from the ocean's surface, causing a rippling across the water, he was soon finding himself hammered by a large foot shaped construct of cosmic light. Parting the sea with an enormous amount of pressure the Skinny Buu was sent plummeting down till smashing into dark depths' seafloor.

"_I'll just keep you pinned down there until Mary gets back from _whoknowswhere," Courtney rationalized as she kept sight of the pillar of light emitting from her left sole. She could feel pressure even from her placement in the heavens above the moisture bed below. The clear difference in power was felt but it didn't feel like he was getting any weaker.

The sudden explosion at the seabed reached the surface in a matter of seconds, causing her to loose her hold on him. Surprised at the sudden lost of her enemy Stargirl looked around for any indication where he could have gone. Her fists clenched her bountifully luminous aura thrummed loudly and her emerald gems for eyes blinked rapidly.

And then, a sudden shuffle in the air occurred behind her, followed by four limbs wrapping around each of hers like sinuous serpents. She tried to struggle but found the partitions of gelatinous muscle squeezing harder than she could writhe. Just as her periphery vision gotten sight of her adversary's visage, she saw rivulets of steam emanating from a regenerating skull that matched the rest of his slowly regrowing body.

"_He blew himself up to escape?!_" The empowered girl thought incredulously.

Her internal dialogue wouldn't be able to be finished, as Evil Buu used his head tendril to wrap around her neck, choking her as the rest of her body was starting to be dragged into his body. Like gum wrapping over flesh, it expanded and contorted, smothering the illuminating form of Stargirl with the intent of suffocating her. Misshapen and distorted, Buu's darkest side continued to sport a mocking grin even as the female's head stretched within it.

The surge of heat followed by a bloating sensation caused the once cocky Majin to display nothing short of shock-induced agony. One ballooning explosion later and the Super Stargil emerged with a limb splayed stance, popping remnants of the Homunculus' flesh could be seen on fire while careening down to the ocean below. Sucking in oxygen she had been so desperately in need of, Stargirl stared down with a wary expression as the flaming fingernail to hand sized pockets of tissue swirled around in a whirlwind before attaching themselves to each other.

What was revealed within seconds of swelling flesh was the instantaneously restored Skinny Buu, now once again alight in a grim mantle of Ki that darkened his overall appearance. His red eyes bore up towards her green orbs, pure hatred and desire to kill emanating from every pore within him. It happened again where his venomously glaring being materialized before her eyes gave her a moment of pause.

A punch across her jaw and she felt herself reeling back across the sky. Winded only for a second she spat out blood from her mouth, just in time to see his rapidly darting blur. Rearing back her hand she let loose a cacophony of majestically lit blasts at him, spraying out in an umbrella pattern. In the storm of attacks Buu seemed to emanate a purplish light around his gloved fists, smashing and repelling the attacks that weren't producing glaring lacerations across his thin frame. His cape peppered with holes, his left eye skewered and his legs torn off, the malicious entity managed to get to her place much to her visible surprise.

A gut punch to her solar plexus, a rising left hook and a rushing headbutt into her chin sent Stargirl twirling across the sky. What the rapidly reforming Buu didn't count on was the seventh revolution bringing about was a wide gleam of light forming. The enormous fist collided into him unexpectedly transforming into a blistering heat wave of accelerated particles.

Screaming out loud with pain the re-knitting tissue of Evil Buu glowered with mounting frustration.

"Ha! That hurt," Stargirl snapped out from the distance, wiping away the liquids dripping from her lips. "But I can take it. Does it piss you off that you're not strong enough to put me down easy, freak?"

As if to confirm her query, the monster's power seemed to spike upward at the mention of such slander. Like an infernal star he rushed forward with every intent of beating the super heroine to death. Such wistful thinking was dashed as surely as an electrified fist blindsided him from the left, sending him soaring across the night sky farther away from the shoreline.

"Sorry to interrupt," Mary Marvel apologized, blowing the steam flowing off her knuckles just before glancing at Courtney's glistening frame. "He was such an eyesore I had to let off some more steam."

"He isn't the one I wanted revenge against," Stargirl admitted with a visible grimace, taking a gander at the distant wrecked city to her right. "What happened?"

"Whatever magical power-up he got from Buu wore off. It seems, no matter how limitless the creature's spell appeared to be, couldn't last forever in him. He's now as helpless as any unconscious man with a concussion could be," She debriefed, taking special care to keep sight of the rebounding Buu in the distance. "But I can't kill him. That isn't what Billy would have wanted. I'll let the law judge him and they won't see him as a mere man with mental issues. This time he'll get what's coming to him."

"Guess I'll have to settle with _Mister Fugly_ to vent my frustrations on him," Stargirl asserted with a roll of her neck, floating in the air to be at Mary's side.

Teleporting behind both girls, Evil Buu stretched both arms to grasp their long haired scalps. Bending forward in unison both girls rear snap kicked the sadistic alien in his chin, causing a bounty of blood and spit flow up from his teeth clenched maw. Twisting on their levitating heels both super heroines came at once with outstretched hands, palm-heeling his frail gut. Following up with the attack that sent him hurtling back to Gotham they unleashed a unified beam of shocking luminous currents of magical cosmic energy.

As if he slammed into an invisible wall the gummy adversary had no choice but take the brunt of a powerful blast of light that consumed him entirely. The shriek was drowned out by the pops of his skin exploding within the maelstrom of electrocuting rays. When it was all finished petering across the dome shaped barrier established by Enchantress, Evil Buu's body was nothing but rapidly regenerating smoke than sturdily built doughy flesh.

Heaving with apparent pain, he was all but ignorant to the nearby seaside battle happening with his counterpart. All he could see was a pair of feminine fists, failing to raise dust-made limbs to block receiving another energized barrage combined with two kinetic thrusts. Repelling off the barrier like a pong ball, Evil Buu flipped head over booted heel across the horizon.

Appearing in a flash, Stargirl palmed a blast on the disoriented Buu's caped backside, sending him descending in a smoking wave to a waiting Mary Marvel. A thunderous collision from her fist hooking into his side created an elliptical flash of magic lightning, sending him skipping across the ocean. Finished with a luminous beam drilling into his writhing back, causing an onion shaped explosion of sparkling pops.

Joining each other a dozen meters above the ocean's surface, they'd be greeted with a distant expelling wave of Ki. The violet-black flames seemed to intensify around the restored Evil Buu, teeth gnashing and eyes glowing a pupiless red. Breathing out nothing but noxious fumes from his own damaged cells being replaced, he let out a violent scream that sent airwaves washing over the shore and lapping against the girls' skin.

"He sure is mad," Stargirl commented idly.

"And loud," Mary Marvel murmured as she picked at her ear, frowning at their opponent slowly approaching them. "But with the two of us, he can't do anything but keep flailing. With Kara and Atlee handling the fat brother, we can keep skinny jeans over there occupied long enough for us to have a solid solution."

"I'm down with that," Courtney quipped with a wry smile.

"Ready for another round then?" Mary asked with an arm pulled back with readiness.

"Oh Hell yeah!" Stargirl punctuated with her own arm reared behind.

When Evil Buu appeared, mouth open wide with fangs bared, his arms would not reach them as a pair of fists crash into his chest. A luminous blast of combined might from both women's powers at the point of impact coated him into a meteor of heated momentum. Howling in pain he wouldn't feel the end as the pair kept hammering their fists and feet across his rapidly regenerating being.

The battle raged on and both sets of women had only begun to fight the pair of menaces. Victory was unseen but their confidence assured them that it would be found in time. The real question isn't whether one would win or lose, but what would happen when either Buu is pushed to the breaking point?

* * *

**Northern Gotham Outskirts, FOB for the Justice League**

"Unhand me, cretins!" Etrigan shouted with wrath behind his growling tone. His body was held back by the recently recovered Orion, who despite being less than full strength, was able to restrain the burly Demon. Though this wasn't easy, given his rage was unrestrained and the son of Darkseid did sport a layer of sweat across his bandaged muscular frame.

"You wanna kill me because my spell didn't work? Yeah, that's real reasonable of ya. Why don't you also rip apart the floating Golden Egg that told us it was the most valid option to pursue?" John replied dryly, thumbing over his shoulder at Skeets whom hovered fearfully behind Enchantress' annoyed head.

"**Why are you insisting on incurring his wrath on me?! I never did anything to you!**" Skeets shrieked in his metallic yet very shrill voice.

"When I'm done with the occultist, you're next!" The giant Leaguer shouted with unrestrained venom.

"Please compose yourself, Etrigan," Zatanna called out, kneeling beside the fallen form of the Dark Knight. Her hands had not left Bruce's armored exterior, trembling digits shaking around where the hole Joker had punched through. "This won't help anybody."

"Better do what she says, monster," Orion muttered with strained disdain.

"**EMITTAMQUE!**" Etrigan murmured out, causing a jade blaze of light to slide across his exterior. In exchange the Apokoliptian's grip on him to loosen, falling back onto the ground with a groan. Coating his hand into flames his crimson eyes glowed brightly as surely as the rest of his hulking frame bristled with angry embers. "I lost the only friend I had in the mortal plane. All because of an upstart bastard of a satanist and an incompetent machine from the future gave us false hope! I intend on providing reckoning on you lot, damn the consequences!"

"Whoa there!" Flash cried out from the sidelines, immediately jumping up with alarm. "Think about what you're doing!"

J'onn, having stood a distance away with Commissioner Gordon tensed at the sight. Looking over at the unconscious heroes lying not too far away he rushed to to their side, ready to defend them from any collateral damage.

"Don't make me do something I'll regret, Demon," Enchantress warned coldly, her hand already raised at his direction.

"Go ahead and try, Etrigan," John replied with a challenging grin, pulling out a knife to hold it bare inches from an exposed palm. "I'll raise a being ten times scarier than you are. I can't guarantee if it'll spare anyone around me, but I'll make it through today. Care to chance it?"

"I'll burn you to ash for daring to challenge me, worthless scum!" Etrigan roared out, pulling an arm back ready to unleash Hellfire at the man and the rest who sheltered the floating droid.

"What are you all doing?! We can't be fighting at a time like this!" Zatanna cried out with disbelieving fear lighting up within her cerulean irises.

"**Booster, save me!**" Skeets implored out loud, causing a grating creak in the air akin to a microphone going haywire.

Enchantress was about to open her mouth to speak a spell, knowing full well she was the most qualified of the gathered heroes to stop the aggravated hellspawn. But in the space of her mouth opening there was a bright flash of light followed with a sudden appearance of Booster Gold, Robin and Wonder Girl. Having arrived in the middle of the bickering magicians, Booster was within a particular moment he could notice everything before the space-shifting phenomena ended.

This gave him the opportunity to raise his hand towards Etrigan's incoming fist, grabbing it and covering his whole arm in a field of yellow cris-cross particles. Whatever spell he had intended to unleash fizzled out, the limb unable to move and his momentum halted by his shock at the sudden scientific enabled teleportation. All the same, he backed up long enough to regard Booster Gold with a level of apprehension that eased his anger for the moment.

"I just projected a Zero Point Energy field around your right arm. Until I say so, that arm won't move from its given place," Booster announced with a serious glint behind his visor. "Try to endanger everyone else here and I won't hesitate in paralyzing your whole body. Trust me, being restricted in a quantum force field is the worst vice your demon hide can feel."

While everyone, including the arrived Tim and Cassie, just dropped their jaws at the feat of fearlessness standing to a Demon like Etrigan, Orion's eyes bulged as much as Constantine's. Not only was it a happenstance that happened in a literal instance but it was from the most unlikely person to stop the rampaging being. Worse was when Etrigan huffed and turned to walk away, approaching a distant police armored vehicle. Leaning against it, he'd find his arm undone of the ZPE stasis, grunting at the feeling of numbness he felt at being relieved by the super pressure.

"Huh," The Occultist whistled, pocketing his knife back within his coat sleeve while reaching for another cigarette to light. "Who knew that the glory hogging Superstar had a pair that big."

"_Have I doubted such a man by a mere glance?_" Orion thought with a still back ridden stunned expression accompanied by a slack jaw.

Enchantress could breathe a bit easier, what with Etrigan's temper being nulled by a single act of bravery from an unaccredited hero. Zatanna bowed her head with a wave of relief falling across her tensed shoulders. Even J'onn felt a bit more at ease with the situation averting from a full-on in fight.

"**Booster!**" Skeets wailed out with delight, rushing headlong to be beside his fleshy companion. "**I thought I was going to die! Your arrival couldn't have been more impeccable**..."

"Yeah, well, I couldn't let the Troll from under the bridge maul ya. You're my partner after all," The Time Traveler nonchalantly stated, thumbing his chest with emphasis. "Stick with me from now on instead of hanging with crazy magicians, okay?"

"**O-Of course!**" Skeets asserted with an aerial bounce, the closest he could get to a nod.

"Now, with that out of the way," Booster turned around, trying to get a good gauge of his surroundings. "What did I miss to cause everything to be a mass of hysteria-?"

"Is that-?"

"No!"

Interrupted by the pair of young sidekicks rushing from his side, one sprinting without restraint while the other was jogging to keep up. When he caught sight of what was amiss he felt his own mouth part and his throat get dry at the fallen frame. There was no mistaking the mangled armor for no one than Batman, with his cowl's ears projecting from an impassively stoic helm. Part of his face was revealed from the severe battle he had engaged, eyes closed thanks to Zatanna and a severely large hole speared through his armor covered torso right where his heart was.

Robin's tears were already flowing from his domino mask, his hands shakily held above the still man. Raising his palms he palmed his face just as Cassie joined by the kneeling boy. A loud scream was muffled by his gloved hands, desperately trying to subdue his own breaking heart. The closest he got to a real father was taken from him this day and it ate him that so many others have gone ten feet under with him.

Turning his head to look back at what was Gotham he could hardly recognize it. The city looked like it had taken water in several large gouges, partially indented near the center and many of its infrastructure reduced to rubble or gone entirely. Smoke billowed up from the flames that were still burning, a skyline in the distance showing flashes of light where the thunderous fight was still taking place.

"Yeah, everything's gone down further into shit. Don't know why I decided to think differently," Booster Gold muttered to himself, scratching his head with irritation. "Next thing I know it, we're going to have more tension than can be filled into a mountain."

A loud eruption followed by the air snapping would take place just a mere fifty meter's distance away from the assembled group. Standing upon grassy soil and rattled highway leading away from Gotham City's island from a bridge, stood a number of figures all at once. When Booster saw who they were, his expression became instantly dry. "Nope. Not opening my mouth again. Next thing that'd happen is the sky spilling open and Satan reaching down to drag our asses to Hell-"

"DON'T TEMPT HIM!" Constantine shouted with a fist upraised to cement his infuriation with the Super Jock.

"I know them even from this distance," J'onn stated out loud in a grim manner. "Most of those are villains we had condemned to prison or had disappeared long ago. Not to mention center most was from Cadmus..."

"Waller's lackies," Flash hissed with an aggressive step forward.

"Stay back," Enchantress waved a hand disarmingly at them. "They can't enter so long as we don't accidentally drag them in. It's a barrier I administered not too long ago to keep any further damage being spread here or getting back to us. Unfortunately, attacks leaving this place are harder to contain as you've seen with Joker's attack damaging Blüdhaven."

"What are they doing here?" Cassie asked mixed feelings of resentment and caution.

"Whatever it is, I'll go try and mediate with them," Martian Manhunter offered, already levitating himself into the air. Propelling himself forward he was joined by Enchantress and unexpectedly by Booster Gold. Noticing his presence without even turning his head, the martian implored. "We can handle this without you."

"I know, I just don't like being left with the rest of the injured and spectators," Booster admitted with a sly grin. "And there's no crowd to control this time around. Try and give me an order-"

"Fine," The senior Leaguer relented with a sigh.

"R-Really? Score, I'm a part of things!" The Time Traveler cheered aloud with a fist pump.

"Don't cause any trouble and you can keep it that way," Enchantress reminded with a detached pitch in her voice.

"Right-o, Mistress of Magic," He joked out loud with a halfhearted salute.

"I'm not Morgaine le Fey," The Sorceress replied with venom, looking over her shoulder with a lethal stare at the instantly cold sweating Leaguer.

"It was a joke!" Booster insisted with a rapid wave of his hands. "I swear I didn't mean to insult you!"

"Tch, your words come too quickly," Enchantress huffed with annoyance, landing on the ground with a graceful stride with J'onn, leaving Booster Gold to stumble after them. "Try not to let those lips flap less they sink volatile ships."

"Sure, lady. Whatever you say," Booster replied with a drawn out sigh.

When he approached the edge of the barrier he felt an instant amount of regret of coming with. Before him lied an assembly of around two dozen criminals, all of which could easily be put away for life just by being caught if not get the death penalty. From Queen Bee and her muscular drones, Deadshot and his team of familiars, Evil Star and his band of misfits to the most notorious woman known to the League. Galatea, Supergirl's Clone.

"I see our teleportation didn't put us right where we wanted to be," Tea commented out loud, gesturing with a sneering grin at the three particular heroes standing only five meters away from their midst. "Here I thought, wouldn't it be a shame to see some of the Leaguers get caught in crossfire? I take it that barrier of yours extends past Gotham's shoreline?"

"Has Amanda sent you here? Can you please inform her that your support is appreciated but we need you to stay back. Having too many enemies could prove problematic for the current situation," J'onn tried to urge with no gestures other than his lips moving, proving to look unnervingly like a still statue.

"Yeah, I'm sure we can tell the boss it's Game Over and we can't do jack shit. Oh wait, she'd sooner kill us than pull out, which she has done before," Deadshot snarked out, pointing at the martian leader with an undersandably aggravated shout. "Stand aside before someone here gets killed! I rather it not be me!"

"Nice speech, boss!" Harley clapped with a giggle from behind. "Can I sign your obituary with that?"

"Not helping, Harl!" Lawton snarled over his shoulder.

"You heroes are interfering with Government work," Eiling took a step forward, imposing his threat with a fist cracking knuckles in one hand to prove he meant to follow through with it. "I may have broken some laws, but I am a patriot for my country. I'll take you down if it means getting to my objective."

"Go ahead and try, General," Enchantress goaded with a grin. "I can will my barrier to let anyone I deem fit in or out. I can even widen its radius another fifteen kilometers if I want. How would you like to experience an invisible wall shoving you that far without mercy?"

"Hey, guys! Can we have a time out?" Booster Gold asked with urgency, watching the fist be pulled back by the behemoth of the group.

"Wade, don't be an idiot," Evil Star piped up, looking over at his larger compatriot. "That's a magic barrier. Key word being MAGIC. If you throw your fist at it, all you're doing is breaking your hand."

"Then do you have a plan to get around this obstacle?" Wade inquired with frustration, lowering his arm back to his bulky side.

"If you let me think and shut up, I can," The star-inscribed villain growled out before catching sight Aresia stepping up to the field.

"You-!" J'onn instantly reacted with shock at the woman who appeared.

"I'm flattered you remember me when I thought I was forgotten by the world," The adopted Amazon thanked with a false smile. "I was hoping Diana would be here to greet me but I take it she isn't fit enough to do that?"

"Aresia, you're not helping matters," Evil Star called out with irritation in his voice.

"I must be an eyesore, what with you almost dying from that disease and all," Aresia continued with a venomous grin, placing her hand on the surface of the barrier to use as a prop to lean close. "I must piss you off just by standing here, having attempted to wipe out billions of disgusting males from the face of the planet. Probably want to lash out at me right now, right?"

"Galatea," Martian Manhunter called out, acting completely unaffected by Aresia's attempt at goading him. "I know you might be the one Waller placed in charge of this operation. Pull back and wait for an opportunity. There might be a time when we have no choice but rely on you and that should be the only moment you intervene."

"What a sweet talker," She replied with a thin lipped smile. "You, the Justice League, can't find a way to deal with the menace on your own and you expect us to pull back. Leaving it up to you would be like leaving a bomb in the care of scared pedestrians, hoping they can disarm it. I'd take chances with me rather than with you anytime of the week."

"Moot point," Enchantress brought up with a twirl of her hand. "My barrier. My say-so. And I say no to you all entering. Trusting you lot is the last we need."

"C'mon, Miss," A tall, yet not full height Giganta waved to the magician. "We helped before with Darkseid all those years ago. Can't you trust us again?"

"Yeah! We just want to help, I swear!" Atomic Skull insisted with a nod and raised arm.

Turning to look at his two senior Leaguers, Booster Gold scratching his chin when he brought up audibly, "We are kind of desperate. Why don't we take their word for it? I mean, we're already threatened with global annihilation if we fail."

"What did I say about moving those lips, Gold?!" Enchantress turned on her heel, raising a hand with waiting retaliation.

"Enchantress-" J'onn began to say before his eyes opened wide from a slew of minds coming within "listening" range. Craning his neck to look up he was surprised to see a bio-organic ship only he could truly recognize. Lowering till it rested beside the standing team of Checkmate agents just in front of the trio of Leaguers, it extended its platform and revealed a large company of young heroes exiting.

At the head of them was none other than Kon El, Superman's Clone known simply as Superboy. Trailing behind was Miss Martian, Beast Boy, Blue Beetle, Guardian, Bumble Bee, Herald, Black Lightning, Geo-Force, Halo, Freight Train, Looker, Katana, and Abuse. Coming after them was Static, Artemis and Aqualad.

"Oh shit," Booster thought out loud with the arrival of more people to increase the already palpable tension.

"Here I was wondering where to park and here I see a bunch of villains all lined up. Then I spot with my telescopic vision that you are wearing Checkmate badges. Mind explaining what you are all here for when we got a bigger crisis to avert or are you not in a talking mood?" Connor asked in a nonplussed mood, his eyes already boring with a brow knitted glare at the lot of them with his Titans backing him up on either side.

"Connor," J'onn called out to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Dick gave us a chime and we had nothing better to do. If the Justice League is struggling with a threat, we're the ones to help," Superboy answered readily, finishing with a scowl aimed at Galatea in particular. "These criminal lapdogs shouldn't be here but back in their cages. Where all criminals belong."

"You think I'm the same as them? Get real!" Tea sneered, looking visibly upset for the first time since arriving. "You're not wanted here, punk. I suggest you split or I'll mess up that face of yours."

"You're welcome to try," The Kryptonian Clone declared with hands outstretched, causing the earth to become disjointed and shatter just by gesturing to it. "I promise I won't hold back against you, regardless of our common origin and your gender. Then again, since you're such an insufferable bitch, I wouldn't mind forgetting the prior things and hit you regardless!"

"You talk tough, but let's see how far you get when I'm done-!"

"EVERYONE KNOCK IT OFF!"

Everyone immediately took their attention away to look or glare at the standing Booster Gold. Having interrupted Galatea in her retaliatory remark earned an instant pair of red eyes boring towards him. Still, despite it all, Booster Gold ignored Enchantress' unwillingness to accept their help. Stepping forward through the fold of the barrier keeping him safe he cast a frustrated look at both the Titans and Checkmate's squads.

"How is this helping anyone?! How are we solving the problem?!" Waving his arm towards the horizon, he emphasized his reason with upraised hands clenched fingers into fists. "Right now, we're facing an enemy who's capable of mopping the floor with the best of us. It has the power to turn a deranged psychopath into an unstoppable superhuman. He regenerates from some of the most impossibly powerful attacks thrown his way and he's outfought some of our best combatants."

Seeing that none had went out of their way to shut him up, he gestured to the horizon as he continued. "That bastard will be indiscriminate in who he kills. It won't matter if we're on the same side or the same race. He'll kill us all if we don't stop him! I for one don't want to see the human race end today when we could have done something about it!"

Taking heavy breaths after finishing with what he wanted to say there was a deafening silence that could be felt by all those present. Villains and heroes looked at him then at each other. There was a significant impact with what he did and it wasn't entirely clear if it was positive or not.

That was, until Deadshot spoke up.

"I'm with him," Floyd Lawton announced with a step forward. "You seem to be the only person not out here for himself or out of duty. If we're going to live to fight each other another day I say we go at it together. Anyone who has problems can stow it away for the following operation. Does everyone have a problem with that?"

"It's what we came here to do in the first place," Eiling grunted with a shrug. "I can play nice with the costumed vigilantes, for now."

"Cooperation is fine if we can get this thing killed faster," Evil Star hastily agreed.

"I hazzz no problem withz zzzat," Queen Bee concurred with a nod.

"Bizarro no want help you. Bizarro not your friend while me help good person," The deformed clone of Superman replied in his backwards speech his agreement.

Sooner than Booster Gold thought possible, every single member of Checkmate's deployed squads lined up in front of him. With the Teen Titans looking to each other with confusion they quickly stepped in line, inspired by the change of heart they all had because of the Super Jock's words. The only one who seemed hesitant on stepping forward was Galatea, having kept a look presiding between frustration and hesitation.

"You really going to hold back now, Tea?" Aresia asked, crossing her arms over her bosom with a look over her shoulder. "I may not like them anymore than you do, but what choice do we have? We're Checkmate's chess pieces anyways so placing our personal grievances. As fun as that'd be, we got more important issues to consider."

Groaning out, Supergirl's clone blew at her bangs before taking a few steps to rejoin her squad. "Shit, when you talk about having the odds stacked against ya, I guess this is what it feels like. Fine, I'll play Waller's game...for now."

"Well, I'll be damned," Connor thought with an awed grin at the scene that was provided between his own team and Checkmate's. Taking in the sight of the bewildered Booster Gold he couldn't help but chuckle out loud. "That glory hound actually did a legitimately good thing and got everyone's acts together. Never would have guessed he could."

Booster Gold shook his head, slapping his face to psych himself. Seeing everyone now in front of an agitated Enchantress and a slightly smiling J'onn, he could feel that the tides were about to turn. Spinning on his heels he gave a loud holler as he pointed heroically at the horizon, "Alright! Let's give them back-up and put an end to this!"

In the instant he pointed to the smoldering horizon, a resounding explosion of force that shook the whole city. Seconds later after the quakes subsided, Booster turned to look at Skeets, having floated up to him at eye level with an impassive yet fear-ridden expression in his single optic. With his own mouth pulled back in an apprehensive expression, he croaked out, "What happened...?"

* * *

**Northeast of Gotham shoreline**

Kara was feeling exhilarated.

It had been figurative ages since she last fought an enemy, criminal or extraterrestrial, that actually posed such a large threat. She had felt restless ever since arriving on Earth and finding out she was on a parallel Earth, slowly coming to terms with the fact she'd be here most likely for life. Gaining trust of the Justice League after a few occasions of her joining forces or assisting them it wasn't until too long till she had run across the clone of Terra, Atlee, whom immediately identified with her.

The fact they were able to fight such an unknown together was probably the most entertaining thing they had done since beating the rogue General Eiling.

After dodging another series of quick jabs by the creature, Power Girl vibrated her molecules fast enough to phase through it. Using its confusion to her advantage she did a reverse chop to its neck hard enough to distend its chubby neck and head inwards at the triangle impact spot. Pulling it by the head-tendril she rapidly spun around in the sky before throwing it into a particularly large flying piece of city scraped asphalt sent into his body crashing into the sea below.

"Perfect shot, Atlee!" She shouted down to the distant, yet still visible to her Kryptonian eyes, friend of hers.

"I live to please!" Atlee cried out to her.

"Hey, what did I say about dirty talk?" Power Girl laughed with her reply.

"You know what I mean!"

"Do I?" She jeered back, just as Fat Buu reappeared behind her via Instant Transmission. Despite the teleportation, her ears picked up the vibrations of his arrival, earning his face a well-earned backward elbow jab. With his face contorted inwards he was unable to escape the cape-tie grab she had on his neck. Throwing him over her head she firmly palm-heeled into his bloated chest, sending him pinwheeling directly onto the floating piece of cityscape Atlee kept afloat.

"Rumors aren't going to be stopped if we keep up this kind of talk," Atlee conversationally replied, effortlessly twitching her neck to the left. In that moment when Buu landed with a bounce onto the ground, earthen hands made out of concrete from the sidewalk reached out and grabbed him into a vice grip. Smashed into the asphalt street, a yellow-striped boot was formed to kick him into the air just as Power Girl ax-kicked him back into the airborne fragment with a quaking smash. "Don't pretend you don't hear what people say about us."

"Oh yeah. Two girls living in the same apartment, share the penchant to crime fighting, are not the originals of their given template and are attractive? God, it's like people paint the undertones on purpose to tease gullible tabloid viewers," Kara replied in an annoyed tone as she hovered above the dazed Homonculus. "It'd be nice if super heroines didn't get such an exploitative bad rap in this day and age."

"Yeah, look at us," Atlee palmed towards Buu as she kept talking. The result was a wave of street was lifted up in a wave formation, becoming a thick high velocity earth that slammed into him like a wall. As he drug across the floating city segment she sighed out loud. "One of two pairs of kickass gals beating on some world destroying menaces that no one else could handle. It's almost like we don't do this often enough."

"Careful, or you're going to sound meta," Power Girl replied with a barking laugh, racing back to land a kick to Buu's exposed cape covered backside. Smashing the earth and the being outright, she watched him roll forward until he dragged to a halt directly on his face. Putting her foot down she relaxed enough to blow at her bangs, propping hands on her hips. "Maybe when this is all said and done, we can grab a bite to eat somewhere...I'm thinking Kansas."

"Why go to the Flat State?" The Terran Manipulator asked with a cock of her head curiously enough.

"Hear of their Jazz? It's a great place to find plenty of it. Not to mention barbecue capital, at least, I think it is. Been in the mood to get some hole-in-the-wall grub anyways," The Kryptonian explained with a gesture to the closer earth bender from beyond her scope of vision.

"Sounds good to me!" Atlee piped up with a melodious giggle.

Amidst their casual banter and feeling of security the pudgy Majin was feeling the source of amusement. Not only was he not feeling one hundred percent since the evil within was removed but Smiley had been hurt and these girls were keeping him from seeing his friend. Face down in the crumpled street his gloved hands balled into fists and proceeded to smash the street with infuriation.

Such force was enough to unsettle the environment, cause the already ruined city fragment to shake violently. Kara looked on with a serious stare while Atlee nervously looked on as Buu pushed himself up from his punching fit. Taking heavy breaths the primordial being looked at Atlee and then over his shoulder at Power Girl.

Inhaling deeply, he let out a loud squeal that emanated as a sonic cry that caused the Kryptonian and the Clone to clasp their hands over their ears, "YOU MAKE BUU MAD! YOU HURT BUU'S FRIEND! BUU MAKE YOU PAY!"

"Oh cripes," Atlee blinked several times as she saw a rosy light gather distantly on the top of his head. When he threw his skull forward, a beam like lightning struck across the air towards her. It was only due to her reflexes and training that she was able to maneuver a pliable piece of sidewalk to shield herself from the pink light that nearly enveloped her.

What happened instead baffled her to the extreme.

Instead of it being blown to bits or atomized...it was transformed into a large chocolate bar with no markings other than partially undone tin foil. The sight was baffling to her but still frightening. Was she about to turn into candy had the beam hit her?

"A Candy Beam? What are you, five?" Kara jeered mockingly at Buu when she saw Atlee nearly struck by the magic light.

"BUU," Fat Buu declared outright, turning on his heel to attack her next, head-tendril already bowed forward and crackling with magic power. "TURN YOU INTO CHOCOLATE!"

Firing once, the Kryptonian easily evaded the beam by stepping to the left. Growling out the monster unleashed a barrage of coral colored tongues of transmutation. Each one was gracefully dodged and avoided by the short-haired woman, her movements measured never to be wasted with any step or choice in evasion. All the while she got closer to him without him even realizing it.

An uppercut to his chin and he flew up into a neck-hold with one hand as she held back the other fist, "Really should have come up with a better last resort there, Bubblegum."

Snarling out loud, the rotund warrior snapped his head forward and unleashed a voluminously wide Candy Beam Kamehameha from the top of his hairless scalp. It seemed to erase her from his sight, allowing him to spread a victorious smile until the grip on his neck tightened. The light from his attack petered away and was replaced with a unforgiving searing pain that made his whole head pop and become dust. The invisible wave of heat exiting Power Girl's vibrantly crimson eyes was clear on her disposition on the entity she was fighting.

Her readied hand threw forward punching Buu with enough force to shake the city fragment that Atlee was keeping in the air. One after another she hit him with a look of nothing but spite colored across her aggressive visage. Even without a head she wasn't satisfied with the amount of pain she wanted to imbue on him. After wailing on him for a good solid minute she saw his head regenerate back into fullness though not without showing a look of apprehension at the angry woman holding him by the neck.

"Use Magic against me, will you? Try to bring me down with another publicized weakness HE decided to tell that woman? Well good luck on bringing me down," She uttered out lowly with anger, thrusting him into the asphalt street hard enough to web out with impact fissures farther than a city block. "When you're nothing but dust."

"Wow, this chocolate isn't actually that bad," Atlee commented, having gotten over her fear and decided to bite into the earth turned candy bar. "Tastes good.~"

Turning to look over at her friend she was left agape at seeing a compressed vortex of super cooling wind at Majin Buu's street planted body. The result was a frozen blob with what resembled an outline of his shape within the icy shell. A wave of heat vision coming from an aggravated Power Girl and the entire form of Buu was transformed from solid matter into a gaseous substance that clouded up and swirled upward.

Sighing with relief, she coughed as some of the dust remains got into her mouth and nostrils. Taking care to look at her friend she continued to hack as the rest of the colored smoke flowed up and seemingly guided itself into her open orifices. Clenching at her throat she tried to stop the choking feeling she had, earning a look of genuine concern from Atlee.

"Kara!" She called out, daring to move while keeping the fragment suspended.

"I-I'm fine, I just...inhaled some of that...that," She trailed off, suddenly feeling that her lungs weren't the source of a nagging burn from the respiratory invasion. Now her body inwardly felt numb followed by a tickling rush running up and down her spine. Clutching at her abdomen, her hips ground together with her eyes clenching shut at a sudden intrusion throughout the rest of her insides. From her intestines to her muscles and to the tips of her toes she could feel an uncomfortable warmth billow up like a ticklish pillow that wrapped her up from the inside moving out.

Gurgling out, her mouth began to protrude a wafting wave of gummy substance that flowed out like a snake. The mere sight of it caused Atlee to look on with stunned horror, watching her friend's skin slowly sweat out more pink gummy tissue that overtook her like living marshmallow. When her head was wrapped by the oral escaping make-up that Atlee abandoned her regard for keeping the cityscape afloat.

"KARA! Hang in there!" She implored as she skated across the earth as if it was made of ice. Even as the lurching sensation of decreasing altitude hit her, she focused enough to keep it from falling outright. Reaching Kara's position she reached out and tried to pull it off the extended limb. When it became as pliable as the material she thought was covering her, her hopes were dashed; but not as much as the stickiness that had formed on her palms.

A tube of the Buu goo, as it was affectionately called, rolled up her arms till it wrapped around her neck and shoulders. She screamed out only for a few seconds, her mouth smothered by the flesh that wrapped up and over her dark colored tresses, soon dragged into the gelatinous mass of feminine shapes that bulged and struggled within. Nothing was left but a gradually transforming silhouette, crackling with vibrant energy as the whole city fifth dropped into the ocean with a dramatic crash.

Something was about to emerge, catching the eyes of Stargirl and Mary Marvel as they were still battling the thinner counterpart.

"Wait, is that thing holding Power Girl and Atlee?!" The prior of the two cried out with instant worry.

"I don't know, I can't see well from this point," Mary reasoned as she could only see the rosy colored figure from a good ways away. It looked like a dot from the distance they had put themselves from each other. Hearing a sudden war cry from Evil Buu drew her attention back to her front, watching his dark fiery form race towards the two of them. "He's back for more, Courtney. Focus on the task at hand and deal with that lat-"

"I have to help them!" The Super Powered girl insisted, jettisoning herself from placement to the spot she knew that her friends were. Taking only seconds to reach, she knew that from the faint bulges made in the shape-shifting mass that they were inside. Pulling back a pair of hands, she enveloped them with intense stellar energy, ready to blast it to free them.

"WAIT!" Mary Marvel shouted with warning, turning to look at her friend in the distance. What she couldn't see was a sudden tangible limb reaching out from the writhing cocoon and forming a fist. It struck her in the abdomen hard enough to knock the wind out of her and leave her open to a startling backhand motion that sent her reeling all the way through the barrier's envelope into the war-torn city of Gotham. "COURTNEY!"

At that moment, Evil Buu finally landed a punch. It was a solid one, resounding with a crack in the heavens with sheer pressure released from the impact. He laughed in a shrill tone at accomplishing the mere fact that Mary's head was pushed back. The feeling of his fist being pushed back by the unharmed cheek it was smothered against, however, caused his face to look a great deal afraid despite his power shroud bathing his frame.

"I don't have time," She growled out, pulling back a fist that quickly found its mark alongside its right jaw. "FOR YOU!"

An ear-shattering pop lapped the ocean's surface and billowed at the distant form-shaping avarice of Buu goo. Even the city felt tremors all the way to its outskirts, thrumming across the distance as Evil Buu was catapulted away with an incredibly powerful punch. His screams would fall on deaf ears as he pinwheeled out of sight, unseen until he hit a distant island off the coast of Africa itself with a resounding explosion of kinetic impact.

Turning from the enemy she had temporarily dispatched, she felt a sudden wave of Ki lap across her like an immense force being unleashed. Looking over she raced over to the place she last saw Stargirl get struck. A line of decrepit structures were toppled and her lithe body lied strewn across a deep trench she had been buried in. Reaching down she pulled her out of the steaming hole, wiping away the dirt from the blood oozing mouthed girl now devoid of her beautiful mantle of light.

"Courtney. Courtney, wake up!" Mary tried to shake her into consciousness but to no avail. Leaning her head against her chest she breathed a sigh of relief, feeling a quiet heartbeat behind her bosom. Cradling her bridal style, she lifted herself up into the sky before quickly depositing her back where she knew the make-shift hospital was for the JL FOB.

"...you said what happened?!" Booster Gold cried out with apparent panic in his voice, just prior to noticing Mary Marvel's near instantaneous arrival. He briefly caught her eye along with the others gathered. He saw the unconscious girl and immediately felt his throat dry. "Oh no..."

"Enchantress!" Mary called out, knowing she was the only immediate medical expert among those gathered.

When the sorceress was drawn to the spot where she laid Courtney, she immediately cast restoration and curative spells. After a drawn out silence she saw a much more comfortably breathing, yet very worn Stargirl lying across on the magically manifested quilt knit for her. Turning to look look at Mary, she briefed her of her condition, "She's stable but she received a major concussion and internal bleeding in her intestines. I managed to banish the blood from within so it wouldn't cause problems as well as replaced organs that were ruptured. Her brain wasn't surprisingly harmed but I dampened the swelling to her cranial tissue. If she doesn't stress her powers she should be able to make a full recovery."

"That's all I needed to hear," Mary Marvel replied flatly, rising up slowly with a morose look on her face. "I implore you all stay here. I got business to take care of."

Before Booster or any of the gathered heroes protest, she shot off across the sky in an instant. Sighing, the Super Jock rose up slowly after her looking back at the others with a beckoning nod, "C'mon. We can't just leave her to face this thing alone. Is everyone still with me?"

"We were the first time you said something ballsy," Harley commented with a whistle.

"Good, just wanted to know we're still on the same page," Booster chuckled sheepishly, still unsure of his role as inspirational head for this motley crew of Earth's defenders. She noticed everyone who couldn't fly had help from those who could, lifting them outright or giving them support via energy projection. Joined by Skeets they all took off across the burning vista to meet Mary Marvel in the sky.

He just hoped that they could do some good instead of the alternative.

* * *

"I take it by your reaction you're surprised?"

"That...would be putting it mildly," Mary Marvel replied to her newly transformed adversary. In every way did her enemy change, both for good and worse. What was once a child-minded and physically appearing man-child was now someone she barely recognized.

Taking a feminine build, the new Majin Buu was slender around the limbs and generously proportioned around the bosom and hindquarters. An angular chin was the tip of a crest that possessed plush cheeks that retained strong cheekbones, eyes once beady black now a piercing, radiant blue and where was none now existed a cute nose. A layer of exterior tissue now more resembling to hair formed bangs over her brows, flowing over ears that were still in place of the inhuman conical tubes. The crown attached tendril now looked akin to a ponytail of glossy hair that shined in the luminous glow of the moon shining onto her.

Her attire consisted of finger less metallic blue gloves with form-fitting sleeves of black leading up to a jacket of similar hue with an upturned collar. Her bosom on prominent display would be covered down to the waist with a red dyed top that complemented the knee high boots of a similar leather sheen that allowed her luscious salmon dyed thighs to be on proud display. Unlike most of her apparel, she sported a black outlined red cape hung from her collared jacket, sporting a black M symbol on its center of the fluttering fabric.

Supple lips curled into a grin at hearing as well as seeing Mary's choice of words. She drank in every look, every vocal gasp and every muscular twitch. Her senses were enhanced in every way she could have imagined and her whole being had gained a degree of intelligence she hadn't thought possible. It felt like, on top of her natural reserves of near infinite Ki, that she held a small star in her belly full of power that she swore tickled her periphery senses the higher she ascended.

"What's with the smug look? What did you do to my friends?" Mary interrogated, her power spiking in the form of bolts of magic resonating around her person.

"I absorbed them," Majin Buu replied matter-of-factly. When she saw a look of serious pensiveness cross her current enemy's face, she waved her hands and shrugged. "Let's just say, for the sake of not confusing you, that everything that made up your friends is now mine to use. Intelligence, strength, memories, skill and abilities. I possess them on top of my own natural powers. I rarely ever use this technique as...well, the last time I had I ended up a near mindless simpleton from the person I was goaded into assimilating."

"What the Hell are you?" The sole inheritor of Shazam demanded with a firm glare sent Buu's way.

"That...is a question I don't even know myself," She admitted with a frown. Crossing her arms over her buoyant chest she felt as much as she heard incoming entities head her way. Inclining her head in the direction of the broken city, she explained briefly. "Let's just say, back where I'm from, I'm older than time itself. I love to fight when I'm not eating delicious sweets. Other than that, you tell me what I am cause I have no clue and I don't give a damn. I am what I am and you can deal with it however you want."

"Heh, it seems you inherited more than their smarts but also their quirks too," Mary Marvel muttered lowly, forgetting that she could be heard easily by the new Buu.

"Oi, it's not polite to talk under your breath," She growled out with a sudden redness overtaking her cerulean eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry. Forgive me Miss I-don't-give-a-fuck for trampling over your good graces. I should have forgotten all the people you killed and my two friends you just possessed. Excuse me for having common sense to not treat you like an equal!" Mary drawled out into an exasperated shout.

Twitching, the female Majin waved a hand while glaring at the Shazam empowered girl, "First, don't compare ME to what HE was. When that hideous darkness was extracted from me, I wasn't even the same being. Moreover, I don't even want to kill anyone so long as they don't piss me off. Lastly I absorbed them, not possessed them!"

"They didn't deserve that!" The super heroine declared loudly.

"She was trying to KILL ME after beating me around like a walking punching bag! How do you think I was going to react? Sorry I'm not prone to roll over and let people just wipe me from existence," Buu huffed with a sharp turn of her head, crossing her arms with an indignant air to her. "It's the fault of guys who run headlong at me, begging for me to turn them into delicious candy, get what's coming to you. If everyone just left me and Mister Smiley alone, I wouldn't have toasted those guys with guns, beaten those annoying kids or turned Sparkey into a cookie. Okay, the last one I kind of liked if only because he tasted so good!~"

"You-!"

"Huh?" She turned to look at Mary, stumbling back in the air to avoid a sudden rash thrust of her fist. "WHAT?!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KILLED MY BROTHER!" She cried out with a damning shriek, her body now vibrantly alight with the constant thrum of magical energies.

"H-H-Hey, calm down there," Buu waved her hands at the enraged, sole member of the Marvel family. "I'm sure we can come to an understanding and work this out without-"

Halted in her bid to talk things out, strangely enough, she felt a searingly hot punch connect to her waist followed by a pivoting left elbow jab to the jaw. Spasming in pain she tried to collect herself far too slowly as a discharge of lightning caused her to scream with agony. With an over the head hammer fist she was sent hurdling down into the half sunken segment of Gotham City, shattering it beyond recognition with a large upheaval of water that scattered across the lower air.

Heaving in the air, Mary kept her sights on the unsettled water slowly receding back to a flatter surface. The time spent reining in her unforgiving anger allowed those who followed after her to slowly approach her without fearing for reprisal. Hearing the variance of apparel on each person, she turned to see those who gone up to meet her were both memorable and unwelcome in their own respects.

"Geez, I kind of wish I didn't have super hearing," Connor casually mentioned, picking his left ear with his pinky. Brows were furrowed into a glare at the look of bare restraint the young super heroine had in her own eyes. Crossing his arms, he sighed out loud. "Then again, knowing the situation at hand in a page's summary, I can't entirely blame you. Anger is useful but only to a point; being blinded by it could get you killed."

"Nice pep talk, Boy Scout Junior," Tea replied, levitating in the air with knees bent and arms nonchalantly crossed behind her long-haired scalp. She cast a taunting smirk at the simmering Clone while passingly made a blink at Mary. "I think anger in this situation is just what we need. Monsters are best destroyed by wrathful fervor, not talk of self control and fairdom."

"BEFORE you two go at it again," Booster Gold intervened, floating between the two while the others hung back in the air. He noticed that Tsukuri and Eiling, despite not possessing the ability to fly, insisted to come up with the rest of their team by way of platforms made by Star Sapphire. A stoic J'onn floated behind him, keeping his attention on the ocean below while the rest looked at Mary. Turning his attention to Mary, he proclaimed in a much more serious manner than he was accustomed to. "We need to face facts. Fighting together is the best method of beating this threat."

There was a few seconds of tense silence as auburn haired woman looked at Booster, those gathered around him and then back at the undisturbed waters. Her clenched fists slowly unfurled into open palms and her unstable cacophony of mystical bolts ceased in display. Looking back at him calmly she sighed sadly.

"I would say piss off, but I know you're right," Mary Marvel replied in a morose tone. "Before the formerly fat blob pulled a fast one on Kara and Atlee, we were easily holding our own. The only thing that kept them from continuing was most likely their inexperience with Buu's unique physiology. Absorbing them, for example, was an ability I never heard of him possessing as you described or displayed before."

"Skeets did inform me something changed within the Positive Half's make-up," Booster turned towards his floating compatriot residing at shoulder level to his left. "He said their signatures were gone and were suddenly composite into Buu's overall energy marker. For all intents and purposes, the three are one in the same."

"So, what, do we have another Composite Superman on our hands?" Connor asked with a dubious wave of his hand.

"Idiot," Galatea turned to glare with annoyance at the mutual Kryptonian Clone. "Composite Superman was a joke that lasted for twenty four hours by bizarre happenstance. This is obviously more everlasting, unlike what you optimistically would believe otherwise."

"Perhaps there's a way to undo it?" Aresia asked out loud with a shrug.

"Unless you know how that monster works, that would be an impossible undertaking," Eiling shook his head, turning to look at the Amazon. "Killing it or imprisoning it somewhere is the most assured way of beating it."

"IF it can be beaten at all," Carol mulled out.

"Yeah, that's the toughie, isn't it?"

"I'll sa-H-H-H-HEY!" Booster Gold instantly recoiled, finding himself but inches away from the recently fused Majin.

Everyone responded similarly, even Mary did a double take at seeing the teleporting nemesis arrive before them. An eerie film of golden light mingled with a rosy hue bristled around the salmon complexioned skin. Her instantaneous arrival coupled with the air waves of aerial movement of her enemies caused the jacket and cape to flutter in sync with her glossy faux hair. Her eyes stared long and hard at each of the agents, including the Kryptonian Clones with Mary being the last she gazed over her right shoulder.

"I'll try to go easy on you," She declared with a hint of reveling behind the toothy grin. "I don't want to kill my new sparring partners, after all."

Of those present, Mary struck first.

Lunging forward she lashed out with a magical infused left hook, this time blocked by swiveling forearm guard. The force was dampened by being struck by a visible barrier of Ki that was erected over her skin that continued to glow constantly around Buu. Seeing that failed she discharged a wide berth of lightning that sent her reeling back a dozen meters that barely avoided those gathered in the sky.

"Good hit," The Majin excitedly replied, instantly kicking off the air with her new found speed, arriving just inches away from Mary's surprised face with an ecstatic smile spread ear to ear. "My turn!"

A left hay maker striking the Marvel across her jaw was followed up with a shocking with a spinning roundhouse kick to her gut. Despite the radiating pop of oxygen that nearly exploded with excess excited hydrogen, Mary managed to right herself in time to return a distant lightning strike back at her enemy. This time it was countered with a left burst of electrified Ki of her own, causing a visible synapse in the space between them.

"You're not the only one with shocking powers!" Buu quipped with a giggle at her own joke.

Her own musing and concentration of Mary's next move left her open to a sudden javelin of violet light crashing into her temple. The attack ricocheted but was powerful enough to jerk her head to the side and make her stumble back. Turning to see who attacked, she was faced with a sudden behemoth of a man, swinging his monstrously sized fist towards her.

Catching his fist with one hand, she twisted his wrist around at such velocity that it tore straight off his arm, letting loose a geyser of blood and bone. During the act of mutilation Tsukuri ducked underneath the two and managed to grapple her target's left heel. Swinging up and over her, she pulled out a pair of kunai and drove each of them into her inner ears.

Buu screamed at the feeling of her acquired human attributes being penetrated, causing her hands to raise up and reach for her offender. Punched in the face was another free hand of Eiling's, allowing the kunoichi to vault over her, leaving the projectiles embedded into the sides of her head that had miniature explosives set off on their hilts. When the pair of explosions rocked her head, tearing apart parts of her skull in a gummy shower of ichor. In retaliation she snapped her forward and unleashed a wide Heat Vision blast from her eyes at Eiling.

When a barrier of protective EM energy crawled up from the platform he stood upon and over his body, the wave was buffeted and splayed over it. This gave time for Tsukuri to roll back on her own levitating field, allowing Aresia to charge forward with Galatea. She only took brief notice at Eiling's five second long regenerative process before returning her attention to the duo fighting Majin Buu.

Both super women engaged the recovered Buu, unleashing a barrage of punches the Homunculus seemed to parry while backpedaling in the heavens. The impacts were enough to shake the earth below, blowing back the water and vibrating the sunken fragment beneath their feet. It was like drawing electricity and fire into breath for milliseconds for every attack made or counterattack made by the trio of incredible entities.

Catching sight of J'onn taking flight to their respective area gave the Djinn an idea. Using her perception of the pair's lunging fists, she grasped one and then the other. Pulling them both into her knees she throttled both rattled agents up over her head. Swinging them around she used them as crude bludgeoning weapons, crashing their bodies over where the swiftly approaching Martian Manhunter would be.

But instead of three otherworldly bodies colliding, only Aresia and Tea rammed into each other. J'onn's body phased effortlessly through them before the offender could make out what happened. That was until a thunderous back kick caused her to fly forward bereft of her grip of the two women.

"That hurt," Galatea growled out as Majin Buu flew past her and the reeling Aresia. Turning her gaze to the flying glowing enemy she unleashed a focused beam of heat from her eyes. When the pair of orange lights fused into a singular fissure of radiating power, the ability drilled her down into the sunken partition of Gotham City with a bright flashing crash of shattering infrastructure and vaporizing water. "BITCH!"

Taking opportunity where she saw it, Mary Marvel pulled back her arms to coalesce a focused quantity of power over each of her hands. Bolts of electricity flowed to and fro, spheres of the concentrated magic swirling into a larger shape. Bringing both hands together she shoved her open palms at the city fragment and shouted with a voluminous fissure unleashed from her hands. Colored in gold outlines with a pure white at its center the attack crashed into the fragment with enough power to erase the sunken city fragment and cyclone the waters around its target.

A target that hovered within the sea's open vortex, hands outstretched to unleash a wide field of shocking Ki energy. Buu's calm aura soon ignited into a fiery torrent of light, reinforcing her effort by way of a growling roar exiting her throat. Unleashing an Electric Kamehameha, the solar hued Ki wave pushed back the magic originated attack all the way back to the heavens.

After a few seconds Buu rose back up, confronting the aerial assembled opponents gathered in front of her. Seeing Mary regain her breath she cast a particular scowl her way, "Hey, you should watch where you shoot that thing. That little blast of yours might have penetrated the barrier your sorceress friend erected over the survivors. Not to mention that city over there might have gotten wrecked by it."

"I don't need a lecture about power loosing from you!" Mary yelled out, body still crackling with energies; a visible way to indicate her anger hadn't died down completely.

"Mary, keep your power in check," J'onn scolded out loud, earning a sudden look of surprise and then shame from the young super heroine. "We can't afford to lash out carelessly. Not against the monster we've all been fighting."

Sighing, the pink skinned Majin stroked the bridge of her nose with visible annoyance, "I keep telling you, _that _Buu wasn't me. I'm new, separate in consciousness and existence. Just as that piece of dark shit you catapulted across the ocean, I'm as different from the fat blob you knew as one planet is from another."

"Oh yeah," Superboy chimed up, folding his arms over his chest as he finally decided to speak to the creature himself. Cocking his head to the side he rubbed his chin with a curious smile worked over his face. "I don't think I did get your name. All I heard from the others was, _The Threat_, or from everyone else as Buu. What would you call yourself?"

"Finally, someone with the decency to ask!" She cried out with a relieved smile, waving her arms with dramatic emphasis.

"You're welcome," Connor replied with a smile, watching the Homunculus start to ponder visibly.

"Hey, what are you doing being so chummy?" Galatea queried sharply at her mutual Clone.

"Pissing people off won't help our situation. Might as well act cordial and try to be diplomatic. That's what Kal-El would want me to do, anyways," The Kryptonian by genes replied matter-of-fact with a shrug.

"Tch," Tea hissed but made no move to argue or press the point. Not when she knew how hard that being can hit, still feeling the developing bruise in her midriff.

"Oh! I got it!" The cape and jacket toting Majin fist palmed with decision.

"What?" Booster Gold asked with a few blinks behind his visor.

"Super Buu," She declared with a jutting motion of her chest, placing both hands on her hips to emphasize the super-ness of her statement. "Combine the power of two super heroines with Majin Buu's positive aspect and I become a _Super _Buu. Whatcha ya think? Pretty cool, right?"

Snickering, Galatea couldn't help but find her amusement of the name chosen. Despite her declaration, she earned a scuffing slap to the back of her head. Turning to see Aresia was responsible, she could do little more than scowl as she rubbed her scalp tenderly.

"I like it!" Booster Gold proclaimed with an overly positive thumbs up. "Your naming skills get an A from me!"

"Really?!" The Djinn practically squealed with childish excitement.

"It's nice. Nothing too long-winded and to the point," Connor added his own two cents with an awkward shrug.

"AWESOME!" The newly named Super Buu cheered, doing an aerial dance as she swooped in and around the vicinity of the assemblage. It was to everyone's surprise how truly innocent and naive she appeared despite her earlier rash choice of talk or her eagerness to fight. Definitely not something missed by the gold-&amp;-blue hero among them.

"I don't get it," Booster gestured to her, causing her mid flight movement of enthusiasm to be cut short. "When it comes down to it, you're not as terrifying as you originally were."

"Course I'm not," Super Buu answered readily, sailing on her back casually around him in idle circles. "As I keep sayin', I'm not the same as that Buu. What you faced had a different mind and was infested with darkness. I may have a temper and love to fight, but most of what I've done was out of ignorant impulse, not out of vile spite."

"This is stupid-"

"Shut up and let them speak," Connor interrupted Galatea with a harsh whisper.

"How did the Joker became your...uh...friend?" Booster Gold hesitated in asking, trying to gauge the exact motivations of this new unusually attractive magic being.

"Oh, you mean Smiley?" She perked up almost immediately, smile playing across her feminine face. But, when she thought back on it her smile diminished into a frown. "Uh, we've been friends since...when that weird lady who gave me a cold fire inside of me and sent me away, far away. I don't know where this is but I know it isn't home. When I arrived I was stuck and I could hear his voice vaguely. Next thing I knew I was blown up and it hurt, but I was free!"

"Skeets?" The visor wearing hero called out to his nearby robotic companion.

"**How may I be of assistance?**" He inquird expectantly.

"Can you do a backlog of anything that can indicate where Buu was first seen?" Booster Gold asked specifically.

"**Of course. Give me a few moments**," Skeets declared, audibly turning on what sounded like elevator music to occupy their time.

"Uh...why are we here?" Eiling asked with owlish blinks of his beady eyes.

"I'm starting to wonder that myself..." Tsukuri sighed as she squatted on her platform.

"This is ridiculous!" Shouted Mary Marvel, finding her proximity to the pink skinned alien to be more and more unbearable. Looking to J'onn, her most obvious moral obstacle, she pointed at her while she vehemently stated. "I don't care if she gained a two hundred plus IQ and has the disposition of a hyperactive teenaged girl. She remembers what she did as if nothing changed and knowingly absorbed two of our friends without a second's thought. We can't just forgive that!"

"This is a precarious situation, Mary," The Martian tenderly answered, turning to look at the angry young woman. "This is an entity the Justice League has never encountered before. There may be more going on than we first suspected. It is no coincidence that Constantine's spell split Buu into two and that this one claims innocence whereas the other has hardly any mind to read. From what I've skimmed off her forethought, she is telling the truth and I can see no ill content coming from her."

Turning away, she ground her molars together as tightly as her fists were clenched. Eyes closed as she hissed through her nostrils, using sheer will to rein in her grief fueled anger. Turning to look at Buu, idly twirling her body at a perpendicular angle, she found it harder to hate something that was so clueless. Still, the form wasn't naturally attained and it kept her from putting off her anger at the time.

"But," Mary murmured, staring at the alluring form Buu transformed into as not hers by right. "What about Kara and Atlee?"

"We'll find a solution, Mary. Trust in the League," J'onn soothed a soft smile.

"I will. I know that's what my brother would have wanted," She submitted with a final quiet sigh.

"**I found what you're looking for**," The Time Traveler's companion announced, gaining Booster's full attention while only receiving part of the contentedly twirling Super Buu's. "**It seems that there was a temporal flux, as we originally hypothesized when we got the report of Captain Marvel fighting a new entity. Using a collaboration of satellite imagery and surveillance cameras I can officially state that Buu was lodged into the ship's deck**."

"Oh! I remember being on a boat!" Super Buu exclaimed excitedly, recalling the memory quickly.

"So, just to clarify, you were physically stuck inside a boat's deck?" The Time Traveler inquired.

"Yup-Yup!" She nodded her head to the point.

"So?" Booster Gold queried offhandedly. "If you were physically stuck in something, your anatomy wouldn't have been harmed by it like anyone else's. Couldn't you have blown yourself out?"

Long seconds came and went with the wind howling in the background with Buu's blank expression being the only response he got. That was until she clapped her cheeks with both hands and comically exclaimed, "I WASN'T IN TROUBLE AT ALL!"

"_It took her that long to get it?_" Booster thought with a sheepish open mouthed smile.

"AND...Smiley didn't help me. HE HURT ME AND USED ME!" She quickly put together, balling her hands into fists, her visage contorting from one of shock to rage. Her skin reddened where exposed, steam escaping out of her ears and nostrils with veins throbbing across her brow and limbs to completely emphasize her new found state of anger. With an eruption of coral outlined golden light from her body that made everyone near her reel back, she continued to shout loudly her dark promise. "I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT, SMILEY! NO ONE USES ME AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"

"W-Wait just a minute!" Booster tried to calm her down, feeling like he might have opened a can of bad feelings. "We got him but he's powerless to escape. Killing him now would be an easy route, wouldn't you say?"

"That's right," She thought out loud, a wrathful smile playing across her face behind the aurora of light being emitted from her skin. "I'll turn him into candy AND eat him!"

"That's, not what I meant-" He trailed off until a far more distant shrill scream was heard. Like a hurricane a wall of sound resonating wind struck them full on. While he couldn't feel what was going on kilometers away the sky began radiating with foul colored electricity that flung itself wildly in all directions.

"No," Super Buu whispered turning to glare in the direction of a unseen yet approaching figure. "Apparently I have to deal with you before dealing with Smiley."

Flying at their midst in a rolled up shape of a ball, Evil Buu returned with a vengeance. A large wave of Ki spread out to give him a shadowy veil of malfested Ki. Like a meteor he aimed on hitting them all at once with his massively spread reach. What he didn't count on was Superboy getting to him before reaching the others.

Catching him with one hand he almost immediately stopped, halted dead in his tracks. Unable to break free of the grip a popping sound could be heard as a invisible field wrapped around him.

"My tactile telekinesis is flawless when it has a complete vice grip," Connor declared in a cool tone, pulling back a free hand to curl it into a fist. "It doesn't break till I let go."

Punching hard enough to emit lightning from the point of his knuckles meeting the surprisingly cold flames of Ki burning off of Skinny Buu he watched him soar back. Rushing back he was met by Galatea's coldly glaring face, unleashing a wide beam of Heat Vision from her eyes. Pushed back by the force of the beam while set ablaze, the dark counterpart was sent flying straight into the path of Star Sapphire's construct hammer that sent him upwards. Eiling performed a leap and double-hammer fist to below to meet Mary Marvel and J'onn's united punch that sent him flying across the sky toward Booster.

"What is this, unlimited tag?" He quipped as he swung an energy infused punch that sent a howling Evil Buu by way of somersault into Super Buu's right flank. Barely acknowledging it, she simply backhanded him to which sent him reeling across the ocean's surface for a good twenty kilometers before dipping beneath the rippling waves.

"His Ki is so low that it's almost pitiful to see him flailing like that," She muttered out with a bored sigh. Pouting her lips she crossed her arms indignantly across her generously proportioned chest. "I'd rather fight you guys. At least you're all strong and fun!"

"Uh, thanks?" Booster awkwardly drawled out at the unexpected comment.

"You're welcome!" She piped up cheerfully.

"_Are you bipolar or something?_" Booster Gold asked silently with a twitching brow.

Anyone else's musings would be broken as the fiery cloaked being rose up out of the ocean just short of Super Buu's front. Stretching out a punch that was easily dodged with a back step, Evil Buu swung out a rapid combo of punches and kicks at his counterpart. When he felt a handful of slaps go across his face, the rage only seemed to increase as a loud hissing shriek escaped his bodily holes blowing out steam.

"I don't want to waste time with someone so boring or ugly," The Positive half declared bluntly to her Negative half. "Either get lost or crawl under a hole somewhere. I'll kill you if you keep attacking me."

Biting down on his own teeth to the point of incredulous rage, the flames of Ki erupted into a blatant inferno that overshadowed the both of them. Amidst this he howled loudly, all filled with a wordless indication of spite and loathing. With his silhouette submersed within the gout of black and violet, his shape began to transform as well.

"_Is he, getting stronger?_" Super Buu asked herself while watching the transformation undergo visible only to her eyes while hidden from the rest. Narrowing her blue orbs she focused her vision and saw many layers of thermal, electromagnetic fields expanding before forcefully compressing. An icy smirk played on her face as she realized what was happening.

When the outline began to shrink, Booster Gold felt an eerie sense of dread overlap him. Each and every figure in the skies could feel it too. Like a sudden primal force of darkness was birthed into reality. No one could explain it but the feeling was there and numbing to even consciously confirm.

The flames of dark power died down, revealing what looked like a diminutive grey skinned version of what Evil Buu was. Childish in stature and disposition, his scowl confirmed that he was nothing but consistently foul in nature. Complementing a now bare upper bodied form of miniature height, the prominently red eyes dipped in a sea of black glared up at his positive half. Black gauntlets were wrapped over his wrists and part of his forearms, exposing small dark nailed digits, similar silk slacks leading to black boots with an M insignia as a belt buckle were all the attire he had.

A deceivingly minute glow of purple burned across his small form while his perpetually scowling eyes seethed up. Low hisses escaped his teeth, revealing a snarling expression as his fists clenched on either side of his hip. The response of everyone present was one of confusion and unsettling nerves; all except Super Buu's amused disposition.

"So, that cold power she gave us was passed on to you and it helped you regain our true form?" She asked rhetorically, knowing full well it wouldn't answer him at this point. Chuckling she raised up a hand, cracking the knuckles without effort as her own rosy yellow aura ignited around her own body. "I guess this could be more fun than I thought."

* * *

**A/N: **I keep getting these bouts of inspiration to finish my stories late at night, I swear.

So yes, this is the 10th Chapter of BOY. Hitting the milestone of the second digit as we -the fans and I- propel this into the farthest part of the story I didn't think we'd reach. With so many developments that have undergone in a single chapter I'm sure you'll have questions but don't worry. I'll answer them through Review Reaction of my next Chapter or by way of PM if you're an official user on site. Either way, I hope you were all satisfied with the end result because I sure was!

Before I forget, yes, this story has breached a 9 1/2K view count and I am ecstatic we're here. Thank you all so much for your continued support and I'll keep acknowledging your participation to keep this story alive. Now, without further ado, let's go to the Review Response section!

* * *

**MurphysLaw89**: Indeed it does and I hope this Chapter answered your question -w-

**Lord of the Weed**: I was wondering who was going to call me out on killing the beloved Dark Knight himself. I felt like if he was going to die, THIS would be how he was going to go out in my story. By a long-haired super powered Joker by a punch straight through the heart. I know I may have upset some fans but if I wanted to show that ANYTHING can go wrong, someone of huge significance has to perish like someone from the DC Trinity of Heroes. All in all, glad you liked the choice I made ^^  
Evil Buu was in the works for a long time, as well as my own rendition of Super Buu. I wanted to craft a unique identity for my story instead of it being a by-the-numbers DC Carbon Copy of the Buu Saga like some fans may expect or want in any case. Hopefully everyone will stick with me to the end because it's only going to get wilder from this point on.  
Also, I may have plans for someone like Cell...elsewhere. I won't say anymore until the story gets closer to its finale but I did want to share I will be using him in some small capacity. For now, though, the Dark Three that is Cooler, 17 and Raditz will aid Towa in her endeavors. Stick around for the next chapter and you'll be honored to see some kickass action!

**Perfect Carnage**: Thanks for the encouragement, Carnage. Always appreciative of your opinion, for better or constructive criticism. And thanks for the advice but I think I've told him off if this last Chapter's reviews are any indication. See you in the next Chapter Response!

**Mdhunter**: Your praise is welcome as always. If you could leave your defining thoughts about this Chapter I can appreciate it. Being flowered with thanks is fun but I always like discussing the intricacies of the plot through the eyes of a viewer.

**SaiyaStyles**: Uh, glad you enjoyed watching Batman die? Ahem, always a pleasure to produce a update that gives you joy. Even if it comes across as a little creepy XD

**Guest**: I think if you read this Chapter, your question would have been answered now -w-

**bsdurler**: Hope this was worth the wait ^^

**Godzilla327**: Superman will show up eventually. He just is busy trying to keep a solar system from being annihilated. No pressure, haha!

**Guest2**: That would be an interesting AU story to this one, but it may be a bit too redundant to write ANOTHER Buu-in-DC story. I'll keep it in mind but don't expect anything of that nature anytime soon XD

**trebeh**: How about Kid Buu and Super Buu? IS that better than what you were wanting? If not, sorry but this is the direction I want to go -w-

* * *

Pure Evil Buu has returned to a form as the original Majin Buu and is hellbent on killing his Positive Super counterpart. Meanwhile Towa and her band of AU DBZ villains continue their rampage with their sights set on Oa. Does the planet of the Green Lantern Corps, home of the Guardians, have a chance of besting these nefarious marauders? What goal does Towa have to use the power beyond the Source Wall? Will Superman save multiple solar systems and be in time to rescue Earth from imminent destruction?

Find out, on the next update, of **Buu On You**!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - The Vanishing Light**

**PS. I recently added Reviewer Response for Chapter 10. If you want to see them, just look past the author notes and I'll have them listed there. **

* * *

It was an unsettling quiet that Ganthet felt, exiting the mental plane from which he had communed with his fellow two overseers. The other Guardians were, as far as he knew, were blissfully unaware of the coming threat. They were far too busy monitoring the progress of ongoing cases or operations going on with their military police force. But he knew better than either Zeus or his fellow brothers.

Evil was about to knock on their doors.

Rising up from his personal meditation quarters, Ganthet contemplated only for a few seconds on what needed to be done. His vast collection of knowledge and naturally attained wisdom was used for his creative mind's betterment, if only that he had a stronger empathy for living creatures than his detached brethren. He had to act, while there was still time. Exiting his quarters, he took off into the air and raced down the corridor of the planet's main station.

"_I have to hurry!_" The blue skinned watcher rushed down the hall, bathed in a halo of ghostly emerald light. "_I must gather what Lanterns are within arm's length. If I can't then I'll recall all nearby members of the Corps to assemble. We cannot allow our allies to fall to this threat. It must be stopped!_"

Reaching an observatory port, the diminutive proportioned Oan almost crashed into a passing Green Lantern. Stopping short, he looked up with a clear sign of alarm, his brows caked in sweat from his current state. The man standing before him was at one point an enemy who almost wiped out the known Universe in the sake of reshaping it. Now, one of their most valued members yet again, he stood with armored shoulders over his natural black and green styled uniform.

"Ganthet?" Hal asked the familiar Guardian, one he had frequent discussions with in the past due to him being the least insufferable of his superiors. "What's the matter? You look like you're sweating up a hurricane!"

"H-Hal Jordan!" The Oan stuttered out, reaching out to grasp by the material of his uniform. He heaved heavily as sweat poured down his brows, eyes dilated with true terror. "We must...contact the others. There's no time to explain. I...I need everyone's help!"

"Slow down, old man," He replied in a much more sardonic tone, easing the floating Guardian back from his person. "Just calmly say what the issue is. I'll call up Rayner and Guy from their mission in space. Maybe they can help?"

"Not just them! We need so many more," Ganthet uttered out lowly, composing himself forcibly to look at Hal dead in the eyes. "A threat is coming, something I've never encountered before. I fear by the time we mobilize them _it _will be upon us."

"Why don't you use telepathy?" The former air jockey asked with an upraised brow. "It'd take less time wouldn't it?"

"If I use my powers now, the other Guardians will be informed and force me into confrontation. They don't trust me when I'm...emotionally invested," He shifted his eyes, looking around the empty corridor in case he saw one of his brethren. Seeing no one he continued explaining. "You along with Rayner have the most influence in the Corps. You must do this for me!"

"Okay-Okay, take it easy. I'm not sure what's gotten you so worked up but I'll do what I can," The senior human Lantern replied with a nonchalant tone, still not convinced of an impending emergency. Raising his cosmic device, he inquired it directly. "Ring, can you track Guy Gardner and Kyle Rayner?"

"**Locations pending...confirmed. Guy Gardner has recently went back to the Genova System, helping with the crisis involving the Genova star. Kyle Rayner is currently on Oa, recharging his ring so that he may return to the Genova Crisis**."

"Well, at least the Corps' Ace is still around," Hal muttered out loud with a huff, massaging his nose with slight frustration. "Dammit, Guy. Why aren't you around when we need you? Aw, doesn't matter. I'll make a call to him and some others that might be planet side."

"We mustn't delay! The danger could arrive at any moment!" Ganthet insisted with a strained voice, sweat still beading down his balding head across his brow.

"Take a chill pill, old timer," The Earthling Lantern replied with an easy handed gesture. "We're on the most advanced planet in the known Cosmos. The security wouldn't allow teleportation to occur even within its own space without an alarm being triggered. What makes you think that it can be bypassed?"

The answer came with an audible crack of thunder. Opening to Hal's right and Ganthet's left, they both stumbled back at the sight of a warping hole that reverberated with light. A feminine silhouette began to walk through the rupture in space, seeming at a casual pace from a glance. This caused Earth's first Green Lantern to raise his hand up with readiness and Ganthet to peer carefully at the visibly clearing form.

But what came through wasn't a nemesis, but an ally.

Stumbling forward, tears layered in her eyes was Bekka, the wife of Orion and adopted daughter of High Father. Her beautiful dress was marred by soot and torn at the hem with rough use. The black hair was frazzled and her complexion was paled upon entry. Falling into Hal's arms, she grasped at the top of his uniform with an uncomfortable grip.

"Uh, lady? You okay?" Hal asked with a dubious look on his face, suddenly aware that no alarm was sounded at the use of the now dissipating Boom Tube.

"Lady Bekka!" Ganthet spoke with recognition, raising himself up with his own power, reaching out to palm her shoulder. "What's wrong? What happened to Izaya?!"

"I-I don't know," She began with a trembling gasp, turning to look at the old Guardian with fear driven eyes. "He told me to run, to warn the others. High Father spoke of little time and that the enemy cannot be fought ordinarily. The Corps was the only one he trusted to act upon this information. The enemy has...most likely overrun New Genesis and will make its way here if not somewhere else more precious in the Universe. We must stop it before time runs out!"

* * *

Kyle Rayner felt rejuvenated. He had spent a good half hour bathed in the light of the Central Battery, the place where all of their Green Lantern Rings got their power from. He had spent the good part of the day opening portals, zooming across the vacuum of space, and help escorting tens of thousands at a time to designated evacuation zones. It had been a good morning on Oa to take an easy day but that had to come and ruin his day. Still he was eager to get back and help.

That was, until he saw a regrettably familiar face parked at a space port terminal.

A burly man of pure white skin complexion with long black hair trailing to his lower back, bright red eyes bordered by dark hued tattoos, and one large arm exposed with hair sporting across the forearm. The other was covered by the partially ripped leather jacket, covering a dark muscle shirt sporting a pair of overlapping bandoleers packed full of contraband to illegal weaponry. That included the blaster holstered on his left hip, the large rifle strapped over his back and the very large knife on his boot. All of those, of course, were the only visible weapons that Rayner could identify.

Strafed by him was his skull-mounted cosmic bike, currently holding what looked like a bloodied and miserably conscious alien with fins running up his naked purple scalp. His eyes were swollen shut and his teeth were punched out, with his arms tied behind his back by way of chains tied almost impossibly together in metal gnarled knots. He squirmed helplessly on the arguably semi-sentient ride of the infamous bounty hunter's.

"What do ya mean ya ain't payin' me?!" Shouted the identifiable rogue, waving what looked like a printed wanted poster in front of Kilowog, a particularly stoic Lantern who didn't look amused one bit. "I heard there was a bounty on this stack of purple shit and it was to report it to the nearest authority! Why am I bein' stood up?"

"Do we look like a bounty office, Lobo?" Kilowog asked with a glare, crossing his arms while maintaining near eye contact with the tall mullet wearing alien. "Get lost, poozer. You can get paid anywhere else but not at the Green Lantern Corps headquarters. This place has legitimacy, unlike you. No legit, no credit. Capiche?"

"Ya want to start a fight, bub?" Lobo leaned forward, his finger-gloved hands crackling against one another. "I'll be happy to blow steam off your pig skinned ass!"

"Don't start anything you can't finish, low-life. Just because I got stuck with security duty today doesn't mean I won't find it beneath me to call security. You know, the kind that outnumbers the hairs on your pale chest," Kilowog bit back, stepping forward so his taut muscles were even nearer to his.

"Go ahead," The red-eyed bounty hunter replied with an eager grin on his face. "Make my day!"

"Stop it, both of you," Kyle intervened with an aggravated groan. Earning their looks of both surprise and irritation he strode in to push both hulking beings aside. Despite his human stature being puny in scope, his physical recognition was enough to silence their fight if only for a few seconds. "This really isn't the place for that kind of thing."

"Bah!" The large jawed Lantern turned and heavily stepped away, finding a nearby corner on the aerial hovering space port. "Poozer ain't worth my time. You deal with him, Hal!"

"What, you think you can run away from the Main Man?!" Lobo called after him, pointing over Hal's head as he thumbed his chest with his free hand. "I can take any of you creeps anytime, and any place!"

"As for you," Kyle interrupted, placing his hands on his hips as he looked at him with a better understanding of what was going on. "What are you doing here? Oa is low on manpower but I can hardly see us not arresting you on first sight, given what happened the last time the Corps crossed your path."

"I got pardoned awhile back, bucko!" He announced with a wave of his arms, pleased to grin much to Hal's discomfort at a close breathing range, making him visibly cringe. "Helping the League chumps back on Earth when that Darkseid creep decided to pay it a visit got me some credentials if you know what I mean. That way, I could come and do some legitimate business, ya know?"

"Ah, right. You were there," Kyle waved his hand, trying his best not to retch at the scent of Lobo's most likely alcoholic tinted exhales were poisoning the air.

"But that pig man was saying 'We don't pay scum like you,' and all that kind of crap. I'm just tryin' to get a measly five hundred K cred redemption for bringing the sucker in alive," He pointed over his shoulder at his victim carrying bike, making an angry face at a distantly smirking Kilowog. "But the blue dudes in charge here won't want to see me and I don't know anyone else around here. So, want to help out a fellow man in need, huh, Rayner?"

Sighing, the young Earth born Lantern massaged the bridge of his nose. The last thing he needed was an aggravated interstellar bounty hunter running amok in Oa. He didn't have funds on him that he could make the man happy, and the only people in charge who made those kind of payments were the Guardians themselves. Unfortunately, they were much too busy monitoring all outgoing Lanterns' activities not to mention the Genova Crisis still ongoing.

Even as he tried to think of a solution, his Ring bleeped, revealing to him with a glance that Hal was giving him a call.

"Hold that thought," Kyle raised a hand to what was a happy face Lobo that turned into a sulking frown as he manifested an ear-piece to privatise his call. Turning on his heel he talked in a particular direction away from the burly bounty hunter. "Kyle here, what's your order for today?"

"**Get here pronto, Rayner! We don't have much time. Minutes is all I think we have and your the first person I called!**"

"Whoa, slow down. Where are you and what's going on?" Kyle asked with a wave of his hand, walking away from the impatiently foot tapping man near him.

"**You want a summary? Here's the rundown. Ganthet was meeting with his peeps in the clouds when one of them had to hang up. Bottom line, that friend of his was High Father of New Genesis. Report from his lovely relative Bekka reported that their planet may be overrun and Oa may be next on this cosmic deadpool. We sent Bekka to talk to the old farts -no offense Ganthet- to warn them ahead of us but we couldn't get bogged down by politics by the other Guardians. So calling you individually was the only way to do it**."

"First off, New Genesis is in danger?" Kyle rattled off, unaware by the silhouettes that dropped behind him and caught Lobo's eyes. "Secondly, why don't you sound the alarms? We can't worry about what may happen. The planet is in trouble and we put its security ahead of what may be uncomfortable confrontations-!"

A silvery laugh caused his throat to clench up and his mouth to stop speaking. Even as Hal kept trying to get his attention he looked slowly over his shoulder, surprised to see a white haired woman with a voluptuously telling red and black outfit adorned to her figure. Standing beside on either of her flanks was a human looking man with a ragged scarf, long-sleeved shirt and shredded jeans with a shiny pistol holstered on his side; along on the other side was a purple skinned saurian built life form with white carapace plates seamed along his upper torso, his forearms and most of his cranium. The one standing behind her seemed to be taller than the others, also looking human if it weren't for an unseen tail that curled around his waist like a belt while the rest of his golden-black armor adorned his muscular frame that exposed much of his skin.

"Oh, are we making things uncomfortable for you?" Towa asked with a chuckle, waving what looked like a staff in her right hand in a dismissive fashion. "I'm sorry. Allow us to rectify that."

Turning on his heel, Kyle erected a barrier through a thought while launching a multi-arm projection aimed to attack all at once. While the woman seemed to disappear as if she was a mirage, the other three dodged and reacted with incredible speed. Crashing into him at all sides, the barrier formed around him shattered but gave time for him to create two three meter tall giants akin to Norse creations he had drawn up years ago.

"Whoa!" 17 recoiled as his giant adversary swung a punch, shattering the spaceport earth while sending fissures of destabilizing ground a good distance away. Leaping back to kick it across the face, he saw it stumble back a step before headbutting into an upraised arm. "These guys pack a punch!"

"Indeed," Cooler replied as he smoothly evaded a few punches, coalescing his left arm with a bounty of purplish black energy. When the avatar swung both hands down to hammer fist, he swung his arm around, decapitating his particular giant. "These things can be dispatched if you know how to-what?!"

With the mutant finding himself eating his own words as the headless giant rushed into him at a speed comparable to his own, he found his body crushed into the earth. Punched over and over, he blocked futilely while noticing 17 wasn't making much headway against his own projected opponent. Turning around he saw Raditz was personally engaged with the Green Lantern.

"You're good," Raditz remarked as he dodged an energy blast by Kyle, followed up with a series of arcing lunges made by enlarged eyeballs that exploded in the air upon remote control. Coating himself in a blaze of white Ki, he bulldozed through the attacks and landed a solid punch across Kyle's face. "But you're no match for a Saiyan Elite!"

"Ngh!" Rayner gritted his teeth as his head pounded, his personalized barrier shimmering at the impact he received. Just as his back slammed into the ground, he saw his own avatars were soon dealt with seconds later, shattering into plates of EM particles. Rising up he saw Kilowog rush towards his vicinity, already hurtling a number of boulder projections at them to provide covering fire.

"Please," Cooler glowered, his eyes emitting his ocular style of Death Beams to eradicate the conjured attacks by Kilowog. Palming the air to create a Kiai that gut punched the tall alien, he fired a Ki blast that enshrouded him entirely. This sent the burly Lantern flying across the air, crashing into what looked like a large cruiser before a towering explosion shook the foundation of the port. "As if that could harm us."

"Kilowog!" Kyle shouted with apparent horror at what happened to his comrade.

"You should worry about yourself," 17 suggested, upholstering his gun and cocked it back before firing at him. Watching a dazzling light followed by a magnanimous explosion, the Lantern barely blocked it with a dome shaped shield of his own. Whistling he looked at his gun with pride. "Not a bad piece of hardware. I'm glad I took it from that punk."

"Stop glamouring over your piece of tech and just finish him already," Raditz angrily suggested, crossing his arms over his chest with disappointment. "He doesn't look too much fun to me and I don't like the look in his eyes."

"Oh if you insi-"

"Actually, I got somethin' to say," Lobo declared as he held one rifle in one hand and his side arm in the other at the three of their backs. Grinning almost manically, he took aim to the Saiyan and the Saurian while just keeping an eye at the cyborg with his periphery vision. "Ya just made a big mistake startin' a fight here in Green Lantern HQ. Now that I got ya red handed, I'm sure t'a get a reward for haulin' yer collective asses to their nearest holdin' cells. If ya got a problem with that, no sweat. I can always deliver you to the morgue instead!"

"You?" Cooler asked dubiously, his eyes narrowing at Lobo and his pair of armaments. "With those?"

"Ain't they beauts? State of the art and guaranteed to mess up nearly any kind of alien matter. I don't know your species but I'm sure yer no match fer-" Lobo was proudly declaring his new toys until he found them wrenched out of his grip. The invisible psychic grip Cooler extended soon crushed them in front of his eyes, dropping them to the ground callously. As he gaped at the sight of his broken guns, the same Saurianoid raised a finger, creating an ominous glow that opaqued the entire environment around them.

"See, that's the difference between your kind and ours," The cold blooded conqueror stated as his Ki grew exponentially, causing a wave of light to begin lapping over the environment, focused at the tip of his upraised digit. "The gap between what you call power is that of common nuclear arsenal to that of the ability to destroy worlds. Allow me to give you a taste of the latter!"

In an instant later, echoed by a dark laugh, Kyle and Lobo's field of vision became engulfed in a stream of white. A whining shriek later and a rattling explosion deafened the area, choking the atmosphere while spreading all across the Oan spaceport. Becoming a dome of energy from orbit it swelled to titanic proportions before disappearing entirely.

* * *

Guy Gardner was feeling frustrated.

Here he was, reinforcing a barrier network created by the Justice League like a good errand boy. Most of his fellow comrades was busy saving lives and escorting entire civilizations from an impending time bomb. He'd feel more productive if he was doing something other than delivering disposable plating that made up this ridiculously proportioned grid of solar repelling fields.

"Oh, Guy," Captain Atom acknowledged his presence with a turn of his containment suit body. Being someone made up of pure energy, he had no need for breathing equipment save for the basic radio piece to communicate across the vacuum of space. If they could hear, no doubt the thrum of the massive field placed over the white pulsing star would drown out any other noise. "Thanks for delivering that. If you could move it to partition H-4501 that'd be great."

"Mind showing me where that is? I'm not great at remembering numbers," Guy asked politely if not laced in a bit of annoyance. He had a comically over sized fishnet projection coming from his ring holding large angled metal frames with antennae attached to them. Each of them could equal half the hull plating of a star cruiser.

"Sure," The white skinned atomic man turned and pointed towards a particularly bright light emanating kilometers away. "Doctor Light should be over there. She can direct the rest of the equipment if it's too hard to find."

"Maybe if we had an instruction manual we wouldn't need to repair these every five minutes!" Guy griped as he took off in a stream of green particles. Truth be told he didn't even know how long this thing has been holding up. Ever since they began construction they only reached half capacity before parts began to become detached or annihilated when solar flares exhumed from the dying ball of plasma. Most of the League's best space faring members were already on site to keep the star's most destructive potential contained, leaving the rest of the Green Lanterns deployed to help evacuate or assist them.

Guy just happened to be one of the few left to help out, much to his personal grievance.

Delivering the bundle of parts to desired destination, he watched as Doctor Light wordlessly manipulated the parts to fit like pieces to a puzzle over a much more intact part of the barrier system. It was hard to look at her even indirectly, her powers seeming to be at max thanks to her own proximity to the partial bleeding rays of the star. Even he, through his personal Ring made barrier, could feel the heat of the star that was on a rapid decline to maximum deterioration.

"If you're not busy," Doctor Light asked through her own transceiver, looking slightly over her shoulder to glance at Guy's grimacing visage. "I'd like you to help reinforce partition D-4091. It's starting to come loose under the solar flare battery its receiving."

"Sure thing, Doc," Guy replied sardonically, giving a halfhearted salute before zooming towards the top of the star as he remembered at least where that section of the barrier was. Positioning in space was difficult as it was, but now they were constructing a metal net to buffer the star's hazardous energies. He could get lost in a hurry if it wasn't for all the buoys placed near every partition.

Reaching the spot, he could already see the makings of another flare erupting from the star's surface. Warping the metal it threatened to shatter the barrier and the reinforcement netted in place. Gritting his teeth he summoned all the will he could muster and projected his ring's energies to deflect the blast, extending the bulkhead to a further distance. Grasping at his arm he felt the strain of maintaining concentration as sweat beaded down his face, his breath becoming hoarse the longer he managed his control.

Just when he saw his own projection beginning to groan and warp, a sudden blur of blue and red moved faster than his eyes could track. When his projection stabilized he saw an addition of hundreds of plates interlocking with his own construct, creating an even larger energy field to hold back the star's flares. Feeling himself breathe a sigh of relief he felt a strong hand pat him on the right shoulder, causing him to spin and gape in surprise.

"_Good work_," Superman, the Earth's mightiest defender, thanked the Green Lantern with telepathy, visibly lacking any particular protective suit of his own other than his standard red short adorned blue-skinned uniform to the Lantern's eyes. Giving him a thumb's up to further emphasize his thankfulness, he explained further. "_I needed a few seconds to gather that plating needed to help reinforce this area, not to mention push back the flare simultaneously. You do your Corps proud_."

"Enough of the patronizing, Supes," Guy shrugged off with a scowl, dusting his collared jacket with an almost offended air to him. "I know I'm not the greatest Lantern and playing babysitter for you Leaguers isn't a choice I made. The best you can do for me is tell me when this star is getting under control-"

"_It isn't_," Clark admitted outright, causing the Lantern's tirade to halt and his demeanor to quiet. Looking at the Man of Steel, he could see a conflicted expression on his face as he looked at the barely contained Genova. "_The degeneration of the star's core has increased by five hundred percent within the last five minutes. At this rate, this thing will produce flares too large for us to contain. Then, it will go Supernova_."

Backing up, the Lantern felt himself at a loss. Looking at the containment field he had spent hours helping keep together he now realized how truly futile it all was. Turning to look at the indiscernible dots that were the Genova System's presiding worlds he knew without even checking that none of the Corps was done evacuating. They were about out of time and Superman of all people gave him the worst news he could hear.

Then, he got a transmission on his ring from Hal Jordan.

Groaning out loud he aggravatingly picked up with a shout, "Yes, what is it Hal?!"

"**G-Guy! Neawrjstltjuh-g-get-swasttyhyttyrzz-Oa in dang-rstlasththytpq**!"

"What? Hal you're breaking up on me," Guy barked, tapping the side of his head where his construct communication device was. "Speak up!"

"**Oa...under...attack! Need...rein...ce...soon!**"

"Oa is under attack?! By who?!" Guy shouted with an alarmed shade in his skin. "Hal! Tell me!"

"**D-Don't know t-the identiteeeeeeeerrrrrrk-!**"

"Hal?! HAL!" Guy cried out desperately, failing to patch the line back together. Growling he looked over at the Kryptonian, seeming to mumble something incoherently while holding the side of his head. Taking a step forward, he ground out in the most impatient tone possible. "Oa is in danger, Supes! If you're not going to stop this star soon, then it's done for this system and the others beyond this quadrant. I'm going to go protect what matters most and get my people out of here, so if you'd just act like you give a damn-!"

"Got it," Superman replied, seemingly to no one in particular.

"Uh...what?" The orange-haired jock blinked with surprise at the caped warrior of justice.

"I've been calculating the probabilities this plan could have in chance of success with Mr. Terrific and Ray Palmer this whole time. They deduce it has a greater than 50% chance of working," Clark explained while outwardly stretching, looking as if he's about to go on a marathon with the attitude he's taken with the star in front of him.

"What plan?" The Lantern asked dubiously with an arched brow.

"Using my super speed I'm going to launch myself into the center of Genova and vibrate my molecules at a capacity where my static electricity will repair the damaged part of the core. In addition my powers should increase exponentially enough to allow me to reach the speeds I need in order to fully warp the star back to its fullest capacity," He explained while bending down to finger hold the space below him, his toes arching his legs to give the impression he's about to start running. "In layman's terms I'm going to jumpstart the star's core, see if I can revitalize it enough to give this solar system another century or two."

"TH-THAT'S NUTS!" Guy shouted at the top of his lungs within his own barrier contained person. Pointing at Superman with an incredulous expression on his face, he declared outright. "YOU AND WHOEVER PLANNED THIS IS CRAZY! BATSHIT INSANE!"

"Would you rather wait ten minutes for the entire star to explode?" Kal El questioned the outraged Green Lantern, causing the man to fall silent and sullen.

"How long is that plan of yours is going to take?" He asked in an embittered voice.

"If this works, then it should only take about every bit of ten minutes to have it back to better health. If it doesn't then the explosion will happen from a few minutes to a few seconds," The Man of Tomorrow admitted bluntly, his body a sudden blur a mere instant later as he plunged past the barrier and into Genova's surface. Before Gardner could even protest the Kryptonian was already at its core, empowered by the bombardment of solar energy that seeped into his pores.

Guy could only watch in rapt anticipation. Little did he know that every Leaguer present was holding their respective breaths, even if they didn't have any to hold. The pulsing giant began to hasten in its thrums, to the point where the flashes could be interpreted as a quickening heartbeat. The barrier around it roared and strained, buckling under the pressure of increased radiation outputs. As dozens of shields blew out into space as molten slag, some of which the Green Lantern had to repel away from him that he saw the pulses began to merge into a smooth radiating shimmer.

Like a constant glistening light that began to swell in size instead of shrinking in dire compression, the plan was actually on its way to working.

"Wow, he's actually doing it," Captain Atom stuttered out with amazement.

"To think he can actually revitalize a star. Just what kind of feats isn't he capable of?" Doctor Light asked herself incredulously with shock.

"You guys can pick up your jaws off the floor," Mr. Terrific spoke over the comm solemnly. "We have a situation to appraise of you on Earth. We could really use heavy hitters of your caliber and his back home."

"Brief us on the way. Is the gateway still functional?" The radioactive man asked dutifully, already mid-flight away from the stabilizing Genova and onto their designated HQ. A selection of space craft huddled around a triangular shaped spacial rift generator. Anchored to the Watchtower's teleporter as a waypoint, they used the gate to virtually transport back from any place they were sent.

"Yeah it is. Be forewarned, we've got some casualties and...it'd be hard to take in just how much we've lost in a little space of time, nor the scope of our true enemy," The strategist cautiously explained as they and a number of Leaguers began to assemble in their craft, just about to deploy back.

Eventually they'd be informed of the awful truth and the incredible awakenings of young heroes and unexpected allies. They knew what the stakes were and had little time to steel themselves. But that was what was expected of the Justice League. They were soldiers of justice and peace with little time to mourn other than after the fight was done. Until then they were always on the march, fighting the never ending battle without any sign of truly ceasing.

It was something Guy had to relate with.

But he had a different obligation. Rally the other Green Lanterns. With a stern glare he opened up channels to all nearby and available Corps members. He needed to drag in them by the hundreds -no, the thousands- if the alert was authentic. Their job was virtually done, and now their duty was to protect their home world.

Or the source of their power may be in jeopardy!

* * *

"Dammit! Guy, pick up!" Hal continued to shout into his ring. When he couldn't hear a response everything quaked as if the world took a punch from a cosmos giant. Seeing a distant light encompass the horizon, he could hear his ring blare out in response. Something he wished he didn't hear.

"**Warning! Critical Damage has been received at Oan Spaceport D. Surrounding infrastructure is also damaged. All available Lantern personnel fend off hostiles! We will continue monitoring progress from here**."

"The Guardians are aware of what we are now," Ganthet lowly muttered, lowering his head and balling his fists with defeated frustration. "But we were too late! The evil High Father spoke of is already here!"

"Then we don't have anytime to waste!" Hal Jordan raised his voice, his aura a gleaming emerald as he took off sprinting down the hall. Not reaching more than a dozen paces did he suddenly hear faint footsteps coming from the forked impasse up ahead. It was that of a slender, voluptuously fit woman clad in crimson and black colors that suggestively exposed the underside of her breasts. As he drew closer the sight of her white hair and blue skin made her almost akin to the Oans if not for her tall height and sharp ears. Skidding on his heels to a halt he was almost beside himself with how attractive she was.

"Hello there, Big Man," She spoke in a sultry tone that made Hal blush slightly as she strutted her hips and walked ever so sexily in his direction. "I seem to be lost. Could you help me find some people I'm looking for?"

"Hahaha, sure! I could never turn down a pretty face," Hal winked and gave her a thumb's up, trying to appear as charming as he could without showing her how embarrassed he was that he had been gawking a few seconds ago. Still, something inside of him told him that she was dangerous, like a cold air that gusted through an otherwise warm summer day. She didn't seem to be that intimidating but something in her eyes was starting to make his attraction to her wane.

"_Hal Jordan_," Ganthet telepathically warned the Green Lantern within, causing him to widen his eyes at the sound of the Guardian behind him. "_Don't trust that woman!_"

"_Why? She doesn't seem to be_-" He began to reply mentally, just as she got within arm's reach.

"You don't need to say anything," Towa purred, her feet leaving the ground and her upper body smothering into his chest as her arms snaked around his neck. He was totally entranced, caught off guard by her movement that seemed much faster than it should have been. The world seemed to pause as her next words came out of her mouth, brushing against his face as hers leaned closer. "Just empty your mind into mine."

With her lips latched onto his, the human Lantern first experienced a sudden euphoric rush of bliss as his whole body felt as if it was being electrically massaged underneath his skin. He felt limp, his thoughts coming undone at a pace that seemed unreal. His life flashed before his eyes, skipped over like a book's pages being turned by a superhuman. It only slowed when it saw anything related to his time as Parallax, the near destruction of the Lantern Corps, the renewal of the Guardians, the importance of Ganthet and the location of their main headquarters.

"NO!" Ganthet cried out, having witnessed only a handful of seconds of this twisted seduction. Thrusting an arm out, a prism of green light opened between their bodies and then separated them forcefully. While an unconscious Hal fell onto his back, the woman stumbled back and chuckled darkly. Rushing to the fallen Lantern's side, he checked his pulse and was thankful that he was still alive. Turning his now anger filled eyes towards her, he growled out in a guttural manner as his whole body glowed a bright lime hue. "Who are you?What have you done to him, witch?!"

"Ah, so you must be the one called Ganthet?" Towa wiped her lips casually with one hand, another materializing her staff in a violet-black glow. "I'm a bit new to this particular Universe so you'll have to forgive me. I've had to either violently or subtly read the minds of those I come into contact with. You'll have to thank whatever higher power created that recruit of yours for his mental fortitude was much higher than the Gods I extracted knowledge from."

"So...you really are the evil that Izaya mentioned," Ganthet gritted his teeth, sweat already beading down his brow at the memory of his dear friend's departure. His eyes elapsed into white blank slates, his hair rivulet as whole body became engulfed in a pyre of emerald-white light. His voice magnified with his output of power, waving his right arm around with exclamation. "I will not let you succeed! You and your misbegotten minions will meet your end on Oa!"

"Is that right?" Towa uttered with a chuckle of her own, a rosy light glimmering around her own body raised her power. Twirling her staff till the upper half fell into her right hand, she let it smoothly rub across her palm before gripping it tightly with audible cracks to her own knuckles. "I'm afraid you will be mistaken. No one will come to save you and I only need one of you Guardians to supply me with the knowledge that I seek. Fighting all of you at once would be both moronic and taxing. But you? I think I can handle just little you."

"THEN PROVE IT, HARLOT!" The Oan cried out, gesturing with an outstretched finger, generating a shockwave that ripped the glass and roofing apart within the enclosed hallway. Rushing to meet the woman, she smiled as she spun her staff, nullifying the kinetic force just a mere few inches away from her concealed toes and pert nose. The gust of wind merely caused her hair and hind skirt to flourish with motion, but she received no injury.

With a decadent smile the Demoness puckered her lips and kissed the air, releasing a heart-shaped light. As it slowly traversed the air, she poked the manifested heart with her staff. A violet colored pulse later and the heart expanded before popping, releasing a geyser of dark hued flames to rush down the corridor towards both the unconscious Hal and the alert Guardian. Erasing the sight of them both, the blaze of flames continued to expand outward till the bubble shaped chamber that Ganthet had taken residence in minutes ago along with a good thirty meters of steel framing and glass was detonated in a blaze of flames. The crackling tongues clung to warped metal and exposed soil that the metropolitan covered planet had.

Smiling at her handiwork, she idly twirled a finger through her hair as she looked to her upper right. Seeing Hal levitated by a projection of light, Ganthet himself glared stoically down from his elevated height. Sighing, she released her hold on her hair and phased out of sight, reappearing in a flash only a handful of meters in front of them.

"You're a bender of space too," She stated with a twinkle in her eye. "I'm impressed that you could warp yourself and the boy out of the way while avoiding my attack."

"You use Magic," Ganthet acknowledged out loud, his own brows furrowing at the mention of facing such a power. "I know not of this kind of power but your powers won't work on a Guardian."

"Perhaps not conventionally," Towa shrugged with a lackadaisical grin, taking the time to take a seat on her staff as she placed a hand underneath her chin. Tapping the side of her cheek she rubbed her staff with her right hand, sighing out loud in a bored tone. "What would be the easiest way to get rid of you? So many options, it's hard for me to decide which one to use."

As she verbally pondered a sudden ringing filled the air. Her eyes widened as what looked like two enormous skyscraper scaled hands had materialized in seconds on either flank. The woman's mouth opened to say something just before both palms collided to create a seismic shockwave the shook the foundations of the given kilometer on Oa. With the sight of no movement Ganthet seemed to huff with indignation.

"_To let your guard down like that, you must have truly been prideful_," He thought, his blank eyes fixed on the hands. With a startled gasp he turned around and raised his arm, forming a hexagon barrier to block a sudden spearing jab by the weapon he recognized as Towa's staff. Held by a single hand, the woman smiled curtly at him while he growled visibly at her, his hand constructs dissipating into blocks before disappearing entirely.

"Did you think I'd be destroyed like that? You really are a presumptuous creature to think you can best someone of my caliber like that," Towa lulled out, her spear grinding into his shield with enough pressure that light sparked between the two opposing objects. The tip seemed to pressure the shield inward, rupturing it like a balloon. Following this she smiled as the shocked Oan found himself staring at a scarlet light thrumming at the tip of her staff. "What do you know? I guess I don't know my own strength."

A high pitched whine followed the bright red beam that thrust through the Guardian's chest. Blood spewed out of his chest as the cauterized hole was easily a foot in diameter, more than enough to be considered a gaping hole to his own kind. Stumbling back in the air, his glow seemed to faint around him, with the only exception being the cradling aura that suspended Hal's unconscious form in space.

Just as soon as Towa began to turn away from mortally injured Oan did she feel as much as saw a bright light erupt from Ganthet. Turning around, she glared coldly as the hole she made had mended itself from the inside out. The emerald sparks that had restored his body and rekindled his life force evaporated around him, revealing the diminutive man's mouth to be shedding blood from his mouth. Wiping it away, he continued to glare stoically while Towa seemed to regain her composure.

"Self restoration. Your kind really is formidable," Towa commented with a wry grin, leaning against her staff casually. "Impressive as that might be, it won't do you any good. Do you do anything else other than just warp short distances and create constructs?"

Wordlessly, he clapped his hands together, the shimmering light forming a transparent construct of epic proportions behind him. As it took shape a looming shadow was cast over the levitating Demoness, her gaze lazily looking up to see a muscular avatar stand up to fifty meters in height. It's feet hovered barely above the isolated cityscape that surrounded them, easily being a head taller than the towers that decorated most of the untouched planet. When it was fully formed, glowing eyes emanated out of its sockets and looked down, seeming out of its own accord.

"We wield the power of Will," Ganthet explained, not gaining Towa's currently inclined gaze but still felt obliged to speak nonetheless. "Through mental attrition and spiritual focus the Green Lantern Corps can accomplish feats beyond that of many beings across the cosmos. Us Guardians were the ones who created those focuses, the rings, to harness that power. But Oans can do this through our own psychic abilities and connection to the Central Battery. Fighting me on our home planet will be your downfall, witch!"

Releasing a cruel smile, Towa let out a dark laugh, one that echoed enough to even chill Ganthet's blood.

"What is amusing to you?" The Guardian asked with an angry glare.

"I just realized that even if I crush you, I will waste the energy that I've gained from the New Gods. Even if its only a fraction, it will defeat the purpose of my ultimate objective," Towa vaguely briefed the confused Oan. Twirling her staff around in circles with her left hand she let it end the rotation by pointing at Hal Jordan's hovering form. "I guess the path to least resistance will be to overwhelm you without the need of wasting energy. To do that, I'll need _his _assistance."

Unable to react in time to what she was insinuating, a dark purple burst of fiery energy struck Hal Jordan and ate away the barrier before overlapping his body entirely. Seeming to eat away at his uniform, his body limply lifted upright arms and legs spreading outward. When it seemed that he regained consciousness did the energy peel back enough to reveal his changed appearance. Dark purple covered what was once his green colors, the black taking an obsidian tint, his chest insignia changing into a black winged bat to mirror the enchantress' own bat symbol on her barely concealed bosom. His mask took on a curved shape, his lens ebbing of purple-black flames the permeated his entire body, with red eyes burning at their core.

"Whom do you serve, sweet Hal Jordan?" Towa asked with a suggestive jut of her hips to his direction, placing one palm over it to rub it fondly.

Seeming to take a kneel in midair, a cape seeming to manifest itself out of his own energy by Towa's own manipulation. From a pair of black pauldrons that jutted up with spikes, the cape was attached to a burning purple chain wrapped around his neck. Ganthet felt himself pale a shade lighter blue as a sinisterly emotionless voice came out of Hal's mouth, "I serve you, my lady Towa."

"Good to hear, sweet Hal," Towa cooed out with a melodiously sweet laugh. Watching Hal smile with perverse delight at hearing his mistress laugh, he rose back to full height. Turning to look up at the dwarf sized Guardian and his colossal construct, she grinned triumphantly at the visibly sweating man. "I think the odds are much more in my favor, don't you think?"

"_This...is truly a nightmare!_" Ganthet thought with a horrified expression, remembering all too well of the tragedy that was Hal's possession by the entity of Fear known as Parallax. Leaving little time to think, Towa and Hal rushed forward, the prior thrusting her spear forward while the latter thrust his fiery fist up front. With a mental command, he reasserted his initiative by having the avatar behind him swing both immense hands at swift speeds, crashing into both smaller figures with enough force the shock the earth and sky around them. Holding them at bay, he growled out as he concentrated with finality. "_But I will overcome it. Just as you were controlled by Parallax, Hal, I will find a way to bring you back from this witch!_"

* * *

It had only been a minute until the other Lanterns came. Kyle hardly believed that he managed to repel so much energy. He had to focus intently despite the flash of light and the straining effort on his part. But he somehow had managed to erect a bodily dome while the earth was ripped asunder and the organic soil underneath the spaceport was revealed in a wide crater. That crater was seemingly kilometers wide in scope and was home to a large battlefield.

Focusing on recovering his body from the attacks he had received, he watched handfuls of Lanterns fly backwards, flying like rag dolls to smash in other parts of the ashen earth. Admirably, most rose back up to keep on the fight with the invaders. But deep down, Rayner knew they were more formidable than he thought possible. Looking over from the distance he saw the Saurian mutant quickly evading a number of projectiles, lifting fragments of the earth with his mind and hurtling them back at sonic speeds at his oppressors. The dark haired man who looked human moved at a momentum unlike any Earthling he knew, batting back and kicking away most of the Lanterns from their vicinity. Lastly was the man with long hair, compact armor and a fur tail, firing a number of blasts at his own targets high up in the sky.

For some reason, he lost track of Lobo in the explosion that had been wreaked. To his own grim assumption, the alien bounty hunter might have perished in the localized nova of light. He had narrowly protected him from it, disguising his location by manipulating the light to make himself seem transparent. He had to come up with a strategy to beat them, otherwise he'd fair no better than the rest.

"Look at them! They're only a fraction of the army we had to deal with back on that other planet and they're way more fun!" 17 piped out, erecting a barrier around himself as dozens of emerald beams struck his shield.

"Indeed," Cooler remarked with a cool sidestep, avoiding a number of discharged green spikes launched out of an otherworldly ballista. Aiming his hand, he launched a wave of Ki, decimating the construct and blowing away the Lantern but not completely eradicating him like he hoped. "They are far more durable. Those rings must give them powers comparable to Super Saiyans."

"_Average _Super Saiyans, if you ask me," Raditz replied, chuckling as he did an aerial flip to avoid a number of emerald blasts by his opponents. "I could totally waste them if I transformed."

"Then show us, Mr. Super Saiyan," 17 snarked out sarcastically, spinning on the ball of his foot to land a kidney kick on a nearby Lantern. When he palmed their chest, he managed to pierce the barrier and leave a considerable hole behind. Watching it keel over he looked up at the twitching comrade of his high in the sky. "That is, if your boasts of Superness aren't just all talk."

"Keep pushing me, Android-"

"Cyborg," Seventeen corrected with a flick kick at a large construct sent his way.

"Whatever the hell you are," Raditz snarled, his Ki's translucent light of rosy hue crackled and covered his whole body. His long mane of hair rose upward, flickering from a raven tint to that of a golden collection of spiked locks. Onyx eyes turned green, his muscles seemed to expand and his voice gained a grated tone as he shouted down at him from high above, creating a bright yellow shockwave to slam into the crater aligned ground. "DON'T MESS WITH ME!"

"Holy shit, he did it," The Cyborg blinked as he exclaimed with disbelief at what happened above his head.

"Tch, what a waste of energy," Cooler sardonically rolled his eyes as he commented under his breath.

"What is he?!"

"The ring has no data on these guys. Where did they come from?"

"Stay focused. We have to repel them off world."

"And do what?!"

"It looks like they're starting to panic," The Super Saiyan noticed with a grin. Raising his right hand up above his head, he peered his eyes to look at a particular big light shimmering in the distance. Eyes widened when he witnessed a large construct forming, plates of emerald rays took up a huge monolith far away from their battlefield. "Oi, it seems that there's a bigger battle happening over there. Should we just wipe these guys out and go there?"

"Idiot!" Cooler replied with a disdainful shout. "Don't give her position away. Her spell loses potency the more awareness given to people in its envelope."

"Uh Barney," 17 Interrupted, looking over to see Rayner walking across the crater, light shining brightly around his person. "Didn't you get that guy?"

Huffing with annoyance the Saurian turned his gaze back at the Green Lantern who finally rose back up. Grimacing with irritation at the sight of the defiant ranger, he took a few steps towards his enemy. Passing by the wary Green Lanterns nearby he swung his arm in a dismissive arc, causing a violet flash of overwhelming Ki to shatter their defenses and vaporize their bodies; all but their rings remained, clanking to the ground while blinking idly around his feet.

"That bastard!" A lone Lantern shouted, one of only a handful compared to the dozens that had surrounded them.

"Keep calm," Kyle assurred with a commanding tone, his fist pulling back to throw a energized punch that created an effigy; the imitation of what looked like a grim reaper's bone clad knuckles. As it smashed into the oncoming mutant alien, he cried out with valorous vigor. "I got this!"

"Do you?" Cooler queried behind the construct, a single hand catching the middle digit and halting his backward momentum. Bubbling black and violet Ki manifested around his body, his eyes glowing a menacing red as he wrenched the limb away with an audible snap. Grinning he reached out with a psychic grip, slowly squeezing around Kyle's throat to the point he had to claw for his own neck to get the invisible vice away from his precious air supply. "Let me tell you something. We just annihilated the world of the New Gods. Their military and their deification meant nothing to the likes of us. What do a bunch of fools shining like the Universe's biggest advocates of 'Clean the Cosmos' movement think they can do to us?"

"_D-Dammit!_" Rayner swore inwardly, feeling the corners of his vision begin to encroach with darkness. Suffocation was imminent and none of his fellow comrades could do anything to help him. He didn't even know if Kilowog was alive, or where Guy was and Hal's location on the planet. He was about to choke out and die a horribly underwhelming death at the hands of an invader he didn't even know the name of. "_This sucks_..._I wonder what Jade would think of me if she knew how I ended up?_"

That thought, however, was cut off when the sound a horrible shriek was heard elsewhere. Feeling a slackening in the grip over his throat, but not vanishing, Kyle looked over to see the Cyborg culprit in a cloud of dust. Guessing it came from an explosive sorts, his skin seemed to be eaten off, revealing metal and bio-sewed parts that mingled with what was left of his inner human organs. Falling to the ground he clawed at the earth, raspily calling up at Cooler and Raditz to help but unable to voice his pleas.

Before either of the remaining trio could realize who had done it, a blur of dark velocity clocked Cooler across the jaw. With his eyes bulging out and lips splitting open, his hold on Rayner vanished as he was sent skipping across the crater till he struck its upper recess with a deafening crash. Even as the Lantern rubbed his throat and coughed, he made out a fizzing image of a bulking entity leave the area, just as Raditz lowered himself to the ground in an attempt to follow him.

"Who the Hell-?" The Pure Blooded Saiyan cried out, suddenly looking in the direction of a vapor spewing orb. Seconds later an orange wave of eviscerating light tore off his skin, causing his dark aura to overlap his golden one, malfesting his image as he tried to heal it from the unexpected blast. While he did so, the attacker reappeared in a bout of superspeed, uppercutting him along the jaw hard enough to distend the earth around him. Following up with an elbow to the defenseless solar plexus, the Super Saiyan was sent bouncing away to join Cooler in his own special impact crater.

"Urgh," Cooler growled as he wrenched himself from the earth, rising up to meet their oppressor first before Raditz could make the stars flowing in his eyes to vanish. Raising his hand he fired a number of purple ki blasts at the image, finding himself left without commentary at the sight of the silhouette evading each and every explosive shot. By the time he reappeared before him, Cooler recognized him as the other man he had intended to kill.

Lobo, the Most Dangerous Bounty Hunter in the Universe.

"You piss'd me off, chump!" Lobo growled out, left hooking the Saurian in the jaw before kicking him back into the ground with a spin on his standing sole. "That blast'r was a one-of-a-kind beaut, and you just broke it! I'll make you pay with blood, asshole!"

"That's the reason? How shallow of a brute are you-?"

"SHUT UP!" The enraged Czarnian shouted, planting a punch that sent fissures of planet rupturing force splaying across the hundred kilometer stretch of metropolitan marvel landscape. His fist was removed from the indented chest cavity, making way for him to punch the cold-blooded ruler again the face, followed by the upper chest and then the neck. This repeated as he cursed him loudly. "NO ONE DISSES THE MAIN MAN! THE MAIN MAN PISSES ALL OVER YOUR STINKIN' CORPSE FER WHATCHA DONE TO MY EFFECTS! I KILL YER ASS, SAAVY?!"

In all of his rage, Lobo felt his back shot by an intense wave of artificial energy. Turning around with his skin and clothes covered in blood, the red-eyed bounty hunter glared at Seventeen whom seemed to have negated the affects and recovered from his attack. With an outstretched arm and an aura endowed of dark ki, he wordlessly fired another few volleys at Lobo.

"Get real, machine man!" He retorted, his hands backhanding the shots to explode haphazardly across the planet's surface. Seeing the cyborg approach him in a blur of swift momentum, he dodged several of his punches before kneeing him in his gut and hammer fisting his skull into the ground. Kicking him across the air like a ragdoll, he spun out of a ki wave sent by Raditz whom also recovered. "Oh, you want to dance too, blondie? Let's jam it then!"

"You'll regret crossing me, maniac!" Raditz yelled back, his body phasing out of view as the two disappeared from visibility. Loud cracks in the air were formed as they briefly maintained transparent images of themselves moving in the sky and on the ground. Crashing and colliding into each other, it'd seem that the two were evenly matched as the other two were slowly recovering from their own injuries.

"I'm an Elite warrior, the likes of which you've never seen," Raditz boldly declared, priming a pink light in both hands that took on a purplish-golden halo. His once mane of golden hair now a poisonous purple-white tint, the red-eyed man struck fierce and hard at his target with a vengeful howl. "**Weekend Smash**!"

Unleashing a potent blast into the alien's midsection. Flesh gave way as bone and cartilage was rended apart, soon sending the spearing lance of light from Raditz's hands to soar over and up into the sky with a pink overcast lighting the ground from up high. It was only when Raditz's sight of flesh reforming and skin returning to normal that his victory felt hollow and his eyes widened with disbelief.

"I tore out your organs and spine. You should have been dead," Raditz sputtered out, his own dark aura dissipating and once again returning him to the light of a Super Saiyan. "How?!"

"Heh-Heh-Heh!" Lobo chuckled with a wide grin, walking forward with a menacing gait. "I want to let you in on somethin'. Neither Heaven nor Hell will take me, making me literally unable to pass on to the afterlife. That is, if I can die. I can regenerate from practically anything. What you see is basically a walking apocalypse of mayhem and slaughter, my rocker friend."

A column of roaring nefarious lit energy caught the Cznarian's hearing. Looking over into the distance he witnessed the spot he punched Cooler into the ground rise upward.

Spearing up into space, the crackling pillar of flames discharged bolts of pink Ki, sporadically lancing out and snapping the environment around him. When the silhouetted figure finally stood up he was drastically changed. Gone was the slender armored figure, replaced by a taller and far more muscular body with curved bone lattices attached to his gauntlets and shin braces, with hoops arching over his shoulders. A bone slitted mask slid over his face, concealing a menacing grin as his eyes glowed a permanent red as the dark purple flame burned brightly around his now aquatic bone crown with a black jewel of sorts encrused at its center.

Elsewhere another rising pillar flew up, catching his gaze and making him chuckle. From there the cyborg slowly walked towards him, now definitely different from before. The dark magic transformed his cybernetic body to become taller and more lean than previously, making him mature to adulthood. Long locks of black hair whipped around his shoulders as his shirtless body crunched the ground beneath him as his Ki continued to rise and completely forgo the limits of his infinite power battery. A dark smile stretched across his own face as red eyes burned at the sight of Lobo.

Finally, right before him, Raditz ignited with a renewed surge of Black Ki, this time making his mane stand out even more fiercely. With a manic grin stretched ear to ear, the twisted Super Saiyan felt power thrum within him as assuredly as black lightning constantly crackled around his gold-purple aura burned around him. Laughing out loud as all three converged on Lobo's own bloodthirsty smiling form, Raditz declared outright with a raise of his hand, "You're so much different than the others, Main Man! Let's just see how far your power takes you when you're against the three of us combined!"

"Bring it on, ladies. I can dance all night long, hahahahahahaha!" Lobo beckoned with cracking knuckles, laughing out loud with outstretched arms.

* * *

**A/N:** Funny thing about having Bronchitis and Anaphylactic shock...actually, no, neither of those things are funny. Not unless being cripplingly sick for over two weeks was considered humorous by anyone. What was my point? I dunno, I just wanted to let you guys know my chapter was closer to completion BEFORE I got sick and delayed it inevitably. For that, I apologize this didn't get out sooner.

So we're back to the Evil Troop and Towa. I hope you're enjoying these side adventures that seem to be derailing the plot but rest assured, there is a reason that I have them around. We'll find out eventually what Towa's true goals are and how will the three villains siding with her will deal with that. In the meantime, the MAIN MAN has returned in text form. I hope you all liked it cause I had a blast writing for him, even if his scenes were shorter than the rest of the chapter.

**EDIT:** I'm so sorry! I forgot to respond to the Reviews of the last chapter. Here, I'll make sure to answer them accordingly my faithful Reviewers ^^;

* * *

**Firegod00:** LOL I know right? Now we have a reason to call her Super Buu instead of just because of changing forms with no explanation why the name change

**mdhunter111:** Glad I surprised you XD pretty interesting theory you have there, though I don't think that's how its going to go down. At least in this Chapter you get to see Superman in action and with the promise that he may return to help fight the good fight. The real question is, can Lobo fight off Cooler, Super 17 and Raditz off at the same time in their strongest forms? -w-

**CageMO:** Who knows what's going to happen? At times, even I don't know where the story is going to lead up to -w-

**RecklessBaka:** Good to see I'm still being unpredictable =w=

To be honest, I didn't like Waller when I first was introduced to her. But, with nostalgia and time, I came to understand her motivations and the reasons why she does what she does. She is a hard woman, difficult to please as it is to impress. But she has sincere motivations of making the world a better and more secure place. Her relationship with Batman was also a nice professional rivalry about what two brilliant minds with goals to do the same thing but with different means to achieve it. This Chapter showed exactly how deep that bond runs to her, along with many others.

My Super Buu is far more intelligent than Canon Super Buu. If only because of the reasons and people she absorbed, it helped simmer her personality. Plus because this was the Positive Buu who assimilated two people who weren't precisely bad people, this helped as well. This is a given that, while Buu is still a spoiled violent blob in Post-Buu Saga, he still has the naive innocent personality that can do good if he is motivated. This Female Buu will definitely have her old tendencies but have new character traits that will benefit her in the long run.

In all honesty, she's in denial to cope with the guilt inside of her. Because she absorbed two genuinely good people with an avid sense of justice and compassion, she probably wants to take the easy route and blame her "evil twin," if you know what I mean.

Yes, I love Booster Gold and I liked showing him off in this series. Giving him the justice he deserves is something I've always longed for. He has a lot more capacity of being an awesome badass compared to his gag persona self people love to abuse him for. Also, I dunno if Galatea and Superboy are gonna die. Why are you giving me ideas to kill these characters? o3O

Ah yes, Chaotic Kid Buu. With a power-up that encases him in Dark Ki. Things can only end well from this point on =w=

See you in the next Review! ^^

**ManBearGrylls:** LOL I make no promises but I'll keep that in mind

**SaiyaStyles:** I know this was a mistake, but please make sure you read carefully before making assumptions XD

**OcarinaOfRhyme:** Again, I don't know why people keep getting surprised by this, but not everyone is going to flip their lid as if they're in an Anime. As fun as it is to see people go apeshit, I'm pretty sure it'll be counterproductive when you're in the middle of a warzone. Also, I highly doubt Barbara and Dick Grayson will die. They seem like the survivor type. Regards to your GalateaxConnor comment, you assume too quickly. The only reason they complement each other is because Galatea is Supergirl's Clone while Superboy is Superman's Clone. Due to this, it's easier for them to quip and snap at each other without thinking. Finally, I know you're attached to the original Kid Buu, but this is my story. Unless it's for a good reason I won't change his skin color out of convenience for the audience's approval. Plus, since I've only heard of one request I don't think it's mandatory. Sorry but I'm going to have to pass. I respect your opinion and your eagerness so I'll do my best again to keep impressing you ^^

**Lord of the weed:** Yeah, Poor Joker. He isn't getting off easy in this story, of that I can assure you. I know it's controversial to say Kid Buu IS or ISN'T stronger than Super Buu but I firmly believe what the Manga and the Anime said. Super Buu is the strongest form Buu ever was and ever will be. Super Buutenks confirmed it and he only got stronger when he absorbed Gohan. So in essence, Majin Buu is weakest in his Fat Form, Evil Buu Form is slightly stronger, Kid Buu is even stronger and psychotic, Super Buu to all of his subsequent forms are all stronger than those before him.  
At least, that's what I like to think. See you in the next Review!

**Godzilla327:** Glad you like her :) Yes, it will be a badass fight. Hoped you liked this Chapter too for what its worth

**Wawv:** Super Buu thanks you for your continued support -w-

**I just realized:** Hmmmm, that may be a possibility. Who knows what can happen when Diana of all people wakes up and finds out her beloved is deceased -w-

* * *

That concludes the Review Response time. Just want to briefly mention we've surpassed Thirteen Thousand Views! Thanks alot guys. I couldn't have done it without you and I will continue working hard to keep this story going strong!

And now everyone's transformed! Thanks to Towa's Magic, the Dark Ki has surged up to the surface and brought out the maximum power of each person. Cooler's now in his 5th Form, now more badass because of his dark aura. Seventeen is now Super Seventeen, minus the stupid shirt that couldn't cover his bulging shoulders. And Raditz's dark Super Saiyan form just got a boost as well. Can Lobo handle the new threats at a higher elevation of power? Can the Green Lanterns rally their forces to contain the situation? Will Hal Jordan be freed from his dominance by Towa or forever be her faithful servant?

Find out, in the next update of Buu On You!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - Mayhem**

* * *

Hissing breaths escaped the diminutive stature terror. Chaos incarnate, Majin Buu's purest form glared rabidly at its opposite counterpart. It's grey skin protruding veins rippled with the violet Ki suffusing him with greater power than before. Beaded dots of crimson glared out from ripples of black and teeth gnashing with a bared glare that hid no contempt from his sworn enemy.

Snarling, it spoke nothing and did nothing, further supplementing the unease that choked the air of hero and shackled villain alike.

"_What is he doing?_" Booster thought with a few nervous blinks behind his golden visor. The HUD of his enhanced viewing spectrum told him physical readouts and thermal increase surrounding his midget body. If anything, he looked less intimidating than his skinny form he had come to know. But still, his rapt silence and seething breaths with a poised glare at Super Buu made him uncomfortable to be sure. "_A stare off? I thought he'd get to pummeling right away. This is way too weird_..."

Connor could agree without knowing Gold's thoughts. Swiveling his stare from the hovering Eiling, Tsukuri, Star Sapphire, Aresia and Galatea over to Booster Gold, J'onn, and Mary Marvel whom still glared daggers at Super Buu. The homunculus now wore a dark jacket with a black M emblazoned on the red cape. Her own human features showed nothing but contempt and revilement at her identical, anything that can visibly show disgust was on display for all to see.

"So..." Galatea broke the silence that had engulfed them, dryly mouthing out as her head bobbed with her exaggerated arm movements. "you were going to fight or-?"

At saying this, the Kryptonian Clone found herself among the others suffering from an intense shockwave. Discharging in the form of an inhuman shriek coming from Kid Buu's throat with his head bent back, the Ki infused sound waves sent all parties back with their hands covering their ears if not just stumbling back idly in the air. Through the hurricane of wind that struck the sea as much as it vibrated the heavens they all hovered within, only Super Buu seemed unfazed by the sonic yell that her avowed enemy let loose.

"How childish. It seems all it knows how to do is scream and pout," Aresia commented lightly as she tried shaking off the migraine the scream gave her.

"Okay. It's official. I hate that twerp more than that Super Bitch!" Galatea snarled out as she glared a visible glow of red with tightened fists of pure rage.

"Really? I thought that was you," Eiling quipped with a grin.

"Fuck you, Eiling!" She whipped around to sneer at her teammate with ease.

"Calm down, you two," Carol mitigated from a distance, using a manifested stop-sign placed in front of their spaces.

"We have more pressing matters than your squabbles," Tsukuri murmured, raising her head to look up from her EM platform at finished screaming demon child. "Like what our objective is now that thing is here."

"They both pay," Mary growled out, her body crackling vibrantly around her colorful costume, enhancing the look of anguish driven anger on her face. "I don't care what she says. She's just trying to cover her ass now that she's gotten intelligence from the people she absorbed. She knows what she did was wrong and she won't amend for it. She and that mindless freak will suffer before I'm through with them both!"

"Mary-"

"Can it, J'onn!" She growled back at Martian Manhunter with a seething glare sent at his way. Any further verbatim between the two defused at the sound and feeling of an immense crash of force.

Turning around to look up, Kid Buu elastically stretched out his arm to crash into Super Buu's face. Smiling menacingly, it giggled with wild abandon as he repeated the action a dozen more times as swift as lightning bolts. Ebbing with dark currents of foul energy, he howled out with mindless glee as he took his rage and harnessed it into every motion against the pink skinned woman apart from him.

The sudden jerking motion of both wrists being caught and held back by an unbreakable hold of two gloved hands caused the child djinn to gape with surprise. Pulled back to reveal an unharmed visage that simply glared at him, he howled aloud as the held hands opened their curled digits to fire twin pillars of purple light. He'd be further taken aback when those very energy blasts seemed to be siphoned into a circling opening at its epicenter. That point being an open mouth of Super Buu, swallowing his attack whole till it ran dry.

"She ate it?!" Booster Gold replied out loud with bulging eyes.

"Weak," She replied as wisps of Ki trailed off like vapor from her lips. "That's what you are to me. Both in mind and body. Screaming, flailing and glaring seems to be the only thing you know how to do. Isn't that right, Majin Buu?"

Twitching violently with a new found look of fury on his grey skinned face, he began to scream out again but found his voice hitch in his throat. Pulled by the wrists of the elongated limbs, an instantaneous collision of a booted sole smashing into its chest. Eyes almost popped out of their sockets with a mouth that wheezed out by the pressure placed on his being. Holding onto its indented torso, he was unaware of the looming shadow the other Buu's arm made over its cranium.

Hitting on square on the skull enough to warp his whole face in a mangled V shape, the hand chop's force sent the burning aura entity crashing down into the drowning city fragment. Obliterating it upon impact, the tidal waves left by the sea's surface below only breathed a whisper of the power thrust upon the minute being's body. With steam crawling around the female Buu's hand, she looked down with a sigh of boredom escaping her lips.

"I thought you got stronger, but it seems all you did was lose what little sanity you have left," She spoke aloud with a dry stare aimed at the rippling water that subsided into an eerie quiet. Raising a hand to splay its palm and digits appropriately, a bright crackling glow of rosy hue spread outwards. As it crackled she finished with a soft whisper. "Just die, along with my guilt of what I've done."

In the instant Booster thought to talk some sense into Super Buu, he saw the water flash a bright violet light of its own before shooting upward into dozens of beams. Like arcing shooting stars they all curved and bent to strike the hovering Djinn. But with energy already primed, she simply unleashed a wide column of Ki to impact all of the other rising shots. The result came into an elliptical wave of burning energy that sent a vibrant shockwave that blistered across the skins' of the observing heroes.

"I'm really starting to question the relevance of us being here!" Tsukuri shouted over the damning sound of the explosion covering everything beneath their altitude.

"You and me both," Eiling replied as he kept a burly arm up in front of his face. "They're attacks are bordering on ridiculous!"

"Keep it down you two!" Tea reprimanded without turning her head. "The rest of us non-humans are trying to keep track and study their movements. So pipe it down so I don't hear your whining as well."

"As much I hate to agree with her, she's right to keep watch," Booster thought, his HUD on his goggles allowing him to analyze the barest movements made despite his own eyes unable to see them. "These beings are on a completely different level than most of us. It's only by luck so far that most of us haven't been killed. We're going to have to play it cautious until-"

Interrupted was the sudden sight of a teleporting Kid Buu. With his head craned back, an ominous sparkling glow of purple light danced around his head attenae. Throwing it forward, he launched an electrical attack of the same color. Crashing violently was a pulse of rosy color that seemed to spark off instinctively from the salmon colored scalp of Super Buu's, creating a series of flashes that made most of the heroes look away from the blinding struggle of magic power.

"So, you went straight for a Candy Beam attack?" Super Buu asked, turning her head around to look at a growling Kid Buu. Swinging an uppercut to his jaw, his beam launched upwards before spiraling out of control. Cancelling her own aura of magic she used for protection, she pulled back another fist as she continued to speak dryly. "I'm surprised you remembered that technique, little monster."

Hitting across the jaw, an explosion of pressure sent a widening balloon of airwaves that hit everyone like an atomic bomb going off. Booster Gold barely found himself steadying himself with self-imposed Zero Point Energy acting as a medium, while the Kryptonian Clones were raising arms to block the wind of pressure blowing past them. Before he could get far he was kicked in the back upwards followed by a teleporting uppercut. With the fist still upright she opened her enclosed fist and delivered another trailing comet of Ki that raced up to meet him in the stratosphere.

A pink light overcast them as a thunderous roar shook the heavens and rattled the sea below. A satisfied smirk was on Super Buu's face as fiery remains peppered the coast and sea alike. Some of it even splatted against the dome shaped barrier protecting what was left of Gotham, showing just how far the radius of effect was for the small creature.

"Did I kill you?" She began to inquire as she eyed various pieces of burning gummy tissue. "Or are you playing dead?"

As the shower of burning up tissue continued to fall across the various parts of Gotham's airspace, leaving the rest of the airborne teams to look around and wonder where this left them. For Booster he was still analyzing the remains, watching some of it disappear and the ash spread into the wind. Others like Galatea furrowed her brows as she delivered a few occasional shots from her Heat Vision at tissue that fell too close for comfort. The rest seemingly dropped into the ocean below, hissing upon contact while others continued to pepper the docks.

"_Connor? Status?_"

The Kryptonian heard in his ear piece, prompting him to stop staring at the carnage that was wreaked by the Super Buu and respond. "I'm here. It looks like the other Buu has been blown up. It's burning up as its falling down."

"_Then it isn't dead_."

"What?" The teenager turned around in the air, alerting people to see his panic as he talked to Robin whom was among the other Titans mobilized with the ground based Checkmate squads.

"Listen to me! It needs to be destroyed on a level where it ceases to exist! Not even Captain Marvel could destroy him and he was essentially vaporized where we were standing when that happened!"

"Connor, what's going on?" J'onn asked with a serious look of apprehension.

As he inquired, a series of pops were heard around them. Glowing pyres of rose colors swirled upwards showcasing what seemed to be the regenerating masses of tissue that hadn't been destroyed. Instead of swirling into a singular body, however, the more horrific change occurred.

There was now more than one.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The dozens of Kid Buus laughed maniacally, his skin having now shifted from its dull grey tone to a familiar pink. They wore a tinge of bleak colored energies within their Ki but it looked significantly changed from the observers' point of view. Each one of them were maniacs and hungry for destruction.

"Shit," Connor swore as he saw the many bodies spread out and seemingly seek out targets indiscriminately. "Where the Hell is Superman when you need him?"

* * *

**The Watchtower, Main Operations Hub**

Mister Terrific couldn't believe what he was seeing. Despite having taken over the command for the field for many Leaguers while collaborating reports and orders to the other Lanterns he thought such an idea Superman proposed was ludicrous. Using his own bio-energy to restore a dying star's core back to stability. But as he witnessed the readings coming through their long-ranged sensors things were starting to look up.

"That man is crazy but he's actually pulling it off," The Atom declared with a smile, turning in his chair to look to the tattooed man whom sported an awestruck expression. "The star's degeneration has stopped and is working back to a reasonable level. In a few minutes, the Lanterns can halt their activities and the evacuation."

"For now," He sighed with relief, leaning back into his seat as he rubbed his face with both hands. The exhaustion was finally setting in and he realized just how much time they've devoted to it within the entire day. It must be almost morning on Earth where he lived. "I don't think Genova V will deteriorate for another century or two now that it's stabilized. This will give most of the races living in that system time to plan a course for their civilizations to settle elsewhere. At least, if the star will degenerate again like it has shown us."

"Warp gates already are opening. The League can now pull out with Superman coming after them-" Professor Palmer began to state with enthusiasm until a blaring alarm rang in their station. Blinking with confusion and panic, he knew that the only reason it'd blare inside of the MOH was that something on Earth was demanding their attention. Something that needed immediate reinforcements.

"Status!" Mr. Terrific clicked on the comm, already a step ahead of the scientist.

"_This is J'onn from Gotham FOB. The citizens have been evacuated but our situation has been spiraling out of control bit by bit. The anonmaly that's called Majin Buu has split into two entities. While the other is more or less a wary ally, the second one has divided itself into multiple copies. It's spreading havoc not just here but everywhere! I don't know how much we can handle but reinforcements will be appreciated!_"

"I'll notify our Space Teams to head straight there!" He replied to J'onn, knowing that if he was the one to give a call, it had ot be serious. "Superman will join you shortly afterwards."

"_Let's hope for all of our sake he gets here soon. At this rate, we might_-_ark!_"

Mr. Terrific didn't need to be a genius that he was to figure out that he lost connection. The Justice League and no doubt any allies they had on the ground was having the fight of their lives. All he could do now was refocus his energy to help strategize for the ground troops.

"Everyone, this is a Code Red!" Mr. Terrific declared over the speakers announcing the message to the totality of the Watchtower's personnel. Hero or worker alike, they'd all pull their 110% in this effort. They must succeed where Batman couldn't. "Man the battle stations! We need to give Earth our support!"

Even as Ray Palmer took off, knowing he may be needed on the ground instead of the station, the tattooed man grimly took control of the situation and opened up the visuals for Earth. As he saw the various disaster points he also caught eye of multiple heroes, even notorious villains, all working together to stop this threat. It took him back to when Darkseid heralded his unexpected return to assault the Earth all those years ago.

"Let's hope we pull through this too," He spoke largely to himself, his eyes narrowing at the screens. "And not have this end tragically..."

* * *

**Gotham Coastline**

J'onn felt himself reeling by the unexpected attack blindsiding him from behind. His body plummeted into the sea with a forceful crash, sending water flying everywhere as if a bomb had went off. As his eyes blinked, he felt the air bubbles rushing out of his mouth as the pressure increased around him. If he had human ears they'd be popping with the rapid descent. Thankfully, his Martian physiology allowed him to halt his descent and return to the surface within seconds.

The sight looked no less than the entire coastline was on fire. Cacophonies of shockwaves thundered in the distance and nearby, giving him the impression artillery rounds were going off all around. With his sight and telepathy he was able to pick up a number of Checkmate personnel working alongside Leaguers and Titans alike. It looked like a hard fight but he knew they'd find a way to win.

They always did.

Turning to look over his shoulder, he spotted a stretching arm racing towards his skull at speeds defying the sound barrier multiple times over. Narrowly bending his neck to avoid impact J'onn mimicked the gesture and elastically stretched his body forward to confront this Kid Buu head-on. Transforming into the body of an oriental dragon he clamped down on the gummy body causing it to squeal in pain and rage. Spiraling around to transform back into his form with a hand holding onto its skull he planted a powerful punch to its backside that sent it flying into a horizon body of water.

"_Is everyone still alive_?" J'onn asked telepathically, getting a mixture of responses.

"_Fighting these guys is a pain but it's worse because I think he's got a magical physiology. It hurts just taking punches by him_," Connor replied as he received a whipping hook from a bouncing arm that was stretched from Buu whom was limberly avoiding hits by Aresia and Tsukuri. When the Kryptonian Clone launched a pair of heat beams that connected and stunned the Buu's body, Tsukuri decapitated him and Aresia punted him into the air. There Eiling hammer fisted him with both hands into the ground with an earth-shattering connection that splintered the dockside. "_Gonna try and keep my distance in the meantime so I don't take too much damage_."

"_You know, you Leaguers are probably just slack-NGH_!" Galatea began to retort until a Kid Buu teleported behind her and headbutted her into the back. As she picked up speed, she angled herself to somersault backwards, landing a kick that sent him spiraling down and shot by a large Heat Vision blast in addition. "_I take it back, this bastard is stronger than I thought! Stronger than when he was Grey skinned anyways_..."

"_I think whatever Magic had him looking that way was able to augment and divide his body indefinitely_," Booster Gold responded as he launched a pair of thermal blasts from his gauntlets, aiding Mary Marvel in combatting their own Buu. Watching him bend in a way that narrowly avoid both attacks while having the thinness of a finger at his torso he laughed mockingly as he shot finger pistol projections of Ki at the two. Using a barrier he blocked and dodged while Mary Mavel just smacked them aside. "_Either way, there are too many enemies for us all to handle. How are the Teen Titans and Checkmate squads doing_?"

"_I'll check on them now_," J'onn answered as he cut his mental connection with them.

With that said he focused his Martian Vision to narrow down to the two locations: up northeast across the seaside and out west past Gotham into the countryside. From what he could tell, the Teen Titans were out in the latter area while Checkmate moved up north with the respective batch of enemies. Their respective conditions were barely stable with each number of Homunculus doing its best to cause havoc and light up the sky by blasting the earth or ocean continuously. Plumes of smoke followed by flashes of light and flames that followed, the shockwaves were presently making him alarmed.

The entire nation would soon be consumed by this nightmare of a battle.

Hearing a cackle from behind him, the Martian twisted around to thrust a powerful punch at the menace. Watching him bow around and thrust a ball of light towards him, he instinctively phased through it, swinging a transparent arm into its skull. Choking on the invading limb through its mouth with the hand sticking out the back of its gummy head, J'onn's eyes glowed a fierce orange.

"You're not the real one, but I need to destroy you. Forgive me," Martian Manhunter declared, his piercing arm clenching its fist tightly while veins pulsed along his emerald skinned limb. The effect was immediate as bulges formed across the Buu's body, discontorting in odd angles and inflating outward. Its eyes widened with pain as its own skull began to inflate while glowing a bright golden light. With a merciless yank out of the being's head the Kid Buu that hovered before him exploded and evaporated into colorless smoke. Looking down at his hand, he clenched it regretfully before letting it unfurl. "I can't hesitate, not when lives are on the line. Though I doubt I can manage a trick like that repeatedly."

Turning in the air, he zoomed off to crash into another Kid Buu, tackling him with incredible velocity that defied sound. Coming upward he ripped the homunculus in half, his eyes unleashing a widespread beam of heat that blasted him backward into millions of particles. Reaching out to grasp the bundle with his mind he clenched his fist, eradicating the remains within seconds of another flash. Spinning around he zoomed to find another target, aiming to relieve as many people as he could.

"_Hold on everyone_!" He thought to himself, his fist already crashing into another Buu when it least expected it. "_Just hold on_!"

* * *

**Kilometers Northeast Of Gotham**

The Kid Buu forces had tried to spread out, but thankfully the sight of fighters lured them away from the major cities. It was the main directive that if at all possible, reduce collateral to a minimum. For Checkmate squad Renegade Force, this was easier said than done. The moment the six Homunculus copies turned their attention on them, it was a near impossible fight to win.

Bizarro struck back as much as he could, but the repeated magic influenced fists caused him to convulse from pain and legitimate damage. Roaring out with desperation he launched a wide range of Heat Vision that encompassed the three. Cooking them to the form of gas, three became one and launched a series of crippling blasts on his person. It didn't take long for the doppelganger to be brought to his knees.

Then, regrettably, turned into candy.

"Dammit!" Evil Star snarled as he launched a pair of green energy waves at the approaching Buus. They shrugged off the attacks and simply giggled. Sneering he felt himself being back into a corner until Giganta swooped in with a large hand. Catching the two small Buus off guard they were sent somersaulting to the side. It was only unfortunate enough that their respite launched a series of blasts that sent her coughing in a backpedaling motion. A third one wrapped around her neck, causing her to choke and feebly reach up. The life sapper could only watch in horror as he heard a loud snap, following the limp shrinking frame being transformed into a lolipop for the hideous third to cackle with delight while slurping it. "Shit!"

Darkness rose up from the ground and began entwining around the Buus, cocooning them from the help of Nightfall.

"Where the Hell is Psycho Pirate?" The darkness user asked with a defining strain in her tone.

"He was killed in the explosions that ensued," Evil Star grimly stated. "Certainly was better off than Bizarro or Giganta."

"Fuck! FUCK!" She swore aloud, finding a quartet of auras bleed through her shadow fabric. It was nearly instantaneous that one elastically stretched an arm and impaled her. Coughing up blood she was tossed aside like a ragdoll, the other three launching a combined blast of Ki. The genius knew he had no other way out than to absorb the energy.

Placing his palms against the wall of rosey light, he felt himself immediately catch aflame. The sheer amount of power being thrust into him exceeded his wildest imagination. It wasn't too long till he experienced agonizing pain, his suit being torn off with flesh cooked and skeleton being smoldered into ash. Just like that, within seconds, the group of Kid Buus had managed to destroy the Checkmate Squad.

"YEYEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They all laughed aloud as they beat their chests, satisfied with their carnage. It wasn't until they felt the sting of bullets that they turned to see a distant Deadshot lower his rifle. Grinning manically, their auras ignited as they sped over to bulldoze over him.

"Now!" Floyd cried out, witnessing a sudden chilling wind that overtook the Homunculus four. As they stopped cold, Killer Frost strutted in front of Deadshot with a cruel smile. Coming out of a trench Volcana wasted no time unleashing a pyre of flames upon their midst, causing the frozen beings to be cooked, boiled and then evaporate in the intense pillar of flames she unleashed. With only a colorless smoke left, they watched it rise harmlessly into the sky with relief.

"Awww, that was lame!" Harley complained from her own spot in the ditch behind, holding her hammer with disappointment on her face. "I wanted to smack'em!"

"And end up like Evil Star and the others? I'd rather not take any chances," Deadshot answered sardonically, watching with curiosity as smoke began to shift in color and swirl above their heads. Narrowing his eyes he watched it pop, bubble and then reform into a singular Kid Buu; much to his horror.

"Hehehehehehehe," It giggled, amused by the looks of terror on the soon-to-be victims below his gaze.

"Skull!" Floyd commanded, causing the walking meltdown to rush forward already emblazoned in a bright emerald light of toxic radiation.

"Time to be put down, you hobgoblin," Atomic Skull promised boldly, unleashing a breath of atomic energy towards the Buu. When he witnessed it evaporate in thin air, he cut off his attack and looked below. Its hands cupped at its side he pushed forward and unleashed a potent Kamehameha, its scarlet light blasting him into bits. The line of light scraped across the landscape before exploding a great distance away, sending force waves that they could feel even from the far horizon.

"Damn, hope that didn't kill too many people," The team leader murmured inwardly, already raising his gun to fire at the Homunculus. Watching it be riddled much to no effect the gremlin turned to grin sadistically at him. As he stretched his arms to punch him doubly, Killer Frost froze the appendages just so that Volcana could shatter them, burning them away. The sight made Kid Buu grimace with anger before mockingly popping out new arms with a mocking raspberry aimed at them.

A pair of hands rose up from underground, pulling Kid Buu into a bear hug from behind by Bane. Hulking in stature thanks to the Venom shot, he twisted around to throw him into the air. Waiting for him was an airborne Harley, smashing her hammer onto its head, unleashing an explosive mounted to the flat of it. Sent hurling back with a shriek, she landed with an acrobatic tumble while Kid Buu was sent back to the ground and met by a repeatedly shooting trio of flame, bullets and ice.

Yet, like before, it returned with a dark smile spread within seconds of its physical destruction.

"How can we destroy h-MGH?!" Bane began to question, suddenly finding his chest impaled by a bolt of Ki sent by Kid Buu's casual finger. Falling to the ground with a cold, lifeless look in his eyes made Floyd wince. Turning to reload he only had time to blink when Volcana were elastically punched in their faces, rendering them inert and doll-like as they skid back behind him. With only him and Harley left, he tossed a few grenades and fired them in front of Buu, allowing the flash mixing with the shrapnel to distract him.

"Harley! We have to go!" Deadshot commanded as he began to sprint away, tossing away his automatic in favor for a semi he withdrew.

"B-But-"

"They're all dead! Leave-!" He tried to warn her, finding himself stopping short of grabbing her arm as Kid Buu appeared in a blur before them. Pulling her aside to be behind her, he unloaded what he could as it pointed a hand at them. Light swelled from his palm and his eyes widened behind his mask. "Dammit..."

A flash of light followed by a wave of force sent him flying off his feet, colliding with Harley bodily. Tumbling back with the dazed henchwoman, it took him a few moments to get over the ringing and spots in his hearing to vision to be over with. When he looked up with Harley, he was agape at what he saw. It wasn't his death, but another entity.

It was in a literal thunderclap that their unintentional savior appeared, his black uniform with gold highlights giving away his identity before the smooth cut hair and dagger shaped ears. A golden boot jammed the Homunculus into the earth, the earth around them laid black and scarred from his sudden arrival. With arms crossed his eyes looked down, sneering at the miniscule creature beneath his foot.

"Man...talk about timing," Harley chuckled nervously from behind.

The wordless Deadshot couldn't help but agree for once. The sight of the demi-god was for once not out of fear but relief. Still, he didn't want to outstay his welcome. Turning to Harley he raised a hand up to signal to be quiet as they began to creep away. It was only when a follow-up flash of light sent them falling to their feet did they both look and see Shazam empowered being knocked off the entity. An enraged look painted the small Buu, its eyes glowing red as it turned around to smile viciously at the magical anti-hero.

"It seems you need a lesson in humility, creature!" Black Adam snarled, forming magical currents around his body till they flashed wildly around him. In return, Kid Buu ignited his own scarlet aura, the air howling fiercely while the ground quaked between them. Even as rocks levitated and snapped between them the taller man glared and simply shouted loudly. "**SHAZAM**!"

Just like that, the now cloudy heavens speared a bolt of magic straight atop Kid Buu. Its eyes bulged out with pain and its body steamed with the charred skin it bore. Twitching madly, he raised a hand to fire a bolt of Ki before he shouted again and caused the blast of golden lightning shoot onto him again. Repeatedly he roared aloud the name of the Wizard, pummeling the Buu till it was a pile of boiling goo. Pulling back a fist that was coated with light and snapping currents he thrust it into the ground, creating a spiraling wheel of lightning that blasted away the remains of the Kid Buu straight towards the seaside. A massive distant plume of ocean water was seen from the distance, causing the pair to look in awe.

"Holy Hell, Deadshot," Harley quipped with a nervous laugh. "He got'em..."

"Not sure if we're really out of the woods yet," Floyd replied, turning to look back at the glaring Black Adam, whose attention was succinctly focused at the horizon.

Just as the marksman expected, a sudden pink rise of energy followed the reformation of the monster of gummy complexion. Spearing back like a comet he pulled Harley down to duck as it punched the guarding arms of Black Adarm. As he flew back a good distance he stopped and fired a stream of magical currents, all of which were countered by a spreadshot of Ki from Kid Buu. The blasts connected in a series of discharges as the two magic beings crashed back into each other, creating enormous concussive blasts as they began exchanging fisticuffs. Fists, knees, elbows and shins crashed into each other as flashes of light permeated off their frames.

"I will not," Black Adam began to declare, feeling a punch impact his jaw. "Fall," he continued, swinging a left hook that crashed into Buu's face. "Like," he finished with an outstretched hand grasping the smaller enemy's face. "HE DID!"

A loud roar and a large blast of energy took off Kid Buu's head. Kicking it in the side with a thunderous impact he launched himself after it, pinning it to the ground with knee. Howling he began to unleash a series of shocking punches against the body, shattering the landscape around him in the process. Shockwaves flew forth and began to blow back the bystanding pair that watched. They couldn't help but try to find a proper ground to hold onto as massive gaping crevices formed in their midst.

"He's insane! He'll destroy the continent if he keeps going!" Deadshot declared as he protectively shielded himself and Harley from the worst of the flying debris sent their way.

"Puddin' would've stopped by now," She mumbled, her eyes wide with fear at the thought of being ripped apart by the angry man's fists.

"ADAM! STOP!"

A commanding voice suddenly broke their concentration, but not Black Adam's. His fists continued to harry blows on the steaming remains of his enemy. It even splattered over his knukles, chest and face. Just as he was about to throw another punch, his arm was caught causing him to sneer. Looking over he saw Barry Allen, the first Flash and leader of the Justice Society he associated with.

"If you keep this up, cities will crumble for hundreds of kilometers from around us," The Flash chastised him. "Stop it before you make things worse!"

"It won't stay dead. Stay out of my way till I make sure it dies for good!" He snarled, feeling the flesh on his body start to bulge and spread. A roar let loose and his body ejected the substance as well as the speedster from his person. Turning around he saw Kid Buu rising up and throwing a uppercut that caught him by the jaw. Kicked back, the Black Marvel unleashed a bolt of lightning in respite, delighting in hearing its cry of pain. When it fired a bolt of light at him he knocked it aside, causing Flash's eyes to widen with horror.

"You idiot-!" Barry shouted as he began to race after the projectile. It was only thanks to his own Speed Force connection that he began to absorb its velocity and watch it dissolve. Sighing with a spiraling turn, he watched as Black Adam continued to exchange blows with the Kid Buu. But in his line of sight he saw five more heading their way making his face harden in expression. "Not good!"

"Do not worry," King Chimera declared as he descended from a platform of transparent Hard Light. A wave of his hand sent the approaching Buus scattering, various blasts of light exploding next to them and sending them away from each other into the barren landscape. Diving to face one himself he seemed to change the scenery before the Homunculus' eyes, causing it to look around with bafflement as they were now inside a spiraling staircase world. "I'll be your opponent, foul beast."

Another Kid Buu was struck by a potent blast of energy, forcing it to stumble back. When it retaliated with a series of rapid fired Ki, he'd witness a blue uniformed man with a yellow arrow banner with a red nuclear symbol on his upper torso walk out of the light of his attacks. Gawking at the seemingly unshaken approach of the man, he'd suddenly appear before him and unleash a harry of blows that made it spit from the power of the attacks. As he attacked he seemed to be beaten back further until a potent explosion sent him flying upwards.

Joining him was Miss and Mr. America, followed by the Oriental Heroine Ri, aiding the man so he wouldn't fight alone.

While Flash engaged a pair of them, smashing into them and doing all he could to battle the duo, Hawkman threw both Batwoman and Death Angel to collide with more enemies. As they exchanged acrobatic blows to offset it, the magic mace in Carter Hall's hands did the heavy lifting and stunned it with repeated blows. Thunder and Lightning appeared with Red Beetle, combating their own Majin Buu while Jesse Quick joined her fellow speedster in the fray of launching a series of unforgiving blows on the monsters.

"These things...they just keep regenerating!" She exclaimed with growing fear.

"Just keep a cool head, Jesse, and you'll be fine," Barry chided her, turning around in a whirlwind of motion to rapidly punch the gang up of Kid Buus. Racing with her they kept their momentum up while stealing the Buus in order to keep their edge. The attacks they delivered were poised and precise but seemed ineffective as they kept getting up, just like the one Black Adam kept combating.

"_I really hope someone comes up with a strategy soon, otherwise we're all sitting ducks here_!" The Justice Society's Leader inwardly prayed to any higher power that'd listen, continuing his fight as long as he and the rest of the members could take. They had to by any means necessary stop them here.

* * *

**The Batcave**

Deep within the bowels of Wayne Manor, they could only faintly feel the continual struggle all heroes were facing against the onslaught of the Buus. They were more focused on getting the stock that Jason was seeking here. In particular, it was the same substance that powered Red X's suit; Xenothium. Powering specialized weapons it'd do a lot more damage than his ordinary yield of explosive tipped bullets and would aid in fighting a being far beyond the three non-powered mortals in the team.

The fact that Raven continued to act apprehensive now told leagues of the danger they were about to face.

"Is this all the stockpile, Alfred?" Jason asked as he motioned to the several crates they managed to retrieve from the bottom of a particular hole within the cave.

"Yes, that's all that Master Bruce had kept on hand. He believed Xenothium is dangerous and rightly so. Master Dick did all he could to keep it out of anybody's hands," The butler replied, dryly adding with a head turn at Red X. "Clearly he hasn't done enough."

"I'm a thief, what can I say?" The X-emblazoned vigilante asked with a lame shrug.

"How about, sorry?" Terra quipped with a grin.

"Oh, yeah. I should say sorry to everybody that I've pick pocketed too. My mistake then. I'm sorry Terra for swiping out your phone the other day."

"You what-?!"

"HA! Just joking," Red X raised his hands, watching her deflate momentarily before adding. "I did that a week ago, not yesterday."

"Just let it go," Starfire suggested with a comforting hand on Terra's shoulder. The blonde rolled her eyes and raised her hands with defeat. Turning back she glared at Red X and crossed her arms.

"What?"

"Just shut your yap and maybe no one will give you dirty glares," Arsenal suggested, tinkering with a few experimental devices to attach to his arrows.

"Oh sure. You're the perfect coach for that-"

"Oh will you two just give it a rest?" Jason barked at them, causing both of them to turn away from each other. Sighing he looked back over at Alfred. "I have only one thing to ask. Do you know if Bruce still has a Boom Tube generator?"

"Why on Earth would you ask me?" He asked incredulously with a dubious raise of his brow.

"Because you know where everything in this manor is, including if he has a dimensional transporter. I'd ask if you had a Dead Zone projector but only someone like Superman would have that lying around," He explained lightly.

"You'd be surprised," Alfred smirked, taking time to look around the immense hideout. "However, finding either of those won't be easy. It'll take some time-"

"-We're out of time!" Raven declared aloud, her eyes locking with Jason's obscured ones with horror. "He's here!"

Not having enough speed to inquire what she meant by that, a deep thuum was heard shaking the entire estate. What followed was a molten object spearing straight through the ceiling of the durably shielded cave, crashing straight into the floor with a banging shockwave. Even as rocks crumbled and bats flew in a cacophony of panic, all of them couldn't help but look on with rapt shock.

"Garfield?!" Raven hoarsely croaked, looking at the badly burned and clearly unconscious changeling embedded in the floor of the cave. As she rushed to be by his side, immediately trying to heal him to the best of her abilities Starfire looked up at the steaming hole from whence he descended from

"We have to stop them!" Kori shouted with a glowing pair of eyes firmly stating her resolve.

"If the Titans are all the way out here, they might not be in good shape," Jason deduced, turning to look at the others. "Head out there. I need to find the Boom Tube. It's probably one of the only things that can help us win this fight."

"Do it," Terra nodded with confirmation, already raising the earth to rise up through the hole with Starfire, Arsenal and Red X. "We'll go help. You two come when you can."

* * *

When they emerged from the hole of the mansion, they saw nothing short of a furious firefight. Pock marks, craters and blast waves seemed to have stretched all the way from the city's outskirts in the distance up to the hills here. A triad of Kid Buus seem to be causing the chaos as they were being combated by no less than over a dozen Titans. Each of them put up a worthy fight with teamwork to back them up.

But even from a glance they knew it wasn't enough if they were pushed back this far inland.

"Let's kick ass!" Terra declared, rushing forward with Red X and Starfire in tow with Arsenal not that far behind. Raising up several boulder sized pieces of soil she hurtled them with immense force at the Buus, with Red X throwing a number of X-shurikens into them. Exploding with stunning force Starfire unleashed a dozen star bolts to crash into their midst and send them stumbling back. Finishing with a trio of arrows of fiery nature launched by Arsenal, the four finally finished

"You-?! What are you three doing here?!" Blue Beetle asked with sudden surprise, his arm transforming into a cannon that kept firing at the regenerating monsters.

"We're here to help, obviously," The archer answered as he kept firing at the retaliating copies. Switching over for a Xenothium blaster, he unleashed a series of potent blasts that made them howl with pain and try to evade the weapon fire. "WHOO! This stuff packs a punch!"

"Careful! These things regenerate indefinitely," Static warned as he launched bolts of electricity at the enemies along with Black Lightning's help.

"I do not suppose you've tried communicating with them?" Starfire asked as she unleashed a pair of eye beams that countered a blast from one of the Kid Buus.

"I've tried, both mentally and vocally," Miss Martian replied as she phased up from the ground, her body looking weary and beaten as much as the others were. "They're all formidable beings but mostly connected to a main body. Insanity makes me incapable of properly reading their minds, just know that the original is not among them."

"Then we're just wasting our time, aren't we?!" Terra let out a growl as she hailed bullets of stones at the frustrated Kid Buus.

"No," Katana shook her head, already holding back as she clenched a stump where her left arm once was, still holding onto her sword with a bloodied grip. "We have to keep them occupied. The original could be anywhere. If we can incapacitate that main body we can possibly destroy the rest...probably..."

"So glad we have our shit together," Arsenal snarked as he unloaded more blasts that contended with the Buus' Ki blasts. One teleported in their midst, only caught by a red blast by Halo. Turning to smile she changed hues as she kept supporting in the fierce fire fight.

"How many have you lost?" Red X asked as he unleashed several explosive Xenothium projectiles, watching with glee as they exploded the Buus into paste respectively.

"Looker, Abuse, Herald, Bumble Bee and Artemis," Miss Martian bowed her head as she recounted. "None were fell ordinarily. They were consumed after being magically transmuted into various sweets. It was...just as horrifying if they were maimed or burned alive."

"GRH!" Geo-Force stumbled back, manipulating the earth underneath a Buu so that Terra can slam a large hail of stones onto it.

"We can't give up!" Freight Train yelled out as he rammed into one Kid Buu, sending him skidding back while a harrowing of energy blasts consumed him in a shrill scream.

They'd continue fighting, unaware of the busying healer Raven had become nor the butler and the former protoge of the passed on Dark Knight that something sinister lurked in the air. From the remains that continued to puff out and the bodies that regenerated, an eerie colored mist began to settle over the battlefield swirling and flowing indiscriminately around them.

* * *

**Gotham Coastline Airspace**

It was here, that Super Buu was becoming increasingly annoyed.

Everything about this battle was just a distraction, an irritation. The Kid Buu she found was easily the most tenacious enemy she'd ever known. But now she held its bloodied and bruise frame up by the scalp-tail with a cold look in her eyes. Even as the Earth was being torn apart below and in the distance, she didn't care about replicas. The original was right in her hands and she lost count how many times she destroyed him.

"I don't get you. I know you had a shred of intelligence when you were a bit taller," She murmured, inspecting the grimacing Kid Buu as she shook him like a dirty towel. "But now, you're just a raging animal. Where's the fun in that?"

Steam whistled out of the beaten Buu, sliding out from her grip long enough to buff with a comedic pop. Bulging muscles lined his enormous person, a manic look entering his wide eyes. Still even as he lunged towards her, she dryly leaned to the right and knee kicked him into the chest, crashing her fist into his bowing forward head. In a blur of punches she dished out without showing any real enjoyment, he was reduced back to a bloodied and weary state.

"Yeah, you're done," She declared with a sigh, raising a hand to prepare a swirling light of Ki, opaquing his frame with rosy light. "Better just get rid of you and be done with it."

A sudden maddening gleam entered the chidlish Buu's eyes. Instantly his body produced a shockwave as he slipped away in the shape of a twisting ribbon. Watching him curiously she shot a few bullets of light that he seemed to avoid, allowing only parts of his body to be ripped apart and turned to dust. Zooming away she grew annoyed and instantly appeared in front of his charging frame, watching him grind to a halt as he resumed his natural physical shape.

"Where do you think you're going?" Super Buu asked with an annoyed tap of her foot across the air. Crossing her arms over her bosom with a raised brow she couldn't help but spot a contrasting nervous look rather than a fearful one. As its eyes glanced every which way than her she felt a succinct amount of unease. "You can't be plotting something, not with a mind like that."

"Buu...is...real Buu," He snarled, finally uttering the first real words that the counterpart had heard. The fact that he had spoke only confirmed that whatever Magic he had spent had also granted his main body a meager amount of intelligence. He spoke like a drawling retard but any sign of speech automatically made her eyes widen with surprise; something that made the devilish imp leer with menace. "You...fake. I...get...stronger than...fake."

"How do you propose to do that? Scream and flail angrily?" She inquired sardonically.

Clenching his fists, veins seem to pulsate all across his body, the antennae hanging behind his head blinked succinctly. It was here that the Fused Buu began to feel Ki siphon all around the land mass below, behind and to her sides. Massive pyres of glowing light could be seen as from her senses could pick up, the fighting ended but terrified screams were suddenly heard. Focusing her sight along with her super hearing she focused on the many areas which Kid Buus were combating.

"No," She whispered as she looked on helplessly at the simultaneous attacks spreading everywhere.

Before her eyes the bodies of Buus they had been fighting had turned into swathing globs of goo. Wrapping around beings like Connor and Galatea, while they put up a fight with wrenching motions with Heat Vision blasts, couldn't defy the magic-made material. Those who weren't even nearby like Tsukuri, Eiling, and Aresia were suddenly coughing up as their own pores began to emit the gummy texture that made them struggle on the inside. Tendrils of pink began to web out from the writhing bulges creating a network among the fighting heroes that nearly absorbed all of the entities around them. Not even Queen Bee could stop the absorption that happened to herself and her minions.

The only ones who managed escape was J'onn, thanks to his shape shifting and phasing abilities. This included to Mary Marvel who had managed to use her magical currents as a shield. Booster Gold and his trusty valet, Skeets, utilized their tech to negate the absorption that nearly occurred.

It was the same everywhere there was fighting.

Flash and Jesse had somehow avoided the 'infection' of the amorphous Buu-goo that spread around like a virus. Their own constant rapid movement made it incapable of them even inhaling or allowing any substance to touch them. Even Black Adam seemed immune as his raging magical currents blasted anything that came across his path. But beings like Deadshot, Harley, King Chimera, Death Angel, Batwoman and the others who fought were absorbed into the widespread valley of writhing bodies trapped within the pink moist flesh. A host of moans belied the screams, shrieks and cries happening within.

Even as Barry and his fellow speedster tried to get close, the tendrils seemed to thrash violently with Ki blasts focused on their persons. They avoided it and got back, all the while Black Adam sneered with them as he got the hint that what his strategy entailed didn't fair any better.

Up north, no one seemed to be spared either.

Terra tried to bend the earth but found her own skin becoming a pink hue, soon with tendrils exuding out of her own throat. Wrapping around Starfire she wasn't allowed to fleet as the tentacle of goo entwined her into a cocoon of bulging motion. Static attempted to blast away what he could but found himself coughing just as well. Red X and Arsenal, armed with Xenothium, fared the best as they blasted away as much of the blob that attempted to attach or infect them. It wasn't until they ran out of ammo that the host of Titans that were absorbed soon latched onto them as well. A bulging pond of gummy flesh trapping all those who fought valiantly into a singular mass.

And within under a minute that this happened, Kid Buu clapped his hands together, his body emitting a red bordered black aura. Super Buu turned to unleash an attack when she noticed that the seas of mucus laced tissue had instantly transported over him. A large meteor sized pulsating mass of tissue and writhing was seen within her eyes. Unleashing a large blast of Ki she noticed it had little to no effect, watching the scarlet light wash over it like a gentle breeze. Squelches and churns followed as it began to shrink, condensing all of the folds of magical tissue into a singular form.

As a humanoid shape took hold, five digits spread out from what was once a mitten proportioned hand. A tall broad shouldered form began to emerge followed by a healthy bosom that swelled out just as much. Various effects began to merge from various victims, their features shared collectively on the Majin Buu that was crackling with a great deal of energy. Crimson eyes shined and a luscious pair of ruby red lips, a much more angular visage than the plump one her counterpart had. Just like her counterpart, she had her own realistic hair slicked into a thigh long tussle of glossy locks; seemingly replacing her head tentacle. Muscularly toned around the limbs leading up to a pert hindquarters with an impossibly thin waistline, the bosom was contained but sensually revealed at the top of exposed cleavage.

Dark red accents lined around her black armored breastplate while her navel from the midriff was exposed. A collarless coat of yellow highlights with a dominant black color, hands wrapped in gauntlets with her toned pelvic region down to her feet was armored much like her bosom. A bright red M was emblazoned on her breastplate, giving the new Majin Buu a complete makeover compared to what she was before.

Smiling widely, she declared to her shocked counterpart officially, "Sorry about the deception. I needed to gather all the strongest to most talented beings I could into separate areas. I think you'd understand my need for discretion."

Just then, an immense inferno of deep red power jettisoned from her person. As Super Buu raised her hand up to cover her face, the beads of sweat she felt perspiring was only an instinct to how desperate the situation felt. Smiling despite this, she couldn't help but feel excited by how strong her enemy now was.

"I was going to be disappointed if you were going to be thrown to the wayside like that," She declared, crouching in the air. With an electrified zoom she landed an ear-popping punch that crashed into the jaw of her nemesis. Her elation seemed to deflate as the face turned and only sported a small scuff with blood trickling from the corner of the mouth. "Oh...this isn't good."

"You're outclassed, my nauseous half," Majin Buu declared with a dark smile. "Now get ready for the beating of a lifetime."

* * *

It was a horrible nightmare.

Mary Marvel felt like that's what it was as she witnessed a simultaneous airborne attack work in tandem with a sea of living flesh. Like a sick horror flick it wrapped around many of her friends and even those she didn't stand for. They all screamed, shouted and cried with abandon at their fates of being sealed. She tried to help them but found herself virtually powerless to stop the entities from completing their task. Looking aghast as they disappeared in a literal blink of the eye, the instantaneous movement left her agape as she looked up in the sky and saw a sphere of glowing tissue.

Knowing what was about to happen from Super Buu's display, she was about to launch up to attack when she heard J'onn's voice.

"Mary! Wait!" The Martian cried out as he zoomed in, followed by Booster. "We can't rush brazenly. It hasn't worked before and this kind of opponent would do much worse than what was done to Courtney."

At the mention and remembrance of the event, she felt her initial urgency dwindle to be replaced by despair. Turning back to look up, she noticed a horrid power began to produce a blasting wind from here. She knew without her magical energies, she'd never notice the spike of power. It was abominable, how it took all of the people who were combating it and just absorbed them. It was cruel, and she couldn't help feel even a little sorry for the new Super Buu.

Especially when she tried to attack, but was soon beat with a flash of lightning, sending her smashing into the earth with chaotic force. The fight seemed to go on longer than she'd like, as the teleporting Buus crashed fists and collided kicks seemed to indicate clearly which of the two was going to win. The kinetic shockwaves were deceivingly even from the attacks dished out but she knew that this evil and insane Buu would stop at nothing to have them all dead.

"Do we have any kind of plan?!" The Marvel asked indignantly, her fists tightening at her sides as she looked on with a fury stretched on her face.

"Other than to wait for Superman? I don't know even if I exerted myself to my limits that I could beat it," Martian Manhunter replied matter-of-fact, a grim countenance felt as much as could be seen. "I was easily stronger than many of the copies but its regeneration seemed to extend past matter disintegration. A great deal more power is required down to a subatomic level."

"Can magic destroy it?" Mary asked, an idea already forming in her head.

"I don't know. Captain Marvel already tried, and I sensed that Black Adam had no such luck either," The emerald skinned man answered, as another series of shockwaves licked their skin.

"Wait, Adam is here?!" She exclaimed, finally being more afraid of something other than the raging pair of Buus.

"Yes. He has an unnatural tenacity and his power is vast. It's...possible he could pressure it, but again I don't think it's possible," J'onn began to explain. Seeing her suddenly take off as a final explosion eclipsed the horizon, they all felt a torrent of power that was narrowly shielded by Enchantress from afar. Cracks formed across the dock's airspace as if matter itself was splitting. When it finally shattered, a boiling ocean was their sight with Mary gone from their midst.

"So, you really don't have a plan other than 'Wait for Superman'?" Booster Gold asked the Martian once more.

"No," He flatly answered.

"We're so screwed," He drawled out with an open palm slapping into his face.

"**Don't worry, sir! I'm sure the Man of Steel will arrive any moment**!" Skeets chimed in.

"Oh sure, and I'm Green Lantern," He replied with a dry expression, his left eye twitching with afterthought. "Which I'm not..."

* * *

Super Buu felt humiliated.

It wasn't even a battle to her. The exchange of blows was so fast and delivered so thoroughly that she barely had time to counter it. What didn't help was the fact she only had one strong body with a unique ability added to her power pool. It was enough to overwhelm her negative half, but now it felt completely irrelevant.

Held by the neck, her clothes were torn and her skin bled with wide variety of bruises. She twitched in the grip of the sinister Majin Buu, finding the female form not befitting for someone as cruel and malicious as it. Even as she forced her gaze down at her, the feeling of imminent destruction or absorption was upon her. At this point she knew that the being could go either way.

"You feel this? This feeling of pure, unadulterated weakness? That's what I felt like since I was separated from you. The darkness was all that was keeping me cognitive and strong. I would have absorbed you had it not been for these meddling Earthlings," She sneered, enjoying the vice grip she had on her alternate. With a smile and a tongue dragged over her lips she couldn't help but cackle. "But it doesn't matter. Thanks to them, I'm stronger than ever; stronger than even you. It'd be unfair to not share this power so I'll make sure you have it in spades. When you're a part of me, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"_No...it can't...end like this_!" Super Buu thought as tears welled up in her eyes, already feeling the hand begin to morph around her face. She weakly squealed as it gagged her, the body of her newfound delight was already being consumed by the gellatinous tissue. Writhing within it she couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt, knowing she put two women through this same process. Her consciousness turned to darkness as she was pulled into the bosom of her enemy, following a complete absorption of the two.

"He...HEHE...HEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Majin Buu laughed aloud triumphantly, cheering out for herself. Her appearance unchanged yet the power seemed to swell greatly thanks to assimilating her opposite. It didn't help to have a Kryptonian and the clone of Terra with her as well. Pink bolts of light popped and pulsed around her, a crimson aura glowing consistently around the sinister new one and only Super Buu. "I'VE DONE IT! I'VE BECOME THE STRONGEST MAJIN BUU! NOTHING CAN STAND IN MY WAY NOW! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA-"

It happened in an instant, the sound of an arrival. Like a shooting star it appeared and within the wake a pop that could be felt across the planet. Enough of an entrance that transpired behind the celebrating Buu that she stopped in mid-dance and held her posture still. Turning around slowly she looked with recognition, thanks to her absorptions, to what could none other be a beacon of light and power. Brimming with energy, she felt, what could be a true infinity.

"You laugh loudly, for someone who is about to lose," Kal-El, the last son of Krypton and Clark Kent, the humble news reporter spoke as he hovered in the air before this threat. Within the star of countless lengths of space he could hear it; it felt like he could hear the laughter, demonic and uncontrolled darkness. Having flown through the portal as he knew the process of resuscitating the ball of plasma had been complete, he had appeared within spans of time he'd never had achieved until now.

As Super Buu finally resumed her confidence, she noticed the burning orange flames that licked over his uniform. A white light twinkled within the Kryptonian's normally blue eyes. She could understand the reverence as the world's strongest hero; he looked it both in apparel and presentation. Giggling, she couldn't help but brush her hair back exaggeratedly as she winked at him.

"Well, why wouldn't I be? I've become a sexy goddess of incredible power. The name of which is Majin Buu, in case you were wondering," She acted in a more sultry manner, something that appeared to not have any affect on him. When she saw his gaze grow distant she felt like something was occurring that she had no idea about. Growling, steam ventilated out of her ears as she raised an indignant fist at him. "What's the matter?! Why are you spacing out like tha-?"

"Sorry, I was just getting debriefed about you from a friend," Clark replied with a brief smile that turned into a foul snarl. His eyes glowed red and the flames off his body began to burn brighter. Fists cracked knuckles and his cape fluttered more fiercely. "So, you've killed, maimed and ruined so many people. Even those close to me. Kara...Connor...Diana...even Bruce..."

"And?" She cocked her head to the side, renewed with the idea of her invincibility.

"How...dare..._**YOU**_," He began to shout, his voice becoming like thunder as his body flew forward. In an eye blink she'd find a fist crashing into her face, sprouting lightning from it while a gout of flames ignited from the force. Exploding all at once, she'd vaguely hear the last of her body was destroyed by him for the first time. "_**YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE! I WON'T FORGIVE THE CALAMITY YOU'VE WROUGHT HERE IN THE EXPENSE OF GOOD PEOPLE! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!**_"

Seconds later, Super Buu returned with a comical pop. Not so funnily her body blossomed a bright aura as she launched at him with a maddening smile spread across her face, "Then try to punish me, SUPERMAN!"

As they'd clash, the heavens lit up and flames spread outwards. The battle between monster and god among men has begun!

* * *

**A/N**: Whew! Just...dammit, I felt so excited when I first started this Chapter. That was, I DID when I started working on it months ago. But between things happening, other priorities shifting and other jobs starting it's been hard to get back in the swing of things. Thankfully I returned and the battle of the century has been set. How will it work out? Who knows?! I've got a plan but until I get to that goal I'm entirely winging it from this point on, ha!

If some of you were wondering why I made the second "Super" Buu female, I did a calculation of all the beings he'd absorb. Given this is such a flimsy fact as Canon Buu only absorbed two people (one a Fusion of two) at max, we never got surefire confirmation what'd happen to him if he absorbed someone of the opposite gender. I like to think the more females he does, the more likely he'd adopt a "Miss Buu" kind of form if not just switch gender entirely. Of course as this is Fanfiction I take liberties with designing them and want to make them more fleshed out, as it were. Hopefully you like this more 'Evil' Super Buu as it continues to wreak havoc in its own way.

Hopefully I didn't disappoint you guys by cutting the action in certain places. It got really insane about how many characters I kept introducing. Again, I pray that not many of you were pissed off if anyone you liked were suddenly shortened to cameos or had no real role as far as just being thrashed by Buu...

Just want to thank Kuro and Fire for helping preview this ahead of time. Without them, it wouldn't look so pretty for your enjoyment.

Now, without further ado, to respond to Reviews!

* * *

**mdhunter111:** Damn, you know it's been awhile when you wish me a happy Halloween as of last year XD Hopefully you'll enjoy this update as much as the last one, even if its not about Lobo taking on 3 super powered freaks.

As for Buu, you can clearly see things have officially went south; straight to Space Mexico. Super Buu lost to the new EVIL Super Buu and now Superman's back, pissed off. Will the Earth survive? Will Mary be able to pull something off to help in Buu's downfall? Can Jason find something in the Batcave that'll contribute? How will this all END?!

Who knows? -w- I'm just glad I have ANY following, given how much I've procrastinated on this update. See you on the next Chapter and hope you like it ^^

**Godzilla327**: Which will be handled in the following chapter or the one after that. I'm a bit whimsical as to when to update that little side-plot but it'll eventually be credited. Trust me, the finale involving Towa will just be a prelude to the nightmare involving Majin Buu. -w-

**that guy you know the one**: One, the cast has tried contacting Doctor Fate but he isn't anywhere that can be found. There is a reason for that and I'll elaborate in a chapter sooner rather than later. Aquaman, let's be honest, I don't really know how he can contribute to the cast other than a few good shots in with the Trident. Other than that I might have him come in to help once but I don't see him as a huge heavy hitter at this point in the story. And Amazo is...elsewhere. If you forgot, he kinda took himself out of the series in the DCAU. One fight in a later season of JLU and BAM! He vanishes without a trace. It'll be explained what happened to him in a later chapter. ;)

Two, Freeza's family is referred to by the author as mutations as their Clan possesses abnormal abilities that are beyond their own species. Hence why I call Cooler a 'Mutant' because that's what Toriyama calls Freeza and Cold. That's pretty much all there is to it XD

Glad you've enjoyed it so far and I hope you'll enjoy the newest update ^^

**Qchronicles**: Life. That and a lack of Reviews :( it kinda took the steam out of me with both of those factors. But I'm back, and hopefully I can update alot sooner than later ^^

* * *

Alright, see you all next time on the eventual update of **Buu On You!**


End file.
